After Book 4
by Path Unknown
Summary: The war is over, Galbatorix has fallen, Everything looks like it is going to end well, but a series of events plague around the saviour and his friends, until one action left them with no option... E-x-A, S-x-Oc, Oc's-X-Oc's
1. The Start of the New Beginning

**Ok, Just so you know...**

Ok, everyone who reads this. Just so you know, I have NEVER read any book in the inheritance cycle. And although I may write nothing like what the books are, I do know the baisics on whatever's going on...

There are many things that I have taken from the movie, don't point them out... I know...

Spelling in the ancient language doesn't matter... right?? you know what I'm talking about!

and finally, I do write about what everyone wants to see. (Right up to chapter 27 anyway)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Intro:

This story starts off at the end of book 4. (Not having it out yet, I couldn't be for sure, I just assume this is going to happen. In this first section everything is a spoiler if you haven't read 'Brisingr' and so, if you want to read it and not know what happens, then exit now. It isn't full of action or anything like that. But it does follow the story of finding Saphira's mate, and Eragon's continuing attraction to Arya.

To fill everyone in, some of the assumptions I have made include:

That the Green dragon egg has not yet hatched

Arya has rejected Eragon another couple of times

Murtagh and Thorn are still alive

Nasuada is still leader of the Varden

Eragon hasn't learnt his 'true' name (In the ancient language) and has not entered the 'Vault of Souls'

Everything else is how it was at the end of Brisingr. E.g. Oromis dead, (Glaedr's mind inside Eldanuri), etc.

(By the way, speaking is done in normal font, the transfer of thoughts or just thinking is in _italics)_

**Chapter 1****:** **The start of the new beginning**

Eragon plunged his sword deep into Galbatorix's heart and heard him let out a long cry of pain and suffering. The walls inside Uru'Baen's throne room were lined with marble carvings of dragons in majestic poses, pillars lining up either side of the main passageway filled the entire room, from the doorway to Galbatorix's seat, where Eragon was standing over him.

"Brisingr!" Eragon cried with one final thrust his sword lit up with blue flame and with this, Galbatorix disintegrated into dust, and then was heard for no more.

'_Move now!' _Saphira shouted into Eragon's mind as Shruikan came falling out of the sky towards the window in a last ditch effort to take out Eragon. Quickly, he ducked behind the pillars and saw the gigantic black dragon crash through the window sending shards of glass flying past him. As he watched Shruikan struggle for his final minute alive, Eragon could not help but feel sorry for it, after all, Galbatorix stole him as a hatchling, and twisted his mind for only one purpose, to kill everything, and anyone.

'_We've done it' _Eragon thought to himself. '_The war is over'_

Saphira flew in through the window that Shruikan had just demolished, she lost her balance and collapsed onto the floor. Eragon ran up to her and noticed several cuts and gashes along her body.

"Waise Heil" Eragon quickly said, and held his hand over the more dangerous looking ones.

'T_hank you, Little One'_ Saphira quickly answered in his mind, and Eragon could only feel good things coming through their link. As he finished healing her, Eragon stood up, and looked in the direction of where Galbatorix was, and saw no sign of him even existing, then over at Shruikan who was just laying there, motionless.

Eragon moved back towards the window, giving Saphira some time to recuperate. Looking out over the kingdom, he noticed Murtagh and Thorn flying way overhead, out of reach from the archers. Eragon concentrated hard for a moment, as if to find Murtagh's thoughts, after a few seconds of searching, he tried to see if everything was lost for his half brother.

'_Murtagh, its Eragon.' _He waited for a reply hoping for one with no hostility

'_Well, well, well'_ he started. Eragon thought that the worst was to come. '_If it isn't the mighty shade slayer and new king of Alagaësia'_

'_Does that mean you're on our side now that Galbatorix is no more' _Eragon was still unsure from the tone given.

'_You read way too much into this little brother' _was Murtagh's answer '_But just to save you the trouble of figuring it out... Yes, I am now alongside, not against, you.'_ Eragon was relieved to hear this. '_Could you just let them know that before I have to break their wrists, of burn their bows.'_

Eragon understood completely, as the battle was still going on outside. '_Great, see you on the ground then'_ and he closed the link between them. Looking behind him for a second he saw Saphira standing behind him.

'_You did it!' _Was her first reaction, having only just regained her composure. '_I cannot believe it, but you... I mean, we, finally did it.'_

"Ever since we've learnt of our destiny, we have waited for this moment." Eragon said, with a pained smile across his face, still discovering aches around his body. "But this is it, we have completed our first mission, and there is now nothing that will stop us."

'_I have waited an age for this moment.' _She started, '_From this moment, freedom and justice will be felt by everyone! All we have to do is spread the word'_

Eragon walked back towards where he had disarmed Galbatorix in their final confrontation and picked up his sword as proof that the deed was done. "That's right Saphira, we are now rightfully the leaders of Alagaësia." As much as he liked the sound of it, Eragon knew that he never wanted the position in the first place. After he sheathed Brisingr, he climbed onto Saphira's back, "Are you alright t-" he started to ask, but before he was able to finish she had already bounded into the air, and they started gliding down towards the Varden's main camp. When they had arrived, they headed straight to the main commander and gave him Galbatorix's sword, and sent a message out to Arya, Nasuada and Roran who were still out on the battlefield.

'_Pass this on to anyone near your position. Do NOT attack Murtagh and Thorn, Galbatorix is defeated, and they are back on our side.'_

'_Is it true?' _was their reaction. '_Is the war really over?' _

Eragon repeated himself in the ancient language, destroying any shadow of doubt. After everyone gave their own version of a cheer and celebration, Eragon re-connected with Murtagh and gave him their position. '_I have missed my brother over the past few months'_ Eragon thought to Saphira.

'_I know, little one, you keep forgetting that I can read your mind whenever I feel it necessary.'_

'_That is not entirely true Saphira,' _Eragon said in the matter of fact tone, as they both watched Murtagh and Thorn spiral down towards them. '_We both have some things buried deep inside that only we can see, unless we let our guard down to each other. But I have a feeling that I know exactly what you want to do the minute everyone's finished celebrating.'_

'_Oh really, and what might that be?' _Saphira started to sound intrigued.

'_Surely you should remember.' _Eragon said dumbfounded. '_After all, you were the one who said it. But it was a long time ago.' _He thought back to when they were first travelling to Ellesméra. Saphira got the thoughts.

'_Oh... That, of course I haven't forgotten,' _She said reassuringly. '_I was just testing if you were paying attention.'_

'_I never miss anything you say Saphira, but where do you plan on loo-'_Murtagh had found the ground next to them, and they started talking amongst each other. Eragon and Murtagh, Saphira and Thorn.


	2. The Rest Between

**Chapter 2:****The Rest Between**

Well after the battle had ended, and everyone had returned to their quarters, Eragon was laying against Saphira in their over-sized tent. Saphira had her head curled around on the ground so that their eyes could meet, and had her tail wrapped around him. Both still feeling the effects of their final battle against the Empire. "Tomorrow is the dawn, of the new era._" _Eragon said quietly to Saphira

'_I know little one, Oromis and Brom would be proud' _she replied sounding like she was just going to fall asleep without notice.

'_And Glaedr would be proud to be called your mentor.' _Eragon started talking with his mind, wasting less energy as he felt just as tired as the mental vibe Saphira was giving. '_I only wish that they were all alive now, to experience this freedom once again.'_

'_They have once felt the freedom we have now before. But I'm sure that this is a much sweeter feeling, knowing that we are the ones that brought this new wave of life into everyone's souls.'_

'_Speaking about a new wave of life...' _Eragon started, wondering if it was the right path to lead the conversation. Saphira got up immediately, feeling awakened by the thought of what he was about to say next. '_Have you given any thought over who you would want to be yo-'_

'_Before you finish that, I will pretend I didn't hear it. But, I will say that I have given it some thought, but I would rather not fill you in just yet. This is my choice, but until I know of all my options, nothing is going to happen.' _Saphira knew that she was the most important dragon left in the land of Alagaësia.

'_I was just asking...' _Eragon felt sorry for her, having such a choice ahead of her that could either make, or break the dragon race in Alagaësia. '_Sorry if I have upset you.'_

'_No, it's alright.' _She settled back down into a sleeping position. '_It wasn't right of me to explode at you like that. I just can't help but feel pushed into this choice. I want to continue the dragon race, I just need some time to myself before I make a decision.'_

'_Besides,' _Eragon started, hoping that she wouldn't explode at him again. '_At the moment, the only other dragon alive is Thorn. There is another egg hidden somewhere in the castle, but unless some wild ones appear, it's not much of a choice.'_

Saphira knew he had a point '_You're right with that, if the other egg hatches within a few months, I will give it some thought, otherwise, I'm going to need you to get Murtagh to talk to Thorn about it.' _

Eragon felt that she became alot calmer about the situation within that short conversation, and Saphira knew that there was no escaping it in the end. "Let's see if the final egg hatches first, if not, then I will talk to Murtagh." Eragon said quietly. "And just so you know, I don't want this to come between us, like some of my actions did."

'_It doesn't matter anymore, we're free to do whatever we want to now. But yes, I understand. Goodnight Eragon, king of all Alagaësia.'_

"Goodnight Saphira." He whispered quietly as she brought her wing over the top of him.

The next morning Eragon awoke early, since he was used to having threats near their camp. Without waking Saphira, he crawled out from underneath her, and made his way for the door, making sure that he didn't move anything that would make a noise. As he made it outside, the brisk air was refreshing on his face. After enjoying the atmosphere for a moment, he started off towards Arya's tent to see if she was awake. As he walked passed all the tents, there were quiet murmurs from the occupants enjoying the ability to sleep in for a change, praising Eragon for defeating the evil king. He could not help himself but feel proud of his actions. Continuing through the rows upon rows of tents and near buildings, he finally made it to where Arya was. Eragon pressed his ear up against the flaps wondering if she was awake or not.

'_Isn't it a little early for you to be awake?' _Saphira said in Eragon's mind

'_I have gotten used to waking up this time, ever since we started our quest together, we have been awake longer than asleep.' _Saphira knew that he was right. '_I guess that my body has just gotten used to living in a sleep deprived state.'_

'_I understand little one. So why are you going to see Arya this early?'_ Eragon was waiting for this question.

'_I just thought that we could... I mean I wanted to...' _Eragon stammered trying to find a reason that Saphira would accept. But all she could do is laugh.

'_Is there a reason that doesn't involve the fact that you love her?' _Saphira had him cornered, and Eragon knew it.

'_Ok, fine, I admit it,' _he knew that she was killing herself laughing again. This happened every time he tried to get close to Arya. '_I thought now that because the war was over that maybe she might say yes.'_

'_Good luck with that Eragon, but I don't see this as the right way to go about it.'_

'_Oh, yea...' _Eragon was interested in what Saphira was about to suggest. He knew that she was right even before she said it. But, Eragon enjoyed the fact that he had a female dragon over a male one. He constantly thinks of it as an advantage over everyone else, because she always seems to know the right thing to do when it came down to things like that. But jealously always had been a problem when someone got really close to him.

'_Since the battle has only just finished, why not give her some time to get used to it. Let her feel the freedom, accept the idea, and let her come to you before you do anything that will end everything.'_

Eragon knew that he was down to his final leg when it came to Arya. Many times before she had brushed him off, and left him in a pile of lost emotions when she left. '_Thank you again Saphira, this is just another favour you can ask me for later.'_

'_Think nothing of it, little one'_

Eragon then walked away from Arya's tent, and ventured his way towards the kitchen


	3. Told you So

**Chapter 3** **Told You So**

About midway through his breakfast, Eragon noticed Arya coming his way, and sitting opposite him. This was a rare occurrence, since Arya usually always ate before anyone else was up, and then disappeared beginning her day with work.

"Good-morning Eragon," Arya said with a smile. "We are planning on searching Galbatorix's castle today, would you mind helping us look for the final dragon egg?"

Eragon knew that he wanted to find the dragon egg as soon as possible for Saphira. "Certainly, but do we have any idea at all on where it might be held?"

"We don't have the exact location, but after the battle, all of the living empire soldiers were questioned on its whereabouts. We got a few answers, but most of them are the same. I have been set the task of finding it, searching in the areas specified."

"Sounds like a plan." Eragon thought for a second. "Do you have any ideas on who would be the rider?"

"That's not my choice to make Eragon. It's up to the dragon, but I don't know whether or not the rider is in this army. If we do find the egg today, we will give it about a month to hatch for specially selected people, but if nothing happens within that time, I will take it to Ellesméra and try to find a rider there." Arya started smiling, "I will have my old job back anyway, only instead of Saphira's egg I will carry that one."

Eragon transferred this message to Saphira, who remembered searching Arya as a rider when they first came into contact. Although she could not remember why she never hatched for her, Saphira was overjoyed when she found Eragon.

"So, when are we leaving for the search?" Eragon asked.

"Whenever we feel like it, I got to choose the team I want to search with, but there is no-one else I can trust with such an important item. Some people could get greedy, and keep it for themselves in case they were lucky enough for it to hatch for them in secret. So, when do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible!" Eragon said overjoyed. '_I can't believe that she chose me, and me only to help her search, maybe this is a sign. Saphira, what do you think?' _Eragon thought to Saphira

'_Oh, little one, how can you be so blind? The only I see as to why Arya only chose you is because you have me already, so you couldn't keep it for yourself, and probably because Murtagh or Nasuada or even Roran are busy with other things.'_ Saphira said bluntly

'_You don't have to rain on my parade you know.' _Eragon's excitement level dropped a notch

'_But it's so much fun... Anyway, could I come and help look? The castle is surely big enough for a dragon to fit in.'_ A hint of desperation came into her voice. '_I would like to know what colour he will be... In case, you get my drift.'_

'_I could never say no to you Saphira, I will come and get you when I've finished eating.'_

"Having a nice chat to Saphira I see." Arya noted

"How did you know?" Eragon replied almost instantly

"You always get one of those spaced out expressions whenever you talk to her. It's just something I have picked up over the past year."

Eragon couldn't argue with her, mainly because he can't see his face whenever they communicate. Trying to change the subject quickly, "Hey Arya, could I ask you something?"

"It depends, but go ahead anyway." Eragon hesitated, and Saphira warned him not to say what she thought he was going to in that pause. "Well, come on, we don't have all day." Arya said with what little patience was left.

Even though Eragon could hear Saphira in his head, he asked something that Saphira didn't think of. "Because I have killed Galbatorix, would that now make me the king of Alagaësia?" Saphira sighed in relief. She liked talking to Arya about things that Eragon might not be able to handle, of course Eragon didn't think that it was nice of her going behind his back all the time, he had slowly grown to accept it, since he and Saphira owe Arya for letting them come into contact.

Arya was taken aback by the question, knowing quite well that he would eventually try to court her again. "I don't know, I never thought of it that way, I suppose you could call yourself king, But there is no reason why you should do that."

"I was just wondering that's all, Saphira and I talked about it last night, but we were both tired, so we kinda drifted asleep half way through."

"It's quite alright Eragon, anyway, you look like you need a little bit more waking up, because finding a dragon egg is no easy task in a castle like that."

Eragon nodded and turned around to face the exit, as he stood up, and started walking towards the exit, he turned around. "By the way, Saphira wants to know if she can come on the search as well."

"Certainly, the more eyes we have the better, I would've gotten Nasuada, Murtagh or Roran to help, but they all had other commitments."

Saphira laughed in Eragon's mind, knowing that she had said the exact same thing not 10 minutes ago. '_I told you so_' Saphira giggled into Eragon's mind.


	4. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 4** **The Hunt Begins**

Both Eragon and Arya met just outside the main encampment before they set off up the mountain. Arya looked at both of them, only to find Eragon staring back at her, and Saphira looking up at the castle. Arya cleared her throat while looking at Eragon. He immediately jumped back and started looking uphill to the castle. From their distance, it looked no bigger than the height of Eragon's little finger, but there was alot of ground to cover before it reached its full menacing size.

"You know Eragon, I was going to invite Saphira to come along the second I saw her." And she looked back up to the castle assuming that Eragon knew the answer as to why.

'_Don't worry, nothing was going to stop me from coming on this trip' _Saphira said to both of them. After about another seconds pause, she lay on the ground, and let them both climb onto her. '_I hope we can find the egg today'_ Saphira said to Eragon, he knew that Saphira wanted to have a choice other than Thorn. As Eragon and Arya tightened the final straps on Saphira's saddle, she stood up and got into a crouching position. With one single bound, the three were already losing sight of the main camp. Eragon looked out into the horizon, for the first time, he had time to look over it, and what a sight to behold it was. And as Saphira climbed higher it only became more breathtaking. The cloudless sky left nothing to the imagination. Eragon could distinguish everything from the Spine, to Palancar Valley.

Within a few minutes, they had arrived at Uru'Baen. Even though there was nothing left inside of it but gold and riches, the three of them could still feel the death and plague that surrounded it.

"Let's get this over and done with as quickly as we can" Arya said to both of them

"Lead the way." Eragon replied.

The main door was still blown open from the initial assault. After making their way inside the castle, there were portraits of Galbatorix and Shruikan all down the first main corridor, as they walked past, Eragon and Saphira torched them as they walked past.

"Do you two have to do that?" Arya was clearly distressed from the castle. "Can you not tell I'm on edge enough waiting for a trap to spring, I don't need you two making an inferno behind me!"

"Brisingr" Eragon said once more, setting alight another portrait. As he turned to Saphira who was having a great time, he ran into Arya with a less than pleased facial expression. "Alright, alright... We'll stop."

"Thank you."

As they turned off down another corridor, the paintings became alot more vivid. One in particular got on his nerves so he torched it. Arya immediately hit him in the face.

"What was that for?" Eragon asked, looking at Arya. She kept walking because Eragon knew the answer.

After turning off many times, Eragon and Saphira thought that they were lost, but when they were just about to ask her if she knew the way, Arya opened one final door. The second light entered the room, the three covered their eyes from the reflection of the light off the millions of gold items in the massive room.

"Well, the egg may be in here, so let's get to it!" Arya explained.

All three of them made their way into the passages. Saphira was too big to enter the aisles of golden items, but she still searched up and down with her mind. Eragon glanced upward as he reached what seemed to be a wall of gold. At the top, there were many different colours, so he had to check for the egg. Slowly but surely, he found a safe way up to the top. There were all kinds of statue heads and busts, but the one thing that caught his eye was a green stone lodged inside a golden dragon statue as its eye. As Eragon walked up to it, he noticed that the colours on a closer inspection had white veins across it. This immediately reminded him of what Saphira's egg looked like. Without delay Eragon searched his belt for some kind of small weapon. After picking up a knife from inside his boot, he held it about a foot from the stone, and flicked the blade against it. There was a pure sounding note. Immediately he let Saphira know that he found it. Saphira was overjoyed and started to fly around the room. There was barely enough space for her to get around, but she still managed. Arya saw Saphira flying around and contacted Eragon.

'_I assume you found it.'_ Was Arya's assumption

'_That is correct, I'll be at the entrance to the room the minute I can get it out.'_

Eragon thought about it for a second. How was he going to get it out? After several minutes of thinking, he simply recited some magic, and it was out. The weight was very familiar. The feel was the same too. He had forgotten the trouble that Saphira had gotten him into when she was only an egg, but to him, it was all worth it in the end.

'_And I should dearly hope so'_ Saphira butted in, listening in on his thoughts. He wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Saphira, and they both knew it.

After jumping onto Saphira's back mid-flight, she slowed down and landed in the only clearing, the entryway. Arya was waiting for them both to calm down. "It's a green egg!" Eragon said overjoyed. Saphira was feeling the exact same way, knowing that in a couple of months, she would have another dragon to choose from to be her mate.

"Well, that was easy, Arya joked. "Now we can go back, and do whatever else is needed of us, I know that the egg will be shuffled around alot." She was reluctant to reveal her plan on how it would be shared. Eragon however, wanted to know exactly what would happen.

"So Arya, how are you planning on choosing the next potential rider?" Eragon asked. Arya then gave him another look. "I mean, I would like to have some input as to who would be an option."

Even though it sounded stupid, Arya knew that he had a point. "And I'm sure that Saphira wants in as well?" Arya asked back

'_Of course I do, this is going to be the most important rider decision since when I chose Eragon.' _Saphira told both of them. But upon hearing it, they had to think twice before giving her a puzzled look. '_Well, the way I see it, is that this dragon could quite potentially be my second choice on a mate. But depending on who the rider is, will affect my judgement on which one I choose. I'm not saying that Thorn is a bad dragon, it's just that if I was to gain an attraction to him, Eragon would feel some of it as well, thus, making him feel a new closeness with his brother.'_

Arya started to laugh at Eragon.

Saphira continued '_But that's why this other dragon has such a difficult choice ahead of it.'_

Eragon thought to himself, making sure that Saphira didn't hear it. '_If this is true, I hope you get it Arya.'_


	5. Searching for the One

**Chapter 5** **Searching For the One**

Upon returning to the camp, Arya was sitting on Saphira behind Eragon, holding onto the egg. She was still laughing at the possibility that Eragon and Murtagh may find a 'Renewed closeness' In Saphira's words. Just thinking of this made her giggle. Eragon caught her laughing.

"What are you laughing at _this _time?" Eragon turned his head around to find Arya holding the egg close, making sure that it would not fall off Saphira's back.

"Nothing." Was Arya's quick reply, Eragon seemed unconvinced, but pursued no more.

As Arya climbed off Saphira's back, the people nearby caught a glimpse of the dragon egg, and immediately, tried to get close to it. Arya had to almost fight them off, but when too many people came close, Saphira let out a growl, and everyone scattered.

'_That's my girl._' Eragon thought.

'_So what does that make you, to me?'_ Saphira asked him, but received no answer.

Arya had made her way towards Nasuada's tent, only to find it empty. So, she headed to the command post. Nasuada was giving and receiving information from the other missions taking place in the area. Some were completed, and given the rest of the day off. Others had run into difficulty, and were given extra resources as required to get the job done. As Nasuada noticed Arya enter, she went quiet, and approached her. Arya had the dragon egg in her pack, so Nasuada was completely oblivious to what has occurred. Eragon watched from afar, waiting to see if Arya will keep it in her own foolish attempt to make it hatch. Eragon thought to himself for a minute. '_If Arya did keep it for herself, I wouldn't dob her in'_. Mainly because he wanted to be the rider almost as much as she does.

"Arya..." Nasuada was puzzled. "Shouldn't you be in Uru'Baen searching for the final dragon egg?"

"Yes, I should be." From what Eragon could tell, Arya was tossing up the option of keeping it for herself. "But there is no need for that anymore."

Eragon saw that she was going to give everyone a fair shot at it. "And, why is that?" Nasuada continued.

"Because I have found it already, well, Eragon found it, I am just holding it. How do you plan on picking and choosing the next potential rider?"

"May I see it first?" As Nasuada finished, Arya pulled off her pack, and pulled out the emerald green egg. Nasuada's eyes widened as this is her first sight of what dragons came from. She lost her words looking at the egg, breath taken at the thought of how such a majestic and dangerous creature came from such a humble beginning.

"Nasuada!" Arya snapped her out of the trance.

"Oh, yes... Umm, as you seem to know much more about this then I do, I will leave it under your control, make sure that you only choose people worthy of the title, not just the people you want to be the riders."

Arya left Nasuada's presence, looking at the exit, having sensed Eragon only a moment ago, he was no-where to be found. But she continued outside to her tent, where she would start listing people who would be potential riders.

Eragon left to try and find his cousin, Roran. He knew exactly where he would be, so there was no hurry. As Eragon reached out to knock on Roran's door, he was greeted by Katrina, and ushered inside. Roran came out not a minute after learning that Eragon had come, he was in the back room playing with his daughter.

"This had better be important Eragon, Alikash is awake, and she sleeps around 18 hours of the day." Eragon examined Roran, there were heavy bags under his bloodshot red eyes, instantly Eragon assumed that she slept mostly during the day.

"We have found the third and final dragon egg." Roran looked at him with a confused smile.

"What exactly does this have to do with me?" Upon hearing this, Eragon understood the stupid look Roran had given him. Eragon then quickly explained that Arya was in charge of who would have the chance to become the rider. After he was finished, Roran said "And what does this have anything to do with me?"

"If Arya listens to my opinion, then maybe I could convince her to give you a chance to become a rider." Eragon explained.

"But what if I don't want to be a rider? Maybe I am perfectly happy with my life the way it is." At this moment, Katrina walked in and gave Roran a sandwich for lunch. "And besides, last time I went riding on Saphira I almost fell off, and died so many times, I lost count!"

"Ok, you don't want it, that's fine, but you do get better at the flying thing. My first ride on Saphira went alot worse, but I didn't have anything to hold on with." Eragon got up from the lounge from which he was guided to earlier. Katrina came through again and offered if he wanted to stay for lunch, but Eragon knew that he had other things to do. "See you around later, no doubt." Eragon said as he headed to the door.

"See you later o'mighty king of Alagaësia!" Roran said sarcastically.

Eragon was lost. He actually had nothing to do. No armies to mobilise, no battles to be fought. A great feeling of boredom came over him. Deciding that this could be an excuse, he headed for Arya's tent, knowing well that she must have something for him to do.

"Arya, its Eragon. May I come in?" He asked at the front flaps of her tent.

"Certainly, but I see-"Eragon had already entered. "Well, make yourself at home, won't you."

"You know what, for the first time since the end of the war, I am at a loss of things to do." Eragon started. "Might you have something that I could do to help you decide who might be chosen?"

"As a matter of fact, I believe I have something for you." Eragon looked surprised. "I need you to give me your opinion on some of the people I have chosen. Oh, and carry these through to Saphira as I name them off." Arya then rattled through about 30 or so names.

"You've made quite a list." Eragon said amazed. "How could you come up with that many people within such a short time period?"

"I've gotten to know a few people here and there over my time spent fighting alongside them. I would think that these people are honoured. Because from what I have seen of them in the battlefield, they give it everything they have, and even more if there's a fellow soldier in trouble."

'_Well, that is what we look for in a rider.'_ Saphira said to both of them.

"Well, it was quite a group, Most of the people that I rattled through were cut down pretty quickly since neither you nor Saphira agreed to their selection."

"Oh well, I guess it's a pretty exclusive group to get into. After, all, you are a very selective bunch, aren't you Saphira?" Eragon said out loud, meaning for it to only go through his mind.

'_It is harder than you think to make it past our tests. You are lucky little one… Don't ever question that!_' Saphira said to both of them continuing the conversation. '_But most of these people have only shown things on the battlefield, it takes more then just guts to make it even into contention.'_

"But I am one of the lucky ones, I couldn't have had a better life, even if I was in a dream. I wouldn't trade you for the world!" Eragon said aloud be accident again.

'_You tried to trade me before. I haven't forgotten!' _Saphira revealed

"That was before I knew what you were, and what you would become, but yes, it was a mistake."

Arya quickly butt in. "Can you two give it a rest? I am trying to work here!"

Eragon quickly apologised, and moved out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That is the first 5 chapters, If you liked it, (if you hated it you would've stopped by chapter 2) please leave a review no matter what it says (I need help, I know).

I will be planning on posting the next 5 chapters after a few reviews (three to be exact)... If you want more, tell me what you think

and By the Way, the 4th reviewer get to choose what happens in the future! (We will negotiate what can and can't happen But I will try to get all of your idea)


	6. Confessions of a Troubled Dragon

Well, ask and you shall recieve! I love the fact that people actually like my writing, I have to admit, hits is hardly the review I expected. But if you like it, I'm going to keep going!

Again, I have put in another 5 chapters. So... Enjoy!

(By the way, some of the scenes enter the 'romance' section and I believe i need help in that too...)

Anyway, I won't keep you... Back to the story

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6** **Confessions Of A Troubled Dragon**

Murtagh was wandering the compound with the same sense of boredom as Eragon. Upon having spot Eragon, Murtagh quickly ran over.

"Thank god I found you." Murtagh sounded relieved to be able to talk to someone. "There is something that I have to talk to you about. It's about Saphira."

Eragon sent a quick mental note to Saphira explaining that he would rather not have her hear it. "Ok, but can we not talk about it here, I don't have much time too, she hates it when I shut her out from my thoughts."

Murtagh quickly took Eragon down the make-shift road, and into his tent. "I have to tell you this, because Thorn and I have thought it over and over, but never does it actually come out well."

"What has you so concerned brother?" Eragon asked, still having no clue on how this could be concerning Saphira.

"Well, as I said, Thorn and I have been talking it over, and that is the exact problem."

"What? I don't understand what you mean!"

Murtagh put on a very sad face. "When I was under Galbatorix's control, there were a few things that happened to me and Thorn. The first is that I lost all my self control, and by the way, I am truly sorry about having killed Oromis."

Eragon had a feeling that he knew where this was going, and accepted his apology about Oromis.

"But one of the plans he made me attempt, this you already know, was to capture Saphira and have her forced to mate. What you don't know, is that if I had succeeded, Thorn would've been the dragon that would be forced to do it."

Eragon looked as puzzled as ever. "What does this matter now?"

"I am getting to that, and this hurt him more then it hurt me. But I guess what I am trying to say is that because I had failed to capture Saphira, he used black magic to make Thorn unable to…" Murtagh trailed off as if Eragon might finally catch on. This didn't happen.

"What? Tell me already."

"He made Thorn unable to mate!" Eragon's face changed to astonishment as he finally caught on. "Galbatorix used black magic to make him sterile!"

"I am… Sorry to hear that, so I guess that it only leaves the green dragon to continue on their race. I don't know how Saphira will take it, since she was hoping for a choice." Eragon then unblocked his mind, he paused for a minute while Murtagh continued talking, but Eragon didn't listen, he was waiting for Saphira to find him again.

'_Is it bad?'_ Saphira said slowly, not knowing what had happened.

'_Well, I'm not sure on how to tell you this, but I think that we should be in person when I tell you.' _Eragon replied. Saphira could feel disappointment coming through their link, she prepared for the worst. '_Meet me outside Murtagh's house, we need to go for a little flight.'_

Moments later, Saphira appeared, and Eragon climbed on and Saphira angled for the nearest lake. They used to lie next to each other for hours on end, just talking back and forth about nothing. And nothing in the world bothered them.

When they arrived, Eragon cut to the chase. "Saphira, as you heard within the first comment, before I blocked you out, it's about Thorn."

'_He's not dead is he?' _Saphira did prepare for the worst.

"No, he's not dead, but it's something else." Eragon could see the pain in Saphira's face. Because she didn't know, there was even more worry.

'_Well, are you going to tell me?'_ Saphira continued to look worried.

"I'm sure that you can figure this out for yourself if I tell you the story."

Eragon then repeated everything that Murtagh said up until the final sentence.

'_You mean to say that, I don't have a choice in who I can mate with?'_

Eragon knew she was a smart one. "I am afraid so, sorry to have to reveal this to you. But something's just cannot be stopped, unless we sacrifice what we have." He paused for a second before continuing. "Thorn made that choice. By being selfless after they had first beaten us on the Burning Plains, he sacrificed himself for you because even though to him, you were the enemy. He had feelings for you, leaving us there, and going to Galbatorix to face the music… If he had taken you, then you would be chained up in a dungeon, doing nothing but laying eggs, continually. But he cared enough to let you go."

'_I can't believe that he would do that for me, I mean, even as the enemy.' _Saphira seemed unconvinced, but argued no more.

After she lay down to try and let everything settle for a moment, Eragon walked up next to her, and stroked up and down her neck. Saphira felt better when Eragon did this, but she had to see Thorn and thank him for what she had just learnt.

'_Let's go back little one. There are some things that I need to do.'_

"Your going to talk with Thorn aren't you." Eragon assumed

'_That is correct, but, I would rather talk to him alone. I will drop you off at our tent, then I may close our link while we talk. Either way, I don't expect to be very long. I'm sure that you will be awake when I get back.'_

As they travelled back into the encampment, Saphira did as she said. Dropped Eragon off at their tent, and then went out for a while with Thorn.

'_I will have to close our link for a while Eragon. It shouldn't be for too long.'_

'_I will see you soon Saphira.' _Eragon replied, to be cut off shortly after.

As Saphira and Thorn flew out into the world for a while, it didn't take Saphira long to thank him for what he did back at the Battle of the Burning Plains. Finally, she came to her final point leaving it as obscure as possible.

As Thorn heard Saphira slowly walk him into the idea, at first he didn't know what to say.

'_I guess you finally know my truth…' _Thorn said with the most self pity Saphira had seen in anyone.

'_That is true, but it's not like your dead. I mean, it could be a lot worse!'_ Saphira tried to comfort him.

'_Oh yea, there are over a hundred things that I would rather be right now. And dead is probably one of them.' _Thorn had lost all self confidence after Murtagh shared his secret. Although he wanted Saphira to know before she became attached to him, her sudden 'closeness' made him uneasy.

'_Surely there is something that I can do to make you feel better about yourself. This is not such a big deal.'_ Saphira was unsure about what Thorns reaction would be after this.

'_Well… No, forget about it, it's a stupid idea. You wouldn't do it anyway.' _Thorn said, almost gaining an interest in the conversation.

'_Try me_' Saphira had a feeling she knew what he wanted.

'_No, it was a stupid idea. It's almost as stupid as I sound right now talking to you like that.' _Thorn was becoming more and more defeatist.

'_Please, just tell me. I promise I won't get mad.' _Saphira looked at him and hoped that it would be enough for the answer.

'_I will tell you if, you say that you won't get mad, or mention this to anyone else. But you have to say it in the ancient language so I know your not lying.' _This request seemed ridiculous, but Saphira went along with it anyway. '_Ok, I won't exactly tell you, but I'm sure that your smart enough to fill in the blanks.' _Thorn paused for a minute, taking a deep breath. '_Since you know that I am…'_

'_Sterile…'_ Saphira finished it for him. And she thought she had figured out Thorns idea anyway.

Thorn shuddered a hearing the word. '_Anyway, since I am like that, it wouldn't matter if we…'_ Thorn trailed off at this thought as well.

'_I had a feeling you were going to say that, but because you made me say that I wouldn't get mad, I can't get mad, nor will I mention this to Eragon or Murtagh. But this conversation is over, I'm going home!'_ Saphira because disgusted at the thought.

Thorn turned around like Saphira did, but he knew that it was a bad idea. They both headed for the camp, but Saphira refused to talk to Thorn and flew as fast as she could.


	7. Wrong Time to Ask

**Chapter 7** **The Wrong time to Ask**

Saphira landed outside her tent with a thud, and a slight growl. She re-opened her link with Eragon, only for him to feel how disgusted she was. Although he didn't know why, Eragon thought that it would've been a better idea if he let this one go for now. '_I can't believe him…'_ was the first thing that Saphira said.

'_And judging from what I can feel from you now, I don' want to know just yet.'_ Eragon replied cautiously, trying not to set her off. It was quite late in the evening, everyone else was enjoying the fact that sleep was now an option, no having to keep guard, or lay awake waiting for the next strike. After only one day of peace, Eragon knew that it was a concept that would take him and Saphira time to get used to.

'_I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking it out on you little one.'_ Saphira was very early on the apology that time. Eragon could feel her calm down, and forget what had happened. '_It's just that there are some things that shouldn't be thought of without having meaning behind it.'_

Eragon had a feeling he knew what she was going on about, but not wanting to create another argument, he tried desperately to change the subject. '_Who do you think Arya will choose to be in the final group for the green dragon's rider?'_

'_I do not believe that I know the answer to that.'_ Saphira said truthfully. '_There are some with more chance then others, but all the time she'd been with them, fighting alongside, we were high in the sky, or fighting off the leader.'_

'_Your right, Arya has spent a lot more time with them then we have. The best thing we can do, is make sure that the person chosen to carry the egg for the few days they have, doesn't run off into the distance, and keep it.'_

'_And if they tried that, we'd hunt them down and make sure they are punished for it!'_ Saphira said enthusiastically, as if she had forgotten about the incidence with Thorn.

As he lay down against Saphira Eragon could feel her breathing slow, and become quieter. "Goodnight Saphira._"_ Eragon said yawning expansively.

'_Goodnight little one'_ Was Saphira's reply as she pulled her wing down on top of him.

The next morning brought panic as Eragon awoke to find Murtagh staring over him, and Saphira not there. He jumped to find his brother not a few inches from his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Was Eragon's first reaction. "It's a lot nicer to knock."

"Saphira let me in, but we don't have time to talk about that, Thorn's run away and won't let me contact him." Eragon knew this had something to do with what Saphira didn't tell him about yesterday.

"Did Thorn tell you about what happened last night?" Eragon hoped that Murtagh knew, before he had to ask Saphira what made her so upset.

"No, Thorn hasn't spoken to me since I told you his problem last night." He paused for a moment, while he thought about it some more. "I heard Thorn arrive at my place late last night. Would you happen to know what he as doing?"

"Yea, he and Saphira went out for a flight. She told me that there was something that she had to tell him. I didn't want to intrude, so I didn't ask her anything else, I thought that we had no threats anymore, so it would be fine." Eragon had a point, there was no point in telling her to stay, because there was nothing else out there that could harm her.

"Well, Thorn is gone, and Saphira is the last person… Dragon to have seen him!" Murtagh gained a look of desperation, he knew that Thorn was prone to some brash decisions, but he didn't expect something like this.

"Ok, calm down, it's not like there is anything that can harm him out there, I'll talk to Saphira, maybe she can tell me what happened last night."

Eragon stood up, put on his clothes, and headed out the door. Calling out to Saphira in his mind. After a second of looking into the sky, he saw Saphira instantly, and all he could feel through their link was worry. '_This is all my fault, but he should've known better, I should've been nicer about it, and he gave me no choice…'_ Saphira repeated several times before noticing Eragon's presence. After finding him she immediately swooped down, and picked him up. '_We have to find him!'_

'_Saphira, is there something you aren't telling me about from what happened last night?' _Eragon knew the answer was yes.

'_I think we both know the answer to that, but I cannot tell you because I said that I wouldn't.'_ Saphira neglected to mention saying that in the ancient language, but she thought that it wasn't important.

'_Well, if it s going to help us find him, wouldn't it be better if you did tell me?' _Saphira knew that this was coming.

'_No, he didn't mention anything about running away, but I do know that I am the cause of it.'_ Eragon looked puzzled, not knowing what Saphira meant fully.

'_Well, I think that Murtagh would like to know why his dragon is missing. But do you even know where we're going?'_ They were flying around in giant circles over the Varden's main camp. They hadn't decided to pack up and leave, since the war was over, they were taking a week of.

'_I can't tell him either ok… It's what I agreed to just before he asked me to…' _Saphira became unable to speak the words, as her oath not to tell came into effect. The words got drowned out by the ancient magic of what she agreed to.

'_He asked you to what?' _Eragon started to think about what they might've gone out to talk about for, but nothing came to him.

'_I'm unable to tell you because I said that I wouldn't tell you or Murtagh in the Ancient language, but trust me, you don't want to know!'_ Saphira gained a hint of sadness as she thought about the moments before he asked her. Saphira knew that he was going to say it, it's just how she was going to react to it. '_I over reacted when he asked me, but he knew that I had no choice.'_ Eragon could feel the sadness resonating inside her.

'_It's ok, we'll find him. But maybe we can tip-toe around your oath not to tell us. But maybe we can find someone else.'_ Eragon thought long and hard for a moment, trying to figure out a way around it.

'_Well, I only said that I wouldn't tell you or Murtagh, maybe I could tell Arya, then she could fill you two in._' Saphira had a point, there was alot that Arya knew about Saphira, that Eragon didn't know. Eragon didn't mind, because he thought that it brought them closer together.

'_Maybe it would be better to leave her out of this for a second.'_ Eragon checked on Arya, finding her franticly looking for clues on where Thorn went. Since Arya still didn't know that Thorn was unable to mate, she still had the idea that it was helping Saphira more then it was helping the rest of the Varden. '_Then again, she doesn't know anything about what we learnt yesterday.'_

The two headed down towards Arya's position, Saphira grabbed her off the ground and put her on the saddle behind Eragon. "What are you two doing? Can't you see I'm trying to find clues on where Thorn went off to?" Arya didn't ever enjoy being picked up off the ground like that, even in her voice they could tell she was agitated.

'_Arya,' _Saphira started, and blocked off Eragon's mind from the ensuing conversation.

After several minutes, Eragon could finally hear Saphira's thoughts again. He turned around to Arya to see her reaction. It didn't look good.

"I can't believe that he'd do that for her." Arya was still surprised to hear the reason behind what happened at the Burning Plains. "But… I don't know what gave him the idea to ask you that." Eragon clearly hated the fact that he didn't know.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? What did Thorn say that made Saphira so angry?"

Arya hated to be the bringer of bad news, but yet, she still whispered it into his mind. Eragon's face went from lost, to shocked.

"What gave him the right to ask you that?" Eragon had turned around and was looking at Saphira, he then felt Arya's arms around his chest as she was holding on. Never before had she needed something to hold on to. But Eragon had always wanted to get closer to her.

'_I don't know where he got the idea from, but that still doesn't mean it's not hurtful to think of me like that.'_ Saphira had lost her sense of worry for him, as she spotted a reflection of red on top of a nearby mountain. She sped in that direction.

As the mountain got larger by the second, Thorn didn't notice them approaching, or did a good job of hiding it. When they landed, Thorn jumped up, having only just woken up, and unaware that they were looking for him. '_What are you doing here? Can't you see that I want to be alone!' _Thorn said, with a tone of anger becoming apparent towards the end.

'_Thorn, I want to apologise for how I reacted yesterday, I know that this is a touchy subject for you, but there are just some things that you must not toy with.'_ Saphira pleaded with him, as if Thorn was suicidal.

Eragon and Arya watched on as Thorn and Saphira reasoned with each other. Several fresh cuts were across Thorns stomach, as if he had been pulling himself across jagged rocks or up the side of the mountain. Knowing that this could become a problem, Eragon climbed off Saphira and slowly walked over to Thorn.

'_Back away Eragon, this doesn't concern you, leave me be. That was your only warning.'_ Thorn threatened Eragon.

'_He only wants to help you.'_ Saphira tried reasoning with him._ 'You need those cuts healed, before you lose too much blood_.' The ground where Thorn had slept on was covered like a sea of his blood. Eragon knew at he wouldn't be thinking straight after losing so much.

"You may not like it right now, but you don't want to die from those wounds. What would Murtagh say if he saw you like this?" Eragon tried a different approach.

'_Murtagh has no idea on where I am, and what I have done. He doesn't understand anyway, it's not like he is now unable to-'_Thorn was cut off.

"That's beside the point, if you're just going to kill yourself over this, then what's the point in me even trying to save you? There are worse things in life then not being able to have children. I know, because I've lost almost my entire family! Murtagh and Roran are all that are left, and if you go, Murtagh will feel helpless and may do the same! I will not let t happen." Eragon started to sound aggressive himself, trying to back Thorn into a corner.

'_At least you knew them. Murtagh is all I have right now, and he's not able to help me in any way on this.'_ There was nothing that could be done to reverse what Galbatorix did to him. '_No one here understands how it feels to lose so much.'_ Thorn tried to get them to back off again by raising his tail. Everyone then knew that he was clearly distraught about his problem.

'_Eragon, Saphira, he's unsteady on his feet. Maybe if we wait until he collapses, Eragon, you can heal him. Saphira, do you think that you can carry him for some distance?'_ Arya stepped in trying to find another solution.

'_I might be able to carry him for some distance, I wouldn't be able to fly though.'_ Saphira immediately answered. Eragon agreed to this idea, and instructed Murtagh to being some forms of restraint. Murtagh got the message, and a mental image of where they were. Dispite the distance from the mountain, Murtagh could see slight blue and red reflections if he tried hard enough.

'_Murtagh is on his way up here now, all we have to do is wait for Thorn to coll-.' _There was a shake and a loud thud as Thorn fell into a heap on the ground. All three of them ran up to him. Although he wasn't completely unconscious, he still had some movement in his legs. Saphira quickly got ontop of him, and held him down. Eragon started healing the major cuts and Arya tried to find the safest way back down the mountain.


	8. An Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 8** **An Unexpected Arrival**

Several weeks passed with no event, but everyone had made it safely down the mountain and back into the camp. Thorn was less then pleased as he was chained down so he wouldn't fly away again until he had apologised to Saphira for his clear immaturity, and also to Murtagh for not talking to him about these things. Thorn hadn't said a word since the incident on the mountain, although sometimes Murtagh hears low muttering run through his head. After a couple of days being chained down, Thorn accepted that he did make a mistake in trying to mate with Saphira without any result, and apologised accordingly. Although he didn't completely explain himself to Murtagh, he saw to it that he was released.

Arya was back in possession of the green egg, after many unsuccessful hopefuls didn't get the dragon. There was a sense of hopelessness that the egg wouldn't hatch for several more years as everyone around it was seen as a good candidate. But no-one wanted to force the egg to hatch, with the exception of Saphira, who wanted to get to know her future mate. Everyone Arya had selected to be the rider was turned down by the dragon, and she prepared for the long trip back to Ellesméra. On the final night before Arya left, Eragon saw to it that they met for one final time before her departure. Trying his hardest, he took Arya on Saphira to the lake at which they had sat at many times before. Eragon argued back and forth with Saphira about whether or not it was a good time to ask her out again. But in between he was talking to Arya about what she had planned for when she had arrived home.

"I assume that you will be using the same method as you did here to try and find the rider?" Eragon asked, trying to make another conversation.

"No, this time it won't be my choice to make, my mother will want more to do with it, so that the rider has all the qualities that she wants as well. Eragon smirked at the comment.

"So to become an elven rider it's even harder as there are two people you have to please."

"Precisely, there's much more to it than just finding one in the woods and being lucky." Arya recalled how Eragon and Saphira met.

"And yet," Eragon just realised. "I have never thanked you for it."

"I'll take that as you thanking me now." Arya assumed.

Nothing more was said, as Saphira landed and the two climbed off. Eragon unstrapped her saddle so that Saphira could go for a swim if she wanted. But before Eragon could even tell her this. She had already hit the water, sending out a mighty tidal wave.

"I hope there aren't any boats around." Eragon said jokingly.

Arya couldn't help but laugh as Saphira played in the lake. "She acts so much like an adult." She commented as Saphira continued making little splashes scaring the birds. "That is, until she hits the water anyway."

"Well, she is only two." Eragon said truthfully. "So in reality, she is still only a toddler."

"But her mind is like her master's." Their conversation stopped there after that as they continued to watch Saphira play in the water, until Eragon decided to join her. After a few minutes, he beckoned Arya to come in as well. After she refused several times, Eragon started to clean the more noticeable spots of dirt and grime off Saphira. When she was respectable again, they both climbed out of the water, and flew back to the camp. They dropped Arya off at her tent, said their goodbyes as Arya was leaving before sunrise the next day, hoping to only have it as a two day trip, not three. Eragon and Saphira then headed towards their tent. Eragon made a joke about what they were talking about when she was playing in the water. They both laughed a little more, and then drifted off to sleep in their usual position.

Back inside Arya's tent, she awoke in a shock, to find the egg shaking on her table across the room. She quickly got up, and watched as the egg continued to rattle and shake. Cautiously, she picked it up, and laid it on her bed. But just before she put the egg down, it broke apart, and left an emerald green dragon lying on her bed.

"It can't be..." Arya then instinctively reached out to stroke it, and a great flash almost lit up the entire camp. Eragon immediately awoke at the feeling, and rushed over to find Arya passed out on her bed, with a dragon lying beside her. Secretly he was overjoyed, he knew that Saphira would be as well. Knowing that Arya is the next rider, he ran back to his tent as fast as he could, and tell Saphira the news.

When he arrived, Saphira was awake, and wondering where he had been. It took only a moment for Eragon to explain what he saw, and Saphira could barely contain her excitement too.

They both tried their hardest to sleep that night, but they both knew that it wasn't going to happen.

After several hours of talking about everything possible, they finally decided to get up, and walk over to Arya's tent, trying their best not so spread the word too soon. When a company of elves and other Varden soldiers came to her door, Eragon let them in on what had happened, and that they would still go and inform the Elf queen. As the group left the camp, Eragon heard Arya inside and so he walked in himself.

"I assume that this is quite a surprise." Eragon said with the biggest smile he could make.

"This is no funny. What am I going to tell Nasuada?" Arya was clearly under alot of stress. Also feeling the after effects of receiving the Gedwëy Ignasia. Every time she tried to stand up, dizziness overwhelmed her, and she had to sit down again.

"It's fine, I will go and bring her here so that there are no problems. But before you do anything, is the dragon trying to tell you something?"

Arya's face changed to a far-out expression. "He's hungry."

"That's good, the link is working fine. I'll come back with some food for the dragon, and Nasuada. All you have to do is name him." Eragon left without a moment's notice, and was back within a few minutes.

"I cannot believe that you're the next dragon rider." Nasuada said astonished. "When did this happen?"

"Last night, but there is nothing I can do about it now." Eragon looked at Arya, noticing that she did a good job of containing her excitement. He then walked over to the dragon, and gave him a bit of the meat he collected from the kitchen. The dragon devoured it hungrily.

"Well, I won't keep you, it looks like your schedule has changed alot overnight, so I'll leave Eragon and Saphira to teach you what they know about taking care of it."Nasuada then left the room, and continued on with her duties.

'_Eragon wasn't around much when I was young, all I needed was some shelter.'_ Saphira continued on revealing how bad Eragon was at taking care of her long ago.

"That wasn't my fault, but it doesn't matter anymore." Eragon tried his best to keep Saphira quiet about those things. "Anyway, after a few weeks he'll start to talk to you. Then we can judge his personality." The dragon begged for more food from Eragon, who gave him another piece of meat.

"But I don't know anything about how to take care of it." Arya didn't quite like the idea of being a dragon rider.

"There are only three things you have to do while it is this young." Arya gained a newfound interest in the subject. "All you have to do is feed it when he asks you. They'll eat anything, but can sometimes be picky, When it gets a little older, talk to it whenever you can, and then take it everywhere you go. It's simple... Until they get to the age when they start flying, then their personality really comes out."

Saphira let out a warning growl through their link.

'_I'm kidding ok, there is nothing I cannot like about you.' _Eragon then turned around, heading for the door.

"Wait." Eragon paused and turned around. "Does this dragon have to end up being Saphira's mate?"

"I am afraid so," was Eragon's answer. "We can only hope that they get along."

After that, Eragon left the tent, and headed out looking for Murtagh. Murtagh was climbing up a wall, trying to keep fit since there has been nothing to do for several weeks, Eragon called him down, and shared what he knew.

"you mean Arya is the next dragon rider?" Murtagh seemed unconvinced

"Yes, she is. Didn't you feel anything last night? Anything that woke you up for no reason?"

Murtagh thought about it for a second. "A matter of fact, yea, there was..."

"Well, that was Arya, at that moment, she was branded like we were once before."

Ah yes, I remember when Thorn and I were joined. I felt terrible the next morning."

"And Arya does now..."

"So, does this mean that Saphira and the green dragon are going to be ma-"

Eragon tried his hardest to try and stop this from coming up in case Thorn was listening in. "Yes, it does, but I'm not saying that just yet, he's only one night old, I think we should wait until we know his personality a bit better first." Eragon thought that he covered it well. "This dragon has just as an important future as Saphira. I just wish that we found him sooner." Eragon tried to make a joke.

"Anyway, thanks for letting me know, I'll leave you to telling everyone else in the camp."

"I'd rather keep it on the down-low. Until she has to make a public appearance or speech, but let's hope that she'll want to keep it quiet as well." After that, Eragon headed back into the camp, and pondered what to do next.

'_I am not too sure about this Eragon._' Saphira sounded more cautious than ever.

'_What is it?'_ Eragon didn't know what she was talking about.

'_I am talking about the green dragon. I am not sure that having this forced upon him is such a good idea. Unless we can find a wild dragon, this might be something we hide from it for about a year.'_

'_I'm sure that he will understand when he sees the lack of dragons around. Or at least I hope so. If not then maybe Arya can tell him.'_

'_I know that I don't want to be the one who tells him. I would probably make the same mistake like when I talked to Glaedr about it.'_

'_I know that I don't want another repeat of that. But even if you do tell him, I'm sure that he'll come around. After all, when he learns that the dragon race is at stake, you shouldn't have any problems.'_

'_Yes little one, but I suppose there will some opportunities that one of us can inform him of the situation. All I can hope for at the moment, is that he's nice, and caring... Just like you.'_

Eragon started to go red in the face '_That's very funny Saphira, at the moment, I'm happy to only have you able to say that through thought. I mean, if you could say that out loud, many people would lose themselves with laughter.'_

'_But it's true, from all that we've been through, I know that I made the right choice. You do things for the better of us together, no matter what the consequence might be.'_

'_Wasn't there once a wise old man who said: One part Brave, Three parts fool.?'_

'_Brom taught you well.'_

During this time, Murtagh was able to make it up and down the wall three times.

"Well, why are you just standing there?" He asked looking at Eragon who hadn't moved for several minutes. This brought him back to reality, and then he walked off as if nothing happened.


	9. More Then A Crowd

**Chapter 9** **More Than a Crowd**

When the group had arrived back at the camp, everyone was watching them. Saphira scared off as many as she could by growling, but since no-one was paying attention, she stopped. Shay'Tur was the centre of attention, everyone had to get a look at him. Even Murtagh came out of his house to get a look of Shay'Tur.

'_I'm impressed...I thought that he was going to be a wimp after Arya mothered him too much' _Murtagh told Eragon. Eragon knew that Arya mothered him a little too much over the past few weeks, but he knew that Shay'Tur would turn out fine, at least he has some of his own species around him. Unlike Saphira, who lived for almost a year before meeting another dragon.

'_I had almost nothing to do with it. All I did was suggest that he try and fly. The rest is now history.'_

'_Well, I've seen worse looking dragons at that age.'_

'_Liar, you've only seen two dragons at that age, Thorn and Shay'Tur. If anything, they would look the same except for colours.'_

'_Whatever, but Thorn was bigger from Galbatorix's black magic, not that it affected his mind, thank god!' _After that, Murtagh went back inside his tent.

When they walked passed Eragon's tent, they said their goodbyes and then left each other's sight.

'_You are doing well little one.'_ Saphira started, noticing that Eragon lost a lot of stress.

'_Doing well at what?' _He was trying to hide it from Saphira, but to no avail.

'_I meant that you are doing well not to ask Arya before it's too soon. As Shay'Tur has only just become a respectable in size, this would be the first step in her finally coming around.'_

Eragon just looked confused as always. '_What are you talking about, Shay'Tur has nothing to do with this.'_

'_But that's where your wrong little one.' _Saphira crawled into her corner, and lay down. '_Shay'Tur is your best hope. That is why you mustn't try to get Arya too soon. We both must wait until the time is right.'_

'_But that's different, Shay'Tur is almost a month old, how can he know what rests on his shoulders yet?'_ Eragon did have a point, Shay'Tur still thought that there were dragons just like Saphira and Thorn in every village.

'_Because he is young, he doesn't shield his mind entirely yet. I know it's taking advantage of him, but I know that he is starting to have feelings for me.'_

'_That's cheating, this shouldn't just be reading minds and hoping for the best.' _Eragon had made several loops around the room, putting things back where they belong, until he finally stopped, and lay on Saphira.

'_I'm not trying to make it like that. But since he's the only one, I have to make sure.'_ Saphira wrapped her tail around Eragon. '_Shay'Tur and I must have the exact right connection, for we are the fate of our race. This is totally different compared to you and Arya.'_

'_Yea, I suppose your right… Again.' _Eragon was usually never right when it came to things like this.

Meanwhile, Arya had gone to see Nasuada about getting a larger tent, but couldn't find her anywhere. After searching the grounds several times and having made many loops, she decided to wait until tomorrow, but couldn't help but wonder where she was. Arya then headed to her tent, and tried to open it up enough so that Shay'Tur might be able to fit. But after several attempts, he just wouldn't fit.

"Your going to have to sleep outside for a while, or at least until I get a bigger room." She sounded disappointed because during the previous nights, Shay'Tur just lay next to Arya on her bed.

'_Might Eragon have enough room in his?' _He thought that it was worth a shot anyway.

Arya thought about it for a second. She knew that he would have enough room, but she would never want to intrude. Even though she knew Eragon could say yes, not matter what. "I don't think that it's such a good idea…" Arya searched her mind desperately trying to find a valid excuse, but ending up with nothing that Shay'Tur would understand.

'_Oh, please… Can't we just ask him?'_ Arya knew that he didn't want to sleep outside and didn't want to disappoint him.

"Ok, we'll go and ask him." Arya was going to add more, but she knew that he would always say yes. Shay'Tur bounced up and down with excitement just like when he was going to fly. This time, however, he caused everyone's tent to shake, and Arya fell over. "You aren't little anymore, so, try and not to jump so much."

'_Sorry, I'll try to remember that, next time, hey, so I can get used to having you on me, might I be able to walk there with you on my back?'_

"Not just yet, I think that we'll wait for a little while since you've only been that big for a few hours. Besides, I have no place to sit on you." Shay'Tur knew that he still wasn't used to being that big, having knocked over many little items when they had travelled down the street.

'_Ok, let's head over to Eragon's tent, all that flying really took it out of me.'_ Shay'Tur let out an expansive yawn.

They both walked down the now deserted street, and approached Eragon's tent slowly. "Eragon, Saphira… Are you still awake?"

Eragon quickly jumped up, and ran to the door opening it without any notice. Eragon jumped back, when he saw Arya and Shay'Tur standing there. "Yea, we're awake… What do you need?"

"Well, since I couldn't find Nasuada anywhere, I wasn't able to get a tent big enough to fit Shay'Tur, and he doesn't want to sleep outside."

"So, you want to stay here for a night… Is that correct?" Eragon guessed.

"Yea, you are the only one that has a place big enough, so… Can we stay one night?"

"Sure, let me just clear you out a space." Eragon ushered them inside, and started moving things from the side opposite where Saphira was laying.

Shay'Tur walked as cautiously as he could, but still managed to knock a few things over. Saphira laughed at him for a second, and then forced herself to stop, thinking that she didn't want to make a bad impression with him. "You know, you don't have to do this." Arya tried to think of anything that would stop them from sharing a room. But deep down, she knew now that the war was over, there was nothing that she could distract him from.

"But I want to, I can still remember my first night out with Saphira alone, it was cold and wet. Although we did spend it in the Spine."

Shay'Tur continued his slow, but destructive path towards the area Eragon had cleared out for him. Shay'Tur looked over at how Saphira was positioned, and tried to get the same way. After a few minutes of re-adjusting, Shay'Tur finally became comfortable, and Arya stood next to him. She watched Eragon walk up to Saphira, and lay down against her stomach, Arya did the same.

"You know, this is very uncomfortable." Arya complained about how it was constantly moving, and that she was sitting up.

"No-one's forcing you to lie against him. But when you're sleeping in enemy territory, you don't really have much of a choice. Many times Saphira had saved me, because she sensed everyone around, and woke me up!"

"But the war isn't going on anymore, is there any other place I can sleep?"

"Well, I have gotten used to Saphira, so I don't really need a bed anymore. The only problem is that I don't use one, ever."

"Oh, well. I guess I can give it a try for one night."

"But of course, they weren't designed to be pillow's."

Eragon looked around his tent, noticing the damage that Shay'Tur had left behind him. '_Can you tell me on how to shield my mind from Shay'Tur's? I know that it can be done, but is it different to just doing it normally?' _Eragon knew that Arya wanted to talk about something private, so he asked Saphira to try and distract Shay'Tur while they talked.

'_No, it's not that much different, just try to lose yourself in your own mind. That cuts off all connections to anything outside of your own mind. But why do you want to hide from him?'_ Eragon had a feeling that he knew already.

'_It's because I want to talk to you about them, I mean, Saphira and Shay'Tur.' _Eragon got the message, then cut Saphira from his thoughts as well

'_Why? What are you worried about?'_

'_Well, Shay'Tur's been asking me, that when he learns how to fly, that he wanted to see the Alagaësia, and all the other dragons.'_ A clear tone of worry came into Arya's facial expression. This distracted Saphira for a second, but she didn't pursue it further, yet.

'_Well, when do you plan on telling Shay'Tur that it's up to him to continue the dragon race?'_ Eragon understood why she was scared of telling him.

'_I don't know, I want to tell him, I just don't know how to say it.'_

'_Well, I don't think that tonight's the best time, as we are all in one small space, and I finally got this place clean enough to almost call home. Maybe when he learns to fly with you, we could tell him then… Unless another time seems right before-hand.'_

'_I think that we should get Saphira to say it, maybe it won't be so bad coming from her. After all, she probably wants this more than anyone else around.'_

'_Well, actually, she has been fretting the moment that he learns the dragons are almost extinct. She feels that he will only do it because he has to. Having Thorn incapable.'_

'_Either way, I think that you or I have to tell him, I know that I don't want to, but it's for the greater good in the end.'_

'_Yea, I know… We had better join in what they're saying, before they become suspicious.'_

Both of them re-opened their mind to find Saphira being asked many questions about the other dragons in the world.

'_Well, you see… I don't quite know how to tell you this.' _Saphira knew that there was no way out of it. She had to tell him, no matter what the consequence.

'_What is it? It's not going to be the end of the world if you don't tell me.'_

Upon hearing these words, Eragon and Arya cringed at the thought, Saphira took one last breath. '_We are the only ones left in the world. You, Thorn and I are the only three left within this land.'_

Shay'Tur pondered what he had just heard. '_You mean to say that in this entire land, we are the only dragons alive?'_

'_That is correct, as much as I hate to admit it.'_ Saphira wasn't sure if now was the best time to tell him. Eragon told Saphira that now wasn't the time to mention that they both held the fate of the dragon race. Because if he didn't figure it out then and there, they might have a few days at most.

'_Wow, that isn't something you hear everyday…'_ Little did Saphira and Eragon know that Arya was talking to Shay'Tur and already spilt the beans about Thorn. Shay'Tur immediately stood up, and faced Arya. '_That's not true, please tell me you're lying!' _Shay'Tur clearly hated the idea.

'_Shay'Tur,' _Saphira tried to comfort him. '_I never wanted it to be this wa-'_

'_Yea, of course you didn't, your all liars!' _Shay'Tur refused to believe anything that said. And stormed out of the tent, collapsing it on top of the three on the inside. Saphira stood up, lifting the roof off Eragon and Arya's heads, and all three of them left after Shay'Tur.

Shay'Tur headed for the fastest way out of the camp, and started trying to fly away. Saphira kept up with him easily, picking up Eragon and Arya as they left the camp. Shay'Tur left the ground, and started flapping his wings as much as he could, at first it was a little shaky, but he got the hang of it after a few hundred metres in the air.

'_You must stop this! We have to talk about it!' _Arya pleaded with him, trying to slow everything down. Saphira leapt into the air also, trailing behind Shay'Tur with ease.

'_The only this you want me for is just to continue our race, and if it's up to me, then I think I deserve a little more than this!'_

'_I didn't want it to be this way either, when I learnt that you were the only hope left, I didn't want this to happen. I know that you never asked for this, neither did I. But we have to face whatever lies in front of us against all odds.' _Saphira tried another approach to slow him down, which seemed to work at first.

'_But you had time to live first, I haven't been around for more than a month, and I'm already being tied into things.'_

'_That was the same for Eragon and I. I have never had a moment of free time since the end of the war, which was only a month before you hatched. I know that you don't want to do this right away, but I don't want to be responsible for ending the dragon race for eternity.'_

Shay'Tur hit an air pocket, and spiralled out of control crashing into trees and eventually the ground.

Saphira pulled up, and landed next to him. Arya immediately jumped off Saphira and grabbed onto Shay'Tur's neck, which was outstretched. Eragon shortly followed and gave the diagnosis that he was unconscious, but had a few scratches that he healed the second they were found.

"It would be a big waste of energy trying to move him, and it could also be dangerous, so looks like we're staying here for the night." Eragon finally came the conclusion.

"He will be alright Eragon, won't he?" Arya was worried sick about Shay'Tur

"He will be a little shaken up when he awakens. But until then, we should keep him warm."

'_I'm all over it.' _Saphira stepped in, and lay next to him, throwing her wing over the top.

Eragon climbed in between Saphira and Shay'Tur, hoping that they could get along during the next couple of days.


	10. From Bad, To Worse

**Chapter 10** **From Bad, to Worse**

Shay'Tur awoke early the next morning, finding himself covered by Saphira's wing. He started to freak out, getting up, and trying to get to a safe distance, making everyone else fly in different directions.

'What happened? Why are we in the middle of the woods?' Shay'Tur couldn't stand up straight after the knock he received last night.

"It's ok, you fell out of the sky and hit your head on some trees. We were all worried for your safety." Arya as the first to answer, being the only one that landed on her feet.

'That's not true, something happened last night, I can sense it.'

'Nothing happened, you only found us like that because we had to keep you warm.' Saphira tried the whole honesty approach that seemed to be working before his accident. 'Although may I say so myself, I was surprised at how well you were flying until that landing.'

'Well, I didn't… Wait, what happened last night? How did I end up here?' Shay'Tur looked around the forest, finding nothing but knocked over trees.

'What do you remember of last night?' Saphira wanted to know if they had to explain everything again.

'I remember us laying in Eragon's tent, and then you told me that Thorn, you and I are the only dragons left…' He thought hard for a few minutes, trying to collect every detail. 'The last thing I remember was leaving Eragon's room, because Arya told me that I was the last hope for our race.'

Eragon finally made it to his feet. "Oh really, Arya did this all happen?" Eragon wasn't sure whether or not Arya had told him that, or he figured it out himself.

"Yes, this is true. At least we can be happy with the fact that your memory isn't damaged." Arya tried to get the attention off her quickly.

'That's all I can remember, Everything else just hurts at the moment.' Shay'Tur continually fumbled with his footing. 'But I know that I left Eragon's tent because I refuse to believe that I am the only hope, maybe she was making that excuse so that she could get closer to you.' Shay'Tur was looking straight at Eragon.

"Trust me, Arya isn't lying about this, and before you were around, I had a lot of tro-" Arya had thrown a shoe at Eragon finding it the fastest way to shut him up. "What was that for?"

"I'm sure if you think hard enough, the answer will come." This amused Shay'Tur for a moment, before he noticed Saphira walking closer.

'Those two will be a while, but I need to talk to you alone for a while.' Saphira lead Shay'Tur away from Eragon and Arya who failed to notice that they'd left. 'I know that this all sounds very strange to you, but I know what it feels like to be told that you're the last hope.' Saphira remembered back to when Murtagh revealed she was the only female dragon left.

'So, you've gone through this too?' Shay'Tur was calming down.

'I have, and it feels like a lot coming down upon you when it's first heard. You don't want to believe it at first. Neither did I, but there's nothing we can do about it.'

'At the moment, I'm feeling pretty important.' Shay'Tur finally accepting the facts.

'I went through that stage too, but I learnt this during the war. And the only other dragons were enemies. The only way I was able to continue our race is if I was captured, and then I would've been doing nothing but laying eggs. It wasn't what I wanted, so I battled and fought until we won in the end.'

'How many other dragons have you met before me?'

'Before you, there were only two. One was my mentor, and the other belonged to the king. After my mentor was killed by the king, I sought revenge and after many months of pain and sacrifice, the war was over.'

'But wait, there's still Thorn, why am I the last hope?' Shay'Tur was confused again.

'When Thorn was captured by the king, he cast a spell that made him unable to continue our race. It was all in the kings plan to capture me, but we never gave in. I had only learnt that a few days before you hatched, so I may've acted a little eager.'

'I didn't notice anything different about how you were acting. But that doesn't matter… Anyway, there's just one more thing that I would like to know.'

'Certainly, I'm all ears.'

'Well, since we are the only two that can continue our race, when might it be possible for us to…'

'I knew you were getting to that. No, not yet, but when the time is right, you'll know.'

"There you two are, we've been calling you for a long time." Eragon emerged from the shrub behind them. "I assume that everything's alright between you two." He hoped for that anyway.

'Yes Eragon, everything is fine, I think that it's time we all head back to camp.' Saphira was the first to answer.

After finding Arya, the four of them took to the sky once more, Shay'Tur still flying by himself, and with good reason, after many sudden changes in wind direction, a normal person on his back would've had a heart attack. Arya almost did anyway, but in the end, the all arrived safely.

As they walked past Murtagh's place on the outskirts of the village, they found Nasuada walk out and after spotting them, immediately hid back inside.

"Hey, Nasuada…" Arya finally put it together as to why she couldn't find her last night. "Why are you in Murtagh's quarters?"

Nasuada opened the door once more, knowing that they weren't going to go without an explanation. "Murtagh wanted to see me, he said that it was important." Although this was true, she left it as open as possible so they couldn't find out what was going on. Eragon and Arya stared at Nasuada as if something more important had just happened.

"Is there something that you're not telling us?" Eragon knew that she was trying to hide something.

"Murtagh never told me not to say anything to anyone about it, but I guess that it can't hurt you directly." Nasuada was unaware that the group already knew what she was going to say. "It's about Thorn."

"We learnt about that long ago, didn't Murtagh tell you before?" Eragon walked closer, as if trying to keep it to a quiet conversation.

"I wonder why he waited so long to tell me..." Nasuada didn't know that Murtagh had told them about Thorn, but was happy that Arya didn't ask about her whereabouts last night.

"Well, you have been very busy over the past couple of days, Maybe he just waited for you to have nothing to do. Anyway, we had better get going." Eragon gestured that he was hungry.

"Hey, Nasuada, before you go, might I be able to get a bigger room so Shay'Tur doesn't have to sleep outside?" Arya was being prodded in her mind by Shay'Tur for a while to ask about that.

"Unfortunately, since Saphira was the only dragon on our side during the war, we only brought one oversized tent. Maybe if you ask him nicely, you can both share it until we decide to move back to Farthen'Dúr. Many soldiers that finished early have left for the journey already. But maybe you should wait until Shay'Tur is strong enough to ride. Wouldn't you would probably want to go back home to Ellesméra?"

"First I'll ask Eragon if I can stay for the while, then yes, I will go home with Shay'Tur." After this, Arya, Eragon, Shay'Tur and Saphira headed back into the camp. Arya knew what the answer would be if she asked Eragon about staying every night, so she didn't bother asking, and started moving some of her necessities into his room, only to find it laying on the ground.

"I really wish that you didn't knock my room over Shay'Tur." Eragon said to him as Saphira grabbed the roof with her mouth, lifting it up so Eragon could set it up again.

'Sorry, I was over-reacting, and I'm still not completely used to being this big.' Shay'Tur thought apologetically.

"By the way, when you and Saphira left Arya and I this morning, was everything cleared up?" Eragon didn't know whether or not he should be asking Shay'Tur in public, or Saphira in private.

Shay'Tur looked at Saphira, and she looked back, as if telling him that it was ok to tell. 'Everything's fine, it was a bit of a shock at first, but I guess we can't change our future.'

Eragon then knew that everything would eventually work out, the only thing stopping them was time. But since the war ended, that's all they had. After the roof was back up, Saphira and Shay'Tur walked inside and lay down facing each other. "I have to go and see Roran now, see you both later, Arya should be coming in with some of her stuff soon, Saphira, tell her to put it over there." Eragon pointed to another empty space in the room, besides his armour and weapons which shone brightly even if no light was in contact with them. Eragon then left Saphira and Shay'Tur alone, and headed out towards Roran's place thinking to himself that the dragon race was finally ready to increasing in population.

Along the way, Eragon was still being praised as the king, since the destruction of Galbatorix at his hands. 'Maybe I should see Nasuada about who would rule the land, I know for sure that I don't want to.' All things aside, he just brushed past everyone that wanted to get a look at him. When he arrived at Roran's, Eragon noticed several more horses and carts outside his place. He entered the makeshift home, to find the whole place empty.

"Roran? Are you here?" Eragon was unsure of what was going on. Katrina then popped her head out from the kitchen.

"Oh, Eragon, Roran just stepped out looking for you, but since your here I should inform you that we've planned on moving back to Carvahall." Eragon was stunned at this sudden plan to move back.

"But why do you want to go back to Carvahall? There are hundreds of other places closer than that." Katrina looked at him as if he would've known the answer already.

"It's because until the Ra'Zac came to Carvahall forcing us to move away, it was the first time I had left the village. This world scares me Eragon, I do not want to spend my life in fear." Katrina found that hard to admit, but it was true, living in a small village reduces the amount of attention they attract. Katrina had never liked the idea of living in a city, after she heard stories from the traders about people being mugged and attacked for almost no reason.

"That's your choice, and I won't judge you, but if you think about it, Roran would never let anything happen to you, or let anyone get away with harming you. But I did enjoy my time in Carvahall. Maybe it has been rebuilt since I've last seen it."

"I hope so." Katrina turned away, and continued packing things into boxes.

"Anyway, when Roran gets back, let him know I stopped by and gave him my best wishes. If we don't see each other before we go, I plan on visiting Carvahall within a few months." Eragon let out a smile, and left the house.

Eragon didn't see Roran on his way back into town, but when he made it back to his tent, Saphira let him know that Roran dropped by.

'He said that there was some kind of important news he had, but he wouldn't let me know unless you did.' Saphira seemed confused at this concept.

'He is moving back to Carvahall with Katrina.' Eragon explained, watching as Saphira's face had lost all worry of something serious.

'When we've finished visiting Ellesméra, might we be able to go and visit?' Saphira seemed excited at this idea, wanting to visit her childhood home again.

'I was just about to ask you the same thing.' Eragon was happy at the idea of being able to visit his cousin again in the near future. He looked around his room, finding Arya's things in the place he set out for her. She had brought in a large dresser with some of her most treasured possessions on it. There were several rocks with different symbols of the ancient language burnt into them, a farith of Ellesméra during the Blood-Oath celebration, and little bits and pieces that reminded her of important times during her life. Most noticeably was one of her father's golden daggers.

'Something's not right about Nasuada being at Murtagh's tent that early in the morning.' Saphira still couldn't understand why Murtagh would call her over that early in the morning.

'Maybe it's something far worse than that. Have we ever seen Nasuada and Murtagh near each other at all throughout us knowing them?' Eragon had the same feeling as Saphira.

'Well, when we had first arrived at Farthen'Dúr, and Murtagh was locked up, Nasuada spent an unusual amount of time in the dungeon.' Saphira had almost pieced the pieces together.

'There is something going on between them, I can feel it.' Eragon looked at the entryway, seeing Arya make her way inside and lay up against Shay'Tur.

"These days just seem to get longer, despite the lack of things to do." Arya was looking at Shay'Tur who had a drowsy feel radiating off him.

'She's right you know. I am just tired thinking about it.' Saphira lay her head on the ground, and closed her eyes. Eragon lay down against Saphira's belly and was then covered by one of her wings.

Shay'Tur watched this and did the sane with Arya, curling his head around just enough so he could still see Saphira. 'Goodnight everyone.' Shay'Tur announced with no further sign of movement.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There we go, 10 chapters, well, what do you think? You can probably tell where everything's going to go from here, but I am crap when it comes to setting out some kind of mystery...

Anyway, keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming 5 at a time (I hate it when the people only go one per every couple of days.)

Anyway, the chapters are going to get considerably longer as I am only just finding my groove, So there's alot more to come!

Once again, up to you guys if this gets continued!


	11. The Unexpected Reaction

**Chapter 11** **The Unexpected Reaction**

Eragon and Arya awoke early the next morning to find Shay'Tur and Saphira touching noses in the middle of the room, deciding not to wake them, and yet, wanted to savor the moment, Eragon quickly made a farith, then they both headed out. They had gotten up a couple of hours earlier than normal, wanting to figure out what was happening between Nasuada and Murtagh. First they headed over to her tent, and found it empty. While traveling towards the command head-quarters, everything seemed to be more spaced out, since half of the camp had already left to their awaiting families or loved ones. Arya was in no such hurry to get back to Ellesméra, since Shay'Tur seemed to enjoy being around Saphira and Eragon so much. Eragon on the other hand, wanted to go to Ellesméra again, giving him many other people to see, and things to do. But, he didn't mind what he was doing, as long as Saphira was beside him.

When they arrived at the command tent, they found it empty, leaving little doubt as to where she was. Along the way between destinations, Eragon relayed the conversation he and Saphira had about Nasuada last night. "Do you think that there is something going on between them?" Eragon wanted to know what Arya thought about the situation.

"As much as I hate to say it, but I always thought that something was going on between them, I assume that she used the excuse about Thorn yesterday just to keep us out of her hair." Arya did have a point. Nasuada isn't one to admit when she's obsessed with something. Murtagh must be that something since he had re-joined the Varden.

"This could be a good opportunity for you to test out some new-found magic." Eragon thought about using this as a small training exercise.

"What do you mean?" Arya didn't understand what he meant.

"Well, since you are now a dragon rider, you should learn some rider-specific magic."

"Oh," Arya understood what he meant, but now couldn't think about what they were going to do.

Eragon remembered exactly what Brom had told him when he had only just discovered magic. "When a dragon and rider are one, they see as one." Eragon thought hard for a moment, remembering that when he first learnt this, little did he know that Saphira was waiting for his first proper ride.

"What do you mean 'As One'?" Arya was clearly confused at the concept.

"It's just a fancy play on words." Eragon knew that it was more than that. But he tried to keep it as simple as possible for Arya who sometimes struggled to adapt to the rider population. "But to see like that use the words 'Souvlaká-Svën'. But don't try just yet, wait until we arrive at Murtagh's place."

Eragon could see that Arya was rolling the words around in her head, trying hard to remember what they were, and again, what it meant having remembered hundreds of words and phrases which meant different spells. She knew then that there would be another whole group of words that would go with the dragon riders, but didn't know any of the words that fell into this category.

After several more minutes of walking through the near deserted camp, they arrived outside Murtagh's place. Arya took one final deep breath.

"Souvlaká-Svën." Arya's pupils dilated to their maximum size, and then their width shrunk in look like a dragon's. Her vision turned into a red flash, and she then looked into Murtagh's house. '_I can see everything!'_ She looked into his house, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, when it came to looking into his room, she saw two distinctly different lumps lying on the bed. She immediately closed her eyes, and then the magic stopped.

"Well, what did you see?" Eragon had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Murtagh and Nasuada... They, they are sleeping together." This didn't come as much as a shock then it probably should've but since they expected it, they both left everything there.

"Well, now that we know why she acts so differently around him." Eragon then recalled two different incidences involving the three of them.

After several minutes of recalling occasions of them acting strange, they decided to head back to the tent. Only to find Shay'Tur with his neck now on his side of the room, Eragon and Arya both knew what was going on, but weren't going to bother trying to stop it. They both then crept up to their respective dragons, and since it was still dark enough, went back to sleep.

Saphira was the first one to awaken when morning came. She tried her best not to wake Eragon, as she was unaware about their discovery several hours before. Little did she know that Shay'Tur had slept most of the night with his nose against hers. Either way, Saphira was in for a surprise when everyone else would awaken. She turned her head as she noticed Shay'Tur tense his neck muscles, just awakening himself.

'_Good morning Shay'Tur, did you sleep well last night?'_ Saphira softly echoed into his mind.

'_Good morning Saphira, yes, I did sleep well, you?'_ Shay'Tur assumed that Saphira didn't know about his actions last night, but knew that he would have to explain himself to Eragon and Arya when they were to awaken.

'_Like there's not a worry in the world.'_

'_That's good then, do you think that you could teach me a little more about flying today?' _Saphira could feel the excitement radiating off him when it came to flying.

'_It's not my choice to make. You'll have to ask for Arya's permission, because she might have plans on her own.'_

'_Ok, I'll ask her when she gets up.'_

'_That's good. It's nice to learn how to do things as you grow older, but sometimes it's better to ask first.' _Saphira knew that she would have to teach Shay'Tur the ethics of, and how to be, a dragon with a rider. Just as Glaedr had taught her about a year ago. Saphira missed Glaedr when it came to things like that. He was the wisest being in the entire land by her standards, and was willing to argue the point when she had to.

Shay'Tur looked over at Eragon, who made his usual morning noises. Eventually, he twitched his legs and stretched out his arms. '_Ask him, ask him if you can teach me more about flying today!'_ Shay'Tur was acting his age, but Saphira could not blame him.

'_He only just woke up, give everything time, and it will work out fine in the end.'_

'_Oh, ok…'_ A clear tone of disappointment filled Shay'Tur's words. Who had shifted his attention back onto Saphira.

'_Good morning little one.'_ Saphira said into Eragon's mind too quiet for Shay'Tur to hear.

'_Morning Saphira, there's something I have to tell you…'_ Eragon mistakenly said that louder then he wanted to, Shay'Tur immediately knew that they had seen him.

'_Hey, Eragon, might I be able to talk to you for a moment?' _Shay'Tur was going to do everything in his power to keep it under wraps.

'_Certainly…'_ Eragon shut his mind off from Saphira. '_If this is about where I found you this morning…' _He paused for a second, waiting for what Shay'Tur had to say for himself.

'_Look, I know that it looked bad, but I didn't mean for you to see that…' _Shay'Tur tried his best to convince Eragon not to tell Saphira about it.

Eragon was overwhelmed by Shay'Tur's thoughts, he apologized to Eragon so many times he lost count. '_Hey, hey hey… Easy, slow down… I'm not going to tell her about it. Arya saw it too, and she won't mention it either,' _Eragon paused for a second and saw Shay'Tur look a lot more relieved. 'B_ut when I feel the time is right, I can show Saphira myself.'_

'_How can you do that? The only way that you can show her is if she was awake at that time. Which she wasn't.'_

'_You are let to learn many things about magic, and how strong the link between dragon and rider are. As you know, we can feel each other's thoughts, and pain through the link unless you shut them off yourself. But, in magic, there is a way that you can record an image exactly how it is, instantly. And I made a picture of that.'_

Sha'Tur suddenly went back to being on edge. '_You can't show her, not now. Please.'_ Desperation increased more as he continued to flood Eragon's mind with pleas and apologies.

'_Will you cut that out for a minute! I won't tell her, but even if I did, then it wouldn't be the end of everything. She might get a little annoyed at you, but in the end, all will be forgiven. The only reason I won't tell her now is because you should know better. If I catch you like that again, then I will tell her… You are still too young to be thinking about her in that way. Give it time, and everything will work out fine._'

'_Thank you Eragon. I will try harder to restrain myself._' Shay'Tur felt Saphira's presence back in his mind.

'_Is everything ok? You were both talking for a long time.'_ Saphira became suspicious, as was her nature.

'_Everything's fine Saphira, anyway, back to what I was saying, Arya and I have figured out why Nasuada hasn't been around lately.'_

'_Oh really, and what has Nasuada been up to that is more important than her regular duties?'_ Saphira looked at Eragon with a newfound interest.

'_It turns out that Nasuada and Murtagh are seeing each other.'_ Eragon said with a 'matter of fact' sense.

'_That explains why we found her in his place the other day.'_ Saphira had what seemed to be a relieved look on her face, as if she had just finished something strenuous. '_This is a good thing no? It's nice to see that even through a war, with both people on either side, that good things can still come from it.'_

Eragon didn't bother about pursuing the conversation any further. He then looked at Arya, who was just waking up herself. "Good morning Arya, did you sleep well?" Eragon enjoyed the fact that he could use words, not just his mind anymore. But the second Eragon mentioned Arya's name, Shay'Tur immediately bombarded her with apologies like he had just done towards Eragon.

"Can you cut it out for one second Shay'Tur, I only just woke up!_" _Arya had no clue on what Shay'Tur was going on about, but Saphira grew in suspicion.

'_What are you talking about Arya?'_ Saphira decided that she wanted to find out why Shay'Tur wanted to talk to everyone the second they woke up.

'_Arya, Saphira doesn't know about what Shay'Tur had done, you can tell her if you want to, but I would tread lightly.'_ Eragon told Arya the warning, not allowing Saphira to hear it. But Shay'Tur stopped when he heard the message. "Will you two give Arya a minute to wake up! She's only been up for thirty seconds, and already has been bombarded with messages."

"Thank you Eragon." Arya got up, and paced for a minute trying to decide whether or not to tell Saphira what had happened.

"Saphira, I assume that Eragon has told you about Nasuada." Saphira nodded in agreement. "Good, then you must know that we were up a few hours ago."

'_Yes, I assumed that's when you found out.'_ Arya was still being bombarded with pleas from Shay'Tur until she finally decided to block him out until she had finished.

"Well, when Eragon and I woke up, we discovered something that might be easier to explain if we show you." Arya gestured to Eragon to get the farith.

He rummaged in a trunk of his stuff trying to remember where he left it. Eventually he found it, held it against his chest, and walked over to Saphira. "Now, promise that you won't get mad when I show you this."

'_Surely it can't be as bad as everyone's making it out to be.'_ Saphira said to everyone, looking for an answer that couldn't be spoken. Eragon shrugged, Arya did the same, and Shay'Tur just look at her with the only face he could whenever he did look at her. After learning his fate to be with Saphira, Shay'Tur didn't fight his future, in fact, he more welcomed it. Although he was still young, he dreamt of nothing but Saphira, Arya sometimes watched his dreams, and Shay'Tur was unaware of this. But, Arya thought that his infatuation with Saphira was a little pre-empted, but knew that there was no other way.

As Eragon slowly turned the farith around in such a direction that Shay'Tur couldn't see it. Saphira couldn't believe her eyes, she had to do a double take, before it actually caught on. She then looked at Shay'Tur, who was hiding his face like a condemned prisoner. Saphira said nothing, but got up, and walked over to Shay'Tur. He was petrified at what she might do to him. But to his, Eragon's and Arya's amazement, Saphira just lie down, put her wing over him and curled her neck around so that her head was looking at him. Shay'Tur took his paws away from his face, to his amazement, to find Saphira looking at him with a face he'd never seen before.

'_Could we be alone for a minute?' _Saphira asked Eragon and Arya.

They looked at each other with equal amazement, shrugged and then left the tent to Saphira and Shay'Tur.

'_Why do you only do things like this when I am asleep?' _Saphira started, not knowing if Shay'Tur was going to lose himself like last time, or actually stay and listen. '_Because sometimes, it's better if things like this happen when we're both awake.'_ Shay'Tur then lifted his head off the ground, only to have Saphira move hers closer.

"How do you think Saphira is taking it?" Arya asked Eragon, being shut out from Shay'Tur's mind.

"I don't know, she's shut me out… Usually there's nothing that we hide from each other, but ever since Shay'Tur has become like this, I'm finding it harder and harder to get a straight answer out of her." Eragon and Arya were wandering aimlessly, weaving in and out of any tent still standing.

"Same here, When Shay'Tur was young, we used to talk for hours on end. But now a days he's just silent, like he isn't even there."

"But I suppose that this is a good thing, we know that the dragon race is saved once and for all." Eragon tried to find the bright side of the situation.

"Yea, I guess so, maybe after the numbers have climbed a bit, we could get to the way it should be. Not just complete silence the whole time."

"It's possible, but if they like each other too much, then they'd become inseparable, but yes, when the numbers do start to climb we might be able to get some time with them." Arya said hopefully.

"Well, fate has dealt them a hard hand to play with, but they're making the most of it."

Eragon and Arya continued to walk around the camp for what felt to them like hours. After they passed Eragon's tent the fifth time, they decided that it was enough time for them to do what Saphira had planned, and so, they walked in.

Saphira and Shay'Tur hadn't moved, but the second they noticed Eragon and Arya enter, they both got up and took two steps apart. "Well, nice to know that nothing happened here, everything's still where I left it." Eragon took a quick scan of the room.

'_We were just talking, that's all, I made sure that he understood the error of his ways.'_ Saphira still had Eragon blocked from her mind, trying to bury the evidence with what had just happened.

"I just want you two to know that just because you are the last hope for your race, doesn't mean that you get any special treatment, if you are going to go away for a while, we have to have your word that nothing will happen, until we both agree that it's time." Arya stepped in, sounding more like a mother, then a dragon rider.

'_Yes Arya…' _Shay'Tur said in the most unconvincing way.

"Saphira, I expect the same- well, more from you. So when I ask about what happens, I expect you to tell me almost exactly what happened." Eragon didn't want to know about everything that happened between them for the obvious reasons.

'_Yes Eragon, I swear that nothing happened…' _Saphira repeated herself in the ancient language. Both Arya and Eragon released a sighed of relief.

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea, Saphira… I want you to" Eragon's voice trailed off, as he silenced his mind, to only inform Saphira. '_Every time you go out alone with Shay'Tur, I want you to swear that nothing will happen in the ancient language.'_

'_You can't do that, I'm entitled to my freedom!' _Saphira was clearly upset with this proposal.

'_Yes, I know it sounds like a bit much, but I do this for the benefit of everyone. You said it yourself that you didn't want to rush him into it!' _Eragon started to sound a little more desperate for Saphira's support in the proposal.

'_I guess that your right, ok, I will do as you tell me to, on one condition.' _Saphira thought of Shay'Tur's idea he had that morning.

'_Ok, shoot.'_ Eragon was unsure of what she was going to say, but went along with it.

'_Shay'Tur wants me to take him flying today, can I go with him to give some pointers?' _Eragon weighed up both sides, and figured that he was getting the better of the deal.

'_Yes, you can go, if Arya agrees to it.'_

Little did they both know that Shay'Tur just asked Arya the same question.

"Yes, you can go flying with Saphira today, but tomorrow your staying with me all day." Arya seemed concerned for his safety at first. '_Saphira, you call one of us if anything, and I mean ANYTHING, goes wrong.'_

'_That I will Arya, you have my word.' Saphira quickly answered._

'_Thank you Arya. Come on Saphira!' _The childhood element of Shay'Tur came out once again.

Saphira swore to Eragon in the ancient language that nothing inappropriate would happen during the day, and then the two groups set off in different directions.


	12. Flight of the Elf

**Chapter 12** **Flight of the Elf**

Eragon and Arya didn't worry about Saphira and Shay'Tur all day, but after a several of hours of boredom, they decided to see Nasuada about what they found out. This time, they headed straight to Murtagh's place to try and find her. After several wrong turns, as the tents they usually go by had been packed up and moved away, Eragon and Arya made it to Murtagh's place, and knocked on the door immediately, not trying to find her by looking through the windows, or by magic. After a few seconds of hearing rummaging behind the door, it finally opened revealing Murtagh who looked like a zombie from his newly awoken state.

"Eragon, Arya… What are you doing here?" Murtagh had two guesses as to why they were here. The first was that something happened to Thorn or Saphira, but as they both looked happy that was cut straight from the list, the second one, was that they were looking for Nasuada.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Was Eragon's reaction.

"Look, ok… I just woke up, give me a break, don't you two take advantage of your new-found free time? This is my way of enjoying it… But why are you here?" Murtagh sounded very defensive for someone who had just woken up.

"We're looking for Nasuada, and since she was here unusually early yesterday morning, we were wondering if she was here." Arya tried the 'we don't know' trick, seeing if Murtagh would reveal that he was in a relationship with her.

"No, didn't she tell you? She was only there that one time because Thorn was feeling bad again after Shay'Tur was being chased down by Saphira, and the only person that I knew that was still here was Nasuada, so I called her down here after Thorn woke me up wanting to talk about it."

"So you tried to pawn the conversation off onto Nasuada?" Eragon knew that he was trying to make up an excuse to hide Nasuada, but Arya got tired of the honesty approach, and took control.

"Look Murtagh, we know that Nasuada's here, Eragon and I both know that you two are sleeping together, so there's no point in trying to hide it." Murtagh's tired state got the better of him, as he couldn't come up with an answer, so he let them inside and seated them at the table.

'_Nice going.'_ Eragon whispered through his mind.

Murtagh disappeared into the bedroom. Arya and Eragon could here arguing going on, and Eragon tried to leave several times, knowing that he got Murtagh into trouble, but Arya grabbed onto his sleeve, and pulled him back into the chair. Eventually, Nasuada emerged from the room with a fowl look on her face.

"What is it Arya? What do you want?" Nasuada was clearly in a bad mood knowing that they had stumbled upon her secret love of Murtagh. "You don't see me parading into Eragon's tent to find you two laying next to each other!"

Eragon and Arya both broke out into laughter. Although Eragon did dream of them sleeping together, he continued to laugh to hide the fact. "No, we're not here to annoy you, on purpose. But I have decided to leave for Ellesméra within a week. So, I am here to give you my official resignation from the Varden."

Eragon was surprised that Arya said that she was leaving in a week, since Shay'Tur had only just become old enough to fly three days ago. "Well, Arya, we will all miss your cunning plans, and unrivalled finesse in battle." Nasuada was instantly pulled out of her bad mood, and saluted Arya, who immediately stood up, and saluted back.

With that piece of business out of the way, Arya had no other plans for the day, so she contacted Shay'Tur and asked if they could go and watch him practice.

'_Sure, you can't miss us, we're just lying over a lake, and Saphira said that it would make for a softer landing if I fell again.'_ Arya transferred this message to Eragon who laughed at the idea.

Since Eragon had never actually walked to the lake, he didn't know how long it would've taken them to get there. But despite never having seen the ground along the way, he still found the right direction.

After a ten minute hike, twenty minute stroll, and another ten minute hike, the two finally arrived at the lake. Their legs ached from having to walk up and down the mountains.

"We could've walked around… But _NO_ Eragon mighty dragon rider must walk up and down the mountains." Arya mocked, as they both stared out over the lake, seeing Saphira and Shay'Tur fly around each other. Eragon ignored Arya's comment and watched on in amazement at what Shay'Tur could actually accomplish.

"Do you really think that Shay'Tur can carry you all the way to Ellesméra?" Eragon finally broke the silence.

"I don't know, looking at what he can do now, I would say yes. He does still have a week to get stronger." The two didn't say another word, still being mesmerized at what Shay'Tur could do.

Eventually, Saphira and Shay'Tur flew over to them for a rest and a drink.

'_Good work Shay'Tur. You continue to amaze me.'_ Saphira said that so honestly it sounded sarcastic. But both Eragon and Arya knew it was true.

'_You really think so?'_ Shay'Tur was out of breath, and walked over to the lake's edge, dunking his head in.

"Well Shay'Tur you need all the practice you can get, since we're leaving for Ellesméra in a week, maybe earlier if Saphira thinks that you're ready."

'_Really? You mean it? We're going in a week!'_ Shay'Tur was shocked at this discovery.

Saphira turned to look at Shay'Tur who was full of energy and excitement once again. _'Well, if you believe that Shay'Tur ca do it, why not get some practice in now? Eragon, take this saddle off me, and put it on Shay'Tur.'_

Eragon was surprised to here Saphira say that, but did as she said. When the saddle was on Shay'Tur, Saphira instructed him to get as close to the ground as possible, to allow Arya to climb on.

"Are you sure that's he's ready Saphira? It seems a little early to start this to me." Arya clearly had problems with the idea of getting onto Shay'Tur alone.

'_I wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure, it will only be a short ride, to the other side of the lake and back.'_ Saphira pointed out into the horizon.

"That seems a little further then 'short'." Arya seemed unconvinced that Shay'Tur could hold her safely.

'_Arya, please, I want to try this, if at any time you don't feel safe, just let me know, and I'll come back.'_ Shay'Tur clearly wanted to give it a try.

"Ok, but if I do this, then you can't bug me for anything until tomorrow, understand?"

'_Yes Arya, now come on, we're only young once!'_ Shay'Tur got as close to the ground as he could, even allowing Arya to use his front leg as a step to get onto his back. Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back as she turned around to face them.

"Now Arya you must hold on tightly, but also learn to lean with him when he makes corners." Her hands immediately grabbed hold of the front of the saddle, tightening as if it was the natural reaction.

'_Are you ready?'_ Shay'Tur asked Arya one last time. And after she gave the signal, he bounded up into the air and flapped his wings making the small ripples into surf in the lake. Saphira quickly took off after them, keeping a safe distance, but still staying close enough to react if the need arose.

Arya tried to yell a message to Shay'Tur, but her words were muffled in the wind. '_Speak with your mind, so that everything can be heard.'_ Shay'Tur quickly told her after only hearing slight squeals.

'_This is incredible! Why haven't people told me about this before?' _Arya looked out over the lake, seeing the sun setting over the edge, painting the water every colour from red to blue.

'_Arya, is it everything that you expected it to be?' _Eragon could see that she was enjoying every minute of it.

'_Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in my life! Why didn't anyone tell me that this is so much fun?'_

'_Because only three people in the entire land know what it feels like to fly by themselves. And they are you, Murtagh and I.' _Eragon remembered his first real flight on Saphira flying through canyons and over forests. But he had spent many hours atop Saphira gliding over the countryside during the Great War.

Shay'Tur had reached the opposite end of the lake, and made a sharp right hand turn. Arya remembered what Eragon had said before they took off and leant against his wing staying as upright as possible. On the way back, Saphira requested Shay'Tur slow down and try another exercise. While flying at high speeds makes everything lighter, and easier on him, Saphira got Shay'Tur to fly low above the water so that his hanging talons pierced the water surface, they left a long wake behind them. Large enough to be called a wave, yet subtle enough for boats to pass over easily.

'_This is a lot harder Saphira… I think that I might stay higher up in the air for now.'_ Shay'Tur was visibly struggling by how his wing-flapping became more erratic.

'_It's ok, I just wanted to see if you could do it.'_ Saphira knew that she was asking a lot of him, and he wasn't going to disappoint.

Saphira pulled up next to Shay'Tur watching him gain altitude so it was easier to catch the winds. Eragon watched Arya enjoy every minute of the flight, then wondered why she didn't react like this whenever she was on Saphira with him. He thought long and hard on the subject, and eventually coming to the conclusion that Shay'Tur was her dragon, and there was much more feeling between them.

When both dragons had landed on the shoreline, Shay'Tur looked at Arya, he was even more exhausted now. '_You're much heavier than you look.'_ Shay'Tur was panting heavily as he headed down to the lake for another drink.

'_Well, you weren't a feather when I carried you around.'_ Arya stroked Shay'Tur's neck and he turned to whichever side the patted, almost having a hypnotic spell over him.

'_Saphira, do you believe that Shay'Tur will be ready to carry Arya all the way to Ellesméra?'_ Eragon seemed unconvinced that such a young dragon could fight against the gusty winds along the way.

'_I believe that if he fly's like that, we won't have a problem. Depending on the winds, it would turn a two day trip into three, but we're in no hurry to get there.'_ Eragon could tell that Saphira had strong feelings for Shay'Tur, despite his age.

'_As long as we get there faster then on horseback, it doesn't bother me at all.'_

Shay'Tur had returned from the lake and collapsed onto the ground, allowing Arya to climb off his and onto land. "We should be heading back now," the sun was just about to disappear over the horizon, allowing the four to see the edge of the lake more clearly. Eragon and Arya climbed onto Saphira, wanting to give Shay'Tur an easier flight over the mountains. Within ten minutes, the group had made it over the mountains, and landed back at the camp. Arya went to her old tent for a little while to start putting her possessions into others ready for travel. Arya wanted to organize for a group to take all her stuff out to Ellesméra, so that Shay'Tur wasn't weighed down by her vast collection of armour and weaponry.

After seeing Nasuada, Arya organised with a group of people who were heading all the way to Dú'Weldenvarden and then they would transfer her things into the elves company. While Arya was packing and organising her things for the move, Eragon was unsure on where he wanted to live for the rest of his time. '_Should move my stuff up to Ellesméra as well? I mean, since you and Shay'Tur should be near each other for as long as possible.'_ Eragon contemplated the consequences of not telling Arya that he was going to stay there also.

'_That sounds like a good idea, maybe your things can go with hers on the journey.'_ Saphira was laying down in her sleeping space, preparing for the night.

'_I will pack everything up, and then ask her about it this evening.'_ Eragon moved most of his stuff into a single dresser. He didn't own many things, since he left in such a hurry from Carvahall with Saphira many years ago. '_ Hey, Saphira. What did you do all the time in the morning when you asked for Arya and I to leave for a while?'_ Eragon was curious, and Saphira wasn't just going to tell him what happened.

'_Haven't you asked me this already?' _Saphira thought back to the morning, and realised that he tried to get around what had actually happened.

'_Well, I was only thinking of it then, because when Arya and I walked in, you both backed away from each other in shock as if something was going on.'_ Eragon did have a point, and Saphira sighed and got up, knowing that there was no v evading him this time.

'_Nothing that is going to cause anyone problems.'_ Saphira tried to be as in descript as Eragon would allow her.

'_I know that you are having feelings for him Saphira, It's almost as obvious as my feelings for Arya.' _Eragon knew that saying this would make her notice that she is exactly like he was, and Saphira's face changed accordingly.

'_Shay'Tur and I both know that we're the final hope for our race.'_ Saphira didn't know if this was the right way to take things, but she continued anyway. '_We are just doing what we both think is right. We know our destinies, and they are intertwined deeply. The only thing we have to wait for now is the right time._' She hoped that Eragon wouldn't ask what had happened again.

'_Ok Saphira, I trust that you know what your doing.'_ Saphira had lay back down and watched as Shay'Tur and Arya walked in. looking at the now almost bare room.

"What happened in here?" Arya had a look of shock upon her. "Where is everything?"

"Away." Eragon neglected to mention that he was a light traveller over they're many times together.

'_Well, there is certainly much less things in here then in Arya's-' _Shay'Tur found an elbow inside his front leg, forcing him to cease his continuance.

"That doesn't matter, anyway, Eragon, I trust that you and Saphira are ready to call it a night." Arya made a slight glare at Shay'Tur as if gesturing they do the same.

Shay'Tur slowly crept to his sleeping position, trying to stay as close to Saphira as he could. '_I'm really tired from all the flying we did today.'_

"Well, you can have a rest tomorrow, I think that you'll be staying with us all day." Eragon looked at Arya, who nodded in agreement. "Hey, Arya. Might it be ok if my stuff was transported to Ellesméra with yours?" A look of disagreement came into her face, but before she could answer Eragon whispered into her mind. '_So that Saphira and Shay'Tur could spend as much time as possible together.'_ She then agreed with the proposal, knowing that he was using them as an excuse to get closer to her. But the more time Shay'Tur spent with Saphira, the more his feelings were moved into her through their link of dragon and rider. Exactly the way that Saphira had told her when they were looking for his egg.

"I suppose so, I mean, it's not like you have a lot of things to bring." Arya glanced around the room once more, giggling at the lack of possessions Eragon had.

"Hey, most of my stuff was destroyed after the Ra'Zac destroyed my home in Carvahall!" Speaking of this brought back bad memories for Eragon.

"And after the two years that you've been gone, the only things you've gained were given to you." Arya knew that she was just making fun of him now. But Eragon didn't want to create an argument. He was a farm boy with little sense of ownership, but Saphira liked that side of him, believing that being materialistic is a form of madness or inequality.

'_I hope you haven't got anything planned for tonight that I don't already know about.' _Saphira had whispered in the quietest voice she could make to Shay'Tur.

'_Nothing that you don't already know about, I will make sure that I am able to move my head if I want to.'_ Shay'Tur then lay down, leaving his neck outstretched.

"Eragon, might I be able to see you outside for a second?" Arya knew that Saphira and Shay'Tur planned something, yet wasn't going to try and stop them. Arya left the room, and Eragon hurried after him. "Saphira and Shay'Tur have something planned for the night, I can feel it."

"I know… Your not going to stop them are you?" Eragon thought that she was going to end what they were doing.

"No, and I was making sure that you weren't going to stop them." She drew in a deep breath before making the next suggestion. "Do you want to allow them closer together? Making the sign that we know something's going on."

Eragon didn't quite know what she meant, but kept an interested face, not saying a word.

"I mean that we allow them to sleep next to each other, instead on the other side of the room. So that they don't have to go behind our backs like Shay'Tur did last night."

Eragon finally understood what she meant, "But wouldn't that make us have to be next to each other as well?" He secretly hoped for a yes answer, but knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Well, essentially no, I mean, honestly, would you want to get between them?"

Eragon knew that she had a point, and wasn't just trying to make an excuse. "Well, if you believe that it will help the situation, I'm willing to let it go ahead… But you're the one who tells them that it's ok." Eragon never wanted to get in between them when it came to things like that.

"Very well, I will go and tell them now." Arya then turned around, and opened the door, only to find Saphira and Shay'Tur lying next to each other. Saphira had one wing over him. They both looked at Arya, watching her face change from interested, to sweet. Eragon on the other hand just started laughing. Saphira made a trial of smoke come from her nostrils, warning him not to continue.

"Well, I see that you two are prepared for the night." Arya just walked up to Shay'Tur, and rest against him. Eragon did the same, only towards Saphira.

Saphira and Shay'Tur were dumbfounded to learn that Eragon and Arya were actually allowing them to stay together. But they knew that being allowed this newfound freedom could be taken away immediately if they weren't careful. Saphira was cautious with almost every movement, curling her neck around to face Shay'Tur. Eragon could here Saphira thanking him and then taking one last deep breath, before falling asleep. Shay'Tur moved his head around in the same pattern that Saphira did, letting their noses touch. Eragon and Arya didn't bother to stop them, knowing that when they went asleep, Shay'Tur would just move back.


	13. Pushing Her Boundaries

**Chapter 13** **Pushing Her Boundaries**

Eragon and Arya awoke the next morning to find themselves lying on top of each other. They both jumped at the discovery and scanned the room wondering where Saphira and Shay'Tur were, and what kind of sick joke it was moving them next to each other.

"That's it!" Arya was clearly annoyed by their actions. "When I find them, I wouldn't want to be a bystander in the situation!"

Eragon didn't want to get up Saphira or Shay'Tur, he was going to praise them for their actions, but however, he was however annoyed by the fact that they didn't tell him about what they had planned. After much thought, Eragon decided that he was going to join Arya in the rant that was sure to follow since they stepped over the line.

Saphira and Shay'Tur arrived shortly after realising what they had done and how much trouble they were in. Arya looked like she was going to explode. Saphira and Shay'Tur moved closer together, knowing that they were in big trouble. '_Arya, let me explain…'_ Saphira tried to lessen the amount of punishment that they might've received.

'_This had nothing to do with Saphira!'_ Shay'Tur stepped in front of her. Trying to receive all the blame for what had transpired. '_The only reason that I did this is because your had told me about you needing an excuse to get close to him!'_ Eragon's face then changed to stunned, knowing well that he had feelings for her, but not knowing that she actually loved him back.

"Shay'Tur! I told you that was private!" Arya now looked over at Eragon, her face was now red from blushing.

Eragon continued to remain silent, as if he didn't want a piece of the argument. '_Arya, Shay'Tur told me about everything, that's when we decided to do this. We didn't mean for this to happen, but Eragon as you know is feeling the same way about you.'_ Saphira's voice seemed to calm Arya. Now Eragon was about to explode.

"I told you that knowing that it would remain a secret!" Eragon finally jumped to his feet and walked closer to Saphira.

'_I know that Eragon, but we both knew that you didn't want to destroy your relationship for the sake of ours.'_ Saphira gestured towards Shay'Tur. '_We both thought that nothing was going to happen because you were scared of what it might do to us.'_ Eragon and Arya both knew that they were right, although they would never want to admit it. '_We are sorry if you didn't want this to happen, but you must see this from our point of view. Having you watch us be together is making you both burn on the inside. We can feel it, and decided to do something about it.'_

Arya no longer had the look of anger in her face, she knew that Saphira was right, and there was no need to hide her feelings any longer. Ever since the loss of Oromis, she knew that something emerged that wanted to get close to him. Eragon has always had feelings for Arya, at several occasions during their journey together he had tried to get closer to her, but with no success. Eventually he came to the conclusion that nothing would happen between them. But finally, after several attempts and many apologies, he was able to get close to Arya. Now knowing that she finally had feelings for him, Eragon approached Arya with caution, not knowing whether or not what Shay'Tur had revealed was true or not. He had to find out.

"Arya, is what they say true?" Eragon asked as cautiously as possible. Arya didn't know what to say. She had thought that Eragon was over trying to get close to her.

She trusted her instinct, and fell into his arms. "It is true what they say. I just didn't know when the right time was to tell you." Saphira and Shay'Tur knew that their job was done. They both left the room, so that Eragon and Arya could understand their newly found feelings for each other.

'_I think we saved many, many hours of embarrassment.'_ Shay'Tur was happy with their work, believing that everything was going to be perfect in the future.

'_It certainly seems that way.'_ Saphira moved closer to Shay'Tur. So much that they almost tripped over each other's feet.

'_Well, that will keep them busy for the day, what can we do?'_ Shay'Tur and Saphira were heading in no particular direction.

'_Would you like to see the place where the Great War ended?' _Saphira pointed towards the castle in the distance.

'_Sure, is that where you found me as well?'_ Shay'Tur wanted to know everything he could about the land during the war, and before he was around.

'_It most certainly was, you wouldn't believe me if I told you how happy I was when we found you.'_ Saphira led Shay'Tur into a clearing, where they would be able to take off. '_I assume that you don't want to talk all the way there.'_ Shay'Tur watched as Saphira leapt into the air. He shortly followed.

'_So, what was it like during the war?'_ Shay'Tur was very persistent when he really wanted something.

'_I'll put it this way. If we went flying out, like this, without our riders, we wouldn't be expected to last a few minutes.'_ Saphira knew that she was over-exaggerating, but the point made it across. As they rapidly approached the castle of Uru'Baen, Shay'Tur was clearly overcome with amazement. '_I'll show you the exact spot when peace became possible for the entire land.'_

When they finally arrived at the castle, Saphira circled around and flew in through the window that Shruikan had destroyed just over a month ago. Saphira tried to block her nose, as his corpse was slowly rotting away. Shay'Tur was amazed at the size of Shruikan. '_Woah! Will I ever become that big?'_ Shay'Tur glanced around at his surroundings, seeing the marble pictures of dragons hung along the wall, and the continuous line of pillars from the entryway, to the now knocked over and destroyed throne.

'_If you live for another thousand years, then yes.'_ Saphira could see Shay'Tur enjoying the experience, yet not even noticing the scent of decaying flesh.

'_A thousand years!'_ Shay'Tur was shocked at this discovery. '_How were you able to beat something that big?'_

Saphira had to turn this experience into a lesson. '_If a dragon dies, then the rider will live on without it. But if the rider dies, then we must go with them.' _She paused for a second, allowing Shay'Tur to understand. '_If Eragon hadn't defeated Galbatorix, then I may not even be around today. But because Shruikan's rider was killed, he also departed. Only under very extreme circumstances, can a dragon live on after a rider dies.'_

'_Really? How 'extreme' must these circumstances be?'_ Shay'Tur turned to look at Saphira, who was clearly un-easy about being in the castle, even though there was no sign of threat anywhere. Despite this, Saphira recalled her conversation with Glaedr. And also revealed that he has an Eldanuri or heart of hearts inside of himself as well.

'_This dragon and rider thing goes deep.' _Shay'Tur was amazed at the amount of information he must know to become a fully fledged dragon.


	14. The Absence of Words

**Chapter 14** **An**** Absence of Words**

Saphira and Shay'Tur had arrived back at the camp and although Saphira taught him as much as she could think of, Shay'Tur continually asked for more information. They walked through the main gates which now were opened the whole time with no security due to the lack of danger within the land.

'_Why is it that when all the excitement ends, I come around?' _Shay'Tur seemed disappointed with the lack of excitement.

'_I would kill to of only just hatched. With all the pain and suffering that I have witnessed, I am wishing that I was you, so that I didn't know about all the heartless murder and incredible sacrifice that people did to each other.' _Saphira had clear memories of the many battles she had partaken in over the years.

'_But that's where you're wrong.' _Saphira looked at him with the 'you've got to be kidding me' look. '_That's what I want, I want war, I want battles, I want excitement! Not just this boring life with nothing to do.'_ Shay'Tur felt that he wasn't living as much as he wanted to.

'_If I show you some of my experiences, of the worst times during the war, will you understand why I want to be like you?'_ Saphira and Shay'Tur were still walking slowly, side by side.

'_But how will you do that? It's not like you can bring back the war.'_ Shay'Tur didn't believe that Saphira could show him the troubles of war. Suddenly Shay'Tur stopped in his tracks. Saphira had sent several images from her mind from the war. Some worse than others, but all of them were equally as effective in showing what it was like.

'_Do you believe me now? Do you now understand why I don't want to remember?'_ Shay'Tur hadn't moved since she sent the first memory. '_All of these events, up until the fall of Galbatorix, have caused me great pain and suffering.' _Saphira paused when the image of Eragon being slashed across his back by Durza reached her. She could feel a twitch in her back even just by watching it. '_If you could've felt my pain during some of these events, you would be happy to only just come alive.'_ Shay'Tur still hadn't moved, so Saphira stopped sending images of the wars. '_But now, the only thing we have to worry about is... Well...'_ Saphira sent one last image of them flying next to each other. This brought Shay'Tur back to reality.

'_Now I understand why you have such bad feelings in the castle.' _Shay'Tur had just understood how Saphira's feelings for Eragon were a lot stronger than anyone else's he had ever seen. After he learnt that Eragon saved her life many times over the course of the war, and she had done the same to him.

'_We try our best to forget the bad memories, but the good ones will last forever.'_ Shay'Tur had started walking beside Saphira again. After Saphira shared those images with him, Shay'Tur felt much safer, knowing that he had the strongest creature in the whole of Alagaësia to guard him.

The two finally made it to Eragon's tent once more, only to find Eragon and Arya sitting next to each other on the ground. "Well, it's about time you two came back. What did you do today?" Eragon stood up and pulled Arya up with him.

'_Saphira took me up to Uru'Beal or something... The castle in the distance.'_ Shay'Tur was unable to pronounce that name all day long.

"It's Uru'Baen Shay'Tur." Arya immediately corrected him.

'_He's been saying it wrong all day. I gave up after about the fifth time.'_ Saphira started laughing at his inability to say Uru'Baen.

'_Well Ha-ha, surely there's something that you can't pronounce.'_ Shay'Tur looked at Saphira, who was moving further inside and laying down. '_Why are you doing that now? It's still early afternoon.' _Shay'Tur had much more planned for the day, but knew that distracting Eragon and Arya would only work once.

'_Only in the ancient language.' _Saphira believed that she was more learned than any other creature in Alagaësia as well. '_But anyway, enough about our day, what did you do in the time we were gone?' _

Eragon looked at Arya, as if asking wether or not she was going to tell them. "We have no reason to tell you what happened." Eragon said, still looking at Arya. "Unless you think they deserve to know…" Eragon tried to make it sound as obscure as possible, making both Saphira and Shay'Tur ponder about the situation.

'_Well, I'm sure that we'll find out eventually. We have our ways of finding these things out.'_ Saphira looked at Eragon and Arya, who were now standing side by side. Almost no air floated between the two of them.

A prolonged silence hung in the air. There wasn't even a transfer of thoughts flying around. Shay'Tur slowly trudged over to Saphira and lay beside her. Immediately Saphira moved a wing over the top of him. The two groups almost competed against each other, as to how far they would go before calling it quits. This didn't last long as Murtagh emerged through the door once again. This time Murtagh caught Arya sitting in Eragon's lap, and Saphira still with her wing over Shay'Tur, and her neck curled around his, and Shay'Tur himself half sprawled out on the floor. Although Murtagh couldn't see any part of Shay'Tur except for his head and tail, he didn't want to know what was happening between the four of them, so he turned around, and left without even uttering a word.

Saphira, Eragon, Arya and Shay'Tur were too caught up in the moment to care about Murtagh coming inside and spotting them. After several more minutes of trying to out do each other, Eragon and Arya both agreed that it was a stupid idea, then left without saying anything to Saphira or Shay'Tur.

When outside, Eragon and Arya saw Murtagh sitting on a log. After a few seconds of wondering why he wanted to see them so badly, he stood up and walked over to the two. "Well, well well…" He started. Eragon didn't want a part of what else he had to say. "If it isn't the two _love birds_ and they're overgrown pets." Murtagh tried to sound even more insulting then usual. Eragon and Arya didn't bother arguing over the fact that their dragons were not simply 'overgrown pets'.

"What do you want now Murtagh?" Eragon wanted to get it out of the way quickly.

"I didn't know that the _King of Alagaësia _was so fast with the ladies." Murtagh was enjoying every minute of it. "But unfortunately I can't stand here all afternoon and mock you. Nasuada has asked to see you. Now."

Eragon blushed at the part of being king of Alagaësia, Arya just got annoyed. "Ok, fine. Where does she want to see us?"

Murtagh was going to enjoy every minute of this that he got with this situation. "Nasuada has asked for the kings, and now I guess queens." Arya glared at him with much anger. And both of them feared for the fact that he had seen them doing what they were. "I repeat, Nasuada has asked for your audience inside her quarters. That is all." Murtagh then turned around and walked away, laughing so hard that he almost fell to the ground.

Eragon and Arya were less than impressed, and planned on how to get him back. Having almost no-one still in the encampment, the trip was a lot faster then what was first thought. When they arrived at the door, Eragon and Arya were asked inside by Nasuada who was sitting at her dresser, looking into the mirror. Eragon and Arya walked in with some space between them, but didn't worry about what her reaction would be. They were, however worried about what Saphira and Shay'Tur were doing. After trying to contact both dragons, they found themselves locked out and unable to converse with them. This started to make them worry about what they were doing.

"Nice to know that I can still call you in, however I would like to know why it took you so long to get here." Nasuada was unusually serious about the situation. She hadn't sounded like this since their final assault on Galbatorix.

"There were… Complications." Murtagh said from behind the two. They both jumped for two reasons. One was because he had scared them both, and secondly because they didn't want him to reveal what was going on inside the tent when he looked. "But that's not important now, what is, however is that they are here." Murtagh knew that they now owed him a favour. And he wasn't going to let them forget it.

"Very well, anyway, back to business. Arya, I have managed to find a group of soldiers travelling to Dú'Weldenvarden. How many carts will you require?" Arya let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the meeting was about her leaving, not the two of them being together.

"I will only require two carts. But since Eragon is travelling with me, a third will be needed." Arya had many excuses as to why Eragon was coming with her deciding on which one to use if the time came.

"Very good then, I shall assign three carts to the group for the journey. The group is leaving here in two days, have your things ready by then. That is all." Nasuada then turned back to her dresser, and continued putting her things away, preparing for her departure back to Farthen'Dûr. Eragon and Arya left before another word could be spoken. Eragon and Arya were at a loss for words. Neither one of them could understand why Nasuada didn't ask about their relationship together. They only conclusion that Arya could come to was because it was about her job, and not just a random meeting. Eragon didn't have a clue, and couldn't be bothered to think of one.

When they made it back to their tent, Arya paused just outside the door, before opening it and seeing something she didn't want to. Eragon was held back by Arya before he just walked straight inside. '_Is it ok for us to come inside?'_ Arya thought that she'd try her link again. No response.

Eragon then asked Saphira the same thing. He also got no answer. Since neither one of them wanted to say anything out loud, since there were several people still wandering around packing up their possessions, they decided to leave them be.

Arya headed back to her tent, and finished off packing everything away. "What do you think they are doing?" Eragon finally decided to break his silence since he entered Nasuada's tent.

"I wouldn't have a clue, and in another sense, I don't want to know." Arya honestly didn't want to know about what Shay'Tur and Saphira got up to when they were alone together.

"Your right I guess. But I can't help but wonder…" Arya spun around and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What the hell is there to wonder about? It's not like studying the ancient language." Arya couldn't believe what they were talking about.

"Well duh! Everyone knows that, I mean, whoever learns everything in the ancient language in one lifetime has way too much time on their hands." Eragon desperately tried to change the subject before he sounded even more pathetic.

"I've tried to learn it, but there's way too much. Everything is just too complicated after learning sentences, let alone entire paragraph recitations." Arya had tried and failed in trying to unlock the answers held within the ancient language. Arya stopped moving, and dropped a piece of diamond bigger than her eye.

"What is it?" Eragon feared that something bad had happened. Arya never freezes up like that in normal circumstances.

"It's no-… Nothing, nothing's wrong, I just got a message from Shay'Tur about ignoring us earlier, nothing major." She was keeping what he really said secret from Eragon, knowing that he would freak out if he did know.

"That's good. This now means that I can go and finish packing away my things." Eragon headed out the door, and Arya desperately contacted Shay'Tur warning him that Eragon was on the way there. But what Arya didn't know, is that it was only a vision of the future from Shay'Tur that she received.

'_Why must I hurry? It's only Eragon, not like he's coming to kill me or something.'_ Arya couldn't believe what she saw, but didn't ever want to see it again. She immediately ran out of her tent, trying to find Eragon before he saw what she thought they were doing.

'_He will kill you if he sees what's going on in there!' _ Shay'Tur didn't understand why she was acting so strange. He knew that he saw the vision, but didn't know that it got to Arya as well.

'_But why? It's not like anything's happening.' _Arya was still running as fast as she could, seeing Eragon standing in front of his tent, and he reached to pull the door open.

'_Well, he's about to open the door, so whatever your doing, it had better be ok for him to see!' _Shay'Tur got up and headed for the door himself, as Eragon opened it, Shay'Tur stepped out and looked at Arya, who was out of breath, and leaning on her knees.

Saphira got up seconds later, to find Arya heading to a log to sit down. '_What were you so worried about Arya?' _Shay'Tur slowly walked over to where she was sitting and put dipped his had down to her level.

"I saw something through our link, something that I don't want to see, or bring up again." Arya looked at Shay'Tur's feet while speaking. But he knew then why she was so freaked out.

'_I didn't mean for you to see that, and I'm sorry that I ignored you when you asked if you could come inside. But that didn't actually happen. I don't know what it was, but we both know that it will come to that eventually.'_ Shay'Tur was more apologetic then he ever has been.

"I'm sorry that I over-reacted, but all the signs pointed to it actually happening. If you hadn't of ignored me when I first asked then this all could've been avoided. But it's not entirely your fault. I should be able to trust you to do the right thing." Arya had looked up into his face, she could tell just by looking at him that he was sorry for the trouble that was caused.

'_Thank you Arya,' _It was late afternoon once again, and the sun had completely disappeared behind the mountains hours ago. '_I think it's time to bring our day to a close. And it was quite a strange one at that.'_

Arya had stood up, and started walking back to Eragon and Saphira who looked like they were having the same conversation. They all stepped back inside, and curled up in their respective positions. Saphira and Shay'Tur in the middle of the room, leaning against each other. With Eragon and Arya lying against their respective dragons.


	15. A Change of Scenery

**Chapter 1****5** **A Change of Scenery**

It was the day of the group's departure. Eragon and Arya's stuff had been on the way for three days now, with rumours of it almost being at Dú'Weldenvarden. Shay'Tur couldn't sleep from the excitement of flying again. Saphira and Shay'Tur had sever more lessons before the day of departure, although most of the time it was only him flying without Arya on his back. When Eragon, Arya and Saphira did awaken, they all didn't seem to think of this as such an important event. But to Shay'Tur, this was the next step in his life. Venturing into for him was unknown territory, seeing the world, and so on.

'_Come on, come on, I want to see the forests! We're not going to make it if you don't hurry. _The child in Shay'Tur had emerged once again.

'_Calm down Shay'Tur, we'll have plenty of time to do whatever you want to, when we get there. And if you don't calm down, you won't make it there!'_ Saphira was speaking from experience. Many times had she travelled to Ellesméra and felt the full force of the change winds across Alagaësia. Shay'Tur didn't care what it did to him, he just wanted to get there.

"I think you should listen to Saphira, it is a long journey, and if you don't calm down soon, we're not going to go until tomorrow." Arya stepped in, knowing exactly what would stop him.

'_Yes Arya.'_ Shay'Tur returned all four legs to the ground.

"Now hold still while I put this onto you." Arya picked up his saddle, and placed it as gently as she could on his back. Fastening the straps one by one, Eragon had done the same thing to Saphira. After several minutes of strapping things on, and fastening objects to themselves, Eragon and Arya climbed onto their dragons. Eragon carried his sword with him whenever they flew long distance, should the need arise on the way.

"Are we ready?" Eragon asked everyone, doing his final checks on Saphira making sure that nothing was forgotten.

When everyone nodded in unison, Shay'Tur leapt into the air, with Saphira close on his tail. Arya pointed Shay'Tur in the right direction since he didn't have a clue on where to go. Luckily enough for them, the weather was clear for the whole journey.

'_Why would you want to travel any other way?'_ Eragon thought to himself, remembering once that he had spent almost four days travelling between his home and the Spine. When now it would barely take him an hour.

'_I agree, I can't even imagine not being able to do this anymore. I have been on horses for so long, this makes it seem like a waste of time!' _Arya joined in on Eragon's thoughts.

Eragon had lowered the guard on his mind whenever he was around Arya. Over the past few days they had gotten closer than ever before. Even on the final night in the camp, they snuck away from Saphira and Shay'Tur just so they could have that little extra time alone together. Arya still found it strange lowering her guard for people to just look in. Occasionally Shay'Tur would ask to try and find some piece of information that would answer one of his still numerous questions.

After several hours of flying, Eragon and Arya decided to give Shay'Tur a break, so they stopped on the outskirts of a small town. The entire population came out to marvel at the dragons. Most of which had never seen one in their life. Arya and Eragon both found this feeling strange. Every time either of the two approached any town, they would have to use a fake name, and reason for visiting. But since the fall of Galbatorix, they hadn't worried about hiding their dragons, or their identities. Everyone crowded around Eragon once the town learnt that he was the one who ridded the land of Galbatorix's twisted rule. They praised him for his bravery, and offered many things to him. But Eragon knew that his life was perfect. Saphira felt him contentment and agreed that nothing could bring them down. He told the villagers that they couldn't stay long, but they wanted more from him.

Arya took advantage of the situation, and went to every vendor as the lines were non-existent. Shay'Tur and Saphira found a water tower and drank from it. Eragon couldn't do anything but answer questions and be watched. After several more minutes, Eragon became annoyed by the crowd and got Saphira, Arya and Shay'Tur ready at one of the exits. '_Three, Two, One… Now!' _He climbed onto the nearest stage, and dashed as fast as he could for the exit. Shay'Tur and Arya had taken off already, Saphira was getting ready to jump up herself. Eragon not having tome to climb up Saphira properly, he ran up her spine and signalled for her to jump, leaving the villagers behind them, waving goodbye and cheering for the heroes of Alagaësia.

'_People really like you Eragon Shade slayer.' _Arya knew that it was too good to resist.

'_Maybe I should go back to using a fake name.'_ Everyone laughed at this, as they all flew off towards Ellesméra.

For Shay'Tur, the day wore on, longer than any other in his short life. But eventually, Eragon and Arya decided to call it a day, and set up camp just over five hours from Ellesméra.

'_So we'll get there tomorrow?'_ Shay'Tur was still over excited. All he had seen was the countryside of Alagaësia, nothing different then what he had seen before. But, just before they came in to land, he could see the edge of the forests, and their destination.

"Yes Shay'Tur, we'll get there tomorrow if you can keep calm tonight." Arya did what she could in trying to keep him quiet.

'_We are in no hurry, if we rush to get there, then you'll be too tired to take in the beauty of the elven forests.' _Saphira also tried to keep him quiet.

'_But this is the most change I've gone through since I actually hatched.'_ Shay'Tur didn't want to mention any of the other 'important' events of his life, much to Saphira's delight anyway.

"It was only…" Arya pondered in her mind for a minute, actually trying to figure out how old he was. "Three, no. Four months ago." She was surprised that four months had passed since Shay'Tur had arrived. And an extra one since the age of freedom came to be.

"Well, if what I actually know is correct." Eragon wasn't sure whether or not he should reveal this to Shay'Tur, "In another few months you should be able to breathe fire." Shay'Tur's head jerked to look at Eragon with amazement.

'_Really? Is it that soon? I thought that I had to wait years.' _Shay'Tur was still in the shock of amazement. Eragon continued to rattle through things that he would, and would-not be able to do within a certain amount of time.

"And I think that's pretty much all of it." Eragon said, satisfied that he managed to remember about ten different things.

'_There are still a few that you've forgotten little one.'_ Saphira said softly into his mind.

'_Maybe it would be safer if I don't mention some of those things.'_ Eragon had a feeling that he knew what Saphira was referring to. But he didn't want to continue talking about it. So he unstrapped his belongings from Saphira to lighten her load.

'_I suppose your right. Maybe he should start to learn things like that on his own.'_ Saphira knew that he would discover his abilities eventually, much like she had done in the past. But Saphira knew that if he was pushed too much, many problems would occur.

Arya had unstrapped the saddle from Shay'Tur, and he continued to stretch, unused to this amount of exercise over such a long period of time. '_I'm really tired, I think that I might call it a night early.'_ The sun was only just starting to disappear over the horizon.

"At least wait for the sun to go down." Eragon continued to unpack various objects that would be used later on.

'_Well, I am really hungry too.'_ Shay'Tur wanted a lot of things in terms of sleep. But he needed food.

"Very well then, you and Saphira can go out hunting for food, just be back before the sun disappears." Eragon gestured for Saphira to go out with Shay'Tur, as he wouldn't know how to get back by himself.

'_I was always going to go and you couldn't have stopped me. But it just so happens that I need food as well.'_ Saphira leapt into the air once more, with Shay'Tur following her this time. Leaving Eragon and Arya to set up the campsite.

Arya and Eragon continued to set up the camp by making a fire and moving a log next to it so they had a place to sit. After several hours of getting everything the way they liked it, Saphira returned first, graceful as always. And not a minute later Shay'Tur arrived with a thud. He was truly exhausted.

"Well, it's nice to know your teaching him something Saphira." Eragon tried to make a joke out of Shay'Tur's landing, since it knocked over half the things they spent hours setting up.

'_He is just about to collapse from exhaustion, give him a break.' _Saphira answered back, knowing that Shay'Tur didn't have the energy to bother. Shay'Tur slowly walked towards the fire, and sat down beside it, feeling it warm his body. Saphira soon followed, and lay beside him. Eragon and Arya finished standing up what Shay'Tur had knocked down, and then sat around the fire again. That night was spent talking about what they were going to do when they arrived at Ellesméra. Shay'Tur fell asleep half way through the conversation, but no-one bothered to wake him up, since Saphira was so intent on keeping him this way. Eventually the three decided to call it a night. Eragon threw the last of the wood on the fire, and curled up against Saphira. Arya, not wanting to wake Shay'Tur, joined Eragon on Saphira's side. After they had all said their goodnights, and Saphira giggled at the fact that Arya was sleeping next to Eragon, they closed their eyes, and let sleep overcome them.

The next morning Eragon and Arya awoke early, like they usually did, to find everything exactly how they left it. This surprised them, because if they were to sleep like during the war, most of their possessions would've been stolen, or tampered with in some way. Saphira awoke several minutes later, but Shay'Tur didn't surface until they were just about to leave. The sleep seemed to do him some good, since he was able to stand up and stretch his wings with no sign of fatigue.

After they made sure everything was secured, once again, they took to the air. Shay'Tur looked at the forest in the distance, and became full of excitement again. Only to be taken down once again by Arya who threatened about landing and waiting for another day. He immediately contained his excitement, but didn't calm down.

Almost nothing was said during their time in the air, right up until they finally passed over the forest, and into elf country. '_How long now?'_ Shay'Tur had been asking this the entire time, but never received an answer.

'_About another twenty minutes probably more unless you focus on flying in the right direction.'_ Saphira finally answered to shut him up. '_Actually, I think I might lead the way now.'_ She suddenly put on a burst of speed to get in front of Shay'Tur and Arya.

And not twenty minutes later, the group landed in Ellesméra, to be greeted by almost the entire village. Many instantly recognising Eragon by just a glance at Saphira. Arya was a mystery, since they had only received word of it hatching, but not as to who it was. When Shay'Tur had finally landed, he was surprised at how many people there were. Arya was congratulated by everyone for being chosen as the rider, and when she saw her mother, Queen Islanzadí, Arya was actually happy to see her again.

"Glad to see that you have returned home. You will find your things in the rider's quarters which is hopefully now going to flourish once again with your kind." Islanzadí was referring to the actual riders themselves.

"Thank you mother, it's good to be back at home at last." Arya was filled with emotions she had not felt since before she joined the Varden and left for seventy years.

"There is no need to thank me. There is nothing that you need to thank me for. Since it is now up to you and your dragon to continue their once seemingly indestructible civilisation." Arya tried to step around that subject after several more minutes of conversation. Eragon and Saphira had started to go to their quarters and took Shay'Tur with them, so he could explore more of the village. Shay'Tur quickly caught up with Saphira and he walked right beside her again.

Eragon Saphira and Shay'Tur had arrived at their new living quarters, and Shay'Tur was shocked once more, at the sight of it. '_We're living in a… a, tree?'_ Was all that he could say.

"Well, it's not exactly a tree, but essentially, yes. Is there a problem with that?" Eragon was shocked when he first learnt this, but has now become used to the fact.

'_It's a tree. Sorry if I expected a little more.'_ Shay'Tur was still amazed at the sight of the rider's village, yet it held an eerie feeling when empty.

'_There's nothing to worry about Shay'Tur, when you get on the inside, it's surprisingly roomy.'_ Saphira had a lot more success in calming him down.

When the three of them finally did get inside, Shay'Tur instantly called on his bed. Only to be moved over by Saphira not ten seconds later. Eragon went up the stairs to find his things in his room. Although he had never used the bed there, Eragon had always thought that staying with Saphira would've helped them in the long run, and this it did.

When Arya was finally able to make it to the house, she found that her things were in a house on the other side of the road. She pondered whether or not to move them all into Eragon's place. She decided to leave her stuff there, but sleep with her dragon.

After a few minutes of setting up, Eragon and Arya both thought that taking Shay'Tur on a tour of the city was a good idea. Shay'Tur just wanted to rest after the two days flight, and eventually Eragon and Arya gave in to his request of waiting until tomorrow.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there we have it. 15 chapters. I can't believe that I have written this much! And stranger still, this is the most amount of effort I have ever put into something. Over 30k of words. Even I'm shocked at that.

Anyway, keep the reviews coming, and then the story will get an ending. There's still a lot I want to put in, so there's still a lot to hope for. Like I said, keep the reviews coming and there'll be more to read from me!

As you could probably guess, I may not be able to keep up with the 'five chapters at a time' thing… But I am trying the best I can, that's when you guys (and girls) come in with ideas for what could happen.

Later!


	16. Truth Among Creatures

Well, people you asked for it...

I know that I said I wouldn't update one chapter at a time, but you guys keep wanting more from me. I shall not dissapoint.

Since I have already updated five chapters today, I will not put up the next five just yet... But you can have this one because I'm feeling nice today.

**ENJOY!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16** **Truth Among Creatures**

The next morning Arya and Eragon awoke the next morning in the same house, with their dragon's right next to each other. Although they were used to this sight, when their eyes adjusted to find Queen Islanzadí looking at them, they knew that there was alot of explaining to be heard.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Islanzadí had a clear understanding on what was happening, she just wanted to hear their side of the story.

"Mother, surely you have some manners and should knock before entering someone's house!" Arya went very defensive as she sprung to her feet. Leaving Eragon laying on the ground looking at her.

"Oh, but I did, you were just too busy sleeping with Eragon to notice. I mean, after all, I did knock on YOUR door. There was just no answer." Islanzadí used much logic against Arya, since she was her own there was a sense of taught feelings surrounding them.

"Did you knock on my door?" Eragon had now stood up beside Arya. Saphira and Shay'Tur were awake, but not moving, as they wanted to see how this was going to end up.

"Why of course dear, but I guess that you two didn't hear me since you were both practically on top of each other." The queen was clearly enjoying this. Making Eragon and Arya's life as painful she could.

"Shouldn't you be proud of the fact that I am actually getting myself out into the world?" Arya wasn't sure on if that was the right thing to say.

"But I am dear. I just came in this morning to give you a warm welcome back home. Maybe you should open the window."Arya wasn't prepared for that answer. But when Islanzadí walked closer to the door, and opened it. Eragon and Arya were astonished to see almost the entire village in the rider's quarters celebrating the arrival of Shay'Tur. Saphira heard the shouts of the townsfolk, and made Shay'Tur also get up.

No-body in the house knew what to do. Everyone was cheering for the expected new arrivals of Shay'Tur and Saphira. They all slowly walked outside to find even more elves in the other previous rider's houses. Everything was done up to an extreme level,

"This is the kind of welcome you deserved the first time around. But, everything's much better when it comes in twos." Islanzadí was standing beside the doorway, and explained to Arya that she was sorry, but couldn't get something like this organised in the short space of time they had before her last arrival. "And since there is now another dragon involved, the whole village wanted to be a part of it!" Shay'Tur felt honoured to be thought of in such a way.

'_Surely this all can't be for me! I mean, it's not like I have saved the world, like you did.'_ Shay'Tur still couldn't believe that so much time and effort was put into his arrival party.

'_But we are in a sense saving the world.' _Saphira inched closer to Shay'Tur. '_We are saving our world, by continuing our race. We are the last hope. We are the most important thing to happen to our race, since we were united by magic to end our war, thus creating the dragon riders!'_

'_So, we are the future.'_ Shay'Tur was just realising his destiny again, only on a much higher degree as by the number of elves that turned up the greet him.

'_Exactly!'_

The group continued through the crowd, wondering if it would follow them all day. Islanzadí used a spell to magnify her voice, making it deafening to anyone around her. "We are gathered here on this day to bring forth what is needed for the continuation of the dragon race! But, this is not all. We are also here to thank these warriors for ridding the land of Galbatorix and the Empire!" A great roar was let out by the crowd showing much enthusiasm towards the four, which were now in the centre of the rider's quarters.

"Since when do we deserve all this, for standing up for what is right?" Eragon shouted to Arya, trying to get over the rest of the crowd. But when it reached her it was only a whisper.

'_Don't be so modest, we both know that what you did on that day was a superfluous act of bravery and courage. Sure you might have feared everything possible during that battle. But in the end, it doesn't really matter, as long as we are now free!_' Arya couldn't be bothered to shout, knowing quite well that she couldn't get her voice that loud.

"Now, let us celebrate! There is nothing that can stop us from enjoying a world without tyranny and injustice!" Islanzadí's booming voice then returned to its normal level, as she walked over to Eragon, Arya, Shay'Tur and Saphira who hadn't moved from the centre of the crowd. "Is this enough for you two?"

"This is the biggest celebration-thing I've ever seen." Eragon said, trying to keep his eyes focused on one thing.

"And it is all for a good cause! But, I have a surprise for you at the next big event!" Islanzadí looked over at Saphira, Eragon instantly knew what she was going to be celebrating, but was still in awe of where the elves had managed to position themselves over the small area. "Come now, I'm sure our new arrival wants to see the town!"

'_I would, thank you.'_ Shay'Tur answered, doing the same as Eragon.

"Then come with me! I can show you everything and teach you even about this place than any other person in the entire city!"

The whole day was spent travelling around the city. Islanzadí answered any questions asked by Eragon or Shay'Tur. Arya spent the whole day in practical silence, as she either knew what she wanted to, or just didn't hear her mother because she spent most of her time looking at Eragon. Saphira was off in her own little world for most of the day. She too remembered most of the information the first time she was given a tour, and so she talked between Shay'Tur and Eragon throughout the whole time.

When evening came, the four were treated to a banquet fit for the gods. Much was discussed during the meal, and by the end of the night there wasn't another bite to be had. "Oh, Eragon, Arya. I am sorry about sneaking up on you this morning, but I had to wake you up somehow." Islanzadí was truthful with her apology. Eragon and Arya accepted. And both said simultaneously. "But make sure you knock next time."

Islanzadí nodded in understanding, and the four headed back to their house for the night. '_Eragon, is all of this. This celebration... Is it really all for me?'_ Shay'Tur had asked Arya several times, but never received a straight answer.

'_Essentially, yes. You may know that it's up to you and Saphira to continue the dragon race. But you don't know the entire history and events between the dragons and elves. And this is a big deal amongst them.'_

'_What's the story behind it all then?' _Eragon knew that he was going to ask that.

'_I don't understand the entire story, but I will get Arya or Saphira to tell you.'_ Eragon asked them both out loud, and eventually Shay'Tur got the entire story of the two races and their history with each other.

By the time the story was told, the group had settled down in the house, and were prepared for bed. '_I think I finally understand.'_ Shay'Tur finally figured out the meaning of continuing the dragon race to the elves.

"It is a very complicated process, but if you do understand it then you're doing better than Eragon!" Arya managed to blurt out without really noticing. Eragon glared at her, but knew that she was right. Saphira and Shay'Tur laughed at him until he glared at them too. "Sorry, but it's true."

"I'm not going to argue with you Arya. I know that I don't fully understand the link between the elves and the dragons. But the link between Saphira and I is the only one that has mattered to me until the fall of Galbatorix."

Saphira looked at Eragon. '_Oh little one, I could not possibly imagine my life without you.' _When she finished saying this, Saphira moved her tail to wrap around Eragon.

"And neither could I."

Arya moved her hand across Eragon's face and tried to shuffle closer to him, but to no avail, since Saphira's tail was wrapped around his stomach.

'_Saphira, do you have to do that right now?' _Eragon asked her quietly.

'_Why would I stop little one? I thought we were having one of those moments.'_ She loosened her embrace slightly.

'_I know, you're right, again...' _Eragon was starting to get tired of being wrong all the time.

'_It's ok, anyway, I'm tired from all the eating. Goodnight little one.'_ She then moved her tail away, and said nothing more, changing her attention to Shay'Tur. She could feel Arya move closer to Eragon but didn't take any notice of the two.

'_Hey Saphira,' _Shay'Tur turned his head around to see hers. '_This may sound a little stupid, but when exactly are we planning on... Continuing our race?' _Shay'Tur didn't quite know how to word it.

'_Haven't you asked me this before?' _Saphira got a feeling of Déjà-vu

'_I probably have, but when is it possible? I mean like, when could we start?'_ Shay'Tur still had no idea on how to say it properly.

'_In time it will come. But trying to judge when it is possible seems harder than waiting. I know when it becomes possible. But you will know when the time's right.'_ Shay'Tur looked at her with disbelief.

'_If you know when it's possible, then why not start right away?' _Shay'Tur tried to argue his point.

'_All my life I've been searching for something. That something never came but it leads to nothing. Nothing satisfies but now I'm getting close, closer to the prize at the end of the road.' _Saphira tried to turn it into a riddle. '_All night long I dream of the day, but when it came around it was taken away. Which leaves me with the feeling that I feel the mos., I feel it come alive when I see your ghost.'_ Saphira lost herself in her own thoughts, thinking about the day she spent with Glaedr at the ancient nesting grounds.

'_What are you going on about now?'_ Shay'Tur was lost himself.

'_I don't want to start this right away, because last time I thought the time was right, and everything broke right before my eyes.'_ She was still dreaming of that day.

'_Ok Saphira. But can you let me know when it is first possible?' _Shay'Tur was still lost in her last thoughts.

'_I can tell you when it is first possible if you must know. But I will only tell you when that time comes, so you don't try to rush the process.'_ Saphira was now referring to when he breaths fire.

'_Thank you Saphira.' _Shay'Tur finally got an answer, but like the many others he had asked before, failed to receive a straight answer.

Eragon and Arya were now lying next to each other, ready to go to sleep themselves. '_So, what have we got planned for tomorrow?'_ Eragon whispered into her mind.

'_I don't know, what else is there that we have to do?'_ Arya didn't want to disturb Shay'Tur or Saphira as they hadn't moved for what seemed like hours.

'_Well, now that you're a rider, we might have to go and see Rhun__ö__n to get you a proper sword.'_ Eragon continued as quietly as he could.

'_I am in need of a new sword, my one has almost been sharpened down to a dagger.'_ Arya thought that it was a good idea.

'_There we go, I wonder if Rhunön still has the extra brightsteel from after making Brisingr.' _Eragon thought about what he did with it before he left Ellesméra last time. But eventually came to the conclusion that he left it with Rhunön.

'_Hopefully it's still there, if not, then we should go searching for more.'_ Arya was unsure if any more existed within the land.

'_Well, if worst comes to worst, I can still remember where Oromis's is laying.'_ Eragon thought back to when Murtagh killed Oromis. At that point in time, he thought that all was lost, but after much persistence, Eragon forced himself onward to eventually de-throned Galbatorix, like he swore that he would.

'_I would feel honoured to be carrying Oromis's sword. But what if it's no longer there?'_ Arya seemed unconvinced that Eragon could remember exactly where it fell.

'_It is hard to explain, but first, let's see if Rhunön can make you one. But even if he can, I want to find Oromis's sword. It is a fair distance from here though. It would be another countryside exploration for Shay'Tur anyway.'_ They both laughed at his words.

'_Goodnight Eragon.'_ Arya leant in and kissed him before drifting off to sleep.


	17. Not So Easy

**Chapter 17** **Not so Easy**

Saphira was the first to awaken much to her surprise. But unfortunately for her, she was in the middle of everybody so couldn't do anything until someone else woke up. During this time, Saphira decided on what she would do for the day. Since the feast from last night kept her full, she decided that the need to hunt was non-existent. After what seemed to her like hours, Saphira decided to lay her head on the ground again, letting her nose touch with Shay'Tur's. He stirred for a second, but Saphira didn't move, since she knew that he wouldn't mind. The light streamed through one of the windows, warming her back and wings. She felt Eragon start twitching, which after her many years of experience, meant that he was awakening as well. Arya still lay motionless in Eragon's arms. Saphira heard the birds chirping outside in one of the many thousands of trees in Ellesméra.

'_Saphira? Why are you awake this early?' _Shay'Tur just opened an eye, to find Saphira staring back at him.

'_I don't know… It just happened today. Why? Do you always watch me when I'm asleep?' _Saphira knew she had him cornered.

'_Not always, but I can't help myself sometimes.'_ Shay'Tur was satisfied that he came up with such an answer so quickly.

'_That's ok I guess. It's not like you're fixated on me.'_ She said it seriously, but knew that he was obsessed with her.

'_Uh, yea… Right…' _He knew that she was lying, but didn't want to cause an argument.

'_It's ok. I know that we both can't get enough of each other.'_ Saphira knew that Shay'Tur was the same about her.

'Well, what are we doing today?' Shay'Tur had closed his eyes once again. Feeling Saphira's breathing across his face.

'_I don't know. From what I found in Eragon's mind yesterday, Arya's getting a new sword, and we might be going on a little trip.' _Shay'Tur was jumping on the inside, knowing that he would get to see more of the countryside.

'_Sounds like fun, but really I don't care about what we're doing. As long as I can be near you, it doesn't matter.'_

'_Oh, you are full of it.'_ Saphira was laughing on the inside at how immature Shay'Tur could be. Shay'Tur didn't reply but Saphira didn't care. She was happy just the way she was.

'_So how long have you two been awake?'_ Arya said into both Saphira and Shay'Tur's mind.

'_A little while, how long did you two stay up for after we went to sleep?'_ Saphira still hadn't moved from before.

'_When we stopped talking. From what you said, you were awake for as long as we were…' _Arya knew that Saphira didn't want to continue the conversation after that.

'_There's no reason to be mean Arya.'_ Shay'Tur stepped in. '_You are lying on her remember?'_

'_Yes, I know. But it was only a joke.' _There was a prolonged silence before Eragon started to stir again. He stretched out his arms and felt Arya's hair in his face.

"_Good morning everyone." _Eragon managed to mumble out.

'_Nice to know that you could finally join us Eragon.'_ Saphira was the first to answer.

Eragon stretched his legs out, feeling Saphira's hind legs at almost full stretch. "It's nice to know that people listen to my conversations." He directed that to Saphira.

'_I cannot help myself sometimes Eragon, when you were talking about what we're doing for today I myself was curious.'_ Saphira didn't want to start an argument this early in the morning.

"It's ok, I don't mind… I am used to you knowing a lot of things that I would rather have kept secret." Eragon had sat up, and looked over at the doorway, happy not to find Islanzadí staring at him.

'_So, when are we planning on seeing Rhunön?' _Shay'Tur was about to get up, but couldn't move because Saphira's wing was still covering most of his body.

"When we're all ready, and by the looks of it, we're not going anywhere, anytime soon." Eragon stood up, and pulled Arya up with him. Saphira then stood up as well, stretching her legs and wings.

'_Well, Saphira and I are ready. What's keeping you two?'_ Shay'Tur got up and also stretched out.

"Well, some of us actually wear clothing." Arya looked at Saphira and Shay'Tur before heading across the village into her house.

'_Aren't you going to go change as well Eragon?' _Saphira had a feeling that he couldn't be bothered.

"I will, just give me a minute…" Eragon walked up the stairs and disappeared for several minutes before returning in a green tunic that Saphira had never seen before.

'_When did you get that?'_ This was her immediate reaction.

"That's not important, but I'm sure you'll check m mind if you really want to." Eragon continued down the stairs looking at Saphira who was still looking at him with amazement. But he didn't feel her presence in his mind just yet.

'_If you didn't look like an elf before, you most certainly do now.'_ Shay'Tur had learnt over the time that Eragon was once a normal human. The story about how he became an elf/human hybrid was still a mystery to him. But thought that an explanation story would be irrelevant to the situation.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Eragon had made it back to the ground level, and sat on a chair awaiting Arya's arrival.

After waiting several minutes, Shay'Tur was wondering why she was taking so long. Eragon knew that Arya took her time when it came to things like choosing which clothes to wear, and Saphira was always very patient, so it didn't bother her.

Eventually, Eragon Saphira and Shay'Tur left the house and waited outside Arya's quarters. While they were moving across the village Arya had emerged from her house wearing the nicest blue outfit she could find.

"It's nice the way that we could contrast with each other's dragons." Arya made the joke. "But, where did you get that outfit? I have never seen it before." Arya was looking at Eragon the whole time.

"You know, that's exactly what Saphira asked me when she saw me wearing it."

"Well, are you going to tell me where you got it?" Arya continued to approach the other three.

"I'll say the same thing again. If you want to know where I got it, you can find it in my mind." Eragon again, didn't fell any presence in his mind. But didn't worry about it any more. The group then headed off into Ellesméra to see Rhunön.

It took them a while because of the time they had spent away from Ellesméra, but eventually, they met up with Rhunön and found out that he did save the brightsteel for this very occasion. He then measured up Arya and weighed her original sword. When he had collected what he required, the group left him to his work. Rhunön told them that they could pick it up by tomorrow since he was busy with other projects and for the lack of need for a sword.

Eragon knew that Saphira had told everyone about looking for Oromis's sword so it wasn't a surprise when he said they were going looking for it. Arya and Eragon saddled up Shay'Tur and Saphira, then headed off to the location of Oromis's death. Although Eragon didn't like the idea, he wanted to find his sword.

'_How are you so sure that you're going to find it? He dropped it over a year ago, Someone's probably picked it up by now.' _Saphira tried to reason with Eragon, but knew that he was stubborn when it came to things like this.

"I am going to find it, I know I will. If we spend the whole day looking, and can't find it, then you may tease as you wish. But until that time, I shall look where I believe it still is!" Eragon was clearly determined at the thought of finding his old master's sword.

'_I wish that you spent all this effort into something more constructive.'_ Saphira knew that there was no stopping him.

They flew for the good part of an hour where Eragon signalled for Saphira to land in a very open meadow. After they landed, Eragon tried his best to remember what he saw during the time of the fight between Murtagh and Oromis. He knew that his master's death had nothing to do with Murtagh, but he still feels some part of him want to avenge his master. Eragon knew that he couldn't attack his own family, and could never be himself if he ever had to.

Eragon pointed towards the forest. "That way." Walking with his eyes closed, Eragon tripped over many rocks before Saphira picked him up, and placed him on her back. Occasionally he would open his eyes and check the scenery around him. Eragon continued to bark out directions until the landscape looked right.

'_There is much energy in this area, maybe you are right in saying that Oromis's sword is here.' _Saphira remembered that Oromis was of very old age, so that his sword held vast amounts of energy in case he needed it.

"I can feel it too Saphira, we are close."

'_I was wondering what I was feeling.'_ Shay'Tur had never before felt the essence of pure energy, which is what was slowly seeping out of the old Riders blade.

As they slowly continued onward, the power wave became more and more intense, Until Eragon had found it's source. "I'm sorry Saphira, what did you say was impossible to find?" Eragon gloated at Saphira over his success.

'_Not once did I say impossible, but I am happy that you found it.'_ Saphira inched closer to the glowing sword. Eragon did the same, not knowing what would happen if something was to touch it. He cautiously reached out with one hand to pick up the sword. It was poking out of the ground, like a sword in a stone. The handle was glowing with pure energy and the blade glistened in the sunlight.

"Eragon wait!" Arya jumped off Shay'Tur and walked towards Eragon. "What if it's dangerous?"

"How could it be dangerous? If it was a sword used for evil, then I would be worried. But Oromis was of good, so absolutely nothing can go wro-" The energy jumped out at Eragon, sending him flying across the grass and landing several hundred feet away.

"Eragon!" Everyone ran over to see if he was ok. He was slightly shaken, but had no injuries besides a few scratches. He sat up in a daze.

"Ok, maybe you are right Arya. But how do we get it from here back to Ellesméra?"

"Are you feeling ok?" Arya was worried that he may've received an injury beyond visibility

"I'm feeling…" Eragon did one last check of himself to make sure. "Fine, in fact, better then fine!" He jumped up like nothing had ever happened. "Maybe I got some of the energy radiating off the sword."

'_It seems possible. All I know is that your never going to get me near that thing, until is it completely safe!' _Saphira was a lot more worried for her safety after learning that Eragon was fine.

"Well, that still leaves me with the question on how to move it." Eragon still had the same arrogant look on his face.

'_I'm not going to carry it there! That thing is dangerous.' _Saphira was still protesting the fact of moving it.

"But I have to, there must be a way!" Eragon was still determined to figure out an answer.

'_Is there a way to drain it's power into something else?'_ Shay'Tur thought about it for a second. Remembering that someone had told him about Elves infusing general objects with incredible amounts of power. Eragon paused for a second, and noticed that he was still wearing Brom's ring.

Eragon thought for a moment, "Maybe your right Shay'Tur." Eragon took off the ring, and tossed it at the sword. The energy jumped out and collided with the ring. Unsure if it was safe, but knowing from previous experience that the blast did not injure him Eragon paced closer to the sword once more. '_Saphira, be ready to catch me!' _and before he could even get a reply, the energy hit him. He went flying back towards the group. Saphira just reacting fast enough to catch him with her tail.

'_Give me a little more warning next time Eragon! Just make sure that you don't get yourself killed!' _Saphira clearly didn't like the idea of being shot across a field repeatedly, but she was never going to be able to stop him.

Eragon paced closer again. This time, he took off the belt Oromis gave him, the energy passed into it, and the belt landed on the ground now glowing. Eragon walked closer again. But this time, there was no reaction. He picked up the belt and put if back on. The ring was also picked up and put back on. When he reached for the swords pommel, an invisible force stopped him. This made him more agitated, having solved the puzzle only to be restrained once more.

"I can't reach it! Something's not right." Eragon backed away, only to run into Saphira who had walked up behind him.

'_There's nothing we can do Eragon. It was meant to rest here.' _Saphira had put her head on his shoulder. Eragon reached up and patted her.

"But this is not what he would've wanted." Eragon seemed disappointed in himself.

'_There is nothing more that Oromis could've asked for. His final student, rose up against the evil king and defeated him. You have overcome many obstacles in your lifetime Eragon, and all of which would make him proud just to be associated with you! There is much in this world that we cannot change. This is just one of those things.'_

"But what will happen to it?"

'_My idea on things, is that if it has lasted this long without moving, and after we found it so easily, I believe that it will stay here forever, with nothing ever able to lay their hands on it again. That sword has only ever had one owner, and that is how it shall stay.' _Shay'Tur and Arya were now standing behind them, and they both heard every word.

"This is where it has chosen to lie. So let us not disturb its final resting place." Arya put her hands on Eragon's shoulders, turned him around, and pulled him into her embrace. Eragon looked over at Saphira, who was still watching the sword glow in the daylight. "Come, let us return to Ellesméra! Eragon, we know that this is hard for you, but we cannot change what we cannot reach." Arya then let Eragon go as she climbed back onto Shay'Tur. Eragon returned to Saphira and they all headed back to the elven capitol.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to everyone who noticed my obvious mistake... and before you make a review saying it... I know that Rhunon is a girl...

this has been mentioned several times in the past from other reviewers... So if you plan on correcting me like that, I know... It's just a mistake I get for never having read the novels...

You can stop laughing at my mistake now... (Please)


	18. The Edge of Sacrifice

I don't know what I was thinking when it came to writing this chapter, I just hit a groove and everything came out in one big lump.

I happen to find this chapter a little more about me, (Well, up until when Arya stops it.) Because…… well, I'll let you figure out the rest…

___________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 18** **The Edge of Sacrifice**

The group returned to Ellesméra in the early afternoon. Eragon had a glum look across his face, and there was nothing that Saphira, Arya or Shay'Tur could do to cheer him up. The sun was still high in the sky, and Eragon didn't even blink when it moved out from behind trees or buildings. Having to leave Oromis's sword behind hurt him like nothing ever has. Every time someone asked him a question, he either grunted with no change in tone, or gave no reaction whatsoever. The other three became worried that he would become fixated on figuring out a way to bring it back from its position, but with no success.

'_I'm really worried about Eragon. He's never been like this since Brom had died.' _Saphira worried for Eragon's emotional safety. '_The only other time that I can remember him acting like this was before the Battle of the Burning Plains, when you had rejected him the third time.'_

'_How upset did he get after that last one?'_ Arya seemed interested in her stories about how Eragon had tried to court her during the war.

'_I'm sure that he'd rather not like me talking about his feelings like I have been. I have been pushing my boundaries as his closest friend.'_ Saphira had been talking about Eragon like she owned him recently. But this new depressive state of his made her think that she did something wrong.

"You are correct in assuming that Saphira." Saphira had no idea that he was reading her mind. When Eragon became focused like this, there was practically nothing that could stop his mind, or his will.

"Eragon, this must stop! You're going to go mad!" Arya stepped in front of him. Forcing him to stop on his aimless attempt at going somewhere.

"There is no reason to continue, if you aren't strong enough to overcome what is set before you." Eragon was focusing so hard, that he could hear everyone's thoughts. Just as Oromis had taught him to. Thinking of this just made him press harder.

"There is reason to continue, if you're willing to fight for it!" Arya knew that it would take all of her reasoning skills and techniques to win this argument.

"But to fight you would require the strength to do so. That is something that I am clearly lacking." Eragon kept digging himself a deeper emotional hole to climb out of.

"This is madness! Why is the king of Alagaësia so keen on giving up?" Arya knew that it was a low shot, but worth a try still.

"I am not the king. If anyone would be in charge, it would be Nasuada. She is the most powerful head I the land."

'_Eragon, you must stop this before you say something you regret!'_ Saphira was now scared of what he might become.

"Why are you scared Saphira? Is it something that I have done? Something I said? Please tell me what it is that must be so important to you that you are willing to stake your life on it?" Eragon had gone from depressing to maniacal. Saphira could now feel him inside her head, digging up every little detail she never told anyone about. "What's wrong Saphira? Is there something that you want to say, but never could? Here. Let me help you!"

Eragon rattled through many things regarding Shay'Tur and Arya. Shay'Tur learnt that they are able to start continuing the dragon race when he learns to breathe fire. Arya learnt that Saphira never wanted to rescue her at all at first.

'_Stop this Eragon! You are pushing my limits!'_ Saphira started to fight back now, increasing her defences. '_Don't make me do something that I will regret. As you seem to have none right now!'_

Eragon made one final dig into her mind. Forcing her to submit and fly away out of sight. "She'll be back, she's nothing without me."

Arya had had enough, she drew a sword and slice Eragon's back, hoping that it would knock some sense into him. He fell to the ground, and passed out from the pain.

Eragon was out for several days. Only being conscious for seconds at a time. He heard Arya's voice once, and Saphira's another… After almost a month, Eragon finally awoke, remembering everything that had happened.

"He's waking up, Arya. Eragon is coming to." The doctor called Arya over. "I'll leave you two in peace for a moment." Arya came running inside after watching the doctor leave the room.

"Eragon, we were all worried about you." Arya didn't want to mention how she got him to stop from his senseless thoughts, and merciless attack on Saphira's mind.

"I… I, I didn't mean a word of it, I… I couldn't control myself. It's as if I wasn't myself anymore, but a heartless killer." Eragon knew exactly what had happened during his rant. "Thank you for stopping me, even if it did hurt a lot, thank you." Arya was unsure on how to act on the situation. He was actually thanking her for attacking him. "Saphira!" It suddenly occurred to him how much hurt he had done to her. "Is she ok?"

Arya was still stunned at him thanking her for the attack. "Well, in a physical sense, she couldn't be better. But I would be apologizing to her as soon as you could." Arya could feel the sorrow on his face. But Saphira was outside, away from everyone. Over the month, even though he knew that he shouldn't, Shay'Tur had tried his hardest to conjure up fire. He knew that it could happen from when he is six months old. As he was almost seven, Shay'Tur was constantly trying new ways to get it out. He asked Saphira what could help him get something to happen, but she had been isolating herself from everything since the fight with Eragon.

"I must go and talk to her. There are some things that I have to set straight." Eragon sat up and left the room. Feeling a slight light headedness, he ignored it and pressed on, knowing that he had caused someone he cared about so much incredible amounts of sorrow and grief.

Saphira was flying high above Ellesméra, ignoring every attempt Shay'Tur had at trying to get her down. '_Saphira, can you hear me?' _He got no reply, but could still feel her presence in his mind, she was listening. '_About what I did last week, I know that you know that it wasn't me. I knew that I was saying those things, but I didn't mean a word of it. I know that I have made some terrible mistakes in my life, and this one is right up there. I'm sorry for all the pain that I have caused you in the past week. I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done in regards to going against your will. But I promise that I will never again say anything as hurtful as that ever again!'_

'_Eragon, I know that we have gone through a lot together, but you certainly tore it down to the last thread. But I need to know, do you really mean it?_' These were the first words that Saphira had said for a long time. She would spend most of her time just flying above Ellesméra as if patrolling against some unknown enemy.

Eragon even repeated every last bit of his speech in the ancient language, to prove that he was serious about setting things straight. Saphira started to descend back to the ground, landing right in front of Eragon. '_Is there anything that you want me to do to prove that I've learnt my lesson?' _Eragon tried to rebuild the years of trust they had, in one single sentence.

'_I want you to apologize to Arya for what you said to her. Then all is forgiven.'_ Saphira knew that she could never stay mad at Eragon. Even if she tried, Saphira knew that he was a part of her. The missing piece of her puzzle, that was incomplete for the past month.

'_Then that is what I shall do.' _He turned around and headed back towards the room he was being held in. '_And Saphira, by the way, in case you couldn't tell, I am sorry for what I have done to you.'_

'_I know little one, but there's someone else who needs your apologies right now.'_ Saphira turned around, and went off looking for Shay'Tur.

"Arya…" Eragon had made it back to his room, the light headed feeling was now gone. "I just want to tell you tha-"

"I know, Saphira told me everything you said word for word ad it came out. You did a terrible thing last week, but now you have set it right again. You had almost lost friendships forged for many years in one single five minute rant." She paused and looked at the floor where Eragon was standing. "We care about you Eragon. All of us. Even Shay'Tur has a very high opinion of you. But you must not let things like that ever happen again. You are the strongest being throughout the entire land, and we fear that there is much to lose when things like this happen to you."

"There is nothing that I would like more at this moment then to take everything back. For once I'm happy that Oromis and Brom aren't here to see me in this sorry state. But I have to ask you. Can you ever forgive me?" Arya got up from her chair and hugged Eragon firmly. He knew then that his apology was accepted. Eragon returned the hug to Arya.

Shay'Tur was down in the rider's quarters, still trying to breathe fire. He was becoming agitated by his inability to do so. He then noticed Saphira walk up to him and rub beside him. '_I have missed you Saphira.'_ Shay'Tur knew that everything was going back to normal.

'_So have I. But for now, I have to teach you how to breathe fire.' _Saphira knew that this was the right time, since he was now old enough to sustain a flame, he now only needed to learn how to create it.

'_I thought you said that you weren't going to teach me.'_ Shay'Tur looked at her in a way she had used many times before.

'_I said that I would when the time was right. And I believe that right now is the best time we could ever have together.'_ Saphira was still rubbing up against Shay'Tur. She did miss him a lot over the past month with virtually no communication. But all the way up until the evening, Saphira gave Shay'Tur a newfound hope of actually breathing fire.

'_Maybe you need more time Shay'Tur.'_ Saphira was looking at him, but still feeling his determination of wanting to succeed.

'_But this is my time. I have never felt so alive in my life before. There must be something more that I can do!' _Shay'Tur was slowly filling up with disappointment, Saphira figured that she would try one last thing, then try and find Eragon and Arya.

'_There is one last thing that might help to get it out.'_ Saphira took a few steps away from Shay'Tur, so they were no longer almost of top of each other.

'_And what would that be?'_ Saphira could feel the sarcasm creep into his voice.

'_What is it that you are thinking of while you are trying to breathe fire?'_ It was a simple question, and she hoped for a simple answer.

Shay'Tur looked at Saphira as if she was stupid. '_Well, I'm trying my hardest to get it out… But I don't know, I guess I'm thinking about trying to force it out… What does that have to do with anything?'_ Shay'Tur quit trying for a second, expecting an answer filled with riddles to come out.

'_Maybe that's the problem. It's not a mater of forcing it out. When I first breathed fire, I was at risk of losing everything. Eragon was just about to be struck down and killed. What I felt there was nothing but hatred swell inside me. I didn't know what was going to happen, but with that feeling, I managed to distract him for long enough for Eragon to kill him.'_ Saphira winced when she recalled this memory, she gave everything she had in that battle, but it turned out so the battle gave her a lot more in the end.

'_So, what? I should think that Arya's just about to be killed?'_ Shay'Tur was interested in her stories, but could never get the right meaning out of them.

'_No, it was the hate. Think of things that make you angry, things that you want to change for the better of everything!'_ Saphira had gone from story teller, to coach in an instant. Shay'Tur turned away from Saphira and looked into the sky. He took a deep breath, thinking of everything he could that had caused him pain. And exhaled a moment later.

A strong burning sensation flew up from his throat. He knew that it was coming, but the heat was almost unbearable. Knowing that it's the first time that is the hardest, Shay'Tur continued, feeling the sensation come to the tip of his mouth. Not a moment later, a huge fireball went flying into the sky, illuminating the riders village like it was daylight. Eragon and Arya saw the fireball, and had to find out what Shay'Tur had done. And as if nothing had ever happened, they both straightened up their clothes making it seem like they were just talking the entire time.

'_You did it Shay'Tur, you are now a fully fledged dragon, in all it's ferocity!'_ Saphira was excited for him.

'_That… It's felt good, like I had this extra desire for power, but… I didn't want it, everything I have ever wanted is right here.'_ Shay'Tur got off subject.

'_That is the feeling of power Shay'Tur, when you feel it coming on, just let out a little flame, and everything will feel good again. Anger is the fuel for our fires, and if you have enough of it, then you can cause an inferno of mass destruction!'_ Saphira knew that she had a lot of anger inside of her, but couldn't ever think of using it all at once.

'_So, that's it. There is now nothing I cannot do.'_ Shay'Tur felt proud of himself, knowing that there was almost nothing left to achieve by his standards. But there was still one last thing he wanted to do.

Eragon and Arya arrived moments later, wondering what the light was. '_Shay'Tur made his first fireball.'_ Saphira said proudly, as if it was her own.

"We could see it all the way from inside the city. How did he make one that powerful?" Eragon wasn't surprised that Shay'Tur had finally learnt how to breath fire, but did want to know how he made one that large so early.

'_That, I cannot answer for you, and I don't think that Shay'Tur could either, but what really matters is that he has finally become worthy of the term dragon.'_ Saphira continued with her proud feelings. Shay'Tur was almost red from embarrassment. He knew that it was a big deal, but didn't know why there was such a big fuss over how big the flame was. Shay'Tur had never seen Saphira blow fire before, so he didn't know what size the fire would be.

The group talked about this late into the evening, until they all finally decided to call it a night. After a month of being separated from each other, Shay'Tur curled up on the floor in the corner, Saphira lie next to him, moving her wing over the top, covering Shay'Tur. Eragon and Arya lay against Saphira. And the group didn't utter a word for the rest of the night.


	19. Continuing it On

**Chapter 19** **Continuing it On**

Saphira and Shay'Tur awoke the next morning to an empty house. They weren't complaining.

'_Eragon, what have we got planned today?'_ Saphira could feel his presence in her mind, but it wasn't the same as usual. '_Is everything all right Eragon?'_ She paused for a while, waiting for an answer.

'_Saphira, I want to go and see Roran in Carvahall. It's been a while and I said that I would see him soon.'_ Eragon could feel Saphira's disappointment.

'_So, when are we planning on leaving, and what are you doing right now?_' Saphira broke the news to Shay'Tur. He didn't take it well.

'_If we could leave tomorrow morning, I would be happy with that, and right now I'm saying my goodbyes to everyone.'_ Eragon and Arya were wandering around Ellesméra, telling everyone that would wonder why he was going.

'_I shall plan today like it was my last here.'_ Saphira didn't tell Shay'Tur what she had just said. She felt Eragon disappear from her mind, knowing that they both wanted some privacy from each other when they were saying the goodbyes. '_Shay'Tur, do you want to go out for a fly? Just over the countryside?'_ Saphira knew that it was a stupid question to ask him. So she got up, and headed out the door with Shay'Tur right behind her.

'_Where are we going?'_ Shay'Tur didn't know why they were leaving either.

'_Just to a little place I think has a lot of meaning. But I want to keep it a surprise.'_ Saphira knew that Eragon had blocked her from is mind, and she did the same.

'_I like surprises!'_ Shay'Tur seemed like a little child again, Saphira hoped that he would snap out of it, and think of a more serious matter. The two jumped into the sky, heading out to the Stone of Broken Eggs. Saphira knew that this place had meaning, and didn't know how to tell Shay'Tur what she had planned for him.

'_Well, I'm sure that you going to love this one._' Saphira still tried to keep it as obscure as possible. The two argued back and forth with Shay'Tur asking what was going to happen, and Saphira giving him nothing more then a meaningless riddle. When the two arrived at the stone, Saphira gave him a quick history lesson on how meaningful this place was to their nearly extinct race.

'_So, this place was used by dragons hundreds of years ago as a nesting ground?'_ Shay'Tur tried to sound confused, but in reality he understood her perfectly.

'_That is correct.'_ Saphira didn't want to say too much, as Shay'Tur was looking around wondering why she had brought him here. Shay'Tur didn't take subtle well.

'_So, why are we here again?'_ He continued to sound like he thought they were here for another lesson.

'_This place should have some meaning to you Shay'Tur.'_ Saphira was just looking at him, trying to give as many hints as possible.

'_It does have meaning to me, I can feel the amount of power that once resided in this place… Did you only bring me here for a lesson?' _Shay'Tur didn't understand Saphira's hints.

'_Ok, you're obviously not going to understand me unless I say it out loud.'_ Shay'Tur looked at Saphira, not knowing what she was going on about.

'_Say what out loud?'_ Shay'Tur thought about it for a second, until it finally clicked in his mind what she was going on about.

'_I know that I said I wanted to wait, but there are some things that I cannot wait for. You know how I feel about you, and how important this means to me.'_ Saphira looked at Shay'Tur with her eyes half closed.

'_So you mean that you want to-' _Shay'Tur was forced to stop as Saphira edged closer to him.

'_The call is up to you now. Is now the right time?'_ Saphira was now against him. Shay'Tur said nothing, but made the right movements.

Eragon and Arya were still wandering around Ellesméra and heading over to the blacksmiths. Rhunön was just finishing up Arya's sword by adding the final touches. An inscription in the handle was added to increase the amount of power able to be stored in it, if the need be.

"There you are Arya, your brand new sword." Rhunön pulled it out of the vice, and uncovered the blade. The sword glowed as the flames from the furnace danced across it. The light green blade looked incredibly sharp, as if it could split a single hair numerous times over. "All it needs now is a name." The smith continued.

"Blèston Yawe." Arya took the sword from Rhunön's hand. Eragon lost his focus when Arya said the swords name.

"Do you know what that actually means Arya?" Rhunön was surprised at the name she had chosen for the blade.

"No, not entirely, I remember that Yawe is a word of great power. And that my last teacher had mentioned that Blèston was one meaning…_"_ Arya trailed off in her thoughts trying to remember what the words really meant.

"Let me help you there," Rhunön stepped in. " Yawe is a word of great power. But Blèston was a part of the magic used to bind the elves and dragons together. The meaning of that word is unknown, yet if used for the wrong purposes, I would watch out." Rhunön had turned around and continued with one of the many pieces of work behind him.

"Come on Eragon, lets go see Saphira and Shay'Tur." Eragon hadn't moved since Arya had said the swords name. Only after she said that they were leaving could he mumble out a few words that she couldn't make out. "Eragon! Snap out of it!" Arya had turned around to see what was taking him so long to get out of the shop.

Eragon shook his head, as if trying to get something out of his mind. "Sorry, what was that?" He walked up to Arya, looking normal again.

"What happened to you in there? It's like you were under someone's control again." She quickly became worried that he would have another mind attack on her.

"I was fine, it's just that when you said the swords name, it's like something hit me on the inside." Eragon had caught up with Arya and put his arm around her.

"You had me worried for a second you know. Why did you just freeze up like that?" Arya had calmed down and lowered the guard on her mind again.

"I don't know, it's like there was some kind of spell on me. Anyway, let's try and find out what Saphira and Shay'Tur are doing.

Eragon checked his mind for her presence, but felt nothing. Arya did the same for Shay'Tur, she felt nothing either. The two walked back into the deserted riders village, and went inside Eragon's house to find it empty. "What could those two possibly be doing?" Eragon asked Arya, who shrugged at him.

"They could be anywhere in the entire city. Not that it would be hard to find them." Arya looked at Eragon, who had sat down pondering what they could be up to.

"I don't know… Something's not right about this, they would've told us where they were going if they were staying in Ellesméra." Eragon hadn't moved, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, to be honest, we never told them where we were going either." Eragon knew that Arya had a point. He got up from the chair, and walked back out the door with Arya beside him.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Boredom had overcome the two, as there was nothing to do until tomorrow when Eragon and Saphira would leave for the long journey to Carvahall.

Several hours had passed and neither Saphira nor Shay'Tur had said a word to Eragon or Arya. They were both flying around each other taking their time to get back to Ellesméra. It wasn't far away, but they were in no rush to get there. They both knew that this was the last time that they would see each other for at least a month. '_Would we still be able to communicate with each other over such a distance?' _Shay'Tur had a small understanding on how the telepathic abilities of their species worked.

'_I am not sure, I believe that we may be able to get some form of communication to each other, but it might take much more energy then normal.'_ Ellesméra and Carvahall couldn't get any further away if they tried. In the middle was Uru'Baen and Gil'ead that were once great citadels of the empire.

'_I will have to talk to Arya and see if her connection with Eragon is strong enough over such a distance.'_ It was possible that Arya could make a stronger connection, as she was much older and wiser than Shay'Tur. '_We just have to watch what we say, knowing that they both could hear our conversations.'_ Shay'Tur wouldn't mind if Arya and Eragon knew what they were talking about, as long as he could get word to Saphira.

'_As long as I can hear your voice, I wouldn't care who listens.'_ Saphira just realised that she had Eragon locked out of her mind for the whole day. She immediately calmed herself, so he wouldn't be suspicious, then re-opened the connection. Eragon felt it immediately.

'_And where have you been all day?' _Saphira knew that she had to make up some elaborate lie to keep him from finding out.

'_We visited the Stone of Broken Eggs. I thought that it would be nice for Shay'Tur to know a little bit more history about his race.'_ Saphira so far didn't have to lie about anything. Shay'Tur knew what was going on, and didn't try to interfere with her conversations. He listened in just in case she would need his help in convincing Eragon that nothing had happened.

'_Did he enjoy learning about how his ancestors lived over a thousand years ago?'_ Eragon was convinced by the story so far, knowing that there was nothing worth hiding from him just yet.

'_I couldn't imagine living without being able to talk to you guys!'_ Shay'Tur decided that he should say his opinion on the matter.

'_That's nice to know, I'm sure that Arya would've liked to hear that.'_ Eragon then let Arya join in on the conversation, since she was tapping her fingers on a table waiting for Eragon to tell her where they'd been all day.

'_What were you two doing all day?'_ Saphira tried to shift the focus off them.

'_We collected my sword, then Eragon said goodbye to everyone who would wonder where he went.'_ Arya wanted to join in as well.

'_As long as you two had fun for the day.'_ Shay'Tur replied. Still doing rings around Saphira.

'_We did. And what was the highlight of your time out?'_ Arya tried to make it seem that they did something as well.

'_There's nothing to tell really, Shay'Tur learnt more about our history, and I had to spend the whole time answering Shay'Tur's questions.'_ Saphira tried to sound like it had become annoying over the entire day.

Eragon and Arya laughed, accepting that it was a reasonable explanation. '_Sounds like you had your hands full for the whole day!'_ Saphira laughed, knowing that they had accepted her answer.

'_Well at least I understand things a lot better now. And we figured out that we might have to use the link between you and Arya to be able to talk to each other.'_ Shay'Tur assumed that they were in the clear and had gotten away without telling them what really happened.

'We_ wouldn't mind transferring your messages to one another, if the need arises.'_ Eragon and Arya both said at the same time.

Saphira and Shay'Tur had landed outside the house, and walked inside after Eragon had opened the door for them.

"It's nice to see you two again." Eragon said as he opened the front door.

'_We have missed you two all day as well. It felt strange not having to translate things into words you would understand.'_ Saphira made the joke and everyone but Eragon laughed at it. He knew that they were right in some cases, but it wasn't something that she should make fun of him over.

"I hope that you didn't waste too much energy today, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Eragon wondered if Saphira would bite at his hanging comment. He still had the suspicion that something happened between them today.

'_What are you talking about? The stone is only a few minutes away, how could I get tired over that?'_ Saphira did feel a little bit tired, but not enough for Eragon to slow her down.

"No reason, it's jus that this will be the longest distance you've ever flown. I wonder if you'll be able to handle it." Eragon was just teasing her now.

'_Don't you worry about me, I'll have no troubles in making the distance.'_ Saphira ended the conversation there, and lie down in the corner. This time Shay'Tur put his wing over her.

"Isn't that usually the other way around?" Arya looked at the two, she knew that they both wanted to stay as close as possible since they would be taken apart the next day, but there was something else about them that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Well, looks like we're sleeping against Shay'Tur tonight." Eragon cut Arya's thinking short, as he slowly walked up and collapsed against Shay'Tur's side. "Well, Saphira's a lot softer than you are." Eragon laughed softly, but Shay'Tur didn't take any notice of him.

"What's up with you two tonight?" Arya had noticed something different about them, but again, didn't quite know what it was.

'_Aren't we allowed to spend our last moments awake with each other in quiet?'_ Shay'Tur replied. But this really got Arya thinking that something else had happened.

"Ok, sorry for asking…" Arya then joined Eragon on Shay'Tur's side. Nothing more was said, as they all drifted away, not wanting the next morning to come.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, it's nice to know that people like my story, but this is getting rediculous... (Bad spelling i know)

I am writing as quickly as I can, and it is clearly showing in how many chapters I am able to get out at a time...

But THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and offered suggestions on what they would like to see happen. I am working on getting everything together, but as most of you know, setting things out right takes time...

I will try to update as soon as I can, but for the moment, this'll have to do. Sorry if you expected more... But this is hard to do.

I hope your enjoying everything that has come out of my head, and I am hoping for alot more to come! LATER


	20. The New Arrival

Ok people, yesterday, I became everything I didn't want to be... (Only posting one chapter) But anyway, I've made up for it now... Enjoy the next 4... right now... Umm, I assume that people didn't understand how chapter 19 finished... But I think that this clears ALOT up...

**Enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 20** **The New Arrival**

It was the day of Eragon and Saphira's departure. Saphira didn't want to go because she had to leave Shay'Tur behind, knowing that she had an egg inside of her without Eragon or Arya knowing. She still wanted to re-visit her birth place, but didn't think that the timing was exactly perfect. She didn't regret what had happened the day before, neither did Shay'Tur, but there were just some things that she had to keep from Eragon and Arya so that they wouldn't over-react.

Eragon on the other hand couldn't wait to see what his cousin had done in Carvahall during the time he had been there. The last Eragon had seen of the little village was through scrying and seeing it in ruin. Eragon was sorry for the trouble that he had caused the population for the sake of Saphira, but knew that in their unknown sacrifice, they had given the land one final chance at freedom from the king.

Eragon was the first awake, packing most of his clothing into a small pack that he fastened to Saphira's saddle. He would leave the rest of his things here, knowing that he would return in good time and find them in the exact same position as last time. Arya awoke to find Eragon fixing the last of his things to the saddle. She got up and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want you to go." She knew that he would return, but it would be anywhere up to a month without seeing him.

"Arya, I have made a promise that I intend to keep. I cannot simply just avoid my cousin for the rest of his life." Eragon struggled in Arya's grip. Shay'Tur was listening to them and tightened his embrace on Saphira, which woke her.

"Shay'Tur, let her go. There'll be plenty of time for that when she returns." Arya turned around to find Shay'Tur standing beside Saphira.

'_It's like you said, I don't want them to go.'_ Shay'Tur stepped over the top of Saphira, so that she had a straight path to the door.

"Come on Saphira, time to go." Eragon was looking at Saphira with Arya still tied around him. Saphira gingerly got to her feet, and stretched out her legs and wings. Eragon could see that something was wrong. He could feel a slight jab of stomach pain jump from her through their link.

Saphira looked over at Shay'Tur. '_I guess this is the morning after.'_ She said it quietly enough so that Eragon and Arya couldn't hear it. She quickly shook it off and headed to the door, trying to destroy all suspicion.

"Are you ok?" Eragon was worried for Saphira since he had never felt this before.

'_I'm fine, it must've been something I ate yesterday.'_ Eragon seemed unconvinced. But listened to her and no longer worried. He hoisted up her saddle and placed it on her back, tightening the straps accordingly. The two slowly moved outside and couldn't see the sun through the many thousands of trees.

"Goodbye Arya. Shay'Tur, you watch over her like I would." They all laughed at this proposal. Arya ran up to Eragon and kissed him one last time before he climbed onto Saphira and took off into the sunset.

'_I'll be back as soon as I can.'_ Eragon shouted it as if he was talking, yet it had a lot more feeling in it than usual.

'_We'll miss you.'_ Arya replied. It was all that she could say, with Saphira and Shay'Tur listening in anyway.

Saphira headed straight for Carvahall not worrying about trying to avoid trade winds, and get onto some air currents. She flew just above the clouds, although this made the trip a lot more boring since they couldn't see anything but white or blue, it quickened their travelling and lowered the amount of energy Saphira would have to expel.

'_I have never felt that type of pain from you before, I don't think that you just ate something bad.'_ Eragon tried to make conversation to make the trip less boring.

'_Well, I did ok… There isn't much around at the stone of broken eggs you know.'_ Eragon didn't know, but wasn't going to give up that easily.

'_What really happened up there Saphira? I know that it wasn't just a history lesson that you took him on. We both know that there's a much more important meaning to that place then what you actually told him.'_ Eragon wanted to get a straight answer out of her.

'_Why are you worrying so much about what we did yesterday? I'm obviously fine as by the way that I can still do this!'_ Without notice Saphira went into a dive, spiralling straight down and pulled up just before the ground.

'_Are you mad? You could've killed me… I mean us just by not telling me about that type of thing!'_ Eragon lost his train of thought, so Saphira didn't mind that she had petrified him. Changing the subject was the best thing she could've done in that situation. Because she knew that Eragon would over-react if she told him, but wouldn't leave her alone if he didn't.

Saphira tried to turn it into a game. '_Oh, am I'm mad now hey… Would someone who is mad do this then?'_ Saphira pulled up as fast as she could, which forced Eragon to lie against her neck. He held on for dear life. Saphira then flapped her wings once propelling them forward at a tremendous speed.

'_Ok, ok. I won't ask anything more about yesterday. Just keep me alive._' Eragon had almost lost his grip on the saddle for the second time.

'_Ok, but just so you know, I don't ask you about what you did yesterday. I have some respect for your privacy.' _Saphira returned to the clouds and stabilised back in her last position.

Back at Ellesméra Arya was more bored then usual. There was nothing to do, which was normal, but instead had Shay'Tur, who said almost nothing at all for the whole morning.

'_Did Saphira tell you what was wrong this morning?' _Arya asked Shay'Tur who was staring into the sky.

'_Yea, she just said that it was something she ate. Nothing serious.'_ Shay'Tur tried to answer as quickly as possible. But this only made Arya more curious.

'_What really happened between you two at the stone yesterday?' _Arya knew that she had more chance of getting the answer out of Shay'Tur then Eragon was with Saphira.

'_Nothing, I just learnt more about my heritage. Weren't you there yesterday when we told you?'_ Shay'Tur remembered everything that they talked about yesterday, in case he had to remember some important detail.

'_Yea, I was there, I just didn't believe that you two would spend your last day together being taught about your heritage. Sorry if that just sounds like a waste of a day.'_ Arya had a point, and Shay'Tur knew that he couldn't keep it a secret forever. He would tell her eventually, just not today.

'_I know where your going with this, and no, it didn't happen.'_ Shay'Tur knew that she was getting to that point.

'_What are you talking about? I wasn't referring to you two mating. God, why on earth would I want to know that?'_ Arya was taken aback by Shay'Tur's random outburst, but expected him to crack eventually.

'_Well, that's what you were referring to weren't you?'_ He knew that she was on the ropes now. Arya was almost going to give up on the conversation.

'_As much as I don't want to know, I do want to see the dragon race continued before you both are beyond it.'_ She was giving up on the conversation, and argued no more after that.

As nightfall came, Eragon and Saphira tried to make contact with Arya and Shay'Tur. After several minutes of trying, they finally found them. '_So how was your flight?'_ Arya was the first to get through.

'_Boring as always, but we did have some fun, right Saphira?'_

'_If you call fun almost killing yourself, then yes I guess so.'_ Arya and Shay'Tur didn't want to know.

'_Anyway, what did you two do all day?'_ Eragon knew what the answer would be.

'_The same as every other day. Nothing at all.'_ Arya didn't want to mention their talk.

The link they created was weak at best, so sometimes full sentences were cut into three or four word blocks. After talking for a few hours, Eragon and Arya, who were sustaining the link, started running low on energy, so they said their goodnights and closed it off.

'_I can tell that there's something bothering you little one.'_ Saphira had sensed Eragon's lack of energy after her efforts to keep him quiet.

'_There are just some things that I cannot change Saphira. But if I could, there'd be nothing else I'd want.'_ Eragon figured that if she wasn't going to tell him anything, he could do the same.

'_If this is about what happened yesterday. You'll know when you have to.'_ Saphira lay down on the largest patch of grass around.

'_I'm sorry for badgering you Saphira, but there are some things that are probably better done sooner then later.'_ Saphira knew exactly what he was talking about.

'_It's ok little one, I understand your concerns.'_ Saphira gently picked Eragon up with her tail, and placed him under her wing. '_Goodnight Eragon.'_

'_Goodnight Saphira.'_

The next morning brought Saphira the same pain as the one before. This time, it was a little bit worse. Eragon awoke to her pain, knowing that if it got to him, there as definitely something wrong.

'_Saphira, are you sure that you're fine?'_ Eragon tried to calm her down, but to no avail. After a few minutes, her pain subsided and she slowly returned to her feet.

'_It's only in the morning that this happens. I don't understand, we both know that I did nothing yesterday but fly.'_ Saphira had never felt this pain before, she knew exactly why it was there, but still refused to tell Eragon.

'_If you're trying to hide something from me, you can tell me when you're ready. I know what it's like to be badgered like this, once before you have done the same thing to me. I know what it's like, and so you can tell m when your ready.'_ Saphira thanked Eragon for the re-assurance and promised that he would know before they got back to Ellesméra. Eragon didn't enjoy the idea of waiting, but knew that she wasn't going to change her mind.

'_Come on little one, we have a village to get to.'_ Saphira knew that it was at least another two full day's ride from their position, but still had to hurry if they wanted to arrive before sundown tomorrow.

'_Ok Saphira, as long as you feel well enough to go.'_ Eragon was worried for her wellbeing, she knew that quite well.

Eragon re-attached her saddle and climbed up onto it. '_You ready Eragon?'_ Saphira knew to be nicer than usual since he gave her a bit more breathing space when it came to the other day.

Eragon steadied himself on the saddle, grabbing hold of the neck spike in front of him. '_Let's go!'_

Not a moment later, Saphira was in the air, and heading towards the clouds once more.

Arya awoke under Shay'Tur's wing, feeling an empty space behind her where Eragon would usually be. Shay'Tur missed having Saphira to lean against throughout the night. But as much as they both missed their partners, Arya and Shay'Tur still had each other, which was more then what most other people could say. '_Did you sleep well Arya?'_ Shay'Tur was the first to move, lifting up his wing to reveal Arya leaning against him.

'_I slept fine, but it could've been much better.'_ Shay'Tur knew exactly what she meant.

'_Well, we don't actually have to do anything, as usual, so what can we do today?'_ Shay'Tur was worried that she didn't know either.

'_Well, we could just lie here all day.'_ Shay'Tur laughed at the idea.

'_Come on Arya. Don't make me drag you outside and into Ellesméra.'_ Shay'Tur stood up, forcing her to stand up also.

'_But what is there to do? If you can give me one good activity, then I'll go.'_ Arya sat down on one of the nearby chairs.

'_Ok, I have a game. It's called drag Arya into town. And this is how we play.'_ Shay'Tur picked Arya up with one of his legs, then walked outside heading straight for the city.

Saphira and Eragon were floating above the clouds with no sign of slowing down. Saphira was looking straight ahead, looking at a giant storm cloud. '_Eragon, there's a large storm ahead, and it could be dangerous. Do you want me to go through it or around?'_

'_I want no harm to be done to you, we're in no hurry. Besides, we're ahead of schedule, so we should arrive at Carvahall at about sundown tomorrow, just like I had originally thought.'_ Saphira angled away from the looming clouds and continued on with no loss of speed.

'_I can feel tomorrow being clear of any obstructions.' _Saphira sensed that there was no sign of cloud beyond the oversized one in front of them.

Throughout the day, Arya was carried by Shay'Tur, until she eventually had enough. Then headed back home where they just talked for the rest of the afternoon.

'_Unfortunately, since the connection was so bad yesterday, we won't be able to talk to Eragon of Saphira until they are coming back.'_ Arya didn't want to say it, but Shay'Tur was expecting a thought from them to arrive. '_We just don't have the energy to sustain the link for long enough. I will try again tomorrow, but I am still drained from yesterday.'_

'_Maybe I could add some of my power for tomorrow.'_ Shay'Tur was laying on the ground at Arya's feet.

'_I wouldn't want you to do anything that could really hurt. But I guess this isn't one of those things.'_ Arya was looking into one of Shay'Tur's eyes. She could see the disappointment in it.

Saphira had landed in a clearing and walked deep into a forest with Eragon. Tomorrow they had to fly over the mountain range that surrounded Carvahall, then they were home.

When the two had set up camp, Saphira lit a fire, and Eragon lay against her. After a few hours of slowly drifting away, Saphira suddenly had the attack of stomach pain again. It was the worst that it had ever been. She blocked Eragon's mind to protect him from the pain. And flew off, telling him that she would be back in the morning. Eragon couldn't follow her even if he wanted to. The canopy of the forest was too think to see through, so if he was able to keep up with her, he couldn't follow the direction. Eragon trusted her, and stayed at the campsite, falling asleep worrying about what was wrong.

The next morning, Eragon awoke to find Saphira's wing over the top of him. Knowing this, he let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Saphira had made it back. But as he got up and crawled out from under her. Eragon found a strange white stone laying next to all of his things. Eragon paused at the sight of it.

'_Was that the reason for Saphira's pain?'_ He thought to himself. He approached it slowly only to discover that it was a dragon egg. Eragon put it back on the ground, and lay under Saphira's wing once more. Wondering what her reaction would be if he was asleep when she woke up. Eragon lay still for ten minutes, to feel Saphira's breathing quicken, and soon enough, she arose from the ground.

'_Eragon…'_ Saphira spoke into his mind, if he wasn't awake, he certainly was now.

'_What I it Saphira?'_ Eragon acted as if he didn't know what was going on.

'_Well, you know why I was having all that pain over the past few days?'_ Eragon nodded slowly, wondering how she was going to tell him. '_You see, well… I think that it would be better if you saw what happened, rather than me telling you.'_ Saphira was standing between him and the egg. She turned around, and picked it up in one of her front legs. '_Promise that you won't get mad.'_

'_What are you talking about?'_ Eragon acted as if he didn't have a clue and just woken up.

Saphira slowly turned around, and revealed the pearl white dragon egg that lay in her paw. '_I think that this answers your question.'_ She moved the egg closer, so Eragon could focus on it. He reached out with both hands, and took it from Saphira. The weight was once again, familiar to Eragon, who had held two different ones already.

'_I assume that this is the answer to what happened the day before we left.'_ Eragon smiled at Saphira, who nodded shyly back at him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Umm... For Your Information...

I wouldn't have a clue on the time span of how long it takes to lay an egg... But it makes no difference, it was coming eventually, I just didn't know of any other place to put it...


	21. The Missing Welcome

**Chapter 2****1** **The Missing Welcome**

Eragon looked at Saphira at amazement while holding the white dragon egg. '_Why couldn't you tell me about this?'_ Eragon didn't know why Saphira was so worried about what his reaction would be.

'_I didn't know if you were going to approve or not.'_ Saphira was looking at the egg in amazement, she couldn't believe that after two whole years of knowing her destiny, the moment finally came that she was hoping for.

'_Well, I suppose that I can't blame you for keeping it a secret. But still, I didn't know that you could be white.'_ Eragon walked passed Saphira, and gently lay the egg inside his pack. '_I wonder what Shay'Tur's reaction will be when he finds out.'_

'H_e won't find out for another month or so. But that leaves me with a bigger problem. Where are we going to leave it?'_ Saphira looked at Eragon as if he had the answer.

'_Well, I know that the elves would want to have it, but then we have to wait until we get back. We could leave it in Carvahall. But then it wouldn't know anything about being a dragon. But this isn't my choice to make.'_ Eragon got ready for the final step of their trip to Carvahall.

'_I think that we should take it back to Ellesméra. At least then Shay'Tur can get a look at it before it goes to someone else.'_ Eragon agreed with Saphira, and saddled her up.

'_At least we don't have to walk out of the forest now.' _Eragon looked up at the hole in the trees that Saphira made last night.

'_Very funny. You should hope that you never feel the pain that I had to go through for that.'_ Saphira leapt up into the air, and flew through the gap in the trees. '_We have another choice ahead of us Eragon.' _She was staring at the mountain in front of her._ 'I can fly over it, but the air will become very thin. Or we can go around which might take an hour longer.'_ Since Saphira chose to fly for a lot longer then expected, Eragon judged that they should arrive by mid afternoon, or at worst, dinner time.

'_I enjoy being able to breathe Saphira, I think we're going around.'_

What took Eragon and Saphira mere hours would've taken the normal adventurer weeks in the rocky alpine region. The mountainous landscape surrounding Palancar Valley was as famous as it was dangerous. The most notorious was the mountain Utgard, which is where Vrael, leader of the dragon riders fell to Galbatorix. After this event, Galbatorix anointed himself the king of Alagaësia, until eight months ago. It seemed like forever to Eragon, since he had struck down the evil king and announced freedom throughout the land. But he was still unsure at the reception he would receive when he returned home.

Would they cheer and celebrate his victory? Would they cut him down because he was the bringer of destruction to the village? Eragon was going to be cautious when he returned to Carvahall, but wanted to see his cousin above all other reason.

Shay'Tur had awoken to have a strange feeling with him. It didn't feel bad, but it was different. Arya had asked him what was wrong, and searched his mind trying to find the answer. The answer was a mystery to her as it was to him. But she found something a lot more interesting.

'_So, you and Saphira finally did it.'_ Arya had a feeling that Shay'Tur was hiding this from her.

'_That's what we were hiding from you and Eragon the other day. It was also the cause of her pain the day that they left.'_ Shay'Tur knew that there was no point in hiding anything from her now.

'_I was wondering why she didn't look right.'_ Arya was sitting on a chair looking interested at Shay'Tur.

'_Well, that was the excuse she gave me… I didn't argue with her since I wouldn't know what it felt like.'_ Shay'Tur went red with embarrassment on the subject. Arya looked at him and giggled like a little school girl.

'_You should see your face right now…'_ She pointed and started laughing really loudly. Luckily enough for Shay'Tur, the village was empty and no-one heard her laughing.

'_You could be a little less heartless you know Arya…'_ Shay'Tur had turned his head away, but that just made Arya laugh harder.

The rest of their morning was spent with Arya laughing at Shay'Tur's embarrassment, and Shay'Tur trying to turn back to his original emerald green colour.

Eragon and Saphira arrived in Carvahall early in the afternoon. They looked around the village and didn't notice a thing. Everyone in the village on the other hand, knew exactly who he was, and didn't want to be apart of his life. Eragon and Saphira looked around to try and spot somebody they know. Eventually, Horst came out of the crowd and met Eragon for the first time since before Eragon joined the war.

"Eragon, is that you?" Horst couldn't believe his eyes. "You know that you're almost three full years late for work!" Eragon laughed at this, not believing that Horst remembered the deal they made that long ago.

"Well, I'm sorry for not letting you know, I've been a little busy as of late. Anyway, let me introduce you to someone. As you can probably guess, she is the reason as to why I am late." Eragon glanced at Saphira, knowing that Horst could tell who Eragon was talking about. "Saphira, this is Horst, you probably remember me talking about him long ago." Saphira bowed her head, not wanting to scare him with a telepathic message. "Saphira tells me that she remembers you."

"Such a magnificent beast. How do you know that she remembers me?" Horst had no clue about dragons or dragon riders.

"Promise that you won't jump, ok?" Horst nodded cautiously at Eragon, not having a clue on what he meant. Eragon nodded at Saphira.

'_We, have our own way of communicating.' _Saphira said in the nicest voice she could make.

Horst originally didn't know if he was hearing things, or his mind was playing tricks on him. "Wa… Was that her then?" He clearly didn't like the idea of telepathy.

"Yes it was. Your mind wasn't playing tricks on you." Eragon dismounted Saphira and walked over to Horst. "Anyway, the purpose of my visit is to see Roran. Would you know where he is?"

"Aye, he is at your place. Well, your old place anyway."

"Thank you Horst. Oh, and by the way." Eragon reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of coins. "Since my uncle would never accept charity, this is for the meat." He tossed the bag at him. Before Horst could even count the money, Eragon was up in the sky, heading for his old home. Horst did call out one last thing, something about being cautious. But Eragon couldn't catch anything after that.

'_These people have no sign of intelligence.' _Saphira explained that she was able to read everyone's mind with no effort at all.

'_These are only simple folk, much like I was before you came along.'_ Eragon saw Saphira glance back at him. '_But I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

The trip back to Roran's place used to take Eragon several hours. But now on Saphira, it took nothing more than a few minutes.

When they landed, Eragon hardly recognised the place. It looked exactly the same, but had extensions put on, since a family was now living there anyway.

Eragon once again dismounted Saphira and walked up to the house. The sun was behind the mountains and cast an eerie shadow over everything. Eragon knocked on the door. He heard rustling behind it until Roran finally opened the door. The second he realised it was Eragon, he slammed the door in his face. Eragon then heard many locking noises. Eragon said a few words, and then pushed the door open with ease.

"You know that locking the door isn't going to keep me out." Eragon said with a smile at Roran who was sitting in an armchair watching the fire with Katrina.

"Maybe you didn't understand that gesture then… Here's another." Roran stood up and walked up to Eragon, punching him in the face.

He stumbled back, but remained on his feet. Blood trickled out of his nose, but he healed it immediately. "What did I do this time Roran?"

"Maybe there are just some things that you cannot hope for!" Roran stormed off into the other room. Trying, but failing, to keep his voice down.

Eragon approached Katrina. "Did I do something bad? Again?"

"I don't think that I should be the one to say Eragon… This is between you and your cousin. I don't want to interfere." Katrina didn't look at Eragon the whole time. Instead she just stared into the fire. Eragon did notice a tear drop from her eye just as she finished though.

Eragon looked into her mind. He knew that it was dishonest, but he had to know what he did to make Roran so angry.

Eragon wasn't entirely to blame, but could've been the solution. During Roran and Katrina's journey back to Carvahall, Alikash had ridden on the cart most of the way. But towards the end of the journey, she became more confident, so decided to stand up while it was still moving. The cart had hit a rut, and she came flying off landing in a ditch head first.

Roran had asked to see Eragon the week before his journey. The reason Roran wanted Eragon to come wasn't exactly for emergency, but so that everything was safe during the journey home. Roran believed that if Eragon was there, his daughter would've been saved, and everything would've gone smoothly.

Eragon tried to retain his composure as if he never knew the reason. But he couldn't do it. Eragon left the house without uttering another word. He climbed onto Saphira who hadn't moved since she landed. '_Maybe this was what we should've been cautious about.'_ Saphira remembered Horst saying something like that.

'_Let's go Saphira, there's nothing I can do here.'_ Eragon would return, but although it might take a while, he knew that Arya and Shay'Tur were missing him and Saphira. She didn't argue with Eragon about anything. She jumped into the air, and headed straight back towards Ellesméra.

Saphira flew late into the night. The two stopped at their campsite from the night before, and not ten minutes after they landed, they were asleep.

The next morning Eragon didn't want to push Saphira, but she wanted to get back to Ellesméra as soon as possible. There was barely a word said between them during the whole day, probably from lack of sleep, but Eragon wasn't himself since the one sided confrontation against Roran. He didn't want to hurt him, since he couldn't just use magic to fix his injuries like Eragon. Roran was going through enough pain as it was, and Eragon didn't want to contribute to it.

The day passed quickly even though nothing was said. Saphira was half asleep, yet determined to get back. Just like the night before, the two landed, set up camp, then got ready for bed.

'_What do you think Islanzadí have planned for when she hears of you laying an egg?'_ Eragon had theories, yet none of which seemed like her style of operating.

'_Does it matter? It will be handed around for weeks at a time, until the dragon finds someone who is worthy to be called a rider.'_ Saphira was almost too tired to continue.

'_I wonder how many people would qualify past Islanzadí's recommendations. And still, have the dragon want them as well.'_ Eragon was feeling the same way.

'_Well, there has to be at least one person who makes both sides.'_ Saphira had closed her eyes and started to drift away.

'_Goodnight Saphira.'_ Eragon could tell that she was too tired to continue.

'_Goodnight little one. But in case your still blaming yourself for Alikash's death, there is nothing that you could've done to save her. Don't feel guilty about it.'_

'_I know, but I can't help but feel sorry for Roran. He must feel like hell at the moment.'_ They both finished it there. Not wanting to wait for tomorrow.

When tomorrow finally came, Eragon and Saphira hurried to get ready once again, just so they could reach Ellesméra sooner.

'_Just one more day of flying Saphira, then you can rest for as long as you want to.'_ Eragon stroked her neck. Saphira always liked any form of affection from Eragon. He always seemed to find the right place.

'_You can't wait as much as I can Eragon. But this will be harder on me, than it will be on you.'_ She stretched out her wings, Eragon heard a few of her knuckles crack as they became fully outstretched.

'_Then let me help the situation.'_ Eragon put his hand up against her side, and recited some words that filled Saphira with energy.

'_You didn't have to do that little one.'_ Eragon went down to one knee, but still managed to pull himself up onto the saddle.

'_If it helps us in getting there faster, then I shall give everything I can.'_ Eragon was out of breath, but Saphira leapt into the air, once again flying straight to Ellesméra.

Eragon constantly checked his link with Arya, to see if he had moved within range. Although in giving Saphira his energy, the range was drastically reduced, but he didn't mind. Only being able to hear Arya's voice made him yearn for more.

The two of them shot through the air, Eragon was too tired to say anything, and Saphira was too determined on getting back to answer anyway. Eventually, Eragon could feel Arya. He immediately sent her a message.

'_Arya,' _She knew who it was. '_Can you hear me?'_

'_Eragon, I have been so bored here without you. Shay'Tur misses Saphira, I was told to say that.'_

'_Well, Saphira misses him too, but we are almost back at Ellesméra. Get Islanzadí, and meet me at the riders village, I have something to show you.'_

Arya immediately went to find her mother, but wondered why Eragon wanted to see her so badly. Fortunately for them, Eragon's power level reduced his link to within twenty minutes of the area. He was pleased to know that they were so close.

The two arrived at the rider's village, and managed to escape the public's eye. Eragon saw Arya standing between Islanzadí and Shay'Tur. After being on the ground for only seconds, Eragon ran up and hugged Arya, and Saphira nuzzled up against Shay'Tur.

Islanzadí cleared her throat, as if wondering why she had to be there. "Might you enlighten me as to why you brought me here? I am very busy you know."

Eragon didn't hesitate to her request. "I have big news. But since I am out of breath as you can see, I'll just show you." Eragon untied his pack, Islanzadí, Arya and Shay'Tur watched as Eragon pulled out the white dragon egg. Everyone gasped at the sight of the egg.

"My, my, my… I haven't seen one of those since, well… Yours, Saphira. But even then, that was over twenty years ago." Islanzadí reached out for the egg, taking it out of Eragon's shaking hands.

'_That is our first, so don't break it!'_ Saphira and Shay'Tur both said at almost the same time.

"And I would hope to know that there are many more to come. You two have done well, but this is the start, of the rebirth of the dragons. And I have been waiting for this moment for longer than I can remember." Islanzadí congratulated Shay'Tur and Saphira, and then turned around concealing the egg for a future date.

"Well, you two have quite a task set, but luckily enough, no-bodies watching besides us, yet." Eragon had turned around to find the two almost stuck together with glue.

'_There is much time ahead of us. And there is no other way to go, but forward.' _The group went inside and rested, getting used to having someone next to them again.


	22. Blèston Yawe

**Chapter 22** **Blèston Yawe**

The group slept late into the morning, not ever wanting to move from each other's side. Shay'Tur was the first to give signs of life, but he was pinned underneath Saphira's wing, so he couldn't move. Arya then awoke and found herself locked in Eragon's arms, '_Well, I have missed having someone behind me.'_ Arya said quietly enough for only Shay'Tur to hear.

'_I just missed Saphira. But why are they back this early?' _Arya, as silently as she could, started looking through Eragon's mind, finding the answer moments later.

'_I can't believe that Roran's blaming Eragon for this.'_ She felt sorry for Eragon, having seen the memory of their confrontation.

'_It is hard to believe, yes. But if Eragon had of gone with Roran, the egg might not even be here today.' _Shay'Tur was happy that Eragon chose to stay with Arya during that time.

Saphira was the next one to move, since Eragon had given her most of his energy, she felt like nothing had ever happened the day before. '_Good morning all.'_ Saphira looked at Shay'Tur who once again had moved his nose against hers.

'_Good morning Saphira. Did you sleep well?'_ Arya could feel Shay'Tur's mind floating away from hers as of that moment.

'_Quite, I have missed having you beside me. It is so much colder outside with only Eragon beside me.'_ They all knew that it is much colder outside.

'_Hey, you two… When are you planning on, continuing everything?'_ Arya didn't want to rush things, much like she knew they didn't want to.

'_We will get there eventually. But you don't see me asking you about those things with Eragon.'_ Saphira replied, immediately waking Eragon with her thoughts.

"Say what?" This was all he could say.

"Calm down Eragon, Saphira was just kidding." Arya scowled at her, but couldn't see Saphira's face. "Weren't you."

'_Of course I was, but it's not nice to talk about those things when we're both right here.'_ Arya knew that Saphira was right. '_But if it matters that much to you, time is the answer to everything.'_ Saphira stood up slowly. Shay'Tur quickly followed.

Eragon had collapsed in one of the nearby chairs. "I think that I might stay home for a day." He was clearly exhausted despite last night's sleep.

"That's good then, Eragon and I are staying here for the day. Shay'Tur, you and Saphira can go out and do… Whatever it is your going to do." Arya didn't want to mention anything more.

'_And that we shall.'_ Saphira quickly noted, as she headed towards the door with Shay'Tur following behind.

"See you both later on today. Just be back before nightfall." Eragon still worried for Saphira even with the lack of imminent danger.

'_Yes Eragon.' _Saphira answered back with much sarcasm. '_As you can probably guess, you might not hear from me for a while.'_ Eragon nodded as he had trouble speaking aloud.

'_I know, see you later.'_ Eragon managed to say just before Saphira leapt into the sky, and blocked Eragon's thoughts.

"I know that you don't feel like doing anything, but I most certainly don't want to sit here and do nothing all day." Arya had strapped on her sword. "I am heading down to the sparring grounds, I am yet to test out Blèston Yawe." Eragon's face became stunned once more after Arya said the name. "You coming?" She was standing at the door, holding it open.

"Yes Arya." Eragon got up and headed out the door and down to the sparring grounds.

Arya walked back inside and picked up Brisingr, in case Eragon got up the energy to practice also. "Wait up Eragon!" He immediately stopped in his tracks. Arya knew that something was different with Eragon, much like when she first said her swords name. "Eragon! What's wrong with you?"

He shook his head and awoke once more. He stammered trying to find words. "Nothing… It's nothing, really, I'm fine… Let's go."

The two were holding hands the whole way there, not caring if the other elves noticed. When they arrived at the grounds, Arya took out her sword, and started practicing by herself at first. Eragon was immediately met by Vanir who was in his usual mood.

"So, the mighty 'king of Alagaësia' has come to the sparring grounds. Are you here to prove that you're still the best?" Vanir could see that Eragon was in no condition to fight.

Eragon looked at Vanir and managed to pull out a few words. "I can't fight you today Vanir, because… Too tired…" Eragon yawned and sat down having a view of the entire field. There was a continuous clashing of swords that rung throughout the area.

" Oh, so your now too good to fight us, ok, then if you don't accept my challenge, I win by default! Ha." Vanir laughed at Eragon, who just sat on the grass. Vanir soon found a sword to his throat.

"Take that back right now Vanir!" Arya was standing beside him with a look of determination on her fac.

"Ok, ok… But if you ask me, it's a little strange to find the 'king' protected by a girl." He laughed once more, pushing Arya's sword away.

"Ok, then lets make a deal. If you can beat me, then you can fight Eragon." Eragon was shocked at her attempt to protect him, but he knew there was no changing her mind.

"I wouldn't want to hurt our little elf princess, that wouldn't be right now would it?" Vanir continued to laugh at Eragon and Arya. "But, if that's what I must do to get a shot at greatness, then I am not going to refuse. Deal." Vanir backed away from the two, heading out into the centre of the ground. Arya followed him out, keeping Blèston Yawe unsheathed.

"Now I don't want to hurt you Arya, so it's a best of three. Just so I can take it easy on you for the first round." Vanir drew his sword and attacked Arya before she could agree to the terms. Eragon watched on with his hand on Brisingr, in case the time came when Arya needed his help. He drew some energy out of his ring, allowing him to swing his sword without struggle.

Arya and Vanir had never fought before, so they were both cautious of each other's styles. They continued to parry blows from one another until Arya managed to knock Vanir down and get into a winning position.

"One to me." Arya let him up. Vanir was disappointed with himself for falling for a move so simple. Kick the front leg into the path of the other, and force back.

"Vanir, you idiot!" He muttered to himself, and started the attack once more.

Vanir kept his attack the same from the last round, seeing if Arya would try to expose a weakness. Vanir threw his sword out very wide, hoping for Arya to try and block it, but just before the swords collided he kicked her leg, and Arya went tumbling to the ground. Vanir pounced on the fallen Arya, putting sword against her chest.

"Now we're even." The final round started the same as the previous two. Vanir attacked first, Arya went onto defensive, eventually parried and started her attack. This continued on for several minutes, until Vanir changed his plan. Instead of slicing back and forth like he had done for the last two rounds, Vanir started jabbing at Arya, this caught her off guard as she stumbled back for a moment, trying to maintain her balance. Eragon got up and walked closer to the two. Vanir knew that he was closing in on a victory, so he pt in one last jab, Arya blocked it aside but Vanir kept spinning and his sword cut off some of Arya's hair as she was falling to the ground. He then put his sword to her throat.

"Ha! I win again! As apart of your deal I now get to fight Eragon!" Arya was disappointed with her performance, and stormed up to Eragon.

"Blèston Yawe and I a not strong enough." Eragon zoned out once more at the sound of the swords name. "You must defeat him!"

"I must defeat him" Eragon said in a zombie like tone.

Eragon walked over to Vanir who was grinning at Eragon. "So, looks like the king finally comes off his throne." Eragon didn't remove his focus from Vanir. He drew Brisingr and attacked with relentless force, driving him back as he wasn't ready for the assault.

Eragon was focused on one thing only, defeating Vanir. He had done this once before, just after his transformation from human, to elf hybrid. Vanir struggled to keep up with Eragon's attacks, and eventually, Vanir fell to Eragon. He stood over Vanir's prone body.

"How did you get so much energy that quickly? I thought you were nearly incapacitated!" Vanir was filled with the shock of losing to Eragon. But Eragon didn't say anything, still with his eyes fixed on Vanir. "Ok, ok, you won. Can I get up now?"

Arya ran over to Eragon. "Eragon! You did it!" He snapped out of his trance once more upon hearing his given name.

Eragon looked down at Vanir who was almost pleading for his life at Eragon's mercy. After using so much of his energy he fell into a heap on the ground. Arya immediately picked Eragon up, and shuffled away.

'_There's something about your swords name, which makes me lose focus. Maybe it is the one the ancient language has for me.'_ Eragon had figured out why he couldn't control himself during the fight. '_That explains everything then.'_

"Maybe your right, but right now, you need somewhere to lie down and rest. I'll take you home." Ara had put one of Eragon's arms over her shoulders and helped him up towards the rider's village.

Shay'Tur and Saphira were enjoying each other's company in more way then one, the two had flown back to the stone of broken eggs, and continued the ritual that had been carried out for centuries before them. They were on their way back to Ellesméra and Shay'Tur was flying loops around Saphira.

'_Why do you insist on doing that Shay'Tur?'_ Saphira was watching him go around her, almost making her dizzy.

'_Can't I enjoy being around you?'_ Shay'Tur stopped circling and flew beside her.

'_Well, I'm enjoying being around you, and I'm not flying circles am I?' _Saphira continued on her journey back into Ellesméra. '_Anyway, I wonder what Eragon and Arya have been up to.'_

'_It bet it's not as interesting as what we were doing.' _Shay'Tur looked at Saphira who didn't dignify the comment with an answer.

The two pulled up above the rider's village and saw Eragon draped over Arya's shoulder.

'_What happened to him?'_ Saphira was clearly worried.

"He's over exhausted after the little run in with discovering his true name." Arya answered for Eragon, who was still breathing heavily after the ordeal with Vanir.

Saphira reached out and picked Eragon up, Arya stood up straight without the excess weight on her. Saphira carried Eragon inside, and lay him against her, as she lie down herself.

'_I too am still feeling the effects of the past few days, maybe I should get some rest also.'_

It was early afternoon, but Arya and Shay'Tur knew that they wouldn't hear from them until the next morning.

'_So, what exactly happened for you to discover his true name?' _Shay'Tur was interested in how a discovery like that is made.

"It turns out that I gave my sword the same name. Because I was fighting Vanir, who always never really liked Eragon, and after he beat me, I said that Blèston Yawe and I weren't strong enough. Defeat Vanir."

'_So after you said his name, then told him to defeat Vanir, that's exactly what he did… Powerful stuff…'_ Shay'Tur had an understanding of what the ancient language was and what it could do. '_Does this mean that you can control him now?'_

"Essentially, yes. But not just anyone can say it and control him. The only reason that I can do it is because Eragon doesn't have his mind guarded from mine. If he could figure out my name, then he could do the same. I just have to stop saying his true name then ordering him around." Arya felt bad about forcing him to fight Vanir, but Eragon was happy that he did.

'_You shouldn't feel bad Arya, Eragon will feel fine in a couple of days. If he's still drained after that, then I would be worried about him.'_ Shay'Tur and Arya had made their way back into Ellesméra. They spotted Islanzadí who was making a small list of people who she thought the white dragon egg might hatch for. The process of finding a rider could take anywhere up to years, but she would be determined to speed up the process of continuing the dragon race. Islanzadí spotted Shay'Tur and Arya, she hurried over to them.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite little girl and the final hope for the dragon race." Arya and Shay'Tur looked at each other with disbelief. "Well, is there going to be another on the way soon?" Islanzadí asked with much enthusiasm.

Shay'Tur thought for a second, then recalled one of their conversations with Eragon and Arya on the subject. '_In time, you shall find out.'_ Islanzadí wasn't pleased with the answer.

"I guess that you want to keep that part of your life private, I respect that. But this is more than a dragon's sex life we're talking about!" She was clearly disappointed at Shay'Tur, but he just burst out laughing at her, as the entire city heard the comment. In shock of how loud she said it, an ashamed Islanzadí quickly backed away from the two.

'_I think that I handled that pretty well…'_ Arya was laughing at the comment he had made, but knew that she should stop, knowing that her mother would always have the last say on the matter.

"I would be a little more careful when it comes to saying things like that on such an important subject. Yes, I know that you don't like talking about it, but like we've said many times before, this is no laughing matter." Arya had calmed down and spoke seriously to Shay'Tur. The rest of the city had carried on like nothing had ever happened.

'_Sometimes, things don't always turn out the way we want them to. But this is something that I will not be the cause of. I want to continue it on, but sometimes I would rather people leave it to the ones actually involved in the situation.'_ Shay'Tur had a point, and didn't want to argue against him on the subject.

By the time the two had wandered around the city, it was nightfall. The two headed back to the riders village, and walked inside Eragon's house. Saphira and Eragon hadn't moved since they had left hours ago. Shay'Tur lay on the ground next to Saphira, and put his wing over her, and Arya curled up behind Eragon, wrapping her arms around him.

The group didn't utter a thought, yet knew what they were thinking.


	23. Remembering the Past

**Chapter 23** **Remembering the Past**

All four of them awoke after Saphira let out a massive yawn. Eragon was lying against her side and felt a much weaker version of the pain Saphira had in her stomach several days before. '_You have another one in you, right'_ He whispered into her mind.

'_There's no hiding anything from you little one.'_ Saphira curled her neck around so that she was looking at Eragon and Arya. The two of them gazed back at Saphira half asleep, but Saphira could feel that Eragon was feeling much more energized then the day before. Arya looked at Saphira seeing a slight pain in her eyes. Arya opened her mouth to say something.

'_Yes, I know, you can see it in my eyes. Eragon just said the same thing.'_ Arya then closed her mouth, having her un-asked question answered.

'_Shouldn't you be happy about this?'_ Arya knew the answer that was coming.

'_I am still hysterical over the first one, but I would feel a lot better about it if I didn't feel about fifty needles was being pushed into my stomach.'_ Saphira didn't like the pain, but knew that there was no other way.

'_You know that we're here if something should happen to you Saphira. But I know that you'll feel better in a few minutes.'_ Arya left Saphira's mind alone for a while until she felt better. _"_I assume that we've got nothing planned for today also." Eragon said nothing, but slowly rose to his feet. "Well, it's nice to know that the rest has done you good."

Eragon walked over to the chairs and sat down, massaging his head with his hands. "I am feeling much better today. But in answer to your question, yes, I do have something we can do." Everyone looked at Eragon with interest, Except for Shay'Tur who was paying too much attention to Saphira to notice. "Arya, you weren't there on the day, but I remember when Solemblum left me a message about when I discovered my true name.

Saphira knew exactly what he was talking about. '_The vault of souls…'_ Everyone heard Saphira's thoughts and wondered what he had planned.

"The only problem with this is that I was told to go there when all is lost, and I have no where else to turn. Then I should speak my name and open the vault." Eragon looked up at the ceiling, trying to make more meaning of the words.

"Well, we're never going to have another reason to go inside then." Arya looked at Eragon. He was looking around the room, knowing that Arya was right, he did have everything he could ever want inside that one room.

"Your right, but maybe it will still open if I try, since there is nothing else that could go wrong. But of course, I'll have to wait for Saphira to lay her egg again…

'_It shouldn't take any more then a couple of days, but I can still fly fine if you are so intent on getting there.' _Saphira's pain had subsided, but still hadn't moved since Shay'Tur had her covered.

"But your taking me with you this time!" Arya didn't want to have Eragon leave her again.

"Very well, the vault is about a day from here, just over the desert. Shay'Tur, Saphira, are you two ready?" Eragon stood up and started attaching several things to Saphira's saddle. Arya had gotten up and started doing the same thing. Saphira and Shay'Tur just lay there watching them. Spending as much time as they could doing nothing together. "Come on you two." Eragon had just strapped Brisingr to his belt. "We can't go anywhere without you."

'W_e're ready. All we have to do is get a saddle put on, and then go outside. You're the ones we're both waiting for'_ Saphira answered back.

"Well, we're both ready now." Arya had just finished with Shay'Tur's saddle. "Come on, lets get going."

The two dragons slowly got to their feet, and headed to their respective riders, who strapped on the saddles and headed outside. '_See, I told you we were ready.'_ Saphira jumped into the air once more, unfolding her massive blue wings, and rise above the tree tops.

Shay'Tur wasn't far behind them both, eventually catching up and flying beside Saphira. '_Do you know the exact location of this vault?'_ Saphira asked Eragon, since she didn't have a clue. Eragon only knew of its general vicinity. '_Head to the __Rock of Kuthian, which is the nearest known location to it.'_

The Hadarac desert reflected most of the sunlight, making Saphira and Shay'Tur tire faster. They landed at an oasis so that Saphira and Shay'Tur could get a drink without Eragon having to use magic. "We're just a few hours away now. Less than the distance we're already travelled anyway." Arya sighed in relief upon hearing Eragon's words. The desert sky was cloudless so Arya had started to wear long sleeves so that she wouldn't burn. Eragon was pale and thought that he needed a tan, so he flew most of the way without a shirt on.

Saphira had finished and headed back over to Eragon and Arya, who were laying under a cluster of trees. '_We're almost out of this desert, come on, lets go already.'_ Saphira's scales shimmered in the sunlight, casting hundreds of blue specks across the landscape.

"Ok Saphira, we all need to get out of this desert quickly." Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back, and Arya jumped onto Shay'Tur's. The four left the oasis, and headed towards the just visible mountain range which Eragon believed to house the rock of Kuthian. They headed in that direction and were due to arrive just after sundown.

When they finally made it into a valley, the sun hid behind a mountain, cooling the air almost immediately. The group enjoyed the cool temperatures until they landed and set up camp.

'_This place could be anywhere around here, how do you plan on finding it Eragon?' _Shay'Tur didn't believe that anything was going to be found in the wilderness.

"Don't worry, we'll find it. Solemblum said that it is near the rock of Kuthian. How hard can it be to find that?" Everyone was dead silent at Eragon's optimistic opinion. "Besides, if we don't find it, then it's just an excuse to get away from everyone in Ellesméra."

"I guess your right, but lets try and find the vault before we think about it in that way." Arya didn't have Eragon's confidence, but she did want to find it herself.

They all talked late into the night, and eventually all went to sleep practically on top of each other.

The sun pierced through a gap in between the mountains and hit Eragon right in the face. He turned around only to find Arya's no further then an inch away.

"Good morning Eragon." Arya's lime green eyes met his and they both gazed upon each other for what seemed like forever. Saphira moved slightly, forcing Arya to on top of Eragon.

'_I thought she needed a push.' _Saphira commented, making Eragon laugh at the fact that Arya was laying on him.

'_Saphira, do we interfere when you two are together?'_ Eragon said it loud enough for Arya to hear.

'_Sometimes you do, but not when we're that close.'_ Saphira laughed at the two. Eragon felt that Saphira still had the morning pain, yet blocked enough of it out for it to only tickle him.

'_Well, then I would appreciate it if you didn't do things like that.' _Eragon kept as calm as he could. '_Unless you want me to follow you for the whole day when you and Shay'Tur go out alone.'_

'_You wouldn't do that. We both know it, since I can see it in your mind.'_ Eragon knew that she was right.

The morning was slow as there was no hurry to find the vault. Eragon let Saphira and Shay'Tur go out hunting for a while, saying that they would start searching for the vault afterwards.

"You know that they won't be back for hours." Arya looked at Eragon who was sitting at the dying fire.

"Yea, I know… But we're not in any hurry are we?" Eragon continued to prod at it, causing sparks to fly into the air. "Besides, there's nothing else that can happen between them anymore."

"You're right there, for once." Arya started laughing at him again.

"Give me a break, it's not like I'm an expert on the subject." Eragon was unsure on whether or not to continue this conversation.

"Wow, two in a row… Personal best!" She now laughed harder.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Eragon got up and walked out of the campsite.

"Where are you going?" Arya was worried that he would get himself lost.

"To find the vault!" Arya didn't know that she had upset him that much. She ran after him, but when she made it deeper into the forest, he was no-where to be found. Eragon had even blocked the transfer of thoughts between him and Saphira, who didn't notice anyway.

Arya made it back to the campsite after hours of wandering, to find Saphira and Shay'Tur looking at her with un-happy faces.

'_And just where have you been?'_ Shay'Tur stepped forward looking at an exhausted Arya.

'_I've been trying to contact you for hours, why didn't you ever answer?'_ Arya wondered where he had been.

'_That's funny, I was thinking the same thing…'_ They both looked at each other, wondering what was blocking their thoughts from reaching each other.

'_I cannot feel Eragon anywhere, why did you leave him in there?'_ Saphira was now closing in on Arya.

"He ran off, I said something that obviously upset him enough to want to find the vault himself." Arya could feel Saphira's worry grow.

'_He's in that forest somewhere, but that magic is more of my concern.'_ Saphira checked just in case Eragon wasn't affected by the spell.

"Well, did you see the Rock of Kuthian when you were flying around?" Arya knew that Eragon would head that way.

'_Very well, let's just hope that Eragon found his way there without us. If not, then we're going to be looking for a long time.' _Saphira leapt into the air once more, with Shay'Tur and Arya behind her.

As Saphira headed to the rock, Eragon, who was still in the forest saw them flying overhead. He then quickly ran after them, knowing that if he did yell, they wouldn't hear him. After they were out of sight, Eragon kept going in the direction they were heading.

After several hours of waiting on the rock, Arya and Shay'Tur were going to make a camp, hoping that Eragon could see the smoke in the sky, so he knew where they were. Unfortunately for him, the flight that took a few minutes for them, took Eragon hours to traverse through the forestry landscape. The valley much reminded him of the spine, but it had been years since he had set foot into the danger filled mountains. Luckily enough for him, most of his skills had stayed with him.

Eventually, he made it out of the forest, and saw the fire burning in the distance. It was almost pitch black outside, but the fire still burned with a strong red and yellow glow. The rock was raised above the rest of the landscape, so there was only one way to go. Eragon had left most of his possessions at the camp, the only bit of his usual equipment that he took with him was Brisingr, which he never went anywhere without.

Climbing the cliff face, Eragon slowly made his way up to the top, where the fire was a lot closer than he could last see it. The light was so dim elsewhere, that he had to use magic to light up various objects, so that he could travel along the best path. After another long hour, Eragon reached the campsite, and collapsed next to Saphira, who didn't awake from his falling weight. Eragon didn't bother to look for Arya, who he was sure would be under Shay'Tur's wing.

Daylight came to reveal the rock of Kuthian and the valley in all it's beauty. Eragon didn't sleep much during the night, but Saphira rushed off during one of the few times that he was asleep. He figured that she would be back later in the morning with the egg, much like she did on the way to Carvahall.

Eventually, she returned holding a Sapphire blue egg, much like her colour. Eragon waited for Shay'Tur and Arya to awaken before putting it away. '_Why do you fly off in the middle of the night, then return in the morning to lay them?'_ Eragon was unsure if he wanted to know.

'_I don't know, it's just me instinct to be alone when it happens, I don't know why it must be that way, but I return eventually.'_ Eragon could tell in her voice that she was telling the truth.

'_Sometimes I do wonder about you Saphira, some things bother me more than others, but if this is one of those things that you must do alone, then I will not question you any more about it…'_ Eragon had heard movement from Shay'Tur. After a few minutes, Shay'Tur arose, to find the blue egg lying in Eragon's lap.

"It looks just like you did." Arya was awake, looking at the egg also. "And I still remember carrying you between the Varden and Ellesméra."

'_And I can remember searching you when you first held me. But that's a different story.'_ Saphira was looking at Shay'Tur who was fixated on the egg.

"Do you want to hold it?" Eragon offered to Shay'Tur, who hadn't moved since first seeing it. "Shay'Tur."

He looked at Eragon, who was walking closer to him, with his hands outstretched holding the egg. '_No, I think it's better if you put it in a safe place.'_ Shay'Tur was worried that his clumsiness would get the better of him again.

Eragon shrugged, turned around, then placed it gently in the bottom of his bag. Arya had stood up, and as Eragon turned around, he found Arya wrapped around him once more. "Not so tight, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry… I, I mean we, we were worried about you last night. How did you find us?"

"Well, when I saw Saphira fly overhead, I headed in your direction, and when night came, I could see the fire."

'_I told you that it was a good idea.'_ Saphira took the credit for the fire.

"Well, thank you again Saphira." Eragon looked around once more. "I assume that this is the rock of Kuthian?"

'_Indeed it is, the only problem is that there is no sign of an entrance.'_ Saphira had scouted out the rock when they first arrived.

"That's because I have to say my name, then the entrance will emerge." Eragon looked back over at Saphira, who had moved up against Shay'Tur once again.

"I'm going to start looking now, after all, I'm the only one who can open it." Eragon walked past everyone, Arya grabbed hold of his shirt while she could.

"I'm going with you this time. Last time you went on alone, you were lost until this morning." Arya let him go, and followed closely. "If we find it, we'll come back for you two. Just be ready for our call. If we don't get a reply, we'll assume that the magic is affecting us again."

'_We are never far away. Call if you need us.'_ Saphira lay down with Shay'Tur as Eragon and Arya slowly disappeared into the forest once more.


	24. The Vault of Souls

**Chapter 24** **The Vault of Souls**

Eragon and Arya searched inside the forest for ages, searching for some kind of sign that the vault was nearby. Just as they were going to turn back, Eragon tripped over a stone that seemed to be stuck to the ground.

After examining the rock, Eragon cleaned the mossy surface that it was resting on. When the surface was cleaned it looked like a dais of some sorts. On closer inspection, Eragon noticed a message inscribed on it.

"Troubles lay ahead, don't doubt the fact. But you cannot enter unless there is a pact. Many have tried, all have failed. But speak your name, so you may be veiled." Eragon read the inscription.

"I don't get it…" Arya thought about everything mentioned, but didn't understand how it tied together.

The two thought about it for a while, then thought that it would be best if they marked the location for later, and headed back to the campsite.

'_I cannot make sense of it either Eragon. It's basically saying that there's danger, you can't get in without some kind of deal, many people have died inside, so speak your name, and you can be…'_ Saphira paused on the final word. '_Obscured, or disguised. I think that's what it means. I wouldn't enter if you must go alone.'_

Saphira tried to decipher the code after Eragon and Arya arrived back at the site.

"Never does it say that I must be alone." Eragon argued the fact.

'_That may be so, but if you must be veiled, then telling everyone apart would be a problem. And since your name is the only one we know in the ancient language.'_ Saphira had a good point.

"Well, if it must be, then I will see you all later." Eragon stood up, and started walking towards the forest. Only to be held back by Saphira. "Why are you all making such a big deal of this? All I was going to do was open the vault. I wasn't going inside it…" Everyone seemed unconvinced.

'_I will not allow you to enter that vault. Since I need you to survive, I am doing this for both of our safety!'_ Saphira pulled Eragon to her chest, holding him in place with both arms.

"Saphira, I'm not going to die in there, I'm not afraid of some writing on a rock. All I'm saying is that it is a place for dead souls, hence the danger, and I would need to be obscured because I am living, and therefore would be different…" Everyone understood his reasoning, yet didn't agree.

'_There are many alternatives that sound reasonable Eragon. But you are gambling your hunch with both of our lives. And I simply cannot let you do that.'_ Saphira let him go, but not allowing him to pass into the forest. '_Swear to me that you won't go into the vault. Or I will be forced to lie on you for the night.'_ Saphira was serious.

Eragon swore that he wouldn't go into the vault in the ancient language. "There, are you happy now? Now we shall never know what is inside."

'_That is something that I am willing to accept. I would rather live in wonder then not live at all.'_ Saphira turned around looking into the forest, as if she heard something.

"I would have to agree with Saphira on this one, although we are left with another option." Everyone looked at Arya with a newfound interest. "Eragon has only sworn not to enter the vault, what if he is only to open it, yet let someone else inside?"

"Arya, if I'm not allowed inside, then I won't open it for you to go in." Eragon protested against the idea.

'_I would not allow it either. I, like Saphira needing Eragon, need you to survive.'_ Shay'Tur finally entered the fray.

"Then you could come with me." Arya could see the that Shay'Tur disapproved of the idea.

'_I'm sorry Arya, but I cannot do that either. We're all just going to have to live with the mystery of what is locked inside.'_ Shay'Tur looked over at Eragon. '_I will however, look inside if it would be opened.'_

"Am I allowed to open it Saphira? Or is that too dangerous also?" Everyone looked at Saphira, knowing that she was the key as to whether or not it would be opened.

'_I see no harm in just opening it. Eragon, how far is it?'_ Saphira was still interest as to what it contained.

"Well, if we fly, no more then a few minutes… Are we going now?" It was early afternoon, and the group wasn't going to go back to Ellesméra until the next day.

'_Does everyone want to know what's inside the vault?'_ Everyone nodded at Saphira's question. '_Very well, I have nothing against just opening it.'_

Everyone got ready and flew to the vault's entrance. Eragon stood before the dais and recited his name.

"Why do you awaken the souls of the dead young adventurer?" A great booming voice erupted out of no-where.

"For the curiosity of what is concealed inside." Eragon didn't have a reason to open it besides that.

"Then you would have understood the scripture? Is this correct?" Eragon didn't have a clue on what the voice meant. And said nothing, trying to figure out the meaning. "Do you or do you not have one being you wish to have back in your own world, who left by your fault?" Eragon thought about Solemblum's words once more.

'_Go to the vault of souls if all hope is lost… That's it!'_ Eragon spun around finally making sense of the were-cat's riddled words.

"This must've meant if you had fallen Saphira… I could bring you back through this!" Saphira seemed unconvinced.

'_What makes you think that it was about me?'_ Saphira couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, you would've given your life to save me, no? Then it would've been my mistake that caused your death!" Eragon couldn't explain it any simpler then this.

'_But since I am still here, who should we bring back who died from your own mistake.'_ Saphira didn't know who Eragon would choose, since so many were to name.

"I shall choose to bring back…" Eragon juggled four names in his mind. Brom, Alikash, Oromis and Glaedr all fit into the category. Brom, from Eragon's choice to follow the Ra'Zac who had killed his uncle. Alikash because of his choice to stay with Arya and Shay'Tur. Oromis and Glaedr both fit under the same category, but fell due to his lack of self control. '_Give me a hand here guys, I don't know who to bring back.'_

The rest of the group didn't know whom Eragon had caused the death of. Saphira immediately came up with Glaedr, yet Eragon didn't agree because Shay'Tur is around now. So then there were three, Oromis had already had a long life, and bringing him back would only prolong his suffering. And Alikash wasn't entirely his fault, and so didn't meet all the standards… That only left. "Brom, I choose to bring back Brom." Eragon's unknown father, and first mentor. Eragon couldn't think of anyone else that fell into that category, and so he is the only one.

"So it shall be! For at their final resting place, when you arrive an aura of strength will run through them once again. If you wish for a being of any choosing to be released, proceed inside. But be warned, the challenges inside will cause the end of your life." The voice disappeared and Eragon stepped down from the platform.

"Why did you choose Brom Eragon?" Arya looked more confused then what she normally did.

"Because he is my father, and I knew that it was my fault that he died. Besides, I couldn't think of anyone else that would work."

"Did you ever think of bringing back someone else?" Arya still didn't know who Eragon caused to die.

"The only other two that I could think of were Oromis and Glaedr. But Oromis had already lived a full life, and Glaedr isn't a good idea now that Shay'Tur is around." Eragon didn't mention Roran's daughter because they would've said that he was crazy.

'_I must agree with Eragon on this, there was no other logical choice.'_ Saphira stood forward and picked Eragon up, looking into the actual vault itself. None of them noticed it open since the voice distracted them.

"But do we want another person alive with us?" Arya contemplated entering the vault for her father.

'_Arya, we talked about this, it's not worth the risk to go inside.'_ Shay'Tur quickly pounced on Arya, making sure that she wouldn't give in to her temptations.

"Get off me! There is no reason for that!" Arya wanted to enter the vault at whatever cost it required.

"Arya, I don't want to lose you and Shay'Tur. You must not enter!" Saphira repeated Eragon's words.

"Ok, ok… If we mean that much to you." Arya swore, like Eragon, that she wouldn't enter in the ancient language. Saphira, Shay'Tur and Eragon all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on, we have an old friend to visit tomorrow." Eragon still remembered exactly where Brom's crystal tomb was. The only thing now, was to get there.

It was on the way to Ellesméra and Eragon couldn't wait until tomorrow to see his father once more. He had missed Brom's words of wisdom and his expansive knowledge of the ancient language.

The group had flown back to the campsite and got ready for bed. Eragon looking forward to sleeping against Saphira for the night, as opposed to wandering through a forest and climbing up cliff faces. As he lay down against Saphira, he could feel Arya's arms wrap around him and her body move against his back. He knew that there was nothing in life that he could ask for. But before he got to sleep Saphira had something she wanted to know. '_Why didn't you think of bringing back Selena?' _Eragon had not thought of bringing his mother back to life.

'_She didn't die through my actions Saphira.'_ Eragon thought that she wouldn't count.

'_But it was because of you that she did die. You were the reason that she left Carvahall when you were born. And so it was originally your fault that she has passed.'_ Eragon thought about it for a second. '_You have met Brom, you knew him as a good friend, but you had never seen your mother before'_ Saphira could feel Eragon think about it. He had never thought that it was his fault that his mother had died.

'_I cannot just simply meet her, there would be all the emotions that I have buried deep inside me and I don't want to bring them up. Besides… After we left Carvahall together for the first time, I always thought of you in that way…'_ Saphira was shocked to hear this. '_What? Whenever I'm down, you manage to cheer my up, if I get hurt, your willing to do anything to save me. It's just how I feel about you Saphira.'_

'_Eragon, I… I don't know what to say…'_

'_Saphira, you don't have to say anything… You've done more then enough to not have to say anything now'_ Eragon slowly started to drift away, until Arya this time stepped in.

'_That's so sweet Eragon. I didn't know that you felt that way about Saphira.' _Eragon could hear her laughing softly in his ear.

'_You don't have to make a joke of it, ok… I'm allowed my own thoughts. Although most of the time they're not mine…'_

'_It's ok Eragon, I just think it's sweet that you think of Saphira like that.' _Arya had stopped laughing.

'_Well, Arya… How do you feel about Shay'Tur?' _Eragon was waiting for what seemed an age. But Arya never replied. Eragon checked her thoughts and nothing of the kind was there. She must've fallen asleep before he asked her. Eragon then lost himself in his own thoughts, and slowly drifted to sleep, looking forward to meeting Brom not as a friend, but as a son.


	25. The Next Generation

**Chapter 25** **The Next Generation**

The sun rose over the rock of Kuthian leaving the group in a pale darkness. There were many reasons for Eragon to not be able to sleep during the night. The revival of his estranged father, the return to Ellesméra and presentation of the next dragon egg, or the fact that Arya was breathing down his neck the whole time. All of these factors kept him awake for most of the night. Saphira awoke when Eragon tried to move away from Arya's breath but she had him held down tightly.

'_I know you're excited little one, but lying awake all night isn't going to make it come any sooner.'_ Saphira was under Shay'Tur's wing and couldn't move also, not that she wanted to.

'_I know Saphira, but I can't help but look forward to meeting Brom as my father not just a friend.'_ Eragon gave up on trying to sleep as he could see rays of light emerge over the rock.

'_I also am excited about seeing Brom again also little one, but like many other things in life this is something you can't just hurry along.'_

'_I know Saphira, but what am I going to say when I meet him again? The war is over, you can go back to your life of storytelling and boredom.'_ Eragon had a point.

'_I'm sure that you'll think of something little one.'_ Saphira took a deep breath, sending small bits of rock and dust fly out from in front of her face.

'_I don't know Saphira. I wonder what he'll say when he sees you again.'_ Eragon thought on the subject for a moment.

'_I don't know either. But your usually good at coming up with conversation topics when the need arises. Speaking of rising, I think that I might do that now…'_ Saphira slowly made it to her feet, Eragon and Arya fell on top of each other again, and Shay'Tur's wing folded back as a reflex action.

"Do you always have to do that Saphira?" The move had woken Arya up, and she started laughing at the fact that she was laying on Eragon once more. She wasn't there for long, as Arya knew that they had to leave soon if the group wanted to be back at Ellesméra before sundown.

'_Why? Don't you two like being that close?'_ Saphira had taken a few steps away, so that she could stretch out her legs and wings.

"Well, we'd prefer it if it was on our own free will." Eragon said slowly making it to his feet, and dusting himself off.

'_I know that Arya enjoyed it.'_ Shay'Tur had to make his comment, standing up as well.

"Shut up you." Arya didn't like it when Shay'Tur said her feelings aloud.

The group continued to argue about Eragon and Arya's relationship until they left the rock heading to Brom's crystal tomb.

As they were just entering the desert, Eragon looked out over the land, seeing almost everything from the cloudless sky. '_From my memory, I think that we should get there just after lunch.'_ Eragon was sure that he remembered the location.

'_But until that time, we have to fly over this desert.'_ Saphira hated flying in very hot conditions.

'_Oh relax Saphira. We'll be over it in a couple of hours.' _Eragon had started to take his shirt off again. '_Besides, some people make good use of a bad situation.'_

'_Says you.'_ Shay'Tur and Arya were looking at Eragon laying down on Saphira.

'_Are you having fun there Eragon?'_ Arya hadn't heard his conversation with Saphira.

'_Just catching a few rays. I'm only trying to make use of a boring situation.'_ Arya couldn't argue with him.

'_Well, whatever gets you there I suppose.'_ Arya continued to look at Eragon, almost unable to turn away.

'_But I get him there.'_ Saphira couldn't resist joining in.

'_Oh give it a rest you two, we're all bored, I get it, but I'm trying to do something about it.'_ Eragon had sat up again looking over at Shay'Tur and Arya.

Saphira turned her head around to look at Eragon. '_Then let me do something about it.'_ Eragon's face changed to fear, knowing exactly what was to come.

Saphira closed her wings and dropped from the sky. Eragon could see the bright yellow ground approaching quickly, but knew that Saphira wouldn't crash into it. She opened her wings once more, but still came dangerously close to the desert floor. '_Are you sure you know what your doing?'_ Saphira clipped a dune with her talons, picking sand up into Eragon's face.

'_Why? You scared Eragon?' _Saphira was following the line of the ground, occasionally looking up to make sure Shay'Tur was still there.

Eragon was holding on for dear life as Saphira put on another burst of speed. '_Your trying to kill me! Of course I'm scared!'_ Saphira pulled them both back up to Shay'Tur and Arya.

'_That's good then. My job is done.'_ Arya looked at Eragon and laughed. He had sand all through his hair and stuck to the sweat on his chest.

'_Laugh it up Arya. Saphira land at that oasis so that I can clean myself off.'_ Eragon pointed at a patch of water on the ground. Saphira knew that the opportunity was too good to be ignored.

'_Very well, down we go… Again.'_ Saphira pulled her wings in once more. Eragon screamed like a girl free-falling from the sky. As the two quickly plummeted towards the ground, Saphira's scales were sizzling from the heat, so she decided to go for a swim as well. Saphira headed straight for the centre of the lake, and slowed down considerably before making a giant splash sending waves over to the shoreline.

Shay'Tur and Arya landed shortly after finding Saphira floating across the water, with Eragon trying to climb up her arms. '_Come on you two, we don't have time for this.'_ Arya could see how much fun they were having though.

'_Saphira, lets go… I want to see Brom again.'_ Eragon had finally scaled Saphira's belly and was now standing on top of her.

'_Oh, all right. Ruin my fun won't you.'_ Saphira rolled over, sending Eragon flying into the lake again. She made her way to the shore line, and waited for Eragon to climb back onto her.

Eventually the group took off once more and left the desert behind them. Eragon was still full of excitement to see his father again, but everyone got tired of it quickly and shut him out.

They flew over Terim, so Eragon knew they were close. Saphira dropped a fair amount so that Eragon could see the ground better. And, soon enough Eragon spotted the hill on which Brom was located. Although he couldn't find his tomb from the height he was on, Eragon knew that it was the spot.

Saphira and Shay'Tur landed allowing Eragon and Arya to wander around trying to find it again. Eragon took a long hike up a hill, where he found a boy, no older than 15. He had a cloak draped over him, yet didn't wear the hood up. Eragon couldn't tell whether or not the boy was armed, but he was cautious since the boy was just sitting in the sun, staring out into the distance. The boy heard Eragon approaching.

"I have been waiting for you Eragon." The boy turned around and stood up, looking at Eragon, who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Eragon was startled at the boy.

"The voice came and freed me from my tomb. He told me to wait for you, he said that you were coming." Eragon looked puzzled he quickly called Saphira and Shay'Tur to his position.

"Who are you?" Eragon moved his hand within reach of Brisingr, in case the boy was to lash out at him, having noticed the sword dangling from the boy's belt.

"My name is Brom." Eragon couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly scanned the area, noticing that Brom's tomb was in the exact spot of where he had found the boy. But Eragon wasn't sure if the boy was telling the truth or not. So he waited for the others to arrive before taking an action.

Saphira, Shay'Tur and Arya arrived, wondering why Eragon had called them over so urgently. He had filled them in on what had happened while they were coming, so all of them were just as cautious as he was.

"Arya, Saphira…" The boy instantly recognised the two, as if they'd met before.

'_Eragon, I don't like this… How could he know who Arya and I are? I have never seen him before.'_ Saphira stayed behind Eragon.

'_To be honest Saphira, you are pretty easy to pick out of a crowd… But Arya, I'm not so sure about how he knows her.'_ Eragon still had his hand resting on Brisingr.

The boy stood there, wondering why they didn't have the same reactions as he did. "Don't either of you three remember me?" Eragon and Saphira shook their heads. "How could you of forgotten me? It's only been two years since the attack from those damned Ra'Zac…"

Eragon looked at Saphira, who seemed to be coming around to the idea that the boy was Brom… "What else can you tell us?" Eragon was still a little cautious at the boy, but he wanted to be sure it was him.

"You two are hopeless, there was the time back in Carvahall when I saw Saphira drop you and your uncle, Garrow outside the town after he was attacked." Eragon was almost completely convinced that it was Brom, Saphira had one last question for him though.

'_You once had a saying you used all the time. Name it.'_ Eragon looked at her, wondering what it was himself.

"Better to ask for forgiveness, then permission." The boy then tapped one foot on the ground… "Are we done now?"

'_Saphira, there's one last thing that I want to know.'_ Eragon looked back at the boy who could see it in Eragon's face that he was going to ask something else. "This may not have so much to do with us… But you have a friend that helped you steal Saphira's egg from Galbatorix." Arya still shuddered at the sound of his name. "What was his name?"

"Who do you think I am? That's Jeod Longshanks. But you mean what _is_ his name? Right?" Eragon shook his head, the boy wet down to his knees and put his head in his hands.

Eragon walked closer to him, accepting that it was Brom, just as a child. "He fell during the war against Galbatorix about a year ago." Eragon lay a hand on Brom's shoulder.

"He will pay for this, I swear that I will get him for this." Brom had stood up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Well, actually… The war is over… It has been over for almost eight months now." Eragon was standing behind Brom now

"You mean to say that Galbatorix is dead? Who kille- You did, that's my boy! I knew you could do it!" Eragon still had a small doubt about the boy's identity, but it wasn't enough to stop him enjoy the moment of congratulations.

"Come on, we're going to Ellesméra now, you coming?" Eragon didn't want to mention that Brom was his father, but since he seemed a lot younger than him, Eragon thought that it would be better if it remained a mystery to him.

Brom rode on Saphira's back behind Eragon and the ride to Ellesméra was about what had happened during the time that Brom was gone. Eragon named everything that he thought was important. But after hours of talking, the group finally arrived at Ellesméra. As much as they knew that Islanzadí wouldn't believe them that Brom was alive again, they figured that it would be worth a shot.

Due to the fact it was nightfall when they arrived, Eragon and Arya decided that they would deal with the issue in the morning. The two of them took Brom to the rider's village, he was amazed that it was still only used for dragon riders, since the only ones left are Eragon, Murtagh and Arya. Eragon didn't mind being the only one's in the village, since it gave them a lot of privacy, being away from the public's eye.

Eragon and Arya made I into their house and Brom was allowed inside. Eragon hung his pack on a chair, and pulled the blue egg out from inside of it Brom's eyes widened at the sight. "I haven't seen one of those in ages… Where did you get that?" Brom looked at Saphira and Shay'Tur who were laying against each other on the ground. Eragon looked at them.

"I guess that answers your question." Eragon took the egg and lay it on a cushioned chair near Saphira and Shay'Tur.

"I'm not stupid you know… But since when has Saphira ever wanted that?" Brom looked at Eragon with a lost face.

"You weren't around when she discovered her destiny, but after we defeated Durza, we came here to start training with your old teacher."

"Oromis… I thought he was killed centuries ago…" Brom's expression hadn't changed.

"No, just hiding here… He took it upon himself to train me in becoming a proper rider. But it was on the way here that Saphira realised that she was the only female dragon left." Eragon looked over at Saphira who was laying under Shay'Tur's wing. Arya had sat down against Shay'Tur as if getting ready for bed.

"So when did Shay'Tur come about?"

"Well, as you probably already knew, Shay'Tur was the final green egg in Galbatorix's possession. The other red one is Murtagh's dragon now. But hopefully, Saphira and Shay'Tur can continue on the dragon race and bring it back from extinction.

Brom looked back at the blue egg. "May I have a hold of it?" Eragon looked at Saphira, who didn't notice Brom asking.

"I can't see why not…" Eragon picked up the egg, and proffered the egg towards Brom. He steadied his hands, feeling the familiar weight and surface of the egg.

"Ah, this takes me back… It reminds me of the first time I was given Saphira's egg, I mean my dragon… But that's how you co-incidentally got your name."

Saphira did hear that comment. '_So that's how you came up with my name? You asked the old story teller…_' Saphira seemed interest on this subject.

"Well, you said that it was my job to name you… And I wouldn't have a clue on what dragons are named… I thought you said that you liked it."

'_I do, don't get me wrong… But I guess I can't blame you for this either, since you were only a farm boy…'_ Saphira had moved her head back to the ground, but was turned around so that she could see Shay'Tur.

"Anyway, it's late… Where am I sleeping for the night?" Brom looked at Eragon who hadn't thought about it.

"There's a bed upstairs, you can sleep there tonight, I'm sure that Islanzadí will have a place for you tomorrow." Eragon took the dragon egg off Brom and showed him the upstairs room.

"Thanks Eragon, see you tomorrow morning." Brom entered the room, and shut the door.

Eragon headed back downstairs to find the group falling asleep. He crept up to Saphira and lay against her, after a short while a wing came over the top of him. 'Goodnight little one.' Saphira softly whispered into his mind.

'_Goodnight Saphira.'_ Eragon didn't hear another word from her, as he slowly drifted asleep.


	26. Hiding the Truth

Hey, Sorry for the late update guys... Having computer problems and so on...

Anyway, things take a turn over the next two chapters, so, let me know what you think...

**Chapter 26** **Hiding the Truth**

Saphira awoke the next morning to find Shay'Tur and Arya missing from beside her. Eragon was still under her wing, and she could feel Brom upstairs. '_And where have you gotten to this early?'_ Saphira asked Shay'Tur.

'_We're talking with Islanzadí about Brom. If you're going to come, leave the egg there.'_ Saphira wasn't sure what he had planned for it, but trusted his judgment and awoke Eragon and informed him on the situation.

'_Why are they meeting with Islanzadí this early?'_ Eragon rubbed his eyes and stumbled to his feet.

'_I don't know, but I think that it would be wise if we were with them._' Eragon reached for his pack and went to collect the egg.

'_Eragon, we're leaving the egg here.'_ He stopped in his tracks, just about to pick it up.

'_But why are we leaving it here? Islanzadí would want to have it in her possession.'_ Eragon didn't know the reason of wanting to keep it, but could understand why Saphira wanted to leave it here, since they were, in a way, her children.

'_I was only told to leave them here by Shay'Tur, but we must get moving if we are to get there before the meeting is over. They are talking about Brom, and what they are to do with him.'_ Saphira picked Eragon up and walked to the door.

'_You don't have to do that Saphira…'_ Eragon was helpless in her arms but climbed onto her bare back when she got outside.

'_But we don't have time, hold on…'_ Saphira didn't have far to fly, but wanted to get there quickly.

When the two landed, they stopped one of Islanzadí's speeches. "Good to know that the others could make it here on time…" She scowled at Eragon, but wanted to stay on Saphira's good side.

"No-one told us of a meeting, we both thought that we were meeting at a more appropriate time… But anyway, what did we miss?"

"I was just explaining to my friend Shay'Tur that his race wasn't going to revive itself." Eragon then understood why he had to leave the egg behind.

"Well, it's not like they don't have a life outside of mating…" Eragon wasn't sure if he should've continued the subject.

"Yes, I'm quite sure of that too, but the point of the matter is that you two are the final hope, and one egg just isn't going to cut it." Islanzadí clearly wanted to get things moving a lot faster then they were between Saphira and Shay'Tur.

'_Well I'm sorry if it isn't enough for you, but it's our choice in the end.'_ Saphira wanted to join in the argument, knowing that she would win easily.

"I know that it's up to you Saphira, but things could move a little faster if you know what I mean…" Islanzadí had expected more from the two by now.

'_I'm sorry if I don't want to spend every morning in near crippling pain, but your just going to have to wait!'_ Eragon could feel Saphira enjoying the argument, knowing that Islanzadí would give up soon.

"Waiting is going to do nothing but make saving your race harder, and I'm trying my best to find a candidate to be a rider!" Islanzadí slightly raised her voice, almost as a warning to Saphira.

"Both of you cut it out! This bickering isn't going to save anything, including our ears as by the way that you're both shouting!" Eragon stood between Saphira and Islanzadí. "Besides, we may have found a possible rider."

They both took several paces backwards. "A possible candidate? I'll be the judge of that." Islanzadí looked at Eragon who was looking at Saphira.

"You remember Brom, right? He rescued Saphira's egg about sixteen years ago…" Eragon looked back at Islanzadí who didn't know what he was going on about. "Ok, a few days ago, we went to the rock of Kuthian in search of the vault of souls. We found it and I was given a choice of one person to bring back to life that had died from my mistakes."

Islanzadí followed what Eragon was saying, "So let me get this straight… You _revived _Brom, he was your choice…" Islanzadí seemed confused at the thought.

"Hard to believe? Yeah, I know… But anyway, when he came back, Brom is no older than 15, yet has kept all his memories." This just shocked Islanzadí more.

"If what I'm hearing is correct, then you are telling me that you want Brom to be considered as the next rider?" She paused for a second, looking at Eragon who nodded when she asked. "You have got to be joking. I have hundreds of choices over Brom. What makes you think I would accept him as a candidate?"

'_Because it's concerning our children.' _Saphira couldn't help herself. '_And I for one believe that it's a good idea'_ Saphira stepped closer again.

"All right, ok… I will give him a chance, but I am not to sure if your story is as true as you say it is. Bring him to me, I need to be sure that it is the same person."

Islanzadí turned around and left without anything but a careless wave. '_Saphira, why do you have to be so aggressive to the elf queen?'_ Eragon knew that she was in a fowl mood after their first argument.

'_I do that because she doesn't understand that I don't want to do nothing but lay eggs for the rest of my life. I enjoy having the freedom that you give me.'_ Saphira calmed down after a while, and flew Eragon back to the house, to find Brom standing over the blue egg. The four looked at Brom with some concern.

"What? It's not like I'm going to break it…" Brom took several paces away from the egg.

"It's ok Brom, in fact, queen Islanzadí wants to see you on the matter. I trust that you remember your way around Ellesméra still." Eragon stepped aside, allowing for a clear passage to the door.

"It's been a while, but I assume that nothing's been moved over the years." Brom headed towards the door and left without another word.

'_Do you really believe that he would make a good rider?'_ Saphira looked at Eragon.

"Well, he was one before, so I believe that he still has all those qualities… Besides, he doesn't have the scar on his hand like a dragon rider, so maybe he was revived at the state just before becoming one." Eragon walked further inside, and picked up the dragon egg. "And if this is any co-incidence, the egg is blue, like his dragon was."

'_What does that have anything to do with it?'_ Saphira paced closer to Eragon, watching him and the egg. Eventually she started nudging her head against him.

Eragon reached up with an arm and patted Saphira along the side of her face. "You only have to ask you know, you don't have to almost knock me over." Eragon continued to stroke Saphira as if she was a pet. But Eragon knew that she wasn't a pet, but his best friend.

'_I know, but it gets your attention faster.'_ Shay'Tur and Arya were still standing in the doorway, watching Saphira and Eragon.

"Well, when you two finish, I'll be in my house." Arya exited the building, but Shay'Tur was too busy watching Saphira's tail move from side to side as Eragon stroked her head.

'_You don't have to stare you know…'_ Arya said to Shay'Tur, who then came back to the real world.

'_I'm allowed too aren't I? Besides, I don't see you doing anything like that to me…'_ Shay'Tur had turned around to leave, but made one last glance back at Saphira.

'_Do you ever ask?'_ Shay'Tur knew that she had a point.

Brom had made his way through Ellesméra, and was standing outside Islanzadí's office. When he was let in, Islanzadí paused at the sight of Brom, as if she had seen the person before. After scanning him for a very long minute, she guided him to a seat. "Wow, you haven't changed a bit over the years." Brom remembered that it was better to be on her nice side.

"How can you tell? You haven't even been alive for that long, have you?" Islanzadí was going to test every bit of his memory just to prove that it wasn't Brom sitting in front of her.

"Oh you didn't believe Eragon when he said that I was Brom… I get it now… So I guess that you have some sort of question about our past together." He expected this so thought about special events in his life that might become topics.

"Well, if you aren't him, then you've certainly got some form of smarts about you. But you're right, to business." Islanzadí questioned Brom on when they first met, who trained him to become a dragon rider, and when he moved away from Ellesméra without notice and why.

After a long rambling argument for every question Islanzadí was still far from convinced, but allowed him onto the list of candidates because of Saphira's request. "Oh, and by the way, you will not be staying in the rider's village, I will arrange for a place to be set for you. I will get some people to lead you there soon, until then just wait outside the building for them." Islanzadí got up and showed Brom the door. Nearly slamming it behind him. Brom made his way outside and waited for the escorts to arrive.

Arya had returned from her home and came back to find Saphira laying on her back with Eragon laying on top of her. "Will you two give it a rest?" Arya saw them both look right at her and instantly went back to being normal.

"What's up with you lately? It's like there's something wrong." Eragon tried to look into her mind, and instantly found himself locked out.

"It's nothing. I mean, it's nothing that matters anyway." Arya had turned away to find Shay'Tur standing in the exit looking down at her.

'_I can feel that something's wrong Arya, hiding it will only make things worse.'_ Shay'Tur tried to find the answer, but failed like Eragon.

Eragon had seen Arya this way before, but he couldn't quite tell when, or where. It was like she had some repressed memory locked inside her mind, tearing everything apart. "I'm telling you all now. I'm fine! Now leave me be, and let me go."

Shay'Tur didn't want to get in the way of Arya when she was in a bad mood. '_Where will you go?'_ Shay'Tur opened up the door way, and Arya stormed out.

"Does it matter? It's not like anything can kill me!" The group could only just hear her as she continued out of the rider's village.

"I'm going to go after her, something's wrong and I want to find out. You two do whatever… This could take a while." Eragon strapped of Brisingr, since he noticed Arya had Blèston Yawe attached to her.

'_Do whatever he said…'_ Saphira looked at Shay'Tur who had stepped outside to see where Eragon was heading. Saphira then stepped outside standing beside Shay'Tur, she rubbed against him, and they both took off.

Eragon followed Arya through Ellesméra and down to the sparring fields. He kept his distance, and shielded his mind so that Arya couldn't sense him. She had made her way down to a table that was setting up a series of matches between fighters. Arya was recognised almost immediately and set against one of Islanzadí's royal guards.

Te fight was short lived, and Arya easily dispatched of the guard and walked back to the table wanting more of a challenge. Eragon could feel her determination in wanting to relieve her anger, and he was happy that she chose to use it at the fighting grounds than against Shay'Tur or Saphira.

Eventually Arya was set another opponent, but since her anger got the better of her, Arya ended up winning within a few seconds. After three more simple encounters, the group at the table had run out of people for Arya to fight. Then Vanir appeared from behind her, still gloating on his victory from several days ago. Arya said something, but he wasn't close enough to hear, but whatever she said, it made Vanir accept the fight, and the two moved away from everyone else. When the two had made it a safe distance away from everyone else, a crowd was formed around the two who circled each other with swords drawn. Eragon hid himself amongst the crowd and could now hear the exchanging of words between the two.

Arya had lost herself in emotions like Eragon had weeks ago after not being able to bring back Oromis's sword. And from there, Eragon knew that Vanir would have to fight for his life. Arya drew the first attack, catching Vanir off guard and sending him backwards. Her attacks were powerful, yet elegant. Vanir was only just able to deflect the attacks, but Arya was relentless and didn't look like she was slowing down.

The crowd had to rush to get out of their way, as Arya continued to make calculating strikes against Vanir, eventually after several minutes of defending, Vanir made a mistake and missed Arya's sword, leaving a slash wound across his chest. Blood started to trickle out almost immediately. Arya paused for a second to allow Vanir to assess the damage.

"Giving up?" Arya said with as much aggression as her fighting. Vanir winced at the pain it was causing him, but he tried to block it out.

"Never would I do such a thing!" Vanir started striking at Arya, who quickly turned the fight back her way, and continued the assault.

Vanir was weakening quickly since he was losing blood at an alarming rate. Arya showed no remorse against him and continued until Vanir lost his footing and fell to the ground. Arya pushed the tip of her sword up against his throat, starting to draw blood there as well. She cracked an evil grin as she rested one foot on his chest.

"I win." She stepped down from him and walked away, leaving him in a pool of his own blood. Everyone rushed to Vanir's aid, healing his wounds. But Eragon watched Arya leave with no change in her attitude. He knew then that it was serious.

"Arya, what is happening to you? This is not right. Did you know that you almost killed him?" Eragon ran up behind her, but when he was within reach, he found Arya nearly in tears.

"I almost killed him… And yet, I still wanted more." Arya didn't stop walking back to the village.

"It's ok Arya, he'll be fine. But you must let us know what's going on before you nearly explode like that again." Eragon put his arm around her as they continued to their homes.

It was just after lunch when Saphira and Shay'Tur had returned, and unfortunately for them, when they got back to the village, Islanzadí was waiting for them, with Eragon and Arya inside.

"And what, may I ask, have you two been up to this morning?" Saphira felt her mind trying to reach hers. But Saphira's was much too powerful for Islanzadí to penetrate.

'_That is none of your business, what we do together has absolutely nothing to do with you.'_ Shay'Tur was going to try his luck with the argument.

"That may be so, but in what I am trying to do, you both should feel grateful to me!" Islanzadí almost had enough with them both going behind her back.

'_Grateful? We should be grateful to you? If anything we should despise you for taking away our first egg. Shay'Tur has seen it for less time then you have!'_ Saphira continued.

"Ok, you want to do it your way then? Fine… You will have it back, and then you can do all the work of finding the next rider. I shall not interfere anymore. The egg will be back in your possession by the end of today. Good luck to you both, you're going to need it." Islanzadí left Saphira and Shay'Tur looking at each other with a surprised expression. They had beaten Islanzadí at her own game.

'_That went well, don't you think?'_ Saphira kept looking at Shay'Tur, continuing to inch closer.

'_I couldn't have said it better myself. But how are we going to choose a rider?'_ Shay'Tur didn't know anybody in Ellesméra.

'_Don't worry, Eragon and Arya will help us.'_

The two walked towards the house, right next to each other. To find Eragon and Arya right next to each other.


	27. Lack of Excuses

**Chapter 27** **Lack of Excuses**

'_It's nice to know that Arya is no longer in a bad mood.'_ Saphira was the first person to say anything after entering the building. Eragon and Arya got up immediately and stepped apart, as if trying to hide what was happening.

"Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" Eragon stepped forward, and Arya headed upstairs trying to fix up he clothes.

'_I'm sorry, but this is my home too you know… But you shouldn't be doing that there anyway, that's why there is a bedroom upstairs.'_ Saphira was now completely inside, but Shay'Tur hadn't seen anything so didn't know what was going on.

"Sorry Saphira, I didn't hear you land outside so you weren't supposed to see that." Eragon was still looking at Saphira who continued further inside the house, glancing up the stairs then lay on the ground.

'_It's ok… Sometimes I find it hard to control myself in situations. Which reminds me. Eragon, it is now our job to choose the next dragon riders.'_

"What? Why are we now in charge?" Eragon didn't like the idea of picking the next anything. He always thought that it was unfair on every one else just because of certain qualities or features.

'_Well, I may've said something to Islanzadí that implied that I didn't want her help.'_ Saphira laid her head on the ground almost in shame. She knew that Eragon wouldn't approve of her efforts.

"I know how much you like arguing about what to do with the eggs, but where are we going to find the time to figure out who would be the next rider?" Shay'Tur had moved past Eragon and lay next to Saphira.

'_It's not like we do anything during the day, I mean, apart from when Shay'Tur and I are alone together I do nothing all day.'_ Eragon understood what she meant.

"I know almost everyone in the city. I can set you out people if you want me to." Arya had returned from upstairs looking like she normally does.

"We're going to need all the help we can get in terms of who, but I have an idea on how we can keep them exposed to the egg after a while." Eragon was going to get Brom with one as soon as possible.

'_That's good then, Islanzadí said that the white egg will be here in a few hours.'_ Saphira cheered up a little bit knowing that her first egg will be back in their possession.

"Did she say when it was due here? Or just say that it will be here later?" Eragon liked the idea of having the egg back as well.

'_I am sure that she just said later. But we should stay here for when it does arrive.'_ Eragon had taken a seat against Saphira rubbing his hand against her side.

"If only there was something in this house to do that would pass the time." Eragon looked over at Arya, who had sat down on a chair next to the egg.

'_Well, now could be a good time to think about who would be the next rider.'_ Saphira tried her best to ignore Eragon stroking her side. Eventually Saphira gave in, and she couldn't help herself but start to giggle incessantly.

"Arya, do you have a list of people that we could go through or something?" Arya looked up from the egg.

"I do, but you wouldn't know any of the people, it would be easier if I pointed them out to you in town." Before she even finished her answer, Arya had stood up and started pacing towards Shay'Tur, who moved back and forth from Saphira's movements.

'_Arya, I can still feel that something's wrong, it's like your not…'_ Shay'Tur searched for the right term. '_You…'_ He said it quiet enough so that Eragon and Saphira didn't notice, yet loud enough to sound concerned for Arya.

'_That's the point Shay'Tur. This is me… The whole time that you've known me is after the battle, and that's not what I have been like for my entire life, there are things that I love of what I was when you first came around, but it's just that…'_ Arya trailed off before she finished.

'_It's just that…?'_ Shay'Tur was interested in what she had to say, as they both were to be linked together forever more.

'_It's just that… What if I'm not entirely happy about everything at the moment? What if there are things you dream of, that can never become a reality?'_ Arya had never dug this deep into herself before. '_What if there are things that you want, almost enough to give your life for, yet still can never happen?'_

'_I did have those feelings, you know that I did, but reality is what you make of it, everything can be achieved, just live in hope, and all will come.'_ This was the first ti that Shay'Tur's wisdom had become apparent.

'_It's not that simple… I simply just cannot wait for it to come to me. Because it never will, there is much that you don't know about me Shay'Tur, and for the sake of our future, and the relationship we're going to have over that time. It's better for yo not to know.'_ Arya shut off her mind, not wanting to show any signal of what she truly wanted.

Eragon couldn't want anything more even if he dreamed of it. In his eyes, his life was perfect. Eragon had stopped stroking Saphira, but she continued on laughing without end. "Well, what else is there that can pass the time?" Saphira looked at him, knowing that she would get him back.

'_I'm not too sure about you, but I certainly have a good idea.'_ Saphira picked Eragon up and placed him on the ground, leaving her paw on top of him. '_But while I think of that idea, you'll just have to wait there.'_ Eragon turned and struggled, trying to get out from under Saphira's weight.

Shay'Tur didn't take any notice of them, he was more worried about Arya, although what she had said about herself may be true, he missed the fun loving girl that he grew up with. He knew that she locked him out of her mind, and since he couldn't actually speak, he had no way of communicating to her. And since Eragon and Saphira were too busy having fun, Shay'Tur decided to go out for a while, he didn't say anything, and only Arya noticed, since she was leaning against him.

Saphira eventually noticed that Shay'Tur was gone, and found Arya sitting on the chair staring at the blue egg. She had eyes that Saphira hadn't seen since during the war, but couldn't communicate with Arya sensing her mind being locked out to everyone that wasn't her. '_Shay'Tur, where did you go?'_ Saphira wanted to know why he left also, but didn't want to seem intrusive since Arya was still in a bad mood despite what they saw her and Eragon doing earlier.

'_Everyone was in their own little world, so I decided to go out for a while. Are you done torturing Eragon?'_ Shay'Tur had flown out to a place he didn't know, but took notice of which direction he travelled. He had been flying for a while, but he could never keep track of time since flying had now become boring to him. Saphira became relieved to know that he was ok.

'_I am, but where are you?'_

'_I don't know, I've never been here before. Maybe we would've come out here if we didn't have to do other things.'_ Shay'Tur hated bringing up the term mating.

'_It's possible that we could've, but which direction did you go?'_ Saphira knew that there was me beautiful landscape around Ellesméra, but they both had never seen the view with each other.

'_I know my way back, don't worry… I'll be fine, it's Arya you should be worried about, there's something wrong with her at the moment. She's upset about something… But I can't tell what it is, she's shut me out.'_ Saphira knew that he was shut out as by the way that he left.

Eragon had seen Arya staring at the egg again, so he stood up and faced her on another chair. "What is it Arya? We can't help you if you don't say anything." Eragon was also worried about her, as if she was going to lash out again, like she did with against Vanir this morning.

"It's nothing you can fix, this is my problem, and I'll deal with it myself." Arya didn't move, she just sat still looking into the blue egg.

"Arya, this is getting ridiculous! What is wrong with yo-"

"I'll say it once more, and once more only!" Arya had grabbed Eragon by his shirt, pulling his face within an inch of hers, trying to make the message clearer then day. "You can dream of something that can never come. You can hope, night and day for it, but it will never come. There are many things in this world that are unachievable and others that are just impossible. But I have a way to make everything right for myself. And I'll be damned if anyone's going to stop me!" Arya released Eragon's shirt and left the house, brushing past Saphira who tried to talk to her, but was shut out and so, useless.

Eragon didn't want to follow her this time. He knew that she was serious about this, but what this is, he didn't know. Eragon knew who that Arya was. It was the brash, unpredictable thing that she was on the battlefield. She had all control over what was happening, and did everything in and beyond her power to do it right. Eragon already had one encounter with her like this and he was lucky to escape with only minor injuries, but this time, he knew that she meant business.

'_I don't like where this is going little one. Arya hasn't been like this since the war, there must be something in her words that we're not understanding.'_ Saphira looked towards the entrance to see not only Arya storming off, but one of Islanzadí's guards coming. She knew exactly what it was.

'_I can't follow her words, she keeps saying something about doing something impossible, or the like. I'm worried about her now, there are so many things that can go wrong in this situation, I just hope that she doesn't hurt herself in the process.'_ The guard had made her way down to Saphira and Eragon. She handed over the egg, and walked away, without uttering a word. Saphira was glad to have it back, Eragon just wanted it to hatch already, but there was still much work to be done.

'_Shay'Tur, you seemed to have the longest conversation with Arya recently, we need you back here so that we can figure out what might happen.'_ Saphira called out to him, but got no answer. She could feel his presence, yet go no response at all out of him. '_Eragon, Shay'Tur's not answering to me. This is getting out of hand, you must find out what's wrong with Arya before she does something she'll regret.'_

"What am I meant to do? If I go anywhere near Arya right now, she'll rip me apart. I know that she may be a danger to herself right about now, but if I go near her, I'll be in much more."

'_But you're the only one who can communicate with her as of right now. Shay'Tur and I are both blocked out of her mind. This is the only way, I'll go with you if you think you'll need me.'_ Saphira's voice gained an edge of urgency, since Shay'Tur would be on the receiving end of everything she does to herself.

"Saphira, Arya is losing herself in her own mind, there is nothing that you ca do to help fix this. Before she left then, if you didn't see, she threatened me in a way I've never seen before. It was as if she had to go out and fight her own demons. This is something that she wants to do by herself, and it's also something that I don't want to be apart of."

'_Eragon, listen to yourself, this is the girl that you love trying to tear herself apart, and all your going to do is stand back and watch?'_ Saphira couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, I am. There is nothing that I can do! If I do go after her, I would be doing the opposite of what she told me, yet, if I stay here, she'll wonder why I didn't go after her. I can't win no matter what happens, so, I'll stay safe and wait to see what ends up happening." Saphira didn't agree with a word of what Eragon said.

'_How can you not see this? She is crying out for help Eragon! Go after her before it's too late. Either you go, or I go. Simple.'_ Eragon didn't want to put Saphira's life at risk with Arya in such an aggressive state.

"Alright, I'll go. Just wait for the 'I told you so' when I return." Eragon went back inside the house to find his sword and contemplated on whether or not to wear the armour. After a few moments, he decided against it, hoping that she wouldn't end up being aggressive.

As Eragon left the house, Shay'Tur flew overhead telling him where she was headed. But Shay'Tur lost his words when he came in to land after seeing the pearl white egg once again laying in Saphira's hand. "Saphira, find Brom and give him one of the eggs. Tell him to stay in one of the houses nearby and keep the egg with him. As much as I hate to say it, but Islanzadí is right, we need to get this started again before it's too late." Eragon said nothing more after seeing Saphira's face change. She knew that he was right, but didn't want to admit that Islanzadí was.

Eragon left the village in a hurry, trying to catch up with Arya who was heading out of Ellesméra for some reason. Eragon caught up with her just as she reached the main gate. But he wished that he stayed back with Saphira from the moment he caught her attention. "I have told you twice now. Leave Me Alone!" Arya paced towards Eragon with a menacing look. "This is your final warning before I will not become responsible for my actions!"

Eragon put up his mind guard if the need arose. "Arya, I'm not here to force anything onto you, but you have to stop this, there are some things in life that aren't fair. And eventually you have to accept that." Eragon tried the persuasive approach first.

"I have accepted that, there is no doubt in my mind saying that life isn't fair. But there are a lot of things in life that cause pain and suffering that just aren't preventable." Arya continued to move closer to Eragon, within seconds she was less than an arms length away. "But if you don't leave soon, something will become unpreventable."

Eragon could see that persuasion just wasn't going to work, so he tried guilt next. "What if you do go after this impossible prize, what are you willing to sacrifice between everyone you know to get to it?"

"Everything, there is nothing that I won't give, even if it includes myself. I will not rest on the subject, I know that life isn't fair, I know that we're given choices, but some choices are unavoidable, like this choice that you've given me!" Arya quickly moved her arms to around Eragon's neck, and pulled his head down into her knee. Knocking him out instantly.


	28. Lost Reasons

**Chapter 28** **Lost Reasons**

Eragon awoke to find Saphira in his face once more. She was instantly relieved to know that he was ok. But even thought he had only been awake for a second, Eragon could feel Saphira's worry for Arya, and what might happen with Shay'Tur. Eragon was back inside his home, lying in his usual sleeping position against Saphira. Shay'Tur wasn't in sight, yet Eragon could feel his presence. Saphira helped Eragon to his feet, and he checked the room for any changes, and noticed a purple dragon egg laying on one of the chairs, Eragon knew that he had been out for at least several days, but wanted to know the exact number.

"A whole week! How could I have been out for that long?" Eragon struggled to stay on his feet, but managed to reach the wall before he fell.

'_From what the guards told me, Arya had put a very serious strike on you. If she hadn't of healed the damage immediately then it would've been permanent.'_ Saphira worried the whole time of how Eragon would react when he awoke.

"Where is she? Where's Shay'Tur?" Eragon walked himself around the room, keeping one hand against the wall at all times to steady himself.

'_Shay'Tur is outside, allowing the changeover of the next potential riders, but the whereabouts of Arya is a mystery to us all.'_ Eragon could feel that Saphira missed Arya almost as much as he did,despite the injuries she gave to him, Eragon could never stay mad at Arya. '_But there is some good news to come from all of this, one of the dragon eggs have hatched. But Brom has been unsuccessful in becoming a rider once more.'_

"Well, I suppose that some good had to come out eventually, who is the rider, and which egg was it?" Eragon only feigned an interest in the subject.

'_The white egg hatched to a girl named Nutài. And just so you know, it's a female dragon.'_ Saphira's mood seemed to lift talking on this subject.

"This is a good thing no? How long ago did it hatch?" Eragon had sat down next to the purple egg.

'_Just last night, I'm surprised that you didn't feel it during the night.'_ Saphira walked towards the door and opened it slowly, allowing the light to stream inside.

"Well, I should probably meet this girl." Eragon stood up slowly, and stumbled for a few steps, then found himself running into Saphira's tail just trying to keep balance.

'_Maybe I should give you a hand on the way there.'_ Saphira laughed softly but Eragon managed to ignore it and left one hand against her neck.

The rider's village wasn't as full as Eragon thought it would be, everything was running well and the changeover took nothing more then an hour. Shay'Tur was watching the entrance, making sure that everyone knew which house would be theirs for the next week. Some people thought that one week wasn't enough time, but Eragon had learnt from Saphira once before that a dragon chooses it's rider instantly, yet waits for the appropriate time to hatch. Eragon and Saphira didn't have far to go, since Nutài got the house next to theirs. Eragon approached the open front door and saw that Nutài and her dragon were playing on the floor.

Nutài had only just turned 16 and had dark hair that went just passed her shoulders. Immediately noticing Eragon and Saphira at the front door, she stood up with the dragon in her arms. "I still can't thank you enough for this Eragon." Nutài was clearly overjoyed with her new friend.

"There's nothing to thank me for, you should thank the dragon in your arms…" Eragon paused for a second after looking at Saphira who also was filled with emotions, having her first egg hatch was a day that she had only dreamt of. "Do you have a name for her?"

"No, not yet… But I'll think of one before she's old enough to remember." Saphira and Eragon continued to inch closer to Nutài.

'_Well, you'd better think of one quick, I can remember almost everything that happened after my fourth or fifth day.'_ Saphira had a hard time trying to recall days when she had only just hatched.

"I know, but I'm going to see my family soon, I need to collect the rest of my stuff and make my move out of home complete." Nutài continued to play with the dragon in her arms.

"Well, I just came by to check that everything was ok, and a special congratulations to you on becoming apart of the dragon riders." Eragon turned to leave but Saphira wouldn't budge. She was still amazed at the fact that her first egg had hatched.

'_I hope that you take care of her.'_ Nutài nodded at Saphira and walked closer to her with the hatchling almost reaching out to Saphira.

Eragon was almost about to leave without her, but turned around to see that Saphira and the new dragon were meeting each other for the first time. He knew that Saphira would want to stay especially close to that dragon since it was her first, and never wanted to forget it. '_Umm, Saphira… Time to go, let them continue what they were doing.'_ Eragon didn't allow Nutài to hear what he said.

'_Ok little one, but you can understand why I want to stay, can't you.'_ Eragon knew exactly how Saphira felt about the situation, but he knew that Nutài should spend as much time as possible together.

The two of them turned around and left Nutài with her dragon. The changeover of residents was finished and Shay'Tur walked over to Saphira and Eragon. '_Nice to know that you're still alive Eragon.'_

'_I was never going to die Shay'Tur,'_ Eragon gained a look of disbelief as to why Shay'Tur thought that he was going to die.

'_I never once thought that you were going to die Eragon, but from what I had heard from the incident is that Arya got one hell of a shot on you.'_ Shay'Tur had now came right up beside Saphira, rubbing against her as like he always did.

'_I only wonder where she was, it's not safe for someone to just lose themselves like that. But if it's been a week since she's gone, Arya could be anywhere in Alagaësia.'_ Eragon lost his once happy feeling after the though of Arya.

'_Little one, Arya must be fine if Shay'Tur is still here. She is out there somewhere, and sometimes I worry for her. But she is determined to do whatever it is that is bothering her.'_ Eragon could feel that Saphira missed Arya almost as much as he did.

'_I know Saphira, it's just that I just hope that nothing happens to her out there.'_ Eragon slowly moved his hand away from her side, finding him being able to stand by himself again.

'_Don't worry about it Eragon. I'm sure that Arya is fine, I just wish that she would let us know that.'_ Saphira tried to forget about Arya being gone by focusing on Shay'Tur almost knocking her over with his affection towards her.

Arya was deep inside wild urgal territory. As she walked through one of the colonies, bodies lay strewn across the ground, slain by Arya. "An entire village, and not one worthy enough to stand more than a minute." Arya said to herself as she continued through the town. The ground was painted red, and the shelters around her were covered in handprints. Eventually Arya came across one that was only just alive, he had clawed his way out of the town. The urgal was missing his whole right leg, and half the other. He heard Arya's footsteps and tried to pull himself faster across the ground.

"Please, just let me go-" Arya had plunged her sword into the urgal's skull, putting it out of his misery.

Arya continued on her way as if nothing happened. Her clothes were covered in small blots of blood, but her face was still clean. As if she had just had a shower. Arya still had the focused look in her eyes, knowing that nothing in the world could stop her. She would go through her own family if she had to.

But what she was searching for was a mystery to everyone. Arya knew what she wanted, but didn't have a clue on how to get it. '_This is MY problem, I'll deal with it MY way! Nothing can stop me, and everyone who tries will be killed where they stand.'_ Arya continually had this thought running through her head, either making her insane, or just determined.

"I just don't know where she is I'm afraid." Eragon had become so desperate to know where Arya was that he went to see Islanzadí. "Nothing that I have tried was successful in tracking her. Arya has almost doubled her magic power so everything that I try is blocked by her thoughts."

"Does Arya know that we're searching?" Eragon wanted to try and let her know that he still cared for her.

"She must. You can't just sub-consciously block this type of magic. You must be aware of every element that is coming or going." Islanzadí looked at Eragon with a strong face. "But Arya is fine, nothing can be done by anyone to stop her when she gets like this."

Eragon knew what she was talking about, remembering her fight against Vanir and the determination she had in her eyes. Wanting nothing but revenge. "Would you have any idea on where she'd be heading?" Eragon was willing to try anything to find her.

"No, I'm afraid not. All we can do is hope that she doesn't do something she regrets." Islanzadí asked Eragon to leave. Much to his surprise that she didn't ask about Saphira or Shay'Tur. And how everything was running back in the village.

Eragon made his way out of Islanzadí's office and back towards the riders village. He found Saphira and Shay'Tur laying against each other. Nutài had come out from her house with the dragon and was letting him get to know Saphira and Shay'Tur. "Nice to know that everything is going fine back here." Eragon had walked up to Saphira and lay against her side.

Two more people joined them in the middle, and this puzzled Eragon. '_Saphira, I thought that you had only laid three eggs.'_ It then clicked in his mind that there was another egg laid earlier in the week.

'_Did I forget to tell you? The day after you were knocked out, another one came.'_ Saphira could feel Eragon wonder why she wouldn't mention this. '_And before you ask, it's a red one.'_ Saphira drew her attention away from the hatchling and looked at Eragon. '_Sorry if I forgot to tell you that. But it's not that anything bad could've come from it…'_

'_So, when are you planning to put the purple one into the mix?'_ Eragon looked at Saphira, seeing in her eyes that she was pondering the answer.

'_Well, since the eggs have just changed hands today, I think that we'll wait until next week. Maybe there'll be more to add if you allow me to.'_ Saphira continued to stay fixed on Eragon.

'_I'm not the one who makes that decision. It's up to you and Shay'Tur, and I will not stop you.'_ Eragon didn't want to continue it any further than that.

'_Relax Eragon, it's nothing to get all upset about.'_ Saphira knew that Eragon hated talking about the subject.

'_I know, but that's just one picture that I actually manage to keep out of my head. I don't need to start seeing it now.'_ Eragon started stroking Saphira's neck and she turned back to the hatchling and Shay'Tur.

"Hey, Eragon." Nutài got up and walked closer. "I've made up my mind on a name for her."

Eragon's face lit up a little, making the previous subject nothing more but a memory. "Ok, what have you got?"

"Well, I do have a few choices at the moment, but I think that I will call her Théra." Nutài looked at Eragon hoping that he would like it.

"If you have a few choices, then why not ask her when she starts talking to you. But if you like Théra then it's fine by me." Eragon gave a look that had no purpose. It gave Nutài no opinion whatsoever but essentially it was her choice.

"Well, maybe I should wait until she can talk to me. That'd probably be better since she's not even a day old." Nutài gave out a chuckle and Eragon soon followed. Saphira and Shay'Tur had tired their daughter out. Nutài walked over and picked her up. "I think someone needs a little sleep." Nutài waved back to the group and walked back up to her house.

'_Did you hear that Saphira?'_ Eragon continued to watch Nutài walking away.

'_I did… But I wonder how she came up with such a name.'_ Saphira was also watching Nutài and her dragon.

'_I don't know, but I guess it doesn't matter. I don't mind it though.'_ Eragon had looked back at Saphira who glanced back at him.

'_It could be a lot worse, but it's her choice. But it wasn't very nice of you not giving an opinion, even thought it may never affect you in any way.'_ Saphira moved her head closer to him, and Eragon started patting her again.

'_That's the exact reason as to why I was non-committing. I know it probably made the choice harder, but it's really up to her.'_

Shay'Tur stood up and stretched his legs out. '_I'm not so sure about you two, but I can see that this is going no-where fast.'_ Eragon and Saphira both knew that he was right. Saphira slowly stood up, forcing Eragon up as well.

'_I have a feeling that you two are going somewhere with this…'_ Eragon had a feeling that he knew where it was heading. '_So I'm going into town for a while, see you two before dark.'_

'_It's almost as if you can read my mind. Thank you Eragon.'_ Saphira and Shay'Tur took off together once more, leaving Eragon alone in the centre of the village. Almost immediately Eragon felt Saphira's presence from his mind disappear.


	29. Gr'Thik and Zanthe

**Chapter ****29** **Gr'Thik and Zanthè**

Eragon had started to head off into Ellesméra, but then decided to see the two other potential riders. Eragon went up to the first door and knocked several times. The door creaked open slowly, revealing a male elf. Eragon quickly tried to assume his age, and came to the conclusion of about eighty.

"Ah Eragon, how… Unexpected." The elf wasn't much taller than Eragon, but he had short, but almost non-existent black hair. "Please, come in." The elf opened the door wider, allowing Eragon to pass through. As Eragon made his way inside, he noticed that the room was a little smaller than his. It was filled with small pieces of furniture that the elf had brought with him. The red dragon egg lay on a table in the middle of the room. "May I ask as to why you are here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just came by to get to know everyone better, since as you may know already that I have been out for a week." Eragon eyed the elf once more. "But first may I ask for your name?"

"My mistake, let me introduce myself. My name is Gr'Thik. I have lived here in Ellesméra for most of my life. I fought in the battle against Galbatorix as a foot soldier and was apart of the assault squad." Eragon looked at Gr'Thik understanding now how he came into contention.

"Very well, you seemed to answer almost everything then and there. But before I go, might I ask if you have any family?"

Gr'Thik looked away when Eragon mentioned family. "If you must know, my family abandoned me when I was only 9. They were running from a group of urgals after they attacked our village. I was left behind because I couldn't keep up with them." Eragon could see the pain in his face when he talked. "I don't know how I survived, but I managed to hide from the urgals in a wrecked building. When they finally left, my village was deserted, until a group of traders came by on their travels. I stuck with them for protection and I guess they took pity on me. Eventually, they made it to Ellesméra and I have lived here ever since." Gr'Thik managed to fight back his tears, and Eragon could see that he was trying.

"I'm sorry for having you bring up such memories. Lets hope that this is the light at the end of your road." Eragon glanced his eyes at the egg, and said no more. He walked towards the still open door and left Gr'Thik alone.

Making his way to the second tree house, Eragon looked through the window before he knocked on the door. He saw a young girl, Eragon looked at her carefully. She was short, but young enough to still be growing. Eragon guessed that she was anywhere between thirty and fifty. He was about to knock on the door when it opened right in front of him. "I would prefer it if you didn't watch me through the win…" She paused finally realising who Eragon was. "Eragon… I'm sorry, why are you here?" The girl had bright red hair and even brighter eyes.

Eragon decided to give the same speech as he did to Gr'Thik. "As you may know, I have been out for a week, and now that I have some free time, decided to meet who could quite possibly be the next riders." The girl looked at him for a while.

"Very well, come in. Then you can ask whatever it is you want to know." She opened the door and closed it after Eragon had entered. The room looked a lot emptier than Gr'Thik's. But the blue egg was sitting on the one couch that came with the tree house. Eragon sat himself down next to the egg, and the girl sat on the other side of it. "Ok, lets get this over with. My name is Zanthè, I am 58, I have lived here my entire life with my family. I have two brothers, both parents are still alive…" She paused thinking about anything else that might've been important, eventually coming up with nothing.

Eragon was unfazed by the amount of information that she had just dumped on him. "Did you fight in the great war?" Eragon thought that it was a good idea if she knew how to handle a weapon if the time came.

"No, my parents wouldn't allow me to. But I do compete in every tournament I can that happens down at the sparring fields. I am yet to win an open one, but I have won a few in the female competitions."

Eragon thought that it was a relief that she could fight, but hadn't seen the ability of her competition either. Eragon only made occasional glances at other fighters when he was down there, but had seen some spectacular moves. "Well, that seems to cover everything that I wanted to know." Eragon stood up, but Zanthè stayed on the couch. "Good luck to you."

"Yeah, whatever." Eragon didn't much like her attitude but it wasn't up to him to make the choice.

Arya had continued her rampage through anything that stood in her way. After the endless days of wandering, Arya started to feel a drain on her energy levels, but didn't stop no matter how much her legs ached. Arya hadn't seen the landscape she was travelling on before, but she wasn't lost. Arya was making her way through the land and heading in the general direction of Uru'Baen. Not even Arya knew exactly where she would stop, but wanted nothing to do with anyone or anything that came into her path. '_There's nothing that can stop me. No-one can change my mind. I am going to make this change, I am the answer.'_ Luckily enough for her, no-one could hear her thoughts. Otherwise they would think that she's insane, but Arya pressed on, climbing every mountain and passing every valley that stood before her.

Arya had come to another small village, she was feeling hunger grow upon her, but didn't bring any money for the unexpected journey. Almost everybody watched as Arya walked into the town. Many tried to talk to her after seeing the blood spots on her clothes. Arya gave no sign of reply to anyone who walked up to her. Eventually someone grabbed her shirt, asking what was wrong with her.

"What do you think your doing? There are people here trying to help you, can't you see that?" A man looked at her with worry in his eyes, wondering how a girl like Arya found herself wandering the countryside. Arya stared at him with her bloodshot eyes, making him let go and jump back at the look. She continued walking, ignoring that the encounter ever happened. But the man ran up to her and grabbed her shirt again. "Are you deaf or something? I said tha-" Arya's sword was drawn and held against his neck.

"This is none of your business, and if you value your life I'd let go of me now!" The man visibly thought about letting her go for a second, but it took a second too long. Arya flung her sword effectively decapitating the man, holding his hair and letting the body fall to the ground. Arya just let the head go, letting it fall to the ground on the man's body, and continued on walking down the street like nothing ever happened.

Many people started screaming and running away from her, many children in the area started crying but no-one wanted to stop Arya from getting out of town. She walked down the now deserted street, hearing scuttling behind doors and crates stacked along the buildings edges. '_There is nothing anyone can do to stop me. I will finish this my way. No-one will be spared.'_ Thoughts like this continued to go through her mind. The only time when her mind was empty is when she could feel Eragon trying to scry her. She loved him, he love her. But there were some things that he couldn't understand about Arya. Eragon knew that she was independent, but ever since the day after the war, she became cheerful and happy, with no worry in the world. But there was something unnatural driving Arya, she just wanted to find the answer.

Eragon was wandering around Ellesméra finding Brom doing the same thing. The two spotted each other from different sides of the bar and both moved next to each other. "Hey, Brom. Long time no see." Eragon hadn't seen him since before the meeting he had with Islanzadí. "I guess that your not going to be a rider again."

"Yeah, 'tis a shame but I've got no worries about it. Are you ok from Arya's attack on you?" Brom was watching Eragon's face change from remotely happy, to lost. Eragon lost himself in his thoughts about Arya, he longed to know where she went to, what she had planned on doing when she got there, and why she had to go alone. "Eragon, Eragon!" Brom tried to bring him back to reality, but with no avail.

Eragon stayed staring into space, thinking only of Arya. He missed her, so did Shay'Tur and Saphira. But there was nothing in their power that they could do to find her. Saphira then re-opened her link, to be flooded with his feelings about Arya. She replied immediately. '_Eragon, it's not healthy to think about someone that much, no matter how long they've been gone.'_ Saphira sounded a lot softer and calmer than usual, as if trying to not let him forget that she was also around.

'_I know Saphira, but I only wish that there was some way for me to let her know all of this.'_ Eragon was still lost in his thoughts of Arya.

'_Little one, there must be a better way for you to deal with your loss then just keeping everything inside. I will talk to you about it later tonight if it will help.'_ Eragon was suddenly brought back to reality, in the form of Brom's hand across the back of his head.

"What did you do that for?" Eragon feel the throbbing in his fingers since he wasn't prepared for the strike.

"You wouldn't come back any other way, it's like you lose your mind every time someone mentions her name." Brom had put his hand back on his lap.

"I know, but that's not the reason as to why I wanted to talk to you." Brom looked at Eragon with new interest, as if he had some sort of proposition for him. "Since you were once my mentor, would you mind being around the other riders as they grow into their new lives?"

Brom's eyes widened, as if hoping for something like this to pop up. "Of course I would! There's almost nothing that I'd like more then to teach the new kids some of the tricks of the trade." Eragon was happy with Brom's enthusiasm.

"Would you mind teaching them about the ethics and the riders code?" Eragon thought that he was pushing his luck with what he could get Brom to do.

"There are things that I would prefer to do, but I can teach them all that." Eragon wasn't going to ask anything more from him, but knew that this was a favour that he now owed Brom.

Eragon and Brom talked for hours about what was going to happen and how everything would work, but eventually, the two called it a night and headed back to their homes. Eragon arrived back at the rider's village, spotting Saphira and Shay'Tur fly over a mountain in the sunset. It was a truly remarkable sight, and Eragon planned on putting it on a farith, but decided against it figuring that there would be hundreds more of those moments in the future.

'_You're both back, and it's before dark. I didn't expect you to listen to me.'_ Eragon said to Saphira, meaning it only to be a joke.

'_Of course we are, at least we did this time, now that you're awake anyway.'_ Eragon could hear Saphira and Shay'Tur laughing into his mind. He knew exactly what they meant.

'_I assume that you two enjoyed being free from my rules for a week.'_ Eragon continued to follow the two with his eyes. Eventually they found the ground in front of him.

'_Well actually, Saphira followed them as if you were awake.'_ Eragon didn't expect anything else from Saphira, but knew that she would've pushed the boundaries more than usual.

'_Thanks Shay'Tur. Nice to know that I can count on some people… All the time…'_ Saphira almost took it as a shot at her, but could feel through their link that it was Arya that he meant.

'_Come on Eragon, you look tired.'_ Saphira picked him up in one arm, and walked inside. Saphira lay on the ground and rested Eragon against her. Shay'Tur then put his wing over her and they didn't move once in that position.

'_Saphira, do you think that there is anything I can do to let Arya know that I miss her?'_ Eragon said it only quiet enough for Saphira to pick up.

'_I wouldn't know for sure, but if you scry her enough, maybe something will get through.'_ Saphira knew that Arya would have her defences on maximum, but that wouldn't stop her from getting the feelings from Eragon.

'_I'll do that in the morning then, and continue to do it every day until she returns.'_ Eragon was comforted by the thought of her coming back.

'_It's ok little one, Arya will return. And everything will go back to the way it was, like all this never happened.'_ Everyone in the house missed Arya, but Eragon and Saphira never heard Shay'Tur talk about her. Eragon knew that he was just being tough about it, but was hurting as much as he was on the inside.


	30. Raging Battles

**Chapter 30:** **Raging Battles**

Saphira awoke to an empty house and no sign that Eragon and Shay'Tur were even there during the night. Saphira couldn't feel Eragon's presence in her mind, but id didn't take Shay'Tur's long to find her. '_Saphira, Eragon's missing… I think that he's gone after Arya.'_ Shay'Tur sounded very worried about Eragon's wellbeing, since Saphira could die if things didn't go exactly as planned. Saphira immediately got up and headed out the door, feeling for Shay'Tur's mind, and the direction it was, Saphira took off to Shay'Tur's position.

'_Why didn't you wake me when yo noticed he was missing?'_ Saphira's voice increased in worry as well.

'_Because I thought that I could've found him before I made you rush like that. Anyway, I've only been up for about ten minutes. But Eragon could've been gone for anything up to hours.'_

Saphira eventually found Shay'Tur perched on a mountain top just outside Ellesméra, scanning the landscape for any signs of movement. '_This is crazy, why would he just leave like that? He didn't say anything to you did he?'_ Saphira struggled to believe that Eragon would just leave unannounced.

'_I'm sorry that I didn't wake you earlier… Did you read Eragon's note?_' Saphira looked confused once more, wondering what he was talking about. '_I'll take that look as you didn't notice the piece of paper attached to the egg.'_ Shay'Tur continued scanning the land trying to find any sign of Eragon.

'_I'll be back, call me if you spot him.'_ Saphira knew that she had to see the note. On the journey back to the village she worried about what could be written. Was it a notice of leave? Did he find Arya and go out searching for her? Many ideas shot through her head, but she was never going to be satisfied until she knew what it was.

Saphira landed outside the house with a thud, loud enough to wake everyone in Ellesméra, but she didn't care, all Saphira wanted was to find the note, and then Eragon. The door was smashed open, and Saphira burst in, finding the note on the purple egg. She was afraid of what it may say, but she still crept closer, opening the folded piece of paper. '_Saphira, there are some decisions that have made during our time together that you may not completely agree with, and this is probably no exception. I know that Arya is out there, and I know that she isn't coming back anytime soon, and this is something that I cannot live with.' _Small tears started to fall down the side of Saphira's face, afraid to read on._ 'The only thing that I ask of you is to stay in Ellesméra, and continue what you started without me. I am out searching for Arya, and I will find her. I know that you will want to find me as much as I want to find Arya, but I hope that you can understand why I must do this alone.' _Saphira stopped reading the note. She glanced down at it, seeing that it continued for another half page. But Saphira didn't want continue. A small puddle had been made under her head, because Saphira knew that she wasn't going to hear his voice for a long time.

Shay'Tur came back after several hours of searching, but finding nothing. He landed outside the house, to find the door open and Saphira sprawled out on the floor. '_Saphira… I, I'm-'_ Shay'Tur slowly walked inside, not knowing if she was awake or just laying on the ground. '_I'm sorry for what Eragon has done, but it's not his fault that he's gone.'_

Saphira knew that he was right. '_I know, but it's just that I feel so helpless here, I don't know where he is, what he's doing. All I know is that he's gone'_ Shay'Tur walked closer to Saphira and lay beside her.

'_Eragon will be fine. He will find Arya and return here in nothing more than a few weeks. Everything will be fine.'_ Shay'Tur wasn't confident in his words, but tried to make it sound like he was.

'_All he tells me to do is wait here, and continue to make new riders.'_ Saphira had hidden the note from Shay'Tur, knowing that she would read the rest of it at a better time. The two lay next to each other for what seemed an age, but they didn't leave the house for the rest of the day.

Arya had stoped dead. She knew that Eragon was coming, yet almost welcomed the fact, after many long days of mindless slaughtering. Eragon had awoken very early that day, and followed Saphira's advice, and scryed Arya many times, trying to let her know that they all missed her. After Eragon thought was forever, he gave it one last try. Arya had felt every attempt made by Eragon, but she also missed him. On Eragon's final attempt, Arya had let her guard down for a second, allowing Eragon to learn of her location. She didn't know if it was a good idea, Arya could occasionally feel Shay'Tur and the emotion he had for her. And she knew that Eragon would only come looking for her by himself.

Arya had never made a camp for the entire time. She simply climbed a tree if she was in the wilderness, or broke into a motel if she was near a town. Luckily enough, her knowledge of magic allowed undetectable trespassing. But sometimes Arya didn't sleep at all, when she was passing through the urgal's territory Arya just walked all through the night. There were many battles that didn't phase Arya, she made everyone aware that she was dangerous, and no-one wanted a part of her.

Eragon took almost nothing but Brisingr and all the money he could scavenge. As soon as the note was written, Eragon left. Eragon didn't know how Saphira would take it, he just wish that there was another way around it. But he wanted to find Arya alone, and if Shay'Tur was left alone in Ellesméra, everything that they worked towards in setting up new riders would fall into a heap. But he knew that it had to be done.

Eragon was travelling down the river, leading to Dú'Weldenvarden. He knew that if he kept up a quick pace, he would get there by sundown tomorrow. It was a long journey, but it was one that Eragon wasn't going to quit on.

Arya wasn't planning on attacking Eragon when he found her, but she knew that he would want an explanation as to why she did. Arya didn't know that he was knocked out for a week, but she knew that it was a serious hit. But what she was planning on waiting for him. There was so much that she wanted to say, but wouldn't send a message because then it wouldn't have as much meaning. Arya got down from her tree, and headed back in the direction she came. There was much death surrounding her as she walked back over her footsteps. She had slain many on her journey, and Arya assumed that there would be many more deaths to come. She new that the towns would be on the watch for her also, this didn't bother her.

Arya casually made her way back down the mountainside, observing the landscape that lay in front of her. There was nothing but rolling hills and eventual mountains in her view. Some towns could be seen, but the small spot of brown that they left on the landscape was hard to tell from the many other shades that surrounded them. There seemed to b less there then last time, yet Arya was going to try and make a new path, avoiding all the hustle that would ensue if she were to return to one of the towns.

The insane rambling that was her thoughts was almost non-existent since she felt Eragon's presence during the first moment he tried to scry her. But Arya knew that they would return, wanting nothing more than to finish what they had appeared for in the first place. '_Come on Arya, there's nothing for you back there. You are the most powerful being in this land, you don't need him…'_ The voice tried to convince Arya that there was no need for Eragon or the others.

"No, I must… Find… The answer…" Arya wasn't going to give into the urge of killing something again. She knew that it wasn't her, yet had felt the voice before.

'_Surely there must be something you want to destroy Arya…'_ She stopped in her tracks, clutching at her head, searching her mind for the reason of the voice being there. Arya searched everything she could think of that could've caused its origin. But eventually finding nothing.

"What do you want from me?" Arya had hung her head down and dropped to her knees, feeling like there was something exploding inside her head. She writhed in pain but wouldn't give in to it. Arya managed to keep her mind guards up despite the blinding pain se was in.

'_Why, I just want what I came for. I'm sure that you will understand if you think hard enough.'_ Arya had fought herself back to a vertical base, but dropped back to one knee almost immediately after. After several minutes of fighting it off, the pain subsided and she continued on her way, not worrying about how she looked. Arya took barely any notice of the trail ahead of her. Arya tried to look deeper inside but found nothing that would give the answer. Arya knew that it would return, she just had to be ready for when it did.

Eragon was travelling down the river at an almost suicidal pace, yet he managed to stay in the middle of the river, wanting nothing more then to find Arya. He could feel Saphira try to prod into his mind on occasion, but eventually he decided to answer one of the calls. '_Saphira, just read the note. I will return when the time is right.'_ He quickly closed the link again before she could answer, or track his position.

The day was long, and he expected the night to be even longer, but almost nothing could stop him in finding Arya. The sun had set and the light in the valley was minimal at best. Eragon had slowed his pace considerably, but it was still dangerous.

Eragon had a hard time trying to dodge trees and their roots as the river's depth rose and fell. From his memory the river wasn't like this for long, but struggled to remember much during that time because of the 'obliterator' as he called it.

At many times throughout the night, Eragon had very close calls with the riverbank and others travelling up or down it. Eventually morning came, and visibility increased accordingly. Eragon couldn't feel Saphira trying to contact him. Naturally he assumed that she listened to what he told her yesterday, but he knew better than that.

Saphira awoke in the same position she was in for the whole day yesterday, covering every inch of floor that she could with Shay'Tur's wing over her body. Se wasn't feeling any better, feeling that she had something to do with Eragon leaving.

'_Stop beating yourself up over it Saphira. Eragon is fine and he will come back with Arya.' _Shay'Tur could only be so supportive, for he too worried about the two of them.

'_I know that I shouldn't be like this, but I hate that I have to continue on like nothing's happening.'_ Saphira could feel Shay'Tur's worry of the two, yet still accepted his words.

'_We're both in the same position Saphira.'_ Shay'Tur moved his head so that he could see into her eyes. '_But at least we're both here together.'_ He knew that it was one of the corniest things to say at the moment, but it was true.

Saphira stared straight back at Shay'Tur. '_And I couldn't think of a better dragon to be with.'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors note**

I haven't said anything in a while but I might leave a note here...

For all of you that have been leaving reviews and asking questions... I'll be blunt, if you want to know what's going to happen, then why bother reading it? If your just going to ask me for the answers it defeats the purpose of writing it...

Anyway, ENJOY the rest of the story! (I don't know how much longer I'll be writing it... but I guess it has to reach an end eventually...)


	31. Endless Wilderness

**Chapter 31:** **Search in the Wilderness**

Eragon had passed through Dú'Weldenvarden without bringing attention to himself. He was now in the open plains of Alagaësia, with only one thing on his mind, finding Arya. Eragon was making his way over what seemed to be an endless set of rolling hills. Fortunately to Eragon, it was a cool day with a slight breeze. Trees swayed in the wind and Eragon found it refreshing. The hills were long and very uneven throughout most of the way. Eragon lost his footing more then once every ten minutes due to his lack of sleep, but with the sun in his face, and the wind at his back, Eragon wasn't slowing down.

Eragon travelled through the wilderness for the entire day, only stopping for food and a drink at the single small village he arrived at. He asked many people about Arya, yet none recalled her even being there. The town was small and with few residents, so Eragon accepted that no-one had seen her, and pressed on until night when he had to rest as he almost fell over through over exertion.

Arya was taking a different route on the way back, continually arguing with her mind over whether or not to continue on the mindless path of death and destruction. Arya had made a detour around the towns, but tried to stick to her original path as much as possible. Arya did go through one of the smaller towns, hoping that no-one would recognise her as the merciless killer that she had been for the past week. Unfortunately for Arya, a little boy pointed her out, and she started running before she would turn the boy into a small pile of limbs in the dirt.

'_Come on Arya, he was just asking for it… Why must you be so goody-goody?'_ It was back in her mind as she was running out of town. The pain started again, but she didn't have time to worry about it.

"Just… Leave me alone!" Arya said it loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear her, and the villagers just watched Arya run out of the town, not wanting anything to do with her.

'_You know you want to…'_ Her own mind was attacking her, making every attempt to make Arya turn back and disembowel the child that pointed her out.

"I said leave me alone!" Arya had left the town's visibility, and slid across the grass on her knees from the pace. Arya clutched at her head once more, feeling pain worse than a migraine. Nothing more was said from either one of Arya, or her mind. Arya knew that she needed help with the problem, but she would need to learn how to control it first.

Arya tried her best to stay out of sight for the rest of the day's journey, mainly to stop another onslaught on her mind by her own thoughts. Arya passed few people on the roads, and walked around towns trying to keep everything in her mind quiet. The day turned into afternoon, then into evening. Arya climbed a tree just outside a small town, not wanting to break into a room and cause trouble.

The next day brought with it nothing different from the past. Eragon had slept under a tree hidden from the track he was walking along. He awoke to see that he was just outside the urgal's territory. Eragon was happy that he stopped just outside it, since they were still considered dangerous in most circumstances. Eragon got up and scried for Arya several times, unfortunately to him, she never let him through. But Eragon would continue on no matter what. He got up and started off down the track once more.

After a couple of cautious hours, Eragon was deep inside the urgal lands. Eragon came across a cluster of buildings that were covered in red splashes. He drew Brisingr and continued into the town, not knowing what to find. The stench was horrible. Eragon blocked his mouth and nose with his one free hand. There were bodies littered over the once brown roads. Eragon didn't know what had happened, but he wanted to get out quickly. As he did his best not to touch any of the decaying carcasses, he left the village, and saw one last urgal up ahead. Lying on the road missing almost both his legs, seeing a sword shaped hole in the back of his head. Eragon had seen enough, and continued on, trying his best not to throw up.

Eragon only had to cut across a corner of the urgal's land, but he never dropped his guard until he knew it was safe. He passed through very few towns through the day, but found himself in a bit of trouble when he mentioned Arya.

"You mean that heartless banshee? You're looking for her?" One of the villagers almost erupted into anger at Eragon bringing her up. "That crazy thing killed half my family and didn't say a word about it!"

Eragon refused to believe that they were talking about the same person but tried his best to sound sorry abut the situation. "I'm sorry to hear about your losses. But is there anything that I can do to make up for the situation?" The man seemed to lose the murderous gaze.

"Can you bring them back? No… Thought not… Just get out of here. No-one wants to deal with a bunch of murderers!" The man pointed out towards the gate, and Eragon complied, leaving everything that happened behind him.

Arya had a much quieter day, avoiding everything at all costs. She passed some traders on the roads, but didn't even attempt to make contact. Arya was still focused on the point at hand, finding Eragon. She had felt his presence from his scries that morning. But thought it better if she was able to find him in surprise. She thought about it for a second, and guess that the two were about another two days apart, and that she had two days to think of an excuse of losing her mind, although she tried not to think about it in the off chance that the insane voice was listening.

As Arya passed another small group of traders, the leader of the group stopped, and observed Arya closely. "What are you doing all the way out here all by yourself young lady?" The trader was filled with good spirits and wasn't any kind of threat to Arya.

"Can't talk… Must go…" Arya continued on, not even making eye contact with the man.

The trader watched as Arya went storming past. He had nothing but respect for everyone in the land, so he let Arya pass without another word. His child on the other hand had a different idea, reaching out and grabbing Arya by the belt.

"Hey, miss… Why are you in such a rush?" It was a young girl no older than five. Her small fingers were stuck between Arya's belt and her sword's sheath.

Arya tried to put on a nice face and just glanced at the child. "Can you let me go? Now." Arya said in a stern voice, yet too quiet for the man out the front to hear.

'_Now Arya, she's helpless… There's nothing stopping you kill her!'_ The voice was back, and Arya immediately fell to the floor in the pain. The child managed to wriggle free from the belt, and called her father back.

The man halted the horses, and helped Arya back to her feet, only to have her fall back onto a knee again. "What's the matter with you? Looks like you've been through hell." The man rested his hand on Arya's shoulder, only meaning for it to be a kind gesture.

"I have to go…" Arya stumbled to her feet, keeping one hand on the carriage where the child was seated. "Leave me, before I can't stop it anymore… Go no!" Arya ran off in the other direction. And the trader tried to follow, but eventually giving up on catching Arya.

'_They were both just waiting to be slaughtered. Why must I be forced to do everything myself?'_ The voice increased its attack on Arya's mind, forcing her to the ground once more.

"Leave me alone! I don't want you, not now… Not EVER!" Arya screamed into the sky. It echoed back off the hills and trees, covering what must've been miles in just seconds.

The wind suddenly picked up, shaking the trees and the land. Arya looked around and found massive storm clouds floating in from out of nowhere. Arya found that she was going light headed, but fought to stay conscious, watching as several streams of green light seeped away from her and into the sky, Arya soon passed out eventually having her vision completely clouded by the strange light.

Arya awoke the next morning to find the trader's face staring back at her. She jumped at the sight, and drew her sword. "Easy, easy… You should be a little more careful next time." The man still had his good cheer with him despite having a weapon drawn right in front of him.

Arya thought about the situation carefully, and searched for the voice once more. "Why did you follow me?" Arya wondered if it was really gone.

"Well, after hearing your 'rant', I thought that it'd be best to see if you were alright." The man still wasn't fazed by the weapon. "But could you please put that away, nothing's going to happen." The man glanced back at his daughter, who was mesmerised by the strange glow that Arya's sword held.

"Oh, sorry… Force of habit" Arya sheathed her sword once more, but was still lost at the fact that the voice hadn't attacked her yet. Maybe her first thoughts were right, it was gone. "I must be going now… Thank you for your kindness, I only wish that there was some way I could repay you."

The man looked at Arya with a strange face. "I could not accept anything less then your thanks. I'll let you be on your way now." He turned around, and headed back to the road. Arya was still confused over the whole incidence of losing the voice, but didn't celebrate until she knew that it wasn't coming back.

Eragon had awoken in a cheery mood, he knew that Arya wasn't far away. Even with her mind blocked off from his, Eragon knew that she was there. He had travelled non-stop for almost four days. And started to think about what he would say when the meet. Eragon played out several ideas in his mind, but knew that he wouldn't stick to a plan if he made one.

Eragon was still on the same path he started on. It winded in and out of mountains, over rivers and down through valleys. The scenery of Alagaësia was so much more breathtaking from the side of a mountain, then atop a dragon. As he came across this thought, Saphira immediately popped into his mind. He thought back on how he left her without anything more then a note. But he was heading back soon, and hopefully for him all would be forgiven then.

Arya was having the same problem. She wondered how Shay'Tur was coping with her absence, but with the voice gone from her mind, there was nothing stopping her from making it back into Ellesméra. As soon as she would meet up with Eragon, Arya would re-open up the link between her and Shay'Tur. She missed having someone to talk to, someone that could understand everything that she felt. Having talked to Saphira many times before was nice, but for Arya Shay'Tur was her own little escape from reality, her own world for which there were no secrets. She knew that her words were safe with him. Shay'Tur never spoke of anything to anyone. Shay'Tur would tell Arya of anything and everything, knowing that Arya would keep everything locked up and safe from the outside world.

Eragon on the other hand, believed that Saphira would tell him everything, if he wanted to know. Eragon knew that his connection with Saphira could allow him to contact her across the entire land, yet there were still some things that he kept secret from her. He has his reasons behind that choice, but Eragon always left enough with Saphira to contend with if something was wrong. She could tell just by looking at him that there was a problem. And Saphira always had the answer that cheered him up.

Arya and Eragon were heading towards each other and both aimed to meet by sundown. Eragon was passing through a small town, not wanting to create a stir by asking about Arya. He knew that he had come through the towns, but from the stories of the villagers, Arya was in a different state of mind. Eragon didn't believe that she could've done such heartless things, and worried about nothing else but getting to her.

Arya had nothing but open land in front of her. She remembered the path and that there were no villages for miles. Arya stuck to the track, on the off chance that Eragon was passing by in the other way. Arya lowered the defences of her mind, sensing that Eragon had just passed the last village miles away. Eragon felt her, and pressed on harder. Arya knew that he felt her presence, and then quickly shut it off again. Knowing that her actions would speak louder than any words could.

It was a long day for both of them, and as the sun started to fall out of the sky, they both saw figures in the distance. Eragon kept walking, but Arya stopped. Wondering how he would react. She remembered the last moments that they had together involved her knee meeting his face. Arya wasn't proud of that moment, but knew that there were some things that had to be done.

Arya started walking forwards once again, knowing that it was Eragon in front of her. She knew that the lonesome journey was over, her quest for finding the answer was over. And it was right in front of her. Eragon. It was only now that she realised what was missing, she had never encountered anyone that made her feel the way she did at that moment. Arya was overflowing with emotions that had been gone for just over a fortnight. It was over, her own personal internal war had reached an end.


	32. The Missing Piece

**Chapter 32:** **The Missing Piece**

"Arya!" Eragon was running up to Arya, not caring if she would attack him again or not. She continued to slowly walk forwards still trying to think about what to say to him. The two moved to within an arms length of each other, then stopped, waiting for the other to go first. "Arya, everyone's worried about you." Eragon still couldn't believe that he'd found her.

"I know, but is it safe for me to go back?" Arya looked into Eragon's eyes, she then lowered the guard on her mind, still not allowing Shay'Tur to feel her presence. Arya wanted to have a moment with Eragon before Shay'Tur found out.

"Arya, no-body is blaming you for what happened before you left. But there are some people along the way that say that you're a _murderer._" Eragon had initially ignored these claims, but at every village he asked at, everyone had that same answer.

"Eragon, there are some things that I don't have control over, and I probably never will. But what the people say is true. Over the past weeks I have destroyed entire villages, killed hundreds, and even slain innocents just because they annoyed me." Arya looked down towards their feet, ashamed to call herself a rider. "There are many that have died by my hands, I don't want there to be any more."

Eragon lifted Arya's head up and looked into her eyes. "Arya, there are times when everyone loses themselves in a moment. I lost myself when I couldn't bring back Oromis's sword. There must've been something that set you off."

Arya understood what Eragon was saying, and it was herself that stopped him before something terrible happened. Eragon was just a little too late to stop Arya from doing something she regretted. "Everything that I have done, was heartless and unnatural. But I don't know if it will come back." Arya knew that the voice was missing from her mind, but didn't understand how she did it.

"If you come back, we'll all be there to stop it before something happens." Eragon wrapped his arms around her, Arya returned the embrace. "Saphira and Shay'Tur must be worried sick about us. We'd better get going." Eragon didn't want to let go, but knew that he wasn't going anywhere until he did.

The two stood there for several minutes, remembering the familiar feeling from each other that they'd missed. Eventually the two turned around, and headed back to Dú'Weldenvarden. Time seemed to go a lot slower when they were together, within hours the two had passed back through the only village within miles of anything. Some of the villagers remembered Eragon and Arya, much of the population shrieked at the sight of the two, and hid in the nearest building. Others just watched as the two walked down the road with no thoughts of anything but each other. Eragon and Arya ignored everyone and just kept walking, only looking at each other and the road ahead.

The village ended abruptly and the two were in the wilderness once more. Neither of them said anything but left their minds open to each other. They planned on letting Saphira and Shay'Tur know tomorrow, so that they didn't have to walk through the urgal territory again. '_Eragon, I'm sorry for everything that I have put you through… I just wish that there was some way to make it right again.'_ Arya didn't look at Eragon, she just kept walking down the road with her hand in his.

'_Well, Arya… There is one thing.'_ Eragon continued to look straight forward watching the world go past them. '_Don't leave us…'_ Arya knew what he meant, since leaving in such fashion with no explanation doesn't leave many friends behind.

'_I can try… But now that I think of it, can you do something for me for when we get back?'_ Arya now looked at Eragon, who didn't take any notice until Arya paused for a prolonged time. '_Can you not mention anything that has happened to Saphira and Shay'Tur?'_

'_I will try my best not to let Saphira learn anything. But she will try to find out what happened.'_ Eragon took his focus off Arya and back onto the road ahead once more.

The two continued to exchange glances at each other at regular intervals. The road back was long, but that was never going to change their spirits. Eragon had regained the spring in his step from when he had first left Ellesméra. Arya felt a lot better now that there was someone beside her again. Nothing could bring them down, and nothing could stop their progress.

The two had spent all day in the sun and settled down for the night outside a town. Eragon and Arya didn't want to push the risk of them being recognised like they were earlier in the day. Nothing bad could've come from going into the town, but they didn't want to create a riot of people forcing them out. They found a tree out of sight from the road, Arya had gotten used to sleeping in trees, so she had no trouble when it came to climbing. Eragon wasn't as graceful, yet was still able to make it up gracefully. The two bent the branches through magic to create one large twist of branches, large enough for the two of them. Eragon lay down first, to make sure that it would hold, then Arya crawled up behind him. This was just another feeling that Eragon had missed from Arya. Just having Arya laying beside him gave off a comfortable feeling, despite the fact that there were twigs poking into him, Eragon didn't care.

'_I never thought that we would be like this again.'_ Arya whispered into his mind, she had also missed having someone next to her. But Arya never had a cold night because if it had ever gotten that way, she just torched a nearby tree and didn't care.

Eragon assumed as to what she was getting at. '_I've missed you too Arya.'_ The two of them curled up closely together and lost themselves in each other's mind. Arya learnt many things just by looking into Eragon's mind. She discovered that there was another rider. And looked at many of his memories of conversations with Saphira and Shay'Tur about how they all missed Arya. Her presence in his mind made Eragon smile, this was just another thing that he had missed from her. She always had an unnatural calm in every situation. No matter how dire it is, she was always the last one to lose her cool. That's why Eragon took her leaving so badly, there was usually nothing that made her go that low, yet he didn't want to search deeply into her mind, on the off chance that there was something he didn't want to find out.

After a short while, Eragon felt Arya leave his mind, and drift off to sleep. He knew that the next day would bring much relief from Saphira and Shay'Tur. Then the only problem would be finding the next set of dragon riders. Eragon thought about it for a moment, remembering on how he became one. It was just by sheer luck. '_Maybe that's what we should try doing…'_ Eragon was sure to only think it to himself not to wake Arya. He then knew that after they had arrived and set everything up again, he would find other people just like him.

The next morning came, and Eragon awoke to find Arya staring straight at him. He figured that he must've turned around during the night, although it would've seemed impossible as by how close they were positioned. '_Morning.' _That was all Eragon wanted to say, not wanting to find out how he got that way.

'_Indeed it is… Come on, let's go.'_ Arya seemed to fall out of the tree, but really she moved the branches back to where they originally were. Eragon was unprepared by this and hit the ground with a thud. Arya chuckled quietly and helped him up, hey both were eager to see Saphira and Shay'Tur again, but wouldn't call them now as by it was almost too early for them to be awake. Eragon and Arya didn't bother to walk around the village since it was early morning and they figured that everyone would still be asleep.

When the reached the village it was deserted, and so there were no cries for help or pleas of mercy. Eragon and Arya continued on with their journey, not stopping for anything but a short break for lunch. Just after lunch the two knew that they were approaching urgal territory, so the both re-connected with their dragons. Feeling their presence immediately, Saphira and Shay'Tur didn't hesitate to respond.

'_Eragon, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!'_ Saphira could only communicate with Eragon, and Shay'Tur with Arya since the distance between them was so great.

'_Calm down Saphira, everything's fine. I have Arya with me, and we need you and Shay'Tur to come and pick us up.'_ Eragon wasn't sure if he should've asked so quickly, but they had to leave soon or Eragon and Arya would have to wait.

'_I forgot how nice it was to hear your voice… Yes of course, is Arya calling Shay'Tur?'_ Saphira was in the middle of playing with Théra, and Shay'Tur was just 'out'.

Eragon looked at Arya, who seemed to be having a long and winding argument with Shay'Tur. Eragon couldn't get Arya's attention, so he listened in on their conversation. '_But why didn't you say anything before you left?'_ Shay'Tur was upset with Arya, but he had every reason to be.

'_I'm sorry for doing that, but I needed some time to myself, I'll make it up to you Shay'Tur, I promise. But can you come with Saphira to pick us up?'_ Arya sounded almost desperate to get back onto Shay'Tur's good side. There was a lengthy pause which only made Arya's worry grow.

'_Where do you need us?'_ Arya was relieved to know that she was forgiven, but knew that there was a favour in debt. Eragon and Arya explained to Saphira and Shay'Tur where they would be and at what time. But if they were to arrive in Ellesméra today, it would be almost midnight when they arrive. But, there were at least two hours of walking until they would meet.

Saphira left the riders village, spotting Shay'Tur in the distance, she didn't have to try hard to catch him, but he was still a fair distance ahead. '_Did Arya say anything to you?'_ Saphira flew next to Shay'Tur, almost close enough for them to link talons.

'_Only that she had a favour to give me.'_ Saphira didn't know how Shay'Tur felt, and never wanted to. At least Eragon left her a note saying why he left. But she could feel that he was happier than he had ever been since Arya left. Except for their time alone together.

'_You know that Arya means it when she owes you something. Arya has always been one to keep a promise.'_ Saphira tried to continue on the conversation.

'_But there is nothing more that I could ever want. With you and Arya, I couldn't dream of having a better life.'_ Saphira felt touched by the comment. And Shay'Tur knew that if he was to ask the same question, Saphira would say the exact same thing.

'_Fair enough. But maybe you could use this favour for a different purpose.'_ Saphira and Shay'Tur continued on the flight, paying almost no attention to the ground, but more to each other. But Shay'Tur was confused at the comment made.

'_What are you getting at Saphira?'_

'_Since we both could have everything we could ever want, why not help Eragon and Arya to get that way.'_ Shay'Tur thought about the comment, trying to understand what she meant.

'_So you mean to say that I should use my favour from Arya, on Arya?'_ This seemed to be an interesting concept. Shay'Tur understood what Saphira was getting at after thinking about it for a few minutes.

'_Answer me this then. Before Arya left, what was the main thing you and her talked about?'_ Saphira was going to get Shay'Tur to understand what she meant eve if it involved spelling it out to him.

Shay'Tur wasn't expecting a question like that to come up. He thought for another moment. '_Actually, she seems to talk to be about us for a great deal of time.'_ Saphira wasn't expecting that as an answer either. And she was taken aback by the comment.

'_What would she possibly want to talk about us?'_ It only took a moment for Saphira to catch on. '_Eragon usually blocks me out very time we get anywhere near that. I can feel that he's curious, but I don't know what comes over him.'_

Shay'Tur was surprised that Saphira got distracted that easily, but he wasn't going to start complaining. 'Anyway, w_hat were you getting at before?'_

'Right, w_ell since it wasn't the answer I expected from you. I thought that you could use the favour to try and get Arya closer to Eragon.' _Shay'Tur's eyes widened in understanding of what Saphira meant. '_All Eragon ever talks about is Arya, everything can always be traced back to her with him.'_ Saphira was unsure if she should say what they talk about in private.

'_Arya does think about him an awful lot. Sometimes I'll get a dream from her about them, not exactly what I'd call nice, in a sense.'_ Saphira laughed at the comment, Shay'Tur then showed her one of Arya's dreams. Saphira became being very serious about the issue again. '_Your right Saphira, maybe I should use it to help them.'_

The two dragons soared over the edge of Dú'Weldenvarden, then angled towards Eragon and Arya's location. The two were still flying very close together, but this didn't alter the speed in which they travelled.

The sun was beginning to set and Eragon was looking into the sky, trying to find Saphira and Shay'Tur. Eventually, two small black outlines appeared in the distance. Eragon and Arya then tried to make it to the next clearing, so there was room for the two dragons to land.

After a few minutes of watching the shapes grow larger, Saphira and Shay'Tur eventually landed. Shay'Tur almost crushed Arya under his paw. He had almost lost all self control in the excitement of seeing his rider for so long. Eragon walked up to Saphira and hugged her neck.

'_You wouldn't believe how long I've waited for you to do that again little one.'_ Saphira leant her head down and rubbed against him.

'_There are some things that we shouldn't have to go through… And I never want to go through any of this again.'_ Eragon was still attached to Saphira.

Shay'Tur was licking Arya's face, just another form of his apparent over-excitement. "Give it a rest will you." Arya was fighting against him, trying to make it to her feet. Eventually Arya gave up pleading and used her magic.

'_That's not fair.'_ Shay'Tur was in a bubble, held in place allowing for Arya to stand up and brush herself off. '_Put me down.'_

"Ok, if yo say so…" Arya dropped Shay'Tur on his back. He got up but didn't begin attacking Arya again.

'_We've all missed you Arya.'_ Saphira had stopped rubbing her head against Eragon. Shay'Tur walked closer to Arya and picked her up.

"I assume that you want something as well…" Arya stood up in his hand and started patting Shay'Tur's neck. Arya had never done this since before he was any larger than a hatchling. But it still felt good no matter where she stroked. "It's getting late, maybe we should camp here for the night." The sun had almost disappeared behind the trees, painting everything in an unnatural earthy tone.

Shay'Tur, Saphira, Eragon and Arya left the clearing, and walked into an area more remote in location. Arya looked forward to being able to lie against Shay'Tur for the night. But she didn't want to leave Eragon's side either. '_Eragon, is it ok if I stay next to Shay'Tur for tonight?'_ Arya didn't allow the dragons to hear it.

'_I expected you to say that. And he's been away from you longer than I have.'_ Eragon understood why she wanted to sleep next to Shay'Tur.

The group settled down in the middle of a large cluster of trees, Saphira and Shay'Tur lay against each other first, then Eragon and Arya against their respective dragons. '_Arya, I have decided what I want from that favour of yours.'_ Shay'Tur enjoyed having Arya against him once more. '_But I think that I will tell you in the morning…'_ Shay'Tur let out a yawn, and wrapped his neck around Arya.

"Goodnight Shay'Tur." Arya whispered quietly, before remembering the feeling of what it was like against him.


	33. Familiar Territory

**Chapter 33:** **Familiar Territory**

Eragon and Arya slept late into the morning, enjoying the familiar warmth that was given from their respective dragons. The two didn't say anything, they didn't have a thought either, and they were just enjoying having someone to lie against once more. They could hear whispers from Saphira and Shay'Tur but weren't able to make anything special out. A few words could be made out, but they were never sequential.

Eventually Saphira and Shay'Tur decided that they had lay there for long enough. Saphira stood up and lifted her wing, and letting gravity do the rest, as Eragon fell to the ground on his back. Shay'Tur was a lot nicer to Arya, by letting her down slowly so that she could land on her feet. "Why'd you do that Saphira?" Eragon was still on the ground, flat on his back.

'_Shay'Tur and I both agreed that you were there long enough. Besides, we want to get back to Ellesméra today…'_ Saphira picked Eragon up and placed him in her saddle. Arya climbed onto Shay'Tur and the group left for Ellesméra. Eragon assumed that it was about ten in the morning, so they would arrive at Ellesméra just before midday. Everyone seemed a lot happier than they usually were. Shay'Tur wasn't silent, Eragon always had to have the final word, an Arya put her opinion in whenever she saw it necessary.

'_So Saphira, tell me about this new rider…'_ Arya wanted to know about Nutài.

'_Well, Nutài has some knowledge on dragons, but she still has a lot to learn. I couldn't tell you much more about her without just naming what she looks like…' _Saphira did know quite a bit about Nutài, but there was no need to get into specifics about her background and family just yet. '_But I can tell you a lot about Théra.'_ Arya nodded, almost knowing that the answer was coming. Arya could clearly remember her first few days with Shay'Tur, there was barely anything about him that Arya couldn't remember.

'_So which egg was it that hatched?'_ Arya only knew of the fact that there was a dragon rider, but didn't know anything beyond that.

'_It was the white one. Now that I think of it, we're due to change the rider hopefuls over tomorrow. And pick a set of new ones.'_ Saphira never liked the form of elimination that their kind did. But it was a harsh world.

The thought re-appeared in Eragon's mind. '_Arya, remember when you sent Saphira's egg into the spine, I was the last person who expected to become a rider._' Arya looked at him with a strange face.

'_What are you getting at?'_

'_Well, my take on the situation was that I was found by luck… Maybe there are someone just like what I was, with no clue on anything.'_ Eragon tried to make the idea sound like a good one, but the reaction he got was unexpected.

'_Maybe your right Eragon, but how are we going to find someone like you?'_ Arya continued to have a puzzled look on her face.

'_Then there are a few options.' _Eragon seemed to have thought about this for a very long time. '_You could send it to a small village somewhere like you did with Saphira's. Or we take a trip and search random villages for people who may be chosen.'_ Neither of the ideas sounded great, but there weren't that many choices in the idea. '_But in the end, we'll both feel their presence when the boy or girl touches the dragon.'_

'_Have you thought about how I'd feel if you just sent one of my eggs away?'_ Saphira joined in the conversation.

'_Of course Saphira, that's why I came up with the second idea.'_ Eragon tried to be reassuring but he wasn't fooling anyone.

'_The idea in general is a good one little one, but do we all want to take a journey around the countryside trying to find a farmhand that might not end up becoming a rider?'_ Arya saw that Saphira had a good point.

'_I wouldn't mind taking a trip around Alagaësia…'_ Shay'Tur still wanted to see more of the land. '_Besides, what do we have to lose? It's not like a war is on or something.'_ Shay'Tur was excited by the idea of taking a trip. Up until that point in the conversation he was looking down at the ground, trying to make out little details in the land.

'_We all know that you want to tour Alagaësia Shay'Tur, but how about we wait until there are a few more riders around first.'_ Saphira seemed a little more interested in taking the journey now that Shay'Tur wanted to. After all, Shay'Tur was still a child compared to Saphira, but she didn't ever want to look at it that way.

The argument basically ended then and there. The group started setting out basic plans on where to go on the way back to Ellesméra, but would wait for a few more dragons to hatch before anything happened.

It was just before lunch time that the group started their decent into Ellesméra. There was no-body in the rider's village courtyard, and so the group immediately went inside to put all their things away.

After a few minutes of packing and re-arranging, Nutài walked through the open door with Théra in her arms. "Your back alread-" Nutài stopped mid-sentence after seeing Arya. "Arya, where have you been? Everyone in Ellesméra is worried about you." Nutài placed Théra on the ground and walked closer to Arya, examining the spots of blood on her tunic.

"There's no need for them to worry anymore Nutài." Eragon was the first to reply. Théra was sniffing Arya almost to see if she was a threat or not. "I don't know if Arya wants everyone to know that she's home just yet… I think we might take a little while to settle in again first." Théra had backed away from Arya, after getting the scent of Shay'Tur she assumed that Arya was safe.

"Ok Eragon, I'll see you all later then." Théra was distracted by Saphira who was waiting towards the door. Nutài picked Théra up and headed back to her place.

'_Théra should be able to communicate with Nutài now, but it will still take a while for her to talk to us, since the link is able to support less powerful thoughts.'_ Saphira's knowledge about her own race continued to astound Eragon. But that was just another thing that he loved about Saphira.

Arya saw the purple egg laying on the chair, and Eragon's note to Saphira still close to it. "Umm Saphira, I believe that this is for you." Arya picked up the note and handed it to Saphira. Eragon hoped that Arya wasn't going to read it since he said a lot about his feelings for her.

'_I don't need that now… I have the real thing, not just a little piece of paper.'_ Saphira walked over to Eragon and held him in one arm. Eragon knew that she was in one of her affectionate moods, so he complied and started stroking her neck again.

"You two cut it out, or at least get a room." Arya turned away and put the note back on the chair. She then picked up the purple egg and ran her hands over it. Examining it's smoothness like she once did with Shay'Tur's and Saphira's.

'_Who knows, maybe we will…'_ Eragon almost stopped dead at Saphira's comment, but then he made the guess that she didn't understand the remark. Saphira let out a light chuckle and continued to move her neck with Eragon's hand.

"Ok, I'm going into town, more than one person needs to know that I'm here and ok." Arya left the room and Shay'Tur followed, not wanting to leave Arya's side in case she was ever to leave again.

Eragon continued to pat and stroke Saphira as she slowly put him down and rolled onto her back, begging for more. The door blew shut from the winds making a very loud slamming noise, as if someone had just thrown a tantrum. Eragon climbed onto Saphira's chest and continued to stroke her. After several minutes of trying to stay on Saphira's chest from her laughing, Eragon began to tire and just lay against Saphira.

This seemed like strange behaviour for Saphira, she usually enjoyed affection from Eragon, but Saphira usually got over it after a few minutes. Eragon naturally assumed that it was because he had left her alone with Shay'Tur with nothing more but a note explaining nothing but his feelings for Arya. Every time Eragon even tried to bring the subject up in conversation, Saphira seemed to go very defensive, but listened the whole time. Then it occurred to Eragon, Saphira was jealous of Arya being close to him. That was the only answer as to her behaviour as of late. Eragon loved Saphira as much as someone he was telepathically linked to could, but now that his feelings for Arya were being opened up a bit more now that she was around only seemed to make Saphira want to be with him more.

Eragon didn't want to spoil the moment they were having together, but he had to be sure that his thoughts were true or not. '_Saphira…'_ Eragon was unsure on how to say it… '_You know that I can never keep anything from you.'_

'_Yes little one, I know that. And you know that I can't keep anything from you either.'_ Eragon knew that asking her wasn't going to be an easy task.

'_Saphira, there's something I have to know, something that's been bugging me for a little while now.'_ Saphira lifted her head up from the floor so that she could see Eragon clearly.

'_What is it little one?'_ Eragon could see straight into Saphira's deep blue eyes.

He thought that there would be an easier way around the original idea. '_Why are you acting this way now?'_ Saphira was clearly confused by the question. But she had the idea that Eragon was hiding something from her.

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Right now, why are you being so affectionate?'_ Saphira continued to look confused.

'_Can't I enjoy a pat every now and then?'_

'_No, it's not that… Why had you never done this before the war was over?'_ Eragon was continuing to tread lightly around the situation. But Eragon knew that she was intrigued, and wouldn't stop until the right answer was found. Like a deer, trapped in a corner, with the ever approaching call of death to it.

'_Is there something I'm missing here? Or is it a trick question?'_ Saphira was still on her back with Eragon lying against her chest.

'_This is not a trick question Saphira. This is something that I have to know… Why are you only doing this when Arya…' _Saphira jumped to her feet, throwing Eragon into the wall.

'_Oh, is this what you meant… You think that I'm jealous of Arya liking you…'_ Eragon slowly got to his feet, shaken by the sudden impact. '_Well, am I right?'_ Eragon nodded sheepishly. '_Why is it that you always have to bring everything back to her… It's always you, you you… And when it's not about you, it's Arya!'_ Eragon knew then that it was a bad idea to bring up the idea. '_Sometimes I have something I want to say Eragon, everything is just one way with you. If I say something from my heart, you turn it into a joke and change the subject… But every single time you talk about Arya, I sit there and listen like a good friend should!'_ Saphira's voice was slowly turning aggressive. Eragon got his answer, she was jealous. But it wasn't given in the way he expected.

'_Saphira, I didn't know that you felt that way…'_ Eragon was trying to calm her down.

'_Of course you didn't know that I felt that way.. You listen to nothing I say except if it's concerning you or Arya!'_ Saphira did have a point.

'_I'm sorry Saphira, I know that there are still things that I have to work on.'_

'_Some… Some? Eragon, I bet that you haven't heard a word of this conversation outside you and Arya!'_ Saphira paused and allowed Eragon time to think.

'_But we haven't talked about anything else…'_ Eragon thought that it was a trick question.

'_I know Eragon, but that's the point… It's always about you and Arya! You never want to hear about me, or my problems, or anything about me!'_ Saphira was throwing some harsh comments, but knew that she had to make a point now that he was actually listening.

'_That's not true! I do care about you Saphira!'_

'_Oh? Ok then, prove to me that you do care!'_

Eragon was afraid of the moment when something like this came up. '_Saphira, there are a million reasons I can think of that prove that. But why do you want me to prove that I care about you?'_

'_Eragon, the only thing that you left for me before you disappeared was a piece of paper saying that you missed Arya and left because you couldn't live without her…'_ Eragon knew that there was a larger point that she was trying to make. '_Eragon, reading that message left a hole in my heart. You know that I love you, but when you leave in search of someone else with nothing more then an explanation of your feelings about her, it left something inside me that just cannot be moved by words.'_ Saphira had changed her voice from nearly aggressive, to sad and depressing. Saphira lay down on the floor, turning her head away trying to hide her tears.

'_Saphira, I never knew that you felt that way about me…'_ Eragon always had the idea that Saphira thought of him nothing more then a close friend.

'_It's too late for that Eragon.'_ Saphira stopped hiding her face, knowing that it wasn't working. '_But I need to know if you feel the same way about me.'_ Eragon was in a tough position. He could never turn his back on Saphira, yet if he said that he loved Saphira what would he do about Arya. Saphira watched as Eragon did the thought process. Eragon had blocked off his mind so that Saphira wouldn't intrude with his thought.

After several of uncomfortable minutes, Eragon knew that Saphira was always more of a friend then Arya ever had been. His feelings for Arya were strong, but Saphira had always been there through everything. Eragon slowly walked over to Saphira and sat next to her head. Eragon rested one arm over it at first, but he knew that she was looking for something more. Eragon started stroking behind her ears, which he remembered that she liked. Saphira then rolled onto her back once more, placing Eragon on her chest once more. Eragon then continued what he was doing before the whole argument started.


	34. Locked Feelings

**Chapter 34** **Locked Feelings**

Arya and Shay'Tur were wandering around Ellesméra. Many people gasped at the sight of Arya being back, others barely took any notice. But Arya had to see her mother before anything else was to happen. Arya and Shay'Tur made it past the guards easily, none of them even tried to stop her from entering the area. But actually getting a conversation with Islanzadí sounded a lot easier than it actually was. The two spotted her through a window in her office, Arya headed straight up, but since Shay'Tur couldn't fit, he had to wait outside in the courtyard.

Islanzadí was putting away files and just tidying up her office in her usual way. Arya burst through the door without knocking to find Islanzadí shocked to see her. "Arya, when did you get here? I can't blame you really, since that you came back with as much notice as when you left." Arya ignored the comment.

"I thought that you would want to be one of the first ones to know that I was back, so you can stop worrying about me." Arya was never able to find the right words with her mother, yet managed to get by when she had to.

"Worry about you?" Islanzadí was surprised to hear those words. "I was never worried about you my dear, there are many things that I do worry about in this world, but you are not one of those things." Islanzadí continued with her filing, almost ignoring anything else that Arya had to say in the process.

"Shouldn't you at least care when one of your own leaves without even a reason?" Arya cared about the fact that her mother didn't.

"Arya, technically, everybody in Ellesméra is one of my own, and if I was to care about one single person then I would never get any work done." Islanzadí continued working throughout the entire comment. Trying to get rid of Arya in the process.

"So you don't even care if I disappear…" Arya lost all thought beyond that statement.

"When you say it like that it makes me seem heartless." Islanzadí paused her work for a second, wondering what Arya was going to say back.

"Heartless? You always have been towards me, I have always been my fathers daughter and you know it. I guess that's why you don't care about me, since I'm more like dad than you." Arya was throwing low punches, trying to get Islanzadí to bite.

"Never cared? You think that I have never cared about you… When you came back over two years ago, I cared. But this has nothing to do with your father, so keep him out of this!" An edge of anger crept into Islanzadí's voice. "Guards!" Two of her henchmen came into the room. "Take her away from my sight."

Arya fought off the guards. "This isn't over mother. I'm coming for the truth!" Arya then left on her own accord.

Shay'Tur was waiting patiently for Arya. She had blocked off her mind so he didn't know how Arya was feeling. '_I take that it didn't go well…'_ Arya had just re-opened their link and he could feel the anger radiating off Arya.

'_She is the most impossible person to talk to.'_ Arya started storming off, but Shay'Tur was going to have nothing of it, picking her up in one hand.

'_Arya, calm down… It was just one little argument.'_ Shay'Tur held Arya up at his eye height. '_Are you going to be ok?'_ Arya looked into Shay'Tur's eyes and took a deep breath.

'_Thank you Shay'Tur, I'll be fine… Can you put me down now?'_ Shay'Tur felt Arya's anger levels drop and he put her on his back.

'_Where are we going now?'_ Arya didn't expect him to do that, but she wasn't complaining.

'_Well, all that I wanted to do was that, so I guess home again.'_ Shay'Tur started walking and Arya leant against the back of his neck.

Eragon was still laying atop Saphira slowly stroking down her neck. '_Eragon, there is much that I wish to talk to you about…'_ Saphira wondered if he would remember to listen to her now or not.

'_Now probably isn't the best time Saphira.'_ She lifted her head up to meet his, Eragon continued to stroke Saphira.

'_And why's that?'_ Saphira was waiting to see if he had a valid reason not to.

'_Because Shay'Tur and Arya are on their way back here, or is it something that you'd rather talk about now?'_ Saphira was surprised, he had actually listened to what she said.

'_Well actually, this is about you and Arya.'_ Eragon stopped and sat up on Saphira, interested in what she had to say. '_What are you planning to do when she gets here?'_

'_I don't know, I should probably tell her that it can't work between us, but since she's only just come back, maybe I should wait a little while, maybe she can figure it out if I act like it's not working.'_ Saphira seemed satisfied with the answer.

'_I didn't say stop…'_ Eragon started stroking her once more. '_But whatever you do, please don't break everything between you two, we do need Shay'Tur remember?'_

Eragon thought about it for a second, Shay'Tur was the only reason that Arya liked him in the first place. It was because of Shay'Tur that Arya only then began to like Eragon. '_Saphira, there's something that I have to do._' In that moment, Eragon changed his complete understanding of why Arya liked him in the first place.

'_What is it Eragon?'_ Saphira rolled onto her belly as Eragon slid off her side.

'_This may sound a little strange, but there is something that I have to find out.'_ Saphira expected nothing but a twisted answer not actually telling her anything.

'_Eragon, I'm going to find out whether you like it or not…'_ Eragon knew that she was right, eventually, Saphira would pick a moment when Eragon didn't have his mind completely guarded, and then she would strike and find out.

'_Saphira, please. I won't be going anywhere without you, I just need to see an old friend.'_ From what Eragon understood from the situation, if Saphira loved him, then she was only mating with Shay'Tur because she had no other choice. But if there was another choice available, then maybe that would change the situation.

Arya and Shay'Tur were just entering the rider's village as Eragon opened the door waiting to see them. Arya and Shay'Tur had felt Saphira and Eragon in their mind so they didn't find it strange that they were waiting for them.

Eragon went back inside the house, and sat against Saphira. Arya and Shay'Tur appeared shortly after. Eragon wasn't going to say anything to Arya about what he was thinking. He wasn't going to tell Saphira either. But he knew that he would have to go to Terim to see her.

"So what did you two get up to while we were out?" Arya was the first to say anything, as her and Shay'Tur made their way further inside.

Eragon and Saphira exchanged glances. '_Do we want to tell her Saphira?'_ Eragon knew that the longer he took, the more Arya's suspicion would rise. So he took as long as he could before Saphira answered.

'_Nothing…'_ Saphira still didn't quite understand what he was going on about before, but she could feel that he was up to something.

Arya didn't believe Saphira. "Ok, so what _really_ happened?" Shay'Tur now became interested in the conversation, lifting his head up off the ground to get a better look at Eragon and Saphira.

Eragon was still glancing between Arya and Saphira, wondering if either one would force him to give a straight answer. '_It's nothing Arya. Eragon and I just talked for a while.'_

"Fine." Arya knew that there was nothing she could say that would make Eragon answer. So she gave up on the argument and looked at Shay'Tur who still wanted an answer from Saphira.

'_Something happened between you two, and I plan on finding out Saphira.'_ Shay'Tur still had his eyes fixed on Saphira. She was hiding something from him, and they both knew that he wasn't going to stop until he got it.

'_It's nothing to worry about Shay'Tur, can't I just enjoy the fact that Eragon is finally back?'_ Shay'Tur had never thought of that, maybe she was right. The excuse seemed reasonable, and Shay'Tur accepted it. But since Saphira didn't know what Eragon had planned then she knew that there was a surprise waiting for her in the future.

The group just lazed around for the rest of the afternoon until the sun was far beneath the trees. There was no reason to rush for anything since it was only their first full day back in Ellesméra. Tomorrow would bring the exchange of riders, and then Eragon would put his plan into action.

Saphira slowly got to her feet, being careful not to send Eragon flying across the room like she had done earlier, and curled up in a ball at their usual sleeping position. Eragon lay against her and eventually Shay'Tur and Arya followed. Once more Arya stayed against Shay'Tur much to Eragon's pleasing. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy telling Arya the truth if his plan worked out. Yet if it didn't there was no loss. His feelings lay between Saphira and Arya, but he wasn't ready to make a decision just yet.

The morning brought happiness all around. Saphira was still over the moon that Eragon was back, Arya was still getting used to lying against Shay'Tur for the night, and Shay'Tur was just excited about the fact that there would be a new set of people trying to become riders.

After several minutes of just laying next to each other, the group decided that it was time to make the hard decisions. Saphira and Shay'Tur had set up a self-nomination system for the people who wanted to become riders. There was a box sitting outside the entrance to the village with various people's names and backgrounds on them. The only hard choice was picking the next group. The first few people were always easy to eliminate, but cutting a group of five down to now just three was never an easy task.

The first step was taking the eggs back off the unsuccessful applicants. Eragon and Arya went to the respective houses and collected the blue and red dragon eggs, bringing them back to their house. Nutài wanted to become a part of the selectors and was let in for the obvious reason that she was a dragon rider and had the rights to influence a choice.

The group had four choices for the three eggs. Veldem, Miró, Anlía and Shäx. All of which have lived in Ellesméra their entire life. The group narrowed down the elimination choices to Veldem and Anlía. Veldem because of his complete lack of swordsmanship, and Anlía because there were already two female riders. After a very short discussion, the group decided that Anlía should stay in because it wasn't a fair choice. Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Shay'Tur all headed out into Ellesméra to find the next three candidates.

'_Arya, I will go after Miró, you can choose one but we'll meet in the rider's village courtyard before anything happens.'_ Eragon headed off into the city, leaving the rest behind.

'_Well, you two can find Shäx, I've got Anlía.'_ Arya headed off in a completely different direction.

'_Shall we get going then?'_ Saphira said to Shay'Tur. The group would never have any problems finding their choices, since they could search for their mind in the city. Everyone allowed the free passage of thought in Ellesméra, but always kept their mind guarded from intruders. This made finding anyone in the city a lot easier, but some younger elves saw it as an easy practical joke just to annoy everyone by sending random messages to people, then hiding their mind completely, most of the time they got away with it, but if they attacked the wrong person, they were in a lot of strife.

Eragon found Miró first. Miró was the same height as Eragon, with upstanding pitch black hair. It danced in the wind like a burning flame, and reflected his personality as such. He was easily persuaded just with a simple explanation, Miró knew right and wrong, but most of the time chose to ignore it.

When Eragon walked into Miró's quarters, he couldn't believe that he was chosen. There were many other well known names that were nominated, yet Eragon wanted to give the others a chance first. He quickly packed up several things into a bag, and headed off with Eragon back to the village.

Saphira and Shay'Tur couldn't get to Shäx personally, yet got the message across that he was selected to become a rider. Shäx ran outside to find Saphira and Shay'Tur standing over the top of him. He managed to contain his excitement for a while, until they reached the rider's village and saw Miró sitting and waiting for them.

Arya found Anlía shortly after, again, there was much excitement coming from her, and she gathered up several of her more meaningful belongings. When Arya made it back to the rider's village, everyone was introduced to each other. Miró and Shäx had already met once before in a tournament. The two fought against each other in the final or so long that they decided to call it a draw since they almost fell asleep in their fifth hour of fighting. Anlía hadn't met either of the boys before, but they all got along in the end.

"I assume that you know why your all here…" Eragon watched as all three nodded, almost bouncing out of their seats in doing so. "Well, now that everything's organised, we would like you two now to choose an egg each." Eragon signalled for Saphira to move to the side, revealing the three dragon eggs lying on a table. "Now, there were several ways as to how we would distribute the eggs, but to stop creating an argument, we've made the choices for you."

Arya, Eragon and Nutài stepped over to the table, picking up one egg each. Eragon picked up the purple one, and walked over to Miró. The red one went to Shäx, and the blue one to Anlía. No-one argued about the colour that they got, since they would give anything just to get one in the first place. "We all trust you to take care of the eggs. And we will know if one of them hatches. Treat them with as much respect as you would for anything that is yours. Choose one house out of the three behind you, that will beyour home for the next week." The three turned around and picked up their bags. "And one last thing… Good luck to all of you."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope that this chapter cleared up some of the quetions you had for me...

Anyway, you can robably guess where this is going and what's going to happen...

I might be able to get the next chapter up in several hours... (Depends on how fast I can write)

So keep the reviews coming, and for any story-line ideas PM me... (you all know that right?)

LATER!


	35. The Passage of Time

Here it is people, the alternative reaction to the whole idea...

This chapter is slightly longer, (as by the way that it took me a whole day to re-write) But as you can probably guess, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to get the next one... (I have only just finished this one, so you're lucky to get it... "Hot off the presses" if you wish...

Anyway... ENJOY:)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 35:** **The Passage of Time**

Many months had passed and the number of riders was going no-where. Nutài and Théra had begun their training into becoming stronger with Arya and Shay'Tur ever since Théra became full size. Eragon, on the other hand, had been scouting around the land looking for oblivious small town villagers like he once was many years ago. He had managed to send a few people over to Ellesméra, yet none were successful. Brom had been working on his plan for how to teach the next riders. Although he wasn't going to live for as long as he did before, Brom had managed to be taught to use magic through other means. Since nothing was happening, Eragon decided to find Angela and try to put his plan into action.

When they reached Teirm, nothing had changed. It all looked the same since he left with Brom on the trail of the Ra'Zac. As Eragon and Saphira approached the city, Eragon had to know if what he had planned was ok by her. '_Saphira, you know that I have bee keeping something from you over the past few weeks, right?'_

'_I have never forgotten, and you have done well to keep it from me.'_ Saphira had tried on many accounts to search his mind for the answer, but he always managed to bring his guard up just before she looked.

'_I think the time is right for me to tell you, but first, do you have any idea as to why we're in Teirm?'_

Saphira looked back at Eragon. '_No.'_

'_Well, do you remember when I said that I had to see an old friend, after you said that you loved me?'_ Saphira didn't know what he was getting at, but still listened on wondering what this had to do with her. Eragon wasn't sure on whether or not she would approve of the idea. '_What if I said that I wanted to turn into a dragon like you?'_ Saphira pulled up immediately and landed on the ground as fast as she could. Forcing Eragon off her and slammed him into the ground.

'_What? Why on earth would I want you to do that?'_

Eragon slowly made it to his feet, shaken by the impact. "I thought that you would've liked the idea."

'_Eragon, I wasn' lying when I said that I loved you. But if you go and change yourself then that is something that I cannot go through.'_ Eragon could see that she clearly rejected the idea with a passion. '_Eragon, we have gone through a lot together, we both know that, but it wouldn't work if you were a dragon. I love you for who you are now, and what would everyone in Ellesméra think about it?'_

Eragon hadn't thought it through. Nobody would accept him anymore, There was little reason behind his choice. "But, Saphira…" Eragon thought that she would like the idea. "Isn't this what you meant by-"

'_Eragon, you didn't hear me. Our minds have been fused with one another, and that has brought us closer than I had ever thought possible over the years. But if anything were to change our relationship it would ruin everything.'_ Saphira understood why he wanted to change, but there was too much between them for it to work the way Eragon wanted it to.

Eragon turned away from Saphira. _Why didn't I ask if it was ok first._ Eragon quietly thought to himself, cursing under his breath for being so inconsiderate. He understood where Saphira was coming from. The two of them were closer than anyone else he knew of. Eragon was reluctant to speak, since he couldn't hold a normal face. His clear lack of forethought had cost them both several days and a trip to Teirm.

Saphira walked up beside Eragon, only for him to move further away. Saphira had hurt him in a way she never thought possible. '_Eragon…'_

'_I need to be alone for a moment Saphira.'_ Eragon continued along the track heading away from Teirm. Saphira didn't want to cause anymore problems to Eragon at the time. As he continued to pace away, Saphira sat down and watched him disappear behind the many trees that lined the roads entering into Teirm.

Eragon didn't care on where he was going, he just had to be alone. Eragon kept his head low to the ground, avoiding the intrigued faces of the many traders that made their way in and out of Teirm. _Why was I so blind, I had everything right in front of me._ Eragon continued to put himself down on the situation. He walked for an age, just following his nose ignoring ever comment or question directed towards him. He could hear Saphira flying overhead, but she said nothing. He figured that she was following him so there wasn't a repeat of what happened to Arya many months before. Eragon kept his mind open in case Saphira did want to say something to him.

The sun dropped behind the Spine and the entire pathway was engulfed into the shapeless black. Eragon managed to stay on the road by feeling the surface alone. His legs did not tire, but Saphira was starting to feel the effects of endless flight overhead. He knew that she'd land soon, but wondered if Saphira would say anything to get him to stop. He knew that it was his fault this was happening, but didn't want to admit his stupidity. Eragon continued long into the night, his eyes became heavy but his legs kept moving. He didn't know when he was going to stop, but he enjoyed having the time to think about nothing. Saphira had landed well over an hour ago, but he hadn't heard the familiar flap of her wings above him since.

Saphira could barely move her wings when she landed, there was only so much time she could spend in flight for one session. Saphira didn't want to lose sight of Eragon, but her wings said otherwise. Saphira tried to take off many times, but couldn't get high enough off the ground to be called safe. She couldn't give up though, Saphira was still following Eragon, but only by foot. Sometimes there would be a pile of sticks that she didn't see and a loud crunching noise followed. Luckily enough, Eragon wasn't within earshot of her vicinity. Eragon thought that she had given up and slept for the night, hoping to find him in the morning. But it was unlike her to give up.

Dawn came and Eragon still trudged down the road. He had lost track of how far he had travelled, but estimated it being many leagues. Eragon had not stopped at all during the night, and hadn't made a sound despite from his monotonous footsteps along the dirt road. Many times he felt the call of sleep, but he pressed on for reasons now beyond his mind capacity. All that went through his mind was sleep, but Eragon wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Saphira had followed Eragon all through the night, and she knew that if it came to desperate measures, she could just grab Eragon and hold him down to make sure he didn't go anywhere. Despite the many reasons that made the idea sound brilliant, Saphira didn't want to force anything onto Eragon.

Although Eragon had made this problem apparent, Saphira knew that she held some responsibility for his actions. It was entirely his fault, but Saphira had to do something about it. '_Eragon this is madness, you have been walking non stop for an entire day now. What is it that you aim to achieve in this?'_ Saphira jumped into the sky, and landed directly in Eragon's path. He ignored her but kept walking. '_I wish that it didn't have to come to this, but you give me no choice!'_ Saphira reached out to grab Eragon with one of her arms.

"Riesa skulblaka" Eragon held out his right hand, picking Saphira about fifty metres into the air. Eragon walked underneath Saphira and dropped her when he was on the other side. Saphira was helpless as she floated into the air and fell back to the earth. She landed awkwardly on her shoulder, but pressed on not wanting anything to happen to Eragon.

Saphira slowly made it back to her feet, wincing whenever pressure as put on her front left leg. She hobbled back towards Eragon who hadn't even looked like stopping. '_Why are you doing this to yourself?'_ Saphira made it within metres of Eragon before he uttered the words once again. Picking Saphira up like a small stone. Saphira knew that it would take a lot of Eragon's energy to continue to pick her up, yet didn't know how long she could last being dropped from such heights.

Eragon had continued walking and didn't let Saphira down until he was twice the distance as before. Eventually his hold over Saphira was released and she hit the unforgiving ground on the same shoulder with amazing force. Saphira let out a deafening roar when the impact occurred, but wasn't going to give in. She made it to her feet once more, and continued to make her way towards Eragon, who had slowed slightly from the sudden drain on his energy. It took Saphira considerably longer to reach Eragon from the extensive amount of strain that was put on her shoulder from the first fall. Saphira didn't close their link because she wanted Eragon to feel what he was doing to her. Even Eragon's left arm started to feel numb from what Saphira was going through, he never had any plans on hurting her, but there were still reasons as to why he continued.

Finally, Saphira had caught up to Eragon once more, but this time, he didn't stop her. Saphira managed to grab hold of Eragon with her tail, to avoid falling face first in the dirt. '_What in the world are you doing?'_ Saphira lifted Eragon up to her eyes, giving him a near death stare. Eragon didn't say anything, and he kept his head down to avoid her gaze. He saw her injured shoulder turning a deep purple as if some serious injury had been done. '_I am talking to you Eragon!'_

Eragon continued to stay silent. If he really wanted to, Eragon could force Saphira to put him down and keep walking, but he didn't want to cause her anymore pain then he already had.

'_Ok, fine… If you won't talk to me, then your not talking to anybody. I'll be here when your ready.'_ Saphira made her way off the road and into the forest, holding Eragon tightly so that he couldn't move. Saphira hobbled deep into the forest, it was a rough ride for Eragon who noticed that Saphira was only using three legs.

Eventually Saphira thought that they were isolated enough, and gingerly lay down onto the ground, avoiding her left side completely. Eragon was still held tightly in her grip, but he knew that there would be dire consequences if he didn't heal her injury.

"Saphira, you must let me help you."

'_Help me? All you've done over the past day is keep us both awake all night, and cause me an almost intolerable amount of pain. The first thing we have to do is talk, then I might consider letting you go.'_ Saphira was clearly furious with Eragon. She no longer that it was even the slightest bit her fault.

"Saphira I am being serious, if something is causing you that much pain it shouldn't just be ignored. What if it's broken?"

'_Then it'll be on your conscience. And I am not saying anything more until I hear an apology from you.'_

"I have done nothing wrong here. It's not my fault that you got hurt from my self defence. I know that you were just trying to help me, but last time you grabbed me like that I got severa-"

Saphira let out another deafening roar, Eragon tried to lift his hands up to cover his ears, but both his arms were locked to his sides from Saphira's grip. '_Nothing wrong? Does this look like there is nothing wrong? Eragon, this is more than what you think it is. I have stuck by you through worse, but this is unacceptable!'_

If Saphira could speak normally, he wouldn't be able to hear her. His ears were ringing from her roar and even when he spoke there was no change in tone. '_What are you going on about Saphira?'_

'_Eragon, this is not you! And if I hadn't of objected to the idea that started it all you would never be you again! This isn't about what you have just done to me, but through everything we've done together, if this is how you want to end it, then just say the word!'_ Eragon couldn't believe what he had just heard. He refused to believe it, there must be something else behind her claim to end everything between them.

_It's impossible to end what we have, we're linked together… The only way to end it is if she was going to… _Eragon's thoughts trailed off at the realisation of what her comment meant. He wasn't sure on what to say next. _Is living with me that bad? Would she really do it?_ One thing was for sure, Eragon didn't want to push Saphira any further on her last threat.

'_Well, what is it going to be?'_

Eragon still couldn't believe that she was threatening to end her own life over the situation. Eragon knew that he had to calm her down. "Saphira, I didn't mean you any harm from what I did earlier and I am sorry for everything that has happened since I brought up the idea that started this all. Now can you please let me down before your shoulder becomes irreparable." Eragon could feel the throbbing in his arm from their link. He knew that it was painful.

Saphira knew that she needed attention, and didn't want to lose function of that arm forever. Although there was still much more that she needed to hear, Saphira reluctantly put Eragon down on the ground.

'_Now this may hurt a little…'_ Eragon lightly rubbed his hand over her injury, feeling what was wrong. Saphira whined at the touch. '_I think it's dislocated. I can't use magic to heal it, so brace yourself.'_ Saphira dug her claws into the ground, wrapped her tail around the nearest tree and grabbed hold of the nearest tree with her jaw.

'_Ok, go.'_ Saphira closed their link so Eragon wouldn't get distracted by her pain. Eragon kept his open so that she didn't get everything. Carefully, Eragon lifted Saphira's leg, and slowly put more pressure on it. Even with their link severed, Eragon still felt his arm tingle. Saphira let out a series of deep growls, and eventually a roar when the joint clicked back into place.

"Can you move it?" Eragon took a few steps back, his ears ringing worse than ever now. But he knew that even though he has fixed Saphira's arm, he wouldn't get away with his actions any easier.

Saphira released the trees and earth slowly, finding that she could move all limbs with barely any pain at all. But when Saphira tried to make it to her feet, she couldn't put any pressure on the repaired shoulder. '_It might take a while to get better, but it doesn't hurt anymore.'_ Saphira lay herself down on the ground once more.

Eragon was happy to know that Saphira was ok, but was taken by surprise when she didn't say anything more on the events preceding it. "It might take a few days for the swelling to go down, I'm not sure on how fast dragons recover from these things." Eragon walked closer to Saphira's head, picking the small bits of bark out of her teeth.

'_Eragon…'_

"Yes Saphira."

'_Let us never speak of anything that happened over the past day.'_ Saphira took a deep breath, allowing sleep to take its place, despite the fact that it was early morning. The forest where the two lay allowed almost no sunlight through, making it a good spot for Eragon and Saphira to relax and sleep late into the day.


	36. Reasons Unknown

**Chapter 36:** **Reasons Unknown**

Eragon and Saphira slept late into the afternoon, and since they were in no rush to get back to Ellesméra, the two decided to stay in the same spot for the night. Eragon lit a fire to keep them warm, and Saphira did the best she could to not move her injured arm. The two talked late into the night, and rested even more when there was nothing more to be said. The next morning found Saphira covered in a blanket of dew. Eragon was safe from the moisture underneath her wing. Saphira found the moisture refreshing but Eragon would've found it freezing. The two awoke at sunrise and headed back to the trail that ran from Teirm all the way around Uru'Baen and beyond. Saphira was still reluctant to put any strain on her injured arm, but Eragon encouraged her to at least try.

There was a slight whimper as Saphira let her arm onto the ground, but it was nothing like how it felt yesterday. "At least we know it's getting better." Eragon tried to be as optimistic as possible, since everything that had transpired the other day was completely forgotten.

'_But there's still a long way to go.'_ The two reached the edge of the road and Eragon climbed onto Saphira. She was eager to get off the ground and back into the sky, there was no excuse for a dragon to be hobbling down a road. Saphira held a lot of pride over how she looked in the public eye, and if she had been seen in that state it could've taken weeks for her to recover.

"Shall we get going then?" Saphira nodded with much enthusiasm, unfurled her wings and bounded high into the sky. Eragon didn't notice a difference in her only using three legs so he was happy to know that everything he did to her was now fixed.

The day wore on with almost no end to its endless cycle. Eragon had wrapped his arms around her neck for the entire trip. He knew what they had together was special, and he didn't have to look back on everything they'd gone through to realise that. The link was left open and allowed the free flow of feelings to exchange between them. Occasionally Eragon nudged Saphira's injury with his foot, and he quickly apologised after every one.

'_You don't have to say it every time Eragon. I know that it's only by accident.'_

'_That doesn't mean that I can't feel sorry about what I have done. This is all from my mistakes and I never meant to harm you by it.'_

'_I thought that nothing happened.'_ Eragon hadn't released his embrace from her neck, which stopped Saphira from turning back to look at him from the risk of dropping him to the ground.

'_I can never forget the foolishness that was the other day. There are some things that I can fix, like your arm, but others that will haunt me until the end of time…'_

'_Don't you start that with me Eragon. I'm fine, you're fine, nothing happened. End of story.'_

Eragon didn't want to start another argument against Saphira, there were many things that he could've said in reply, but Eragon knew that it would take a lot of explaining on his behalf to get back onto her good side. Eragon shifted himself to the other side of Saphira's neck, he could feel her scales starting to dig into his face on the other. Saphira glided over the land, just being able to see the ground from her altitude. The air was cool and fresh, it gave Eragon chills at times, but he could still feel the warmth radiating off Saphira when the cold was almost unbearable.

The day turned into dusk and the sun fell below the horizon, Saphira had landed on a hillside using all four legs with only a slight fumble. Eragon got off Saphira and started heading into the forest like they had done for so many nights during the war.

'_Is there anything else that you want to do before we get back to Ellesméra?'_ Saphira was the first to say anything, trying her best to walk normally but a slight limp continued to hound her progress. Eragon walked beside Saphira, leaving one arm against her side. His cheeks were blood red and almost cut open from rubbing along her neck. Eragon didn't care, he was just happy to have Saphira by his side again.

'_Not that I had originally planned. We are still two full day's ride from Ellesméra, so why can't we just enjoy the time we have?'_ Eragon glanced up at Saphira, who did the same back to him.

'_It's like you just read my mind.'_ The two continued deeper into the forest, and found a river where they made camp. Eragon let out a long sigh as he stared into the sky. '_What's bothering you little one?'_

'_I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to fly like you do.'_ Eragon still wanted to become a dragon despite Saphira's objection to the idea.

'_You do fly like I do Eragon, we are one together up there.'_ Saphira was trying her best to make him feel better about the situation.

Eragon looked at Saphira with a disturbed face. "But it's not the same Saphira, you of all people should understand that."

'_If you were to make the change, then you would never want to go back to the way you are now. I am saving you from doing something you'll regret in the future.'_ She knew why Eragon wanted to change so much. Besides the obvious reasons to be able to get closer to Saphira, Eragon had always dreamt of flying amongst the clouds by himself. Eragon knew that Saphira was right, he wouldn't want to change back. There is much that he loves about what he is now, but there was so much more that he wanted. '_It is only natural to want something that different.'_

"So you want to be something other than a dragon?" Eragon had Saphira cornered from her last statement. He knew that she loved being a dragon, there was no denying it.

'_Let me rephrase that, it is only human to want change.'_ Saphira felt that she re-corrected the statement well. Eragon knew that he was right, but there was no point in arguing his fact any further. He gave up on the idea, but was thankful that he even had a dragon beside him. Saphira was more of a friend than he could ever ask for, she was there all the time, and always listened when he had something to say.

"What would I do without you Saphira?" Eragon stared into her deep blue eyes, he could look into them all day if he could. They told stories more exciting than any storytellers, and yet still held the grace and valour of a warrior in the middle of a war. Even if they weren't linked, Eragon knew exactly how she was feeling just by looking at her eyes.

'_Neither of us would be here, Galbatorix would still rule, and you would still be working on a farm in Carvahall.'_ Eragon knew that it was true, but it was the first time that she actually answered the question.

"Sad isn't it? If you hadn't of appeared directly in front of me that night, none of this would've happened." The two revelled over the past events that have lined their past together. Saphira could recall an amazing amount of detail on many situations. While Eragon just remembered about being knocked out for most of the time.

'_Arya's the one that you should be thanking. But you have done that many times before.'_ Saphira broke their stare, and gazed into the sky. '_If anything, I should be thanking you for finding me.'_

There was much said between the two of them. Having so much time alone together gave them both a secure feeling. Neither one would go anywhere without the other if they had the choice. Eragon shifted to a more comfortable position between Saphira's legs, he caressed the underside of her belly. Saphira relaxed completely, resting her head against the ground as the relaxed feeling flowed through her. She was powerless to stop Eragon even if she wanted to, and Eragon knew it. Saphira was almost hypnotised by his touch but Eragon never took advantage of her when she was in such a vulnerable state.

'_I love you when you do that.'_ Saphira tried to move her wing out of the way, but couldn't find the muscles that controlled that part. Everything was focused on wherever Eragon decided to stroke her. Eragon took barely any notice on what Saphira said, all he could feel coming from her were faint directions on what to do next. But Eragon had done this many times before and knew exactly what was next. It had almost turned into a routine for him, but Saphira never knew the difference, she was in ecstasy whenever Eragon decided to stroke her in that way.

After a while, Eragon stopped but Saphira continued to beg him for more. The night was young, and after several minutes of pleading, Eragon finally gave in and Saphira returned to her hypnotic bliss. '_The things I do for you Saphira.'_ Eragon didn't mind showing affection towards her, but sometimes Saphira became almost dependant on it. But on their long secluded trips around Alagaësia, Eragon and Saphira had nothing more to do but wait until daylight again. Eventually, Eragon's arms grew sore and Saphira slowly came back into reality.

'_The things I do for you little one. I don't see you carrying me across the land.'_ Saphira picked her head up from the ground, and curled it around Eragon.

"Goodnight Saphira." Eragon turned around, and lay his head against Saphira's.

'_Goodnight little one.'_ Like a giant bed sheet, Saphira pulled her wing over the top of Eragon, concealing him from the elements.

The night wore on and Eragon tossed and turned throughout the entire time. Saphira managed to stay asleep for most of the time, but became increasingly frustrated as Eragon could not stay still for more than ten minutes at a time. Eventually, Saphira had enough and lifted her wing off him. Eragon opened his eyes and looked out up into the black sky through the leafless branches that hung above them. '_What's wrong Eragon?'_

"I don't know, I feel as if something terrible has happened. But I can't tell what." Eragon tried to sit up, but was attacked by dizziness whenever he tried.

'_Well it's obviously something big. You haven't been this restless since Oromis left us._' Saphira kept one eye on Eragon, making sure that he was still ok. Eragon looked quite the opposite. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was bright red. There were many scratch marks down his cheeks, but Saphira guess that they were from yesterday's long flight. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he was breathing was unusually fast.

Eragon knew that she was right. But he couldn't bear to lose someone so close to him again. He had been through enough over the years since his uncle's death. Eragon forced himself to a vertical base, and made his way around Saphira's neck, and down to the river. He struggled to walk in a straight line since his world was spinning. The only time when Eragon could walk straight was when Saphira had let him rest against her. After several stumbles over loose twigs and stones, Eragon made it to the river and cupped some of the fresh water with his hands. The water was almost below freezing, but it was perfect for drinking. He splashed the water onto his face, trying to wake himself up a bit more. As he knelt down on the river bank Saphira came over and lay down beside him. Saphira was surprised to find her mobility unhindered. She flexed out her left arm just to be sure that it was fine.

"I hope that nothing has happened… Maybe it's just a premonition."

'_I hope that you're right Eragon. There is only so much one person can take.'_ Saphira wrapped her tail around Eragon's midsection, and pulled him closer. '_I'm sure that it's nothing. There is nothing that can go wrong Eragon, everything will be fine.'_

Saphira's words calmed Eragon like they had many times before. Sunrise was still hours away, but Eragon and Saphira knew that sleep wasn't going to come easy anymore, so they set up and took flight towards Ellesméra once more.

Eragon couldn't stop thinking about the events that flashed through his mind from that night. An entire village dressed in black, many rings of flowers on a small podium. It was depressing, and full of sorrow. Eragon had no doubt that it was a funeral, but he couldn't make out any words on the flowers. He refused to believe that anything had gone wrong. There was nothing that could happen now that Galbatorix was gone. And then it hit him.

"Saphira, we have to go to Carvahall!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about not updating yesterday... and Happy New years to all that actually care about it...

Anyway, I should be able to update tomorrow... But as a foward notice, I am taking the 4th of January (the 3rd for my American readers) off, (Reasons will remain kept to myself but.....) This is hurting my head to write...

Oh well, tomorrow will bring yet another chapter, so look out for it then!


	37. Fighting the Truth

Ok, I know that I missed yesterday's update... But I hope that today will make up for it!

As you know I am taking tomorrow off, but as for the surprise I have left you all the readers... (Drumroll please)

I have updated the next three chapters for you all to enjoy! (Cheers)

Who said that the multi-chapter updates were gone?? Me? Yea, maybe...

Anyway, some people might hex me again for this choice, but I'm not changing this, and you may have guessed anyway...

Oh well, I'll leave you to it... Just remember to leave a review at the end... (I love getting feedback from you guys...)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 37:** **Fighting the Truth**

'_Why must we go to Carvahall Eragon? Is there something wrong?'_ Saphira angled towards Palancar Valley, despite her own beliefs.

'_I have to make sure that Roran's ok. He was distraught last time we left there, I have to know if he's ok.'_

Eragon and Saphira were a full day's ride from Carvahall, and Eragon planned on reaching the town by dusk. Nothing more was said between the two, Eragon tried to find his cousin's mind but was never close enough to reach it. He would've scried him but there wasn't an acceptable surface to try.

Eragon was determined to find his cousin so there was no stop for lunch. Saphira didn't have to rest, so Eragon pressed on until it was absolutely necessary for her to rest. Since that time never came, the two arrived in Carvahall just before sundown. The scene was bleak. Eragon's dreams were becoming a reality, everyone was wearing the darkest clothes that they owned. He dismounted Saphira upon landing, and searched out someone that he knew.

Katrina was the first person that he found, and she wasn't happy to see Eragon. "This could've been avoided if you had of come with us to Carvahall!" Her voice was high and screechy. Tears had left distinct trails down the side of her face, only to be caught by the veil that tucked underneath her chin. Before Eragon could even open his mouth, Katrina had turned and ran away from Eragon, holding one hand up to her eyes.

Eragon knew then that Roran was no more. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes when familiar bulky hand rested on his shoulder, it was Horst. "I am sorry for your loss Eragon. No-body saw it coming." There was a clear sorrow in his words.

"Tell me it's not true. This isn't happening!" Eragon stared into the distance, avoiding eye contact with everybody in the direction.

"Eragon, there was nothing we could do about it. When you left last time Roran changed into someone hell bent on destruction. Everyone knew that he was taking his daughters death badly, but no body saw him taking his own life over it." Horst had started to lead Eragon over to a bench. He was swaying just trying to stand up.

"This is all my fault, if only I had come with them on their trip Roran would still be here." Eragon continued staring into space.

"It's not your fault Eragon, I'm sure you had your reasons. The only thing that you could've done is catch him before he hit the ground." Horst didn't watch his words.

"What? Catch him? What are you saying?"

"Eragon, Roran leapt from Igualda falls. We only found him two days ago, but he had been missing for days before that."

'_Eragon, there was nothing you could've done. This is not your fault.'_ Saphira felt his feelings. Everyone from his childhood was gone.

"This is my fault. If it wasn't for Shay'Tur hatching, this wouldn't have happened! I would've come here with Roran and everything would've been fine."

Horst didn't know what Eragon was talking about, but didn't want Eragon to beat himself up over his cousin's death. "Eragon, you must not put yourself down over this! Roran made this choice and as much as we don't like it, there is nothing we can do about it."

Horst was right, Eragon was powerless to do anything. Brom's teachings about the rules of raising the dead ran through his mind. '_Eragon, I know that these are hard times, but some events are unavoidable no matter how strong and powerful you are.'_

'_But I never got to say goodbye. The last thing I said to him was unthoughtful. We hadn't spoken on good terms since the day after the war.'_ Eragon slowly came back to the world, there was so much that he had wanted to say to his cousin. '_I don't want to stay here Saphira, there are too many hurtful memories here, I have to get out of here.'_

Eragon headed out of the village where Saphira was sitting. Saphira was on the same path where she carried Garrow so Eragon could drag him into town. Every direction Eragon looked brought back bad memories from when his adventure began.

He quickly climbed onto Saphira, Horst didn't follow him in such a fragile state. '_Just go Saphira.'_ She took off the second Eragon was secure. The light had diminished to a near pitch black state. The clouds hid the moon from view, leaving everything almost shapeless in the light. Eragon didn't bother looking at anything, he just closed his eyes and hung onto Saphira's neck like he had done for the entire previous day. '_Everyone that I care for is going. Are you going to leave me too Saphira?'_

'_I will never leave you Eragon. Nothing can pull us apart.'_ Eragon was comforted slightly by her comment. But nothing could bring back his cousin.

Saphira wasn't in the sky long. She was tired from spending the entire day in the air, but she got far enough to leave Carvahall as nothing more but a glint in the distance. Eragon wouldn't have been able to see it anyway since the trees obscured his view to within a hundred feet.

Saphira lie on the ground, laying out her cramped wings. She left Eragon hanging onto her neck, she could feel his tears drop onto her scales but didn't say anything to try and cheer him up. Saphira didn't want to leave Eragon in such a sad state, but knew that any attempt by her would just be shot down right in front of her.

Eragon didn't way a word the entire night, he lay semi-conscious against Saphira thinking about the few good times that he and Roran had together before his death. There were many that he could come up with, but most of which were before Saphira came around. She took the place of best friend from Roran within a few months of being alive. _I have lost everyone, because of Saphira._ Eragon fought the idea. He couldn't blame Saphira for what has happened. She didn't mean any harm to him, she didn't have any idea on what was going on. _Is Saphira worth my uncle and cousin?_ Eragon quickly destroyed all thoughts from his mind. He couldn't believe that he was even asking himself those questions. _No, it's not her fault that this has happened. If she hadn't of come around, I would never have met Arya._ The thought of Arya lifted his spirit, he tried to make contact but couldn't make it over the distance.

'_I am sorry if this was partly my fault.'_ Saphira had heard every one of his thoughts.

'_It's not your fault Saphira, there was nothing you could've done about it.'_ Eragon threw all doubt from his mind. Saphira was his best friend, not the enemy.

'_I can lend you my strength if you wish to speak with Arya.'_

'_It is late, but we'll be in Ellesméra within two days. I can wait until then.'_

'_Very well little one. You should get some rest.'_ Eragon was out before Saphira could finish the sentence. And she was not far behind him.

Saphira awoke the next morning alone in the woods. It took her a moment to realise that Eragon was missing, and she sprung to her feet when it sunk it. '_Eragon? Where are you?'_ Saphira was shouting as loud as her mind could go. She was worried that he would do the same as Roran. Saphira scanned the ground and found his tracks.

'_What is it Saphira?'_ Eragon seemed in a brighter mood, but Saphira was still on edge.

'_Where are you?'_ Saphira checked the land ahead, seeing nothing but trees.

"Behind you." Saphira jumped as Eragon appeared behind her dragging two separate deer with him. "I thought that you'd want some breakfast."

Saphira let out a sigh of relief. And picked Eragon up in one of her arms. '_Don't you scare me like that again! You hear me?'_ She was happy to know that Eragon was ok, but almost gave her a heart attack in the process.

"I'm sorry Saphira, I thought that I was going to be back before you got up. Otherwise I would've told you. I couldn't sleep and this took my mind off everything." Eragon walked into the centre of the small clearing that they had made camp.

'_I thought that you were a vegetarian now anyway…'_ Saphira took the larger deer from Eragon and chewed on it slowly.

"Give it a rest Saphira, you know that I still eat meat when I have to. Do you see any other food around?" Eragon set up a small fire and lit it by magic. "Just because you want the other one too…"

Saphira looked at Eragon but didn't stop eating. There was much going on at the moment that she didn't know what to say. Eragon was in tears the night before, yet he appears out of no-where in the morning with food. Saphira swallowed what was left of her deer then looed over at Eragon who was cutting off bits of the other one.

"You can have what is left, I'm not very hungry." Eragon made several more slices then moved the doe towards Saphira by magic. He then lay the strips across the fire.

'_Thank you Eragon.'_

"You need it more than I do Saphira, I'm not the one carrying us both across the land." Eragon stared at Saphira, occasionally glancing back at his food to make sure it didn't burn on the fire.

'_That doesn't mean that I should get everything.'_

"I have what I need." Eragon pulled off the first bit of meat and took a bite.

Saphira and Eragon avoided the subject of last night. The two finished their food in silence, and took off towards Ellesméra when everything was finished. 'Ellesméra i_s only two days away Eragon, then we won't have to leave for anything else.'_

Eragon was happy to know that they wouldn't be out in the wilderness for much longer. As much as he loved having time alone with Saphira, he missed everything else that had made him so much happier. Arya was the first person that came to mind. As much as Eragon hated to admit it, he did love her. Saphira knew that, she just wanted to know who he loved more. Eragon could never choose between the two. But he knew that there would be a problem when they got back.

'_Saphira, when we get back to Ellesméra, is it ok if I talk with Arya for a while?'_

'_That depends on what I am doing in the meantime.'_

'_You can do whatever you want to. I just have to talk with somebody about what has happened.'_

Saphira looked back at Eragon, he was still holding onto her neck like he had been the entire trip back, but Saphira was careful enough not to throw him off her back. '_Is everything going to go back the way it was? Before this whole journey even happened.'_

'_I hope so Saphira, I don't want to have to leave Ellesméra for a long time.'_


	38. Ranks Emerge

**Chapter 38:** **Ranks Emerge**

Nutài and Théra had been in their training for the second week, and there was no sign of them slowing down. Arya continued to teach extra swordsmanship tricks and skills, while Brom continued the path of magic. Nutài had been taught magic since before she could remember. Brom had full knowledge of this, so he put extra challenges on a simple task to test out her logic skills. Shay'Tur had been taking Théra out for regular flying sessions. Although Shay'Tur didn't know everything that he wanted to, Saphira had taught the basic survival skills for if they are confronted by an enemy.

Although there was a lack of threats within the lands, Arya knew that training was important. Since Théra was the first dragon to hatch, Nutài was then put into a position of much power. She would become one of the high councillors of the dragon riders and also be one of the most learned ones. Although this wasn't considered at first, Nutài had figured it out within the start of their second week.

"That's very good Nutài, you are progressing well. Just remember that there is still a long way to go." Arya had just finished the lesson, ending with the usual sparring round between the two, and the usual spectacular move that Arya came up with to finish the fight between them. Arya dropped her sword from Nutài's throat, and sheathed it in a single move.

"There is still much I wish to learn." Nutài was breathing heavily, struggling to maintain an upright stance without leaning against something.

"You must wait until tomorrow Nutài, there is only so much one can take." Nutài always wanted to continue training, no matter what her body was saying. Arya normally shot down such requests but there was more than one occasion when she gave in and continued for another half hour. Although this wasn't much extra time, Nutài was determined to work harder than Arya expected. "Such determination can only be equalled by exhaustion." Nutài knew that Arya was right, she had passed out from over exhaustion more than once before. But such memories didn't faze her from attempting her goal. "Besides, Shay'Tur and Théra are finished their training."

Arya pointed out into the distance, only to see two small blotches in the distance. After about a minute of waiting, they could clearly see both dragon's shining scales, reflecting the sunlight. An open link was created between the four of them. '_How was your training Nutài? I hope Arya wasn't too tough on you this time.'_ Théra had always made jokes about how Nutài had passed out during her training.

Before she came within sight, Nutài fought herself to stand straight and seem fresh, but slowing her breathing was more of a challenge then first thought. '_Thanks Théra… It's nice to know that somebody believes in me!'_

'_Easy you two, there is no reason to start an argument between each other. Nutài, Théra will be the best friend you could ever find, so don't spoil everything now… There are still hundreds of years you have to live with each other.'_ Arya usually always broke up the fight between them.

'_I was only kidding Arya, we know that we'll be stuck with each other for the rest of eternity. It doesn't mean that I can't have some fun now, right?'_ Théra immediately sent apologies to Nutài like she always did.

Théra and Shay'Tur had landed beside each other directly in front of Arya and Nutài. '_If you two are finished, I believe that Théra is ready to be ridden for the first time.'_ Nutài's eyes widened dangerously. They filled up with excitement and hope for several moments afterwards.

"Are you ready Théra?" Nutài's gaze zipped between Arya and Théra.

'_Get on.'_ Théra crouched as low as she could so Nutài had little trouble getting on. _'Just don't fall off.'_

Arya climbed onto Shay'Tur and settled herself in the saddle. Nutài hadn't ridden anything before, so fear was creeping inside her. '_Is there anything I should know before she takes off Arya?'_

'_Stay low, and don't let go.'_ After some words of encouragement from Théra, Nutài took a deep breath, and the two went skyward.

Nutài closed her eyes at first, but when the two levelled out, she slowly opened one, peering at the land below. The wind was cold, but Nutài wasn't going to start complaining. Théra made sure that she didn't go too fast, but kept a steady pace so falling wasn't an option. They circled around Ellesméra several times, and Nutài never wanted to get down. Her starting jitters were long gone and only excitement prevailed.

The afternoon sun warmed their backs, as Théra started to make her decent back towards the rider's village, Arya was still circling overhead waiting for Eragon like she did for the past two days. Eragon had let Arya know where he was going, but kept the reason as to why he left a secret. After several circles around Ellesméra, Shay'Tur spotted the familiar shape that was Saphira in the distance. Arya hadn't seen them, but when Shay'Tur took off in that direction, she knew what was happening.

Saphira and Eragon were keeping to their path, but slowed when Arya and Shay'Tur approached them both. '_We've been waiting for days Eragon, what did you do in Teirm?'_

'_There is something else I must talk to you about… But it must wait until we reach land.'_ Eragon finally took his grip away from Saphira's neck, holding a rag against the side of his face to stop the bleeding. There was a clear tone of depression coming from Eragon. Arya and Shay'Tur felt it, and both started guessing amongst each other as to what had happened.

The greeting between Nutài and Eragon was brief at best. But the message got across that something was wrong, and Nutài left Eragon alone for the rest of their time near each other. Saphira led Eragon inside their house, and left him in a chair. Eragon heard Saphira and Shay'Tur take off together, he had an idea on what they would be doing, but that wasn't the idea that was crossing his mind at the moment.

Arya stood by the door, closing it slowly not making any noise. Eragon's head hung low, hiding all expression. Arya could see occasional tears drop to the floor, she knew it was serious but didn't say anything. He would tell her eventually, and she didn't want to rush him. Arya walked closer to Eragon, and knelt beside him.

Eragon sniffed twice, trying to make words come out. "Roran… He… He's gone…" Arya immediately gained all feeling for Eragon. She knew that he cared about his cousin greatly, sometimes Eragon had spoken very highly of him. The only person closer to him was Saphira. "And it's all my fault."

Arya didn't move, she knew that Eragon needed his closest friend beside him now. But Saphira was out with Shay'Tur. It was up to Arya to make him feel better. She tried to check with Shay'Tur for what to say, but found a wall between them. "Eragon… This is not your fault, you were in Teirm when it happened."

Eragon wiped an arm across his face. "But this is my fault… I should've saved his daughter when they asked me to come."

Arya tried to remember what happened last time he returned from Carvahall. "This is not your fault Eragon… You can't just follow Roran around when he asks you to." Arya tried to sound as sympathetic as she could.

Eragon pulled his head up, staring into the wall in front of him. "But if I had of gone, Roran would still be here… If it wasn't for Shay'Tur I would've gone with him."

"Eragon, this is not his fault either." Arya found that the conversation could go in circles for hours, just naming everyone that was to blame. "Roran made this choice, and the-"

"No, he was forced into it!" Eragon got up and stared directly at Arya, who was still kneeling beside the chair. "I could've saved him… I could've saved everybody! Roran, Garrow, Brom! They lost everything for me, and what have I given them back? Nothing!" Eragon was slowly becoming aggressive.

Arya slowly made it to her feet, tears were still streaming down Eragon's face. _How did Saphira calm him down?_ She thought to herself. Everything she came up with ended in Eragon blaming himself. But it was safer that way, other than saying something bad about Saphira or Shay'Tur. "Eragon, you brought peace to this land… There is nothing more that you could've done for them, for everybody."

Eragon lost his aggression and his head hung low once again. "But is it worth the loss of your entire family?" Arya only just heard his words. They were whispered to an almost silent level.

Arya stepped closer to Eragon, she knew that he had lost everybody who had some meaning to him. With Roran gone, only Murtagh was left. Eragon didn't consider Brom his father anymore, he knew it deep down, but since he was younger than Eragon he never mentioned it. Arya did what she felt was right. She led Eragon to a chair and sat him down once more. Eragon went semi-limp and rested his head on her shoulder. There was nothing more Arya could do, she couldn't stand the loss of her father, let alone her entire family. But she knew that her job as friend worked out well. He was calm enough not to attack anybody with words or actions. And everything he did say was kept between them only.

Nothing more was said between the two, when Saphira and Shay'Tur arrived late in the evening, Eragon was fast asleep. Arya moved Eragon against Saphira and lay behind him like she always had. '_Saphira, how did you manage to calm Eragon down when he first found out?'_

'_He just needed somebody close to him. Eragon held around my neck for the entire trip back, he didn't even care that his face was being cut.'_ Arya hadn't noticed the cuts across the side of his face. Eragon was bright red from his sadness and Arya only saw one side of him for most of the time. '_But I do thank you for what you have done Arya. It might take a few days while he grieves, but he will return to normal.'_ Saphira covered Eragon and Arya with her wing, closing off the faint lights that hung by the doorway.

Eragon and Arya were awoken early the next morning with a jump, only to find everything exactly the way it was. No-one had moved, yet they were both awake. Eragon had the same feeling when Shay'Tur and Théra had hatched. '_Did you feel that Arya?'_ Eragon turned around so they were facing each other.

'_I thought that it was just me… I guess that we have another rider with us.'_

'_It's about time, I wonder which one hatched though.'_

Eragon and Arya were completely sealed in underneath Saphira's wing, so they would have to wait until she woke to find out. Eragon didn't think about his deceased cousin, such thoughts were banished from his mind after yesterday's events. But he would reminisce on certain days when nothing is going right. There was n reason to wish for anything more, Arya was beside him once more and he was closer than he ever had been with Saphira.

It was another several hours before Saphira awoke, yet Eragon and Arya kept the new dragon a secret from her. They wanted to know which one had hatched first. Saphira let Eragon and Arya up, not disturbing Shay'Tur who was still asleep.

The two headed to the door, and left without as much as a creak from the door. Eragon and Arya walked side by side towards the first house. Eragon had no clue on who the group of people were, they had only been in for several days, but they were both eager to find out who was chosen. After searching the first two houses and finding nothing Arya and Eragon left for the final place. Everyone was still asleep, so they peered through a window to check if the dragon was there. Nothing.

'_That makes no sense, where is the dragon?'_ Eragon pulled away from the window, but Arya kept checking, only finding the entire place empty.

'_Where could Kaólg be?'_ The door to the house opened, and Kaólg stood looking straight at Arya. Eragon turned around at the sound of the door and swore that he was looking at an elven version of Murtagh. The sight made Eragon gaze in awe.

Kaólg was taller than Eragon. His thick dark hair obscured most of his face, and thick arms hung from oversize shoulders. Despite his unnerving appearance, Kaólg was reluctant to speaking in any circumstance. He was already fully dressed for a day of fighting. Thick leather armour covered most of his body.

"Yes?" His deep voice went well with his appearance.

"Kaólg, where is your dragon egg?" Arya was the only one to speak at the time.

Kaólg shrugged.

"If you don't have it, then I must ask you to remove your gloves."

Kaólg thought about it for a second. If he was the next dragon rider, Eragon was amazed as to how he could maintain his balance without leaning against the door. Eventually, Arya's gaze pierced through enough of him to make him agree. Kaólg unwrapped his gloves to reveal nothing, he was not the rider.

"Then where is the egg?" Arya was becoming impatient. But Eragon was still in awe of how much larger Kaólg was compared to the other elves.

"I told you, I don't know."

"You were trusted with that egg so that it might hatch for you!" Arya had lost her temper, nothing but incompetence made her this angry. "Now if I were you, I would take all of your things out of this house, and leave the village before Saphira finds out that you lost one of her eggs!" Arya's voice reached a new volume. Everyone in the rider's village was now awake and staring at Kaólg and Arya. Saphira included.

Eragon immediately felt her rage grow and calmed his dragon before any harm could be done to Kaólg. "I would leave right now if I was you Kaólg, I can't hold her for long." Saphira was trapped inside the house like a caged animal, and although she was much acting like one neither Eragon nor Arya could blame her. It took the entire force of Eragon and Shay'Tur to hold Saphira down while Kaólg got out of range.

Arya came over to help keep Saphira down and eventually she calmed. "There is a new rider out there, and we don't have a clue on who, or where they are." Eragon lowered his barriers around Saphira and cautiously took her outside.

'_I will be able to find them… If I try hard enough, I could sense the hatchling.'_ Eragon and Arya were willing to give it a try, since all they could do was ask people if they knew anything. '_I only need to know which egg it was that hatched.'_

Arya re-checked with Nutài as to which egg they had in possession. "It's the purple one Saphira."

Saphira started off into Ellesméra. Eragon, Arya, Nutài, Théra and Shay'Tur followed with much anticipation.


	39. The New Rider

**Chapter 39:** **The New Rider**

The group charged through Ellesméra, barely missing many people along the way. Saphira was determined to find the hatchling, and everyone else was struggling to keep up with her. Shay'Tur and Théra took flight overhead to stay with her.

'_Not much farther to go. I can feel it now.'_

As Saphira tore through the empty streets of Ellesméra, there few people on the roads, this made for an easy path, but the carts that lined some of the streets were still in place. Saphira slowed considerably as she approached a cluster of houses. Eyeing each one for a long time, not wanting to make a mistake. After a few minutes of pacing back and forth, Eragon, Arya and Nutài looked through each window, finding nothing out of the ordinary. The sun became visible above the trees as everyone was waiting anxiously outside the group of houses. After each resident awoke, Eragon and Arya knocked on the door and asked the necessary questions. The first place was unsuccessful, so was the second. As the third door opened, Saphira sniffed the air as if something unordinary was around.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you three here?" An old lady appeared at the door,

Arya took a step in front of Eragon, knowing that he would never say the right words to the elderly. "We have reason to believe that a purple dragon or dragon egg is within the premises. Do you have any relatives within the house?"

The resident eyed the three carefully, then let Arya, Eragon and Nutài inside and directed them to several chairs by the hallway. The house was like any other in Ellesméra, the walls were smoothed to surpass any other surface, the ceiling was knotted many times over to support the weight from upstairs. "Wait here, I'll get him for you."

Several minutes passed, and Saphira was becoming restless outside. She kept an eye on the other door in case she made a mistake. Eventually, a young elf not much older than Nutài emerged from one of the far rooms, leaning against the wall with one hand at all times. He forced himself up straight in the sight of the group. "Wow, Eragon, Arya… I am honoured to meet you."

'_Polite, I like this one already…'_ Saphira was hearing everything through Eragon.

"First, may we ask for your name?" Arya stood up and took the led again, jerking Eragon up with her.

"Certainly, I'm Tiolsi." He still had one hand planted against the wall, and one holding his head.

"Well met Tiolsi, but we have reason to believe that there is a purple dragon, or dragon egg within the area. Might we have a look at your palms?"

Tiolsi turned both his hands over, revealing the Gedwëy Ignasia on his left hand. "But how did you know?"

"It's a talent that you now hold as well. You are now a dragon rider. We must now ask you to bring some of your most prized possessions, and the dragon along with us to your new home. The rider's village."

Tiolsi turned around immediately and disappeared into his room. A near silent conversation came from the far room, quickly followed by a loud goodbye as Tiolsi appeared with a full bag and the purple dragon in his arm. "You won't believe what I'm feeling right now!" Tiolsi headed towards the door. Arya and Eragon had already left.

"I know how you feel Tiolsi, I'm-"

"Nutài… I've heard a lot about you from many people." Tiolsi lead the way outside with Nutài close behind him. "I have many questions about what you do, ad everything else…" Tiolsi would've been jumping if he wasn't carrying the small dragon.

"And we have many questions for you too. But first, this is Saphira, Shay'Tur and Théra." Eragon pointed each one in succession. All three dragons looked at the hatchling, all exhibiting greater amounts of delight as by the way that their population was on the rise. "But first, is the dragon telling you something?"

Tiolsi visibly concentrated for a moment. "Something's telling me to eat, yet I'm not even hungry."

"Believe it or not Tiolsi, but that's the dragon asking for food."

Tiolsi looked down at the dragon hatchling, its dark eyes grew to an unnatural size as he looked at it. Tiolsi didn't know the first thing about dragons, so he had no choice but to believe Eragon. "I'll feed it when we get to the village." He lifted the hatchling up to his eye height. "Can you wait until then?"

Eragon rolled his eyes, but continued walking towards the village with no comment. Arya took over the question asking. "How did you get the dragon egg Tiolsi?"

"Well, Kaólg and I are close friends, and he asked me to hold it for him for a little while. I guess that he's going to be pissed when he finds out that the dragon's now mine." Arya looked at Eragon who wasn't going to argue against the explanation.

"Yes, I'm sure he will. But another question. D you have a name for the dragon?"

Once again, Tiolsi visibly thought for several minutes. "How do I know if it's a boy or a girl?"

The comment made Arya laugh silently, but Eragon heard all of it between their open connection. "There are a number of ways to check. It just depends on how long you can wait." Eragon was trying his best to ignore Arya's humour from the previous comment.

Tiolsi let out a sigh, wondering if Eragon was always going to be this in descript and vague. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

'_So much for polite…'_ Saphira said only loud enough for Eragon to hear, but Arya's laughter still flooded his thoughts.

"The first was is to check yourself, and the other is to wait until the dragon speaks to you. It depends on if you have a name ready or not." Tiolsi did have some names in mind, but he wanted to at least wait until he was within his new house.

Before long, the group reached the riders village, and were al happy with there being another new hatchling around. Eragon showed him to a house beside Nutài's. "I'm ure that you can learn your way around. Nutài is just next door, Arya and I are in the next one over."

"This is so big…" Tiolsi examined the room, it was identical to all the other ones, but echoed with nothing inside it. "What will I need all this space for?"

This time, Eragon couldn't hold it in. He started laughing quietly, but tried to stay focused. "I think that one's self explanatory. Eventually your dragon won't be that small… It might only take a month for it to be as bit as Théra."

"Oh, right…" Tiolsi couldn't think straight. His head was still spinning from when he just woke up. His simple life had turned upside down within one moment.

"We'll be back in a while, just make sue that you feed him… Her… It…"

Eragon left the house, and shut the door behind him. Tiolsi put his bag down with a thud, and collapsed in the chair nearest to him. The dragon leapt up from the ground and landed in his lap. Tiolsi stroked his new friend and gave it the food that he managed to pack before the sudden departure.

Arya, Nutài, Saphira, Shay'Tur and Théra were talking amongst each other outside their houses. There was a new sense of accomplishment now that there was once again, another new dragon in the village. "Well Saphira, now that another one has hatched, you might need to make some more…" Nutài didn't want to emphasise the fact that there were now only two eggs around, but there was no need since this was the first one to hatch in months.

'_Don't you worry yourself about that Nutài.'_ Saphira tried to avoid talking about that part of her life. The only ones who may be concerned about it were Shay'Tur and Eragon, but there was never a worry amongst them.

Théra became deep in thought, wondering what sex the new dragon was. '_Nutài, what if the new dragon is-'_

'_Don't think about that just yet Théra. There is still at least another two months before you are ready, let alone the new one.'_ Nutài kept the thoughts between them, but understood why Théra was thinking about it.

Eragon had walked passed Nutài towards Saphira, who was full of happiness once more now that another one of her eggs had hatched. Shay'Tur was rubbing up against Saphira, he too was filled with the same feelings. Everyone's spirits had lifted over the new arrival. Although Eragon and Arya were baffled as to how Tiolsi was chosen, they were also surprised that the egg hatched within only a day of him holding it. But all things aside, there was another rider, and that's all that mattered.

"That's enough excitement for today I think." Eragon rested one hand against Saphira's side. Eragon was surprised at how sturdy Saphira was despite Shay'Tur rubbing against her.

'_That's nothing compared to what we normally went through…'_ Saphira had told Shay'Tur to stop, and after several repeats, he finally did. '_During the war that was all within about one minute.'_ She laughed quietly. '_And it only got worse when Murtagh came around.'_ Eragon joined in laughing with Saphira, since Arya and Nutài were speaking on other matters.

A loud squealing sound came from Tiolsi's house. Everyone outside stopped and rushed to see what had happened. The door flew open without warning. The dragon was on the floor at Tiolsi's feet, crouched down as if to attack. Tiolsi just looked at Eragon Arya and Nutài standing in his doorway. "It's a boy…"

Eragon understood exactly what had happened, but Arya and Nutài both didn't have a clue. He quickly filled them in on how Saphira made the same noise when he had sexed her, and they both let out a sigh of relief.

Théra was secretly celebrating on the inside, and planned on spending most of her time around the new dragon. She felt that Nutài was attracted to Tiolsi also, and planned on talking about it that night. "Well, what are you going to name him?" Eragon stepped further inside.

"Well, I only had one name if it was a boy…" Tiolsi picked up the dragon, and started stroking it again. "So I guess that you're now called Marnìu."

No-body had any immediate objections to the name, since it was the first time they had ever heard it. There were more than a few tilted heads of confusion, but no complaints were voiced. '_I like the sound of it.'_ Théra was the only one to say anything.

The three backed out of Tiolsi's house, not saying another word. Tiolsi didn't notice them leaving since he was too busy playing with Marnìu. Nutài looked at Théra, and immediately knew what she was thinking. "I wonder where he came up with such a name." Eragon walked back to Saphira and sat down against her side.

"I don't know, but there is something else that I have learnt from this situation." Nutài was looking straight at Théra with her eyes half closed. '_And you have much explaining to do about it.'_

Eragon and Arya turned around only to see Nutài and Théra with locked eyes. They both had a guess on what it was about, but neither made a noise on the situation. '_We'd better go.'_ Eragon disappeared into their house, closely followed by Arya, Saphira and then Shay'Tur.

"What was that about?" Everyone settled into their usual positions. Eragon against Saphira, Shay'Tur laying on the ground at Arya's feet, while she sat on one of the chairs.

'_I know what it's about.'_ Saphira glanced around the room, Arya had figured it out, but Shay'Tur and Eragon were still oblivious. '_It's about Théra and Marnìu becoming mates.'_

Shay'Tur and Eragon both understood everything now. "Are we going to tell Tiolsi about this? Or wait for a better time?"

'_I would wait until he understands the situation a little more. But having to tell Marnìu will be a lot easier than when we told you.'_ Saphira looked at Shay'Tur. Eragon Arya and Saphira started laughing, but Shay'Tur had little memory of that night. But he knew enough to be offended by the comment.

'_Wouldn't you react like that if put in that position?'_ Shay'Tur was right. Eragon understood where he was coming from, and stopped his laughter, but Saphira and Arya continued like it was normal.

While Saphira and Arya continued, Eragon and Shay'Tur talked about what was going on a bit more. He learnt that Saphira was a day away from laying another egg, and that Arya had been planning on taking some of the eggs down to the Boer mountains when there were more. Shay'Tur had told Saphira about the plan, but had to wait until there were enough to be distributed.

When Saphira and Arya stopped their laughing, talk continued like normal. Several plans were made for the future. After about a year, they planned on sending Tiolsi and Nutài down to the Varden as overseers. To take some eggs down with them, and train all the dragons and riders that emerged down there. These plans would be revealed when they were sure that Théra and Marnìu would become mates. But first Tiolsi and Nutài had to agree.

'_I told you not to be over-excited about this! He has only just hatched and has no clue on what's going on!'_ Nutài and Théra had made it inside their house, to keep some kind of privacy.

'_I'm sorry if I want to help in continuing my own race Nutài.'_ The two were almost at each others throat on the idea. '_It's not my fault that I actually show an interest in doing so.'_

Nutài took a deep breath, there was no point in arguing against Théra, but they found themselves closer to each other by the end of every argument that passed by. '_I know that you are eager to continue the dragon race Théra. My concern is that you aren't even old enough to start yourself. If you do not wait until then, there is much that can go wrong.'_ Nutài was clearly concerned for Théra. She didn't know anything about how Eragon and Arya told Shay'Tur about it, so Nutài planned on seeking their advice on the situation.

'_That's a good thing no? It means that I will be able to get to know Marnìu before having to bring up the subject.'_ Théra did have a point, their age difference was nothing compared to Saphira and Shay'Tur. But that wouldn't make for much of a difference in the long run.

'_I understand on where you're coming from Théra, but what if Tiolsi doesn't agree to it? I'll have to talk to him about it soon, before everything gets out of control.'_

'_Are you going to tell him? Or are you going to get someone else to?'_ Théra walked closer to Nutài and lay beside where she was sitting.

'_If he doesn't figure it out within a day, then I'll tell him… Deal?'_

'_Deal.'_

It was nearing lunch time any there wasn't a sound coming from any of the houses. Eragon and Arya had gone into Ellesméra for the rapidly approaching afternoon. Saphira and Shay'Tur weren't far behind them, having no reason to go elsewhere. Nutài and Théra spent most of their time with Tiolsi and Marnìu. Tiolsi welcomed the two, asking almost everything he could about them. Nutài didn't have any worries about him asking, and soon asked the same questions back. Nutài figured that she should get to know him better, before rushing into anything.

'_You like him, don't you?'_ Théra couldn't help herself, but kept the conversation quiet enough for only Nutài to hear.

'_Shut up ok… You don't see me teasing you about Marnìu.'_ Although her words were harsh, Théra knew that there was no anger coming from Nutài.

The questions kept rolling until Tiolsi started asking about Théra. There were several harmless questions to start, then Tiolsi began to understand what was laying between them. '_It didn't take him long to figure it out Nutài.'_

'_I hope this goes well.'_ Nutài took a deep breath, and started explaining the exact same conversation that she had with Théra in the morning.


	40. Change of Circumstance

**Chapter 40:** **Change of Circumstance**

"So you mean to say that Théra wants to be Marnìu's mate?" Tiolsi wasn't shocked by the idea, but it did still hold much surprise to him.

"That's basically it, yes." Nutài was lying against Théra inside Tiolsi's house. Nothing had been unpacked and the walls were still bare. The only echo came from Nutài, since Théra filled most of the entryway. "That is why she wants to spend as much time as she can with Marnìu. Although it will take at least six months before Marnìu can mate, Théra seems, _insistent_, when it comes to matters this serious."

Tiolsi looked down at Marnìu who was sleeping in his lap. "I guess that no harm can come from the situation, I only ask that when I say no, you both leave, no arguments."

Théra wasn't entirely happy with the arrangements, but it was either that or nothing. Nutài was looking at Théra for her answer. '_I can understand as to why you're so protective. But I accept the agreement.'_ Nutài didn't say anything, but kept looking at Théra.

"Ok, now that that's settled, I'm hungry. Do you want to go into Ellesméra?" Tiolsi stood up slowly, trying not to wake Marnìu.

"I wouldn't mind having something to eat myself." Théra helped Nutài up and the four headed out the door. Marnìu woke up the second Théra opened the door. He immediately jumped from Tiolsi's arms and glided down to the floor. Tiolsi almost screamed out in fear of Marnìu falling, but Nutài stopped him before any noise could come out. "Don't worry Tiolsi. Théra did that to me as well. If it wasn't for Arya, I would've made the same noise you were going to."

Tiolsi bent over and picked up Marnìu once more. He made sure that Marnìu wouldn't jump away again. "I just wish that I could tell him to stay."

"You can…" Nutài and Tiolsi had made it out the door and started for the entrance back into the city. "Just tell him from your mind."

Tiolsi thought about it for a minute. He looked down at Marnìu and told him to stay put. "I'm not getting anything back."

"He's only a few hours old remember. You won't hear anything from him for at least a month. To start, you'll only get feelings. At first, you'll only get basic messages, like to feed him. But later on you get a wide range of feelings."

Tiolsi was in between Théra and Nutài. Marnìu wanted to get a better look at Théra, unaware of what the future between them was going to bring. Tiolsi was paying most of his attention to Nutài, only glancing back at Marnìu in case he was going to jump again. He had faith that his message of stay would stick, but worried about it sometimes.

It was early afternoon, and the sun was just above the tree tops, leaving many of the streets cast under a dark shadow. Eragon and Arya were heading back towards the rider's village when they spotted Nutài, Théra surrounding Tiolsi and Marnìu.

"I don't even want to know." Eragon looked away, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"It's nice to know that some accept what's ahead of them." Arya looked behind her to see Shay'Tur staring at Eragon, knowing quite well that there was no use trying to hide when two dragons stood behind him.

'_We've been through this already and all of you would've done the same thing.'_ Shay'Tur glanced back at Arya, scowling.

Saphira looked over the other group, thinking of the exact same comment as Arya did. '_At least you came around to the idea, and we're all grateful for that.'_

Nothing else was said on the matter, and since Nutài Théra or Tiolsi didn't see Eragon and Arya, they decided to continue on and head back into the village.

"It certainly is nice to have something other than burnt deer for lunch." Eragon hated the food during travels.

'_At least you got yours cooked.'_

"You never asked me to, besides, I'm sure that you're perfectly capable of making a fire." Saphira knew that he was right.

The group made it inside the house once more, pondering the next action for the day. The other two riders weren't going anywhere, and Nutài had taken Tiolsi out for lunch, or as far as they knew.

"It's so boring here. It's times like these that I miss the war." Eragon collapsed against Saphira's side once again. "There is just nothing to do here."

"Your right with the nothing to do. But wishing back the war is something I would never do."

"Ok, so maybe I don't wish that the war was back on, but it's just so boring."

'_You need to make up something to do Eragon. Shay'Tur and I usually just float above Ellesméra until we come up with something. Or until he gets tired.'_

"That's all well and good for you Saphira, but neither Arya nor I can fly."

'_That is just what we do Eragon, sometimes you shouldn't take things so literally.'_

'_Don't tell me, and other times you just disappear for the whole morning an-'_

'_That is none of your concern little one. I have said nothing about you and Arya, haven't I?'_ Saphira had a few guesses as to why Eragon started speaking with his mind, but knew exactly what he was getting to.

'_Yes Saphira.'_ Arya and Shay'Tur were just watching them talk between themselves. They too wondered why Eragon had stopped talking normally, but didn't hear anything. Arya cleared her throat, taking Eragon's attention off Saphira. "Sorry Arya. I lost myself for a second."

"It's ok. I always like watching you change when only talking to Saphira."

'_She is right you know Eragon.'_

"Yes, I know she's right!" Saphira and Arya started laughing softly like they normally did when a joke was made at Eragon. "But you have changed a lot ever since the war ended Arya, you usually never utter a sound, let alone laugh out loud."

Arya stopped immediately at the comment, and when she thought about it, he was right. She had changed. "I'm allowed to change, aren't I?"

Saphira slowly came to a stop also. "It was right about the time that Shay'Tur came around. Wasn't it Saphira?"

'_No, I would say right after the war finished. As if a great weight was lifted off Arya's shoulders.'_ Saphira looked over at Arya, who was leaning forward on the chair, wanting to understand Saphira's idea on how she was different. '_We all know that you started to give Eragon a chance when the war ended.'_

'_I thought that you were going to keep those things private Saphira.'_ Eragon quickly sent the message to Saphira.

'_I'm sorry, but the field needs to be levelled a little Eragon.'_

"That might be true, but when Shay'Tur came around, we didn't have much choice."

'_So none of this would've happened if I hadn't of hatched for you?'_ Shay'Tur was staring at Arya along with Saphira. Eragon kept his eyes on Saphira, wondering if he would have to cut her off mid-speech.

"No, everything would be exactly how it is today. You would be Saphira's mate, and we would all be in Ellesméra. The only difference is that it wouldn't be me sitting here. I would probably be the head of sword fighting, or carried some eggs down to the Varden." Arya didn't cut eyes with Shay'Tur the entire time. "But I'm happy that you chose me."

'_I'm happy that he chose Arya too…'_ Eragon kept that between Saphira and himself.

'_It wouldn't be any different for me, since we both have a long history alongside Arya.'_

There was much said about how they thought that Shay'Tur's egg wasn't going to hatch, and the shock that they both got when he chose Arya. But in the end, everyone had the same opinions on the idea. Eragon wanted it to be Arya, Saphira only wanted the egg to hatch, and Shay'Tur needed to find the right person no matter what.

The sun had fallen behind the trees once more, and only then were the heavy footsteps of Théra heard as they returned from Ellesméra. Eragon stood up and headed for the door, figuring that the group had a right to know what was going on between them, but after continuous reminders from Saphira about other's privacy, Eragon sat back down without anything more than a stretch.

Although Tiolsi had spent his entire life within the forests of Dú'Weldenvarden, he knew nothing but the basics of Ellesméra's history and its structural meanings. Nutài enjoyed making jokes on the matter that Théra knew more than he did at times.

"I'm sorry, but I don't find history being that important. What's the point of knowing when the war against the dragons finished? It's been over for over a thousand years, so I don't find it relevant."

"As much as I hate to agree with you Tiolsi, I suppose that your right. But that doesn't mean that it's meaningless."

"I know that it's not meaningless, that's why I try my best every time the Agaetí Blödhren comes around." This was true. Tiolsi was always one of the stand-out presenters when it came to the Blood-Oath Celebration.

'_As long as it has some meaning to you.'_ Théra ended that conversation.

"Well, you have seemed to ask a lot of things about me, so I would like to know a little more about you." Tiolsi took his eyes off Théra and looked back at Nutài. He had given up on trying to keep Marnìu to stay, and placed him atop Théra, who couldn't have been happier in the situation.

"What do you want to know?" Nutài was watching Marnìu run from one side of Théra to the other. Sometimes she would unfold her wings allowing Marnìu to run further, but that usually ended up leaving Théra with cuts along them. Théra insisted that they didn't hurt, but Nutài always healed them whenever it happened.

"Well, how long have you been with Théra?"

"Just over three months now I think…" Nutài exchanged glances between Tiolsi then back to Théra. '_Is that right?'_

'_I can't remember everything in my life, but it sounds about right.'_ Théra quickly changed her focus back to Marnìu. She had stopped opening her wings, and now he ran between her head and tail. '_We know that someone's going to sleep well tonight.'_

"I can still remember you being that small, playing with Saphira."

'_I can't remember much, but she seemed a lot bigger back then.'_ Everybody started laughing.

"It'll be good, I need a good night's sleep. I was kept up the entire time last night from Marnìu's egg rattling around."

"But it's worth that one night of distraction in the end." Marnìu had slowed down from a quick dash, to a slow trot, and eventually curled up in the joint between Théra's shoulders.

"Definitely, I can't wait until I can talk to him now. But I guess that all things take time."

'_He's a smart one where it counts at least.'_

'_Yes, I know… That's the third time you've said that now!' _Théra had made many comments like that during the day to Nutài.

The group were just outside their houses. Tiolsi climbed up onto Théra and retrieved Marnìu from her back. '_I could never get tired of having him on me.'_ Théra allowed everyone to hear that.

'_In another six months or so, he probably will.'_ Tiolsi climbed down from Théra and tried to hide his amusement from the comment. Théra just glared at Nutài, but knew that she was right.

The evening air was refreshing against their faces, but Tiolsi immediately felt Marnìu and had to go inside. They had stopped just outside Nutài's house. Tiolsi wasn't able to tell any of the houses apart. The only one that looked different was Eragon's, being big enough for two.

"See you tomorrow." Tiolsi held Marnìu close, walking backwards away from Nutài. Watching Théra make her way indoors.

Nutài wasn't sure on how to say goodbye, something too little would've only left him as a friend. But saying something too strong would make her seem too attracted to him. She broke the lesser of two evils, letting out a wide smile and disappearing inside the house.

'_You could've said something Nutài.'_ Théra curled up in the corner like she normally.

'_You weren't being much help.'_ Nutài closed the door silently behind her. Taking a few steps further inside and eventually laying against Théra's side. Although Théra wasn't as comfortable as a bed, Nutài loved the idea of staying with her dragon for as much time as possible.

Eragon, Saphira, Shay'Tur and Arya had all curled up next to each other ready for the night. Since Eragon knew that Saphira would leave during the night, he made sure that he and Arya were against Shay'Tur for the night.

'_Why are you over there tonight Eragon?'_ Saphira was curious to know why he was against Shay'Tur. She knew that tomorrow was the day, but wondered if Eragon knew, or whether it was just a co-incidence.

'_Arya thought that it would be a change. I personally can't tell the difference anymore, since Shay'Tur has bulked up a bit since I last slept against him.'_ Eragon had remembered Shay'Tur being a lot harder than against Saphira. But after many training lessons alongside Saphira, Shay'Tur had grown out much more.

'_Saphira, when you and Arya were making fun of Eragon yesterday, I told him that you were due tonight.'_ Shay'Tur wasn't sure on whether or not to tell her. But honesty was usually the right way to go with Saphira.

'_At least somebody tells me everything.'_ Saphira wasn't going to let it get to her, and let everything go after that. Arya hadn't a clue on what they were going on about, but she also didn't care, since both her arms were wrapped around Eragon.

'_I'm sorry Saphira, but I didn't want you to know that we were talking about that. I was just trying to keep every-'_

'_Eragon, of course Shay'Tur's going to know about this. I only meant that with things that only we know.'_

Eragon made an understanding, and left it at that. He made a silent apology to Saphira, and said nothing more on the subject. '_Arya, when do we have to change the egg carriers again?'_

'_They still have three more days left Eragon. But that doesn't make the selection process any easier. You're lucky that Nutài is around, otherwise it would've only been Shay'Tur and I making the choice.'_

'_And I never would've heard the end of it.'_ Eragon reached back behind him, blindly feeling down Arya's arms, eventually finding one of her hands and held it tightly.

Saphira curled her neck around so tat she could see Eragon and Arya. There was no longer the feeling of jealousy inside her. Eragon had been through enough without having to force a choice between her or Arya. Before she could say anything, Shay'Tur had placed himself in front of Saphira.

'_Goodnight Saphira. I'm sure that you'll be back before sunrise.'_

'_I know I will. You won't even know that I've left.'_ Shay'Tur and Saphira then closed their eyes, and let sleep over-come them once more.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, first things first... There isn't actually anything to go first, but I'll get straight to the point I want to make...

Aside from thanking you all for the continuing support, I need to ask for something more. when this story is finished, (I should say 'if' but... meh...) I have no clue on what to do next...

So, if you could all be so kind in just clicking a few extra times to answer the poll I have posted, that would be greatly appreciated... Once again, you guys probably know what's coming next, but the answer for the poll will change the outcome in one way or another. So get your idea out there, before I do something that doesn't satisfy...

Anyway, I'll be doing something special for when I reach 100,000 words... (Using my MS word document, not the wordcount on this) so, be prepared for something completely random...

Aside from all that, I hope your enjoying the story, through it's countless mistakes and spelling errors... (stupid keyboard) Anyway, I'm rambling now, so I'll start on 41 right........... now.

LATER


	41. Wasting Words

**Chapter 41:** **Wasting Words**

That night, assumptions were made between Eragon and Arya as to what colour the next egg would be, when another rider would appear, and why Saphira insists on flying away to lay her eggs. It was a long and rambling discussion between the two, but in the end, the only answer to those questions came with an undecided. '_I don't know._' Coming from both their minds.

Eragon had turned himself around to be facing Arya, since he had thought it rude to be facing the other way when speaking. Although they both spoke with their mind, there were many noises created by the sudden shifting of limbs into a more comfortable position. Shay'Tur stayed asleep, not even making a mind movement when Eragon and Arya changed position. The night was cooler than normal, since Shay'Tur hadn't covered them with his wing, forcing Eragon and Arya to sleep un-naturally closer to each other, just to stay warm. The two couldn't make it to sleep, every time one got close, the other would bring up another idea that would change their whole perspective of the previous day's events.

Eventually, Saphira got up, and left the house. Eragon had cut their link on the off chance that Saphira was listening in on his mental conversation with Arya. Saphira got up, and started for the door, but stopped half-way, and looked back at Eragon. He could feel her eyes burn into the back of his skull. Eragon could knew why she looked back at him. His presence was not there. If he had their link open, Saphira would know that everything was normal, and continued on her way. But something had her rooted to the ground. Eragon tried to banish all thought from his mind, clearing everything that he and Arya had talked about. Then, cautiously re-opened their link. And bit by bit, he could feel Saphira's pain from the moment. It bore into his stomach, Eragon wanted to cry out in the pain, but Arya had a firm wrap around him.

_How can she deal with this?_ Eragon continued to fight his urges to hunch over. Saphira continued to watch, she had felt Eragon's presence once more, but still had wonder over why their link was cut in the process. Her pain became visible for the first time before she had laid Théra's egg.

'_Eragon...'_ He could feel her struggle against it. Despite her willpower and pain tolerance, Saphira was screaming on the inside, it was one of the worst feelings that she had ever endured. Yet, knew that it was inevitable if there was to be any hope for her near extinct race.

Eragon knew that Saphira felt him. She knew he was awake. '_Saphira...'_

'_Why are you awake at such an hour?' _Saphira lay down on the ground, trying to avoid all other distractions._ 'It is much too early for you to be up.'_

'_I didn't plan on being awake yet either Saphira.'_ He lifted Arya's now limp arms off him, and rolled away from the others. Allowing himself space to stand, only to collapse into a chair moments after. '_You should go now. Before this gets any worse.'_

'_I don't understand it...'_ Saphira's eyes started to swell up. '_It has never felt this bad before.'_ There was a long pause amongst the two as Saphira's pain throbbed between the two once more._ 'Something isn't right.'_

Eragon could feel everything, he leant forward in a form of brace position, crossing his arms around his mid-section. Yet he forced himself to keep their link open, so that Saphira didn't bore everything, and so he could still communicate with her. '_There is nothing that I can do Saphira, the fastest way to remove the feeling is to just lay the egg.'_

Saphira continued to struggle against the ever-continuing pain that overwhelmed her. Yet there was a gleam of hope in her eye that Eragon couldn't mistake. '_I need someone this time. If I go now, I will feel everything and no doubt lose myself in this feeling. You're coming with me.'_

Eragon's head rose to look at his suffering dragon. '_But you have insisted on doing this alone ever since the first one. What could I do any-'_

Saphira used what was left of her strength and grabbed Eragon. Eragon didn't cry out in any way, since there was no danger in the situation. Saphira opened the door as silently as she could, then took off in a seemingly random direction. '_That doesn't matter anymore.'_ Saphira was clearly struggling to keep them both in the air. Eragon climbed out of her grip, and onto her shining back.

'_Where are you going?'_ The throbs continued to get worse, the further Saphira travelled. Eragon knew that he was helping in the small way that he could. There was nothing he could do, but take some of her pain.

'_Away.'_ Any other thoughts became involuntary. Eragon was always trying to make Saphira feel better, but she did anyway. Just by having Eragon at her side gave her a new sense of strength. It also helped that Eragon had given Saphira everything he thought necessary.

Saphira flew for a very short time, finding a place out of view from Ellesméra, yet close enough to be within walking distance. Saphira landed with a slight stumble, but Eragon had a firm enough grip not to be thrown off her. He didn't know what was going to happen next, and didn't plan on finding out.

'_What do you need me here for?'_ Eragon slid off Saphira's side, falling to the ground as his feet hit. He doubled over from the continuing throbs of pain.

'_Just stay out of reach my reach, and don't wo...'_ That was all Eragon managed to hear. The rest got drowned out by the continuing strain on his stomach. He turned around, to watch Saphira lay down against two trees. Saphira lay her head on the ground, Eragon could see the dust fly from the force of Saphira's heavy breathing. Her wings wrapped around her body, as if to conceal the heat within. He noticed that her tail was wrapped around the second tree, this reminded Eragon of when he fixed her shoulder. But refused to think about it anymore, at risk of bringing back the bad memories of their trip to Teirm.

Eragon knew that time was running short. But fought against his primary instinct to run, and moved to behind Saphira's head, providing every bit of comfort that he could. Despite Saphira's warning to stay away, Eragon knew that she needed as much help as possible. But, he should've heeded Saphira's warning. Eragon started to reach out, and rub his hand against the top of her head, there was a jolt, forcing Saphira to jerk her neck back, flinging Eragon into the trees, and then falling to the ground. Knocking him out instantly.

It was only for a short while, but when Eragon regained thoughts in his mind, the pain was gone. Saphira had him held closely against her. '_I thought that I warned you to stay away.'_ Her wide eyes focused directly on Eragon, but he was oblivious to what had occurred. Eragon slowly opened his eyes, to find Saphira's staring straight into him.

'_I couldn't just stand aside and watch you suffer Saphira. I knew that I couldn't do much, but I wanted to do something.'_ Her eye softened like it normally did when an understanding was reached. '_I cannot bare to see you like that. I once had nightmares about exactly that, and I was helpless to stop it.'_ His continuance was resigned.

'_What you did was reckless, and thoughtful at the same time. But you have to worry no more, although I don't know why it was so bad this time, everything is to go back to normal once more.'_ Saphira released Eragon, showing the gold egg that she had just laid.

Eragon rubbed his eyes, making sure that it wasn't an illusion. The first thing that sprung to his mind was Glaedr. Many memories rushed through his mind as Eragon stepped closer to the egg. The sun had risen above the trees, casting a shadowy light doing nothing more but making the colours more vibrant. The trees swayed in the light breeze, making the shadows dance across the egg.

'_We should be getting back little one. Shay'Tur and Arya must be worried.'_ Eragon picked up the egg, and made his way back to Saphira. Eragon hadn't looked away from it since the moment it was revealed to him.

Saphira got low to the ground, allowing Eragon to climb atop her with almost no effort. '_Good thing you didn't go far from Ellesméra.'_ He could feel Arya's presence from their position. But there was no transfer of thoughts between them. Shay'Tur was hidden from view, so he assumed that the two were talking between each other.

Saphira shot a glare back at Eragon, but it went unnoticed. Saphira bounded into the sky and glided her way back into Ellesméra. The ride was short, much shorter than the struggle that it was before, but Saphira tried to forget the pain that the egg had caused her.

The rider's village was still deep in shadow, trees blocking view of almost everything. The door was still wide open from when Saphira had left earlier that morning. Inside was Arya and Shay'Tur, deep in conversation with each other. Only when Saphira and Eragon entered did the other two take notice.

"Well, where have you two been this morning?" Arya knew that it was a stupid question. And rightly so, neither Eragon or Saphira gave an immediate answer. Saphira walked over to Shay'Tur and lay beside him. Eragon slid off Saphira's side, cutting the back of his shirt in the process, and put the egg in full view of everyone.

"You don't want to know..." Eragon placed the egg in the centre of the room. Then took a few steps back towards where Arya was standing.

Saphira let out a low growl, warning Eragon. She didn't want anything of the morning to be revealed. He realised that it was something that they would keep secret, and nothing more.

'_At least you're ok.'_ Shay'Tur glanced at the golden egg for a moment, and then resumed his attention back to Saphira. They then started nuzzling against each other.

Eragon and Arya left the room shortly after they started. When the door was pulled closed, Eragon and Arya left the village and went into Ellesméra. "At least your both ok. You could've told me that you were going though."

"You were asleep. And there was no time, just after I had stood up, Saphira had a hold of me, and was heading out the door. I didn't want to wake you, or Shay'Tur." Eragon yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had been awake all night.

Arya looked at Eragon with disbelief. "Why did Saphira take you anyway? I thought she-"

"I asked the same thing, but got no answer."

"Strange..." The two continued into Ellesméra. Almost everything was deserted. It was still too early for anyone to be working but the silence was enjoyed for the brief time that it lived. Eragon put his arm around Arya as buildings slowly passed them.

Nutài and Théra both awoke before the sun streamed through their windows. But much to their surprise, Tiolsi was watching the two from the open front door.

"Morning..." He crunched on an apple. As Nutài quickly forced herself up, Théra finally realised that they were being watched. She was about to let out a growl, but Nutài felt it coming, and forced her to hold it back.

"What are you doing here Tiolsi?" Nutài's eyes narrowed to an insane degree.

"Can't I just stand in an open doorway, admiring my dragon's future mate?" Nutài turned around to look at Théra, who was more shocked to hear his words.

Marnìu came bounding through the door, and eventually reached Théra, who started playing with the hatchling. '_You know, I could never get tired of this.'_

Despite her previous anger of the situation, Nutài was contented by the sight of Théra and Marníu playing with each other. "You should at least knock before looking straight into people's houses. If I ever catch you doing that again..." Nutài took her glance off Tiolsi, and moved it to Théra and Marnìu. Nutài lost all train of thought, just watching Marnìu race around Théra. When he had done several loops, Théra lay her head in Marnìu's path, causing him to skid across the floor, making numerous clicking and scratching noises as is claws tried to dig in for grip. Once he had stopped, Marnìu took off in the opposite direction.

Nutài looked back towards the door, finding it empty of Tiolsi. '_Why did he run off like that?'_

'_There could be many reasons Nutài. Fear, regret, I don't know. But he knew what he did was wrong. There is no doubting the fact.'_

Nutài wanted an explanation to his actions. No matter how foolish it was. Nutài calmed her nerves, and walked out the door and headed next door to Tiolsi's.

The door was open, and Nutài had no hesitation to look inside. Tiolsi was sitting in the only chair provided in the house. It was still bare of everything. On first inspection, Nutài swore that he hadn't brought anything, but didn't say anything since it might all be upstairs. "Why did you do it?"

Tiolsi was leant forward, both hands were against his drooped head, and his hair was pulled down over his ears and face, making it impossible for Nutài to see any expression his face held. Tiolsi was reluctant to do anything other than breathe.

"Tiolsi, you obviously know what you did was wrong. But I must know why." Nutài closed the door behind her. She knew that Tiolsi wasn't well, and approached with caution. Having only known him for several days, Nutài was still much a stranger, but what she had seen of him was nothing but cheery and thoughtful.

"This isn't about this morning." Tiolsi's voice was much deeper than normal. There was a lot more feeling behind his words than before. "What you have seen over the past few days, that isn't me. It was an act."

Nutài moved to Tiolsi's front. Kneeling so she could see his eyes, but finding nothing but the mess hat was his pitch black hair. "What are you talking about?"

"I am not what you have gotten to know over the few days we have had together. There is much I have kept hidden, much that I will refuse to reveal since we are but strangers to each other."

"Tiolsi, speak to me…" Nutài was becoming worried for him. "Then what are you really?"

"That is something that I cannot share with you. You will learn over the next few days what I truly am, and this is the warning."

Nutài lifted Tiolsi's fringe up so she could see his face. It was very pale, almost with no colour at all. His eyes were deeper than normal. Revealing more of his new darker side. "So what if it was just an act? There is no reason for you to be like this!"

Tiolsi lifted his head, making Nutài jump with the sudden movement. The rest of his face was much different. His lips also paled alongside his face, leaving much to question as to what he truly was. "Because I cannot hide myself forever. I can't have Marnìu live with a lie. And I can't let you…" Tiolsi closed his eyes. Much to Nutài's relief, removing his now deadly gaze from sight. "I can't let you become attached to the act that I had become."

"Why can't you just ignore whatever is bothering you? Tiolsi! What is wrong?"

"It is inevitable. Either get to know me, the real me, now, or later when we've become attached." Tiolsi seemed to have limitless ideas on the matter. He re-opened his eyes, and avoided eye contact with Nutài.

Nutài stood up in front of Tiolsi's face. "There must be a reason to this, I will find out."

Nutài left the house with no more words. Tiolsi didn't move, but Nutài was visibly changed from the experience. _What is he talking about? _There were many ideas swirling through Nutài's mind. _Why is he this way?_

Théra was oblivious as to what occurred in the other house. She was too busy playing with Marnìu to notice anything. But when she caught Nutài's gaze, Théra stopped everything.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, I'll say this now... Tiolsi is obviously having a re-lapse from his past... and no, I shall not reveal anything until the next chapter...

But back to business, If you all read the latest reviews page, you will be able to tell that I have to make a few decisions that are bound to upset people...

I would like to try and please all, but the two decisions would turn the entire story... Now, although I have asked for your (the readers) opinion many times before, I think that this one will be different...

I shall write what I think is best for the story, and there is bound to be some people hexing me for the choices...

For those that I disappoint, I'll say this...

Maybe next story...


	42. Double Identity

**Chapter 42:** **Double Identity**

Nutài was deep with thought over her past encounter with Tiolsi. His new _darker_ persona scared Nutài more than a little. There were many questions that continued to race through her mind. Some of them reaching Théra, but she was still ignorant of the events that had transpired while she was playing with Marnìu, who was still racing circles around one of Théra's paws.

There was much concern radiating off Nutài and Théra, for two completely reasons. Nutài was overwhelmed with worry for Tiolsi's wellbeing. Théra for Nutài's. One of Théra's eyes met Nutài inches from her face. Nutài closed her eyes, forcing back any tears that may've been ready to drop. She reached out with one arm, feeling her way underneath Théra's jaw. The second one joined the first, pulling it closer to her head, and eventually resting hers against Théra's.

'_What is wrong Nutài?'_

'_There's something wrong Tiolsi. I don't know why, but he's acting… Strange'_

Marnìu seemed to stop upon hearing his rider's name. But whether it was a co-incidence or not, his actions were ignored. '_How strange?'_

'_He went from normal, watching us from the doorway. To a dark, mysterious person.'_

Images flashed of Tiolsi's new appearance, and portions of their conversation together. '_This should not be taken lightly. We should not change our ideas of who he is, but change the actions we may have toward him.'_

Théra's wisdom was unsurpassed by everyone other than Saphira. Shay'Tur was usually quiet about himself, so they didn't have any proof otherwise. '_But what of Marnìu? Will he be safe with Tiolsi like this?'_

'_Tiolsi could never leave Marnìu to harm. There may be a new Tiolsi, but we could use Marnìu to show him what is being left behind.'_

Nutài re-opened her eyes. Théra took a few paces back, and picked up Marnìu. Handing the hatchling to Nutài, she stepped outside and placed him inside Tiolsi's place, not making any contact with him. Nutài simply opened the door, placed Marnìu in gently, then closed the door and left.

The sun had just climbed above the trees, showering everything in sunlight. Nutài seemed to brighten in that moment, looking around the village in full sunlight was a natural masterpiece. The trees swayed slightly in the breeze, the few shadows cast by houses danced and changed with the wind also. Everything seemed perfect in sight. But when other senses joined the fray, the bleak outlook for the dragon race was visible.

'_Nutài, it is still early, and you seem distracted already. Forget about this morning's events.'_

'_How can I do that? How could you even say that?'_

'_I certainly want to get the thoughts of this 'new' Tiolsi banished from my mind. I'm going for a fly, you coming?'_

It was a stupid question. Nutài had only flown on Théra once, and she had enjoyed every minute of it, despite the first two moments when they were ascending to a safer altitude.

Nutài climbed onto Théra, and within seconds they had left the ground with one mighty bound. The true size of Ellesméra frightened Nutài. She had never took notice on how big the elven capitol really was. It was hard to tell how long it stretched on for, but Nutài could make guesses by slight gaps in the trees.

'_You were right.-'_

'_Aren't I always?' _Théra had to say that. But Nutài ignored the comment.

'_This was a good idea.'_ All thought of the morning's events were removed from Nutài's mind. All she cared about was not falling off, but she was sure that her feet were secure in the saddle. They soared high above Ellesméra for what seemed to Nutài for only minutes, but for Théra it was hours.

Back on the ground, Nutài and Théra were greeted by Eragon and Arya. "Nice to know that your confidence has grown a bit." Arya remembered when Shay'Tur had first come up with the idea. Nutài was filled with the fear of falling.

"Thanks Arya." Nutài said sarcastically, climbing off Théra and back onto solid ground. Observing Eragon's face in the process, he was filled with more happiness than usual. Nutài gestured towards Eragon, and Arya was quick to pick up on what she asked with the motion.

"We are here to let you know that there is another dragon egg. That is all."

"Good. But I have another issue at hand." Arya and Eragon stood still, Nutài's voice changed from amused to worry in such a short time. "Something is wrong with Tiolsi."

Arya and Eragon glanced at each other, then over at Tiolsi's house. "What do you mean?" Eragon was the only one to say anything.

"Tiolsi is not himself anymore. And it pains me to think about it." Nutài withdrew back to against Théra. "I cannot explain it."

Eragon was taken aback from Nutài's sudden change in emotion. And wasted no time in heading over to Tiolsi's place. Arya moved closer to Nutài, as if to comfort her.

Tiolsi was watching the events from his window, he held Marnìu in one arm, and stroked him with the other. He saw Eragon approaching the door, and Tiolsi opened it before he could knock. Eragon stumbled back at the sight of Tiolsi. His pale face reminded him of Durza, but with his hair covering the entire left side of his face, Eragon was unsure if it was the same cheery and grateful person he had met days ago. Marnìu was the only thing Eragon could go by as to figure out his identity.

"Hello Eragon." Tiolsi's voice was the same as when he last spoke with Nutài. There was much hatred held in his words, but for what reason escaped Eragon. "Since I know why you're here, I shall not bother to ask." Tiolsi stepped inside, and sat down on the only chair, laying Marnìu on his lap.

"Tiolsi…" Eragon was still in shock as to what Tiolsi had become. But he had encountered much worse over his past. "What happened to you?"

"I…" There was a long pause as he searched for the words. "Remembered some things… Some, past events."

Eragon was unsure on what Tiolsi meant, but wasn't going to start an argument with him. "From what I know, this isn't you. We have no control over that. But what you are doing to Nutài is heartless. Arya and I have eyes and ears everywhere, so we know what has been going on." Eragon glanced around the room, eyeing every bare wall within his gaze. "But Nutài clearly has feelings for you, and by acting like… _This_, all you are doing is breaking her."

Eragon paused for a moment to let everything settle in for the moment. "This is your choice in the end. All I can do is voice my opinion." Eragon turned to leave the house. "Think about what you're doing Tiolsi. Many are affected by your actions."

Tiolsi sat with a thoughtful expression. He knew what he was doing, there was no denying that. Nutài's feelings for him were even clearer than his now pure white eyes. Tiolsi had many things to think about, and there was much that resided in him. His feelings for Nutài were equal, but only doing what he was drove them apart. He didn't want that, but knew that he couldn't act forever. He looked down at Marnìu, who had fallen asleep in his arms. _What should I do?_ There was much resentment in his past many bad memories that forced him into this form.

Nothing disturbed Tiolsi for the rest of the day. He just sat, and thought about his next possible action, and who it might harm. Before the day was at an end, Nutài opened the door, and brought herself inside. It was many times hotter inside, almost causing her to sweat immediately. Tiolsi watched as Nutài started to reach for a window.

"Don't open that."

She stopped in her tracks, but turned away and walked straight at him. Kneeling on the ground before him once more. She placed both hands on his knees, trying to make some kind of connection. "Tiolsi, I don't care who you say you are, or what you say has happened."

_Was that an insult?_ Tiolsi listened on, not knowing where she was going.

"But that doesn't matter to me. I'm sure my feelings are apparent to everyone, and I also don't care about that." Tiolsi was intrigued at Nutài's newfound courage. She was facing him, with no loss of feelings in her words. "This is not why I'm here, I want you to know that I have made a decision. It doesn't matter to me what your like, or how you act in certain situations. As long as you are Tiolsi, I shall not care. I have my preferences, like every person. Just do what you think is right, I will be at your side no matter what happens." She got up slowly, then stepped towards the door.

Tiolsi was touched in more way then one. Her voice reverberated off the walls in his mind, echoing over and over. "Nutài…" She stopped in her tracks, and looked back at Tiolsi. He jammed his eyes shut, tears forming in the corners of them. "Whatever happens, I have my reasons. There are things that I cannot explain about myself. And there are times that you will have to accept that…" He was unsure on what to say. _Should I continue being something I'm not? Or be who I truly am?_ Nutài watched Tiolsi as he visibly fought between himself. _Ellesméra was a fresh start, and Marnìu must be a sign!_ Tiolsi stood up and looked straight at Nutài. He forced the colour back into himself, returning to who he was several days ago. "I may not be able to hide my past forever. But if it is revealed, you must promise that you won't leave me."

Nutài could feel his truthfulness. She had never heard anything said with so much feeling or passion. She turned around to see Tiolsi on the ground, almost begging, in a sense. She was surprised to see him normal again, his hair was brushed out of his face, and his face had returned to a natural tone. His eyes also returned to the deep purple that matched Marnìu. She didn't understand why his past could haunt him so, and neither did she care. He was normal again, and any event that has happened to him must've held good reason.

There were no words said between the two, leaving the events of the day behind them, Tiolsi embraced Nutài like he had dreamt of doing since the first time they met. There was a long road ahead of them, all Tiolsi had to do was avoid his past. Avoid Kirtan.

Eragon was inside his house with Arya, Shay'Tur and Saphira. He had enchanted his ears to hear what was going on two doors down. He knew that it was eavesdropping, but he had good reason. When he knew that all was well again, Eragon dropped the spell, and curled up against Saphira. Happy to know that everything was back to normal.

'_Everything is set for the move. Now all we have to do is wait.'_

'_That's not true. Now we have to train them both to the best of our abilities.'_ Saphira wrapped her tail around Eragon. Although he had no idea what had happened that morning, she knew that he helped in the little way he could.

'W_hat a fun year this will be. At least Brom has to do the magic.'_ Eragon felt sorry for his former mentor for a second. '_Should we give Nutài a break Arya? Since she will want to spend as much time as possible with Tiolsi.'_

'_She needs a bit of time off. With any luck, Tiolsi and Marnìu should be ready for training in another two months. Until then, they can rest.'_

Tiolsi and Nutài stood against each other for several minutes. Tiolsi wanted to stay there forever, even if they never spoke another word, he was happy with everything just the way it was. Nutài was curious about his past, she wondered what he had done to gain such a dark alter-ego, but Nutài knew that she didn't want him any other way. Nutài wanted to forget that the day had ever happened.

Nutài felt Théra enter her mind. '_Are you coming back soon? It's late.'_

'_Not just yet Théra. I think you know the reason.'_ And that she did.

Tiolsi pulled back from Nutài's warm embrace. "Whatever happens, do not go to Kirtan and speak of me, there are many horrors that I left there to come live with my grandmother."

"I never want to hear words of your past. That we cannot change, but the future is waiting for us." Nutài released Tiolsi and took a step back. "I will see you tomorrow Tiolsi. Théra is waiting for me."

Tiolsi didn't say anything. The only movement was from the rise and fall of his chest from breathing. Tiolsi knew that he had dodged an arrow that day. His past was exactly that, and he hoped that there was no reason for it to be dug up again. Tiolsi turned to the only chair, which held Marnìu. He picked up the dragon and climbed up the stairs, falling asleep soon after contact with the mattress. Marnìu curled up between his body and an outstretched arm. Marnìu fit snugly amongst Marnìu in a tight ball.

Nutài made it into her place to find Théra just awake. Her eyes were heavy and her breathing slowed as if she was going to pass out. '_We now know what must never be done. His past is something that we both never want to encounter. I shall never even lay an eye on Kirtan.'_

'_There are many things about him that I find a mystery. And most I plan on leaving that way. Although I do want to know how he can change his skin tone.'_

'_It's an unsettling thought Nutài. But if you could do that, there would be a major drain on your energy. It seems possible, but you must seek that knowledge from one more learned than I.'_

'_I'm sure that either Arya or Brom knows the answer. But if they don't, then I'll ask Tiolsi myself.'_

'_I do not see that being wise. But after you have sought the knowledge from both Arya and Brom, if they don't know, then it leaves many options as to his ability. One question may be the undoing of all the work you've done.'_

Nutài looked into Théra's eye blankly. '_What work have I done?'_

'_You have brought him back from his past. It was you that saved him from the endless path that is his history. He loves you Nutài. More than I could ever think possible, only after three days of knowing each other.'_

Théra closed her eyes and Nutài soon followed. Sleep touched them both in an instant, leaving nothing more than the steady flow of breathing in their presence.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, I'm sure that your all thinking... "wtf??" But it leaves something to be thought about during which time.

Anyway, like I usually say, keep the reviews coming... It's nice to know that people are still liking this story after the 40-odd chapters that have been written...

I had never expected it to be this long, but I guess.............. Well.......... oh forget it...

anyway, LATER!


	43. Size Matters

**Chapter 43:****Size Matters**

Arya awoke more contented than the previous day. Eragon and Saphira were on the other side of Shay'Tur, meaning that everything was well and good again. The steady rise and fall of Shay'Tur's chest moved Arya in sync. There were no issues that could disturb the peace. Nothing could change the peace and tranquillity that they had achieved amongst the rider's village. Tiolsi was back to normal, or so she thought, only having Eragon's word to go by. Arya trusted Eragon with her life, if it depended on it, but there was nothing in the world that could change her mood.

Eragon was still very tired from the previous day's events. He had stayed up all night, not on purpose, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Eragon was sure that Saphira was happy that he was awake. But to what extent she was happy with him remained a mystery. Although he had been taken by her into the forest away from Ellesméra so that she could lay the egg, Eragon had ignored her request to stay out of reach. That decision seemed the right on at the time, but usual ignorance of her requests put him into alot of trouble. But, the day was early, and Eragon still planned on sleeping for several more hours.

Nutài slept for little of the night. Most of her time was spent laying with her eyes open, thinking about what she could do now that Tiolsi was back to normal. At least the normal that she was used to anyway. Théra had stirred many times during the night, once or twice Nutài tried to create a conversation between them, only to be ignored as Théra drifted back into her slumber. For the brief moments that she was asleep, all that flowed through her mind was Tiolsi, Théra could feel it despite the obvious handicap of being asleep.

Tiolsi had lay on his bed with Marníu atop him the entire night. He was relieved to know that his past wasn't going to catch up with him. Tiolsi held much fear of someone in Ellesméra who knew of his previous actions. Although it would be hard to tell it was him, Tiolsi still had the worry of being found out. Tiolsi knew that there was no hiding his past forever, but he just wanted Nutài to stay with him, no matter how much was revealed.

As the sun slowly rose higher in the sky, more people began flooding into Ellesméra, turning it into the busy capitol that it was. Nutài and Tiolsi joined them within a few hours. Arya stayed inside, intent on waiting for Eragon to awaken. Shay'Tur stayed beside Saphira, but Arya had taken up her usual spot on the chair, beside the golden egg.

'_How much longer is he going to sleep?'_ Arya was becoming impatient in waiting for Eragon to awaken.

'_No-one's forcing you to stay Arya.'_ Saphira had Eragon under her wing like normal, but had her neck curled around to face Shay'Tur. '_Ellesméra is just outside the door.'_

Arya had nothing to do, and no-where to go. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but Arya enjoyed doing nothing with somebody. '_I just don't understand how someone can sleep for that long.'_

'_After he stayed up all night yesterday, it doesn't surprise me. But there were many things going on yesterday that also tired him out.'_

Arya grew a slight smile. '_I'm sure that the morning took most of his energy.'_

Shay'Tur's ears pricked up at the comment. But Saphira stayed her position. '_Never you mind about that. It is none of your concern.'_

'_I am certainly concerned. Why did you take Eragon?'_

'_Because he was the only one who could help me in that moment.'_ Saphira opened up the conversation to Arya now. '_He was the only one awake.'_

Shay'Tur seemed unconvinced. This was the fourth time that Saphira had been alone with Eragon, yet continued to tell him not to worry. Quite the opposite was happening. Shay'Tur was becoming suspicious for reasons beyond his own thought, many responses flowed through his mind. Arya could hear every one of his thoughts and possible responses. She saw that something wasn't right.

'_You shouldn't dwell on this Shay'Tur. Eragon and Saphira have known each other for years before you were even alive. Sometimes they had moments alone with each other during the war, but it was never anything to worry about.'_ Arya made that a private comment she didn't want Saphira to hear the following conversation.

'_That was because you didn't like Eragon back then.'_ Shay'Tur had thrown a harsh comment, Arya's thoughts changed likewise. Although essentially it was true, he had no right to bring it up.

Arya took several deep breaths, loud enough for Saphira to even take notice. She didn't know what was happening between the two of them, but didn't want to interfere. All Saphira could see was Shay'Tur with eyes narrowed, and Arya with a continually growing sense of rage inside her. Timing his arrival perfectly, Eragon started a series of stretches, trying to wake himself up. Many were followed with distinct cracks from his battle worn joints. Many had been broken during the war, but Eragon didn't worry himself.

"Morning..." Eragon mumbled slowly making it to his feet. But before he could do anything else, Eragon looked at Arya's face continue to glow an angry red. '_Saphira... What's happening?'_ Saphira had her eyes to Shay'Tur, who was looking over the top of her to glare at Arya.

'_I don't know. I haven't heard anything worth fighting over from either of them.'_ Saphira made a glance back at Eragon, just to show the helplessness of her situation. '_I can't say anything to either of them anymore.'_

'_What were you talking about before this?'_ Saphira relayed the more important phrases of their morning conversation. '_This cannot be good.'_

'_I have a feeling that Shay'Tur objected to me taking you yesterday morning, but he took it the wrong way.'_

Eragon thought about Shay'Tur's relayed words from Saphira for a moment. _How can this be? Why would Shay'Tur subject to such a thing?_ Many ideas about what Shay'Tur could possibly be thinking were too much for Eragon to assume. He changed his gaze once more off Saphira and back to Arya. No doubt they were screaming at each other on the inside. Eragon had to do something.

'_Maybe if you let things go once in a while, we wouldn't be having this problem!'_ Arya and Shay'Tur were almost at blows. If anyone could hear them it would be hard to believe that they were rider and dragon.

'_How can I let everything go when it is hard to keep everything normal around here for more than fifteen minutes!'_

'_This is normal for us! How can you not understand that? Nothing goes right when we're around each other!'_

Eragon and Saphira could only watch on. They couldn't hear a word, only watch. Saphira was entirely powerless, since her thoughts would only fall on the ground, blocked out by their mind walls. Eragon was the only one who could end the confrontation between the two. Eragon was afraid on what would happen if he was to step between the two. Nevertheless, he knew that something had to be done.

Eragon took in a deep breath and braced himself for the almost unavoidable argument that was sure to follow. "Arya, Shay'Tur, stop this!" The two of them looked at Eragon. Arya saw that he was worried for the two immediately. Shay'Tur only saw the person that Saphira had chosen over him.

There was an awkward silence amongst the group. Saphira pulled Eragon back to her, after seeing the gaze Shay'Tur had against him. Something wasn't right between them.

"I'm not sure about you two, but it can't be something to get this upset over!" Eragon gestured towards Arya. Upset wasn't the word for the situation.

'_This would never of happened if Saphira hadn't of taken you away with her yesterday!'_ Everything became clear then. Shay'Tur didn't believe Saphira when she had explained her actions earlier.

'_The only reason I took Eragon was because he's the only one who could share-'_

'_Share what? What is it that makes him so much better than me?'_

"Shay'Tur! That is hardly the way to talk to Saphira! What is going on with you?" Arya's face was still filled with anger from his previous comments.

Saphira understood why he was so angry on the situation. She took a thankful glance to Arya, then returned her gaze to Shay'Tur. '_I never said anything about Eragon being better than you.'_ Eragon's gaze now shot back to Saphira. He took nothing from it, knowing that some things had to be said to calm Shay'Tur down. '_But Eragon is the only one who shares my pain. If you knew what it felt like that morning, you would've wanted Arya beside you.'_

Shay'Tur considered her reason for a moment. Eragon and Saphira were exchanging thoughts but hid it in their faces well. Arya had calmed down a little too, she had realised why Shay'Tur was becoming so angry over the whole situation. Shay'Tur was now jealous of Eragon being with Saphira. As far-fetched as the idea was, Arya could feel that it was true. It made no sense, yet Shay'Tur continued to worried about it. All she could hope for was that Shay'Tur would get over his useless worries.

Shay'Tur had lay back down on the ground, trying to avoid any extra attention he might bring. Shay'Tur considered his position for a moment, wondering on what to do next. All eyes were on him. He could feel Arya rummage through his thoughts once more. He knew that she uncovered his secret despise of Eragon, so made no attempt to hide anything from her.

'_Why are you afraid of Eragon taking Saphira from you?'_ Arya started a private conversation between them.

There was no answer.

'_Shay'Tur! Answer me!'_

'_It's something beyond that. She still hasn't said anything about what happened.'_

'_Have you been listening to Saphira at all over the past day?'_ Shay'Tur looked at Arya. Eragon and Saphira knew what was happening. '_Saphira has told yo many times that nothing has happened.'_

'_That's what I don't like about it. This is the fourth time when they have been alone together, and 'nothing' has happened.'_

'_Shay'Tur, you can't expect Eragon to ignore Saphira just because you're here now.'_

'_But I can expect some honesty from her.'_

'_She was being honest with you, if anything did happen, I'm sure that Saphira would've told you.'_

Shay'Tur paused for another moment. Although Arya was right, he still held many doubts in his mind. He cut all thoughts from Arya, and faced Eragon. '_We have a problem.'_

Arya told Eragon that Shay'Tur blocked her off, and he let Arya in through him. "What are you talking about Shay'Tur?"

He took a step back, getting full view of Eragon and Saphira. '_I think you understand fully what I mean. Arya has told you already, no?'_

'_Arya, what is he saying?'_

'_Shay'Tur thinks that your stealing Saphira away from him...'_

Saphira recoiled upon hearing Arya's words. "Why would you think that?"

'_That's none of your business, but we have a problem.'_

Saphira was still trying to figure out Shay'Tur's words. They continued to swell inside her mind. '_Whatever you're planning on doing, think twice about it.' _Saphira bore her eyes into Shay'Tur again. '_You never know what outcomes can follow.'_

'_Stay out of it Saphira! This is between Eragon and I!'_ Shay'Tur hadn't broke eyes with Eragon. He had cut all mental contact from him.

"What are you planning Shay'Tur?" Arya got up from the chair, grinding its legs along the floor as she stood.

Eragon was still shocked from Shay'Tur's first statement. "What do you want with me?"

'_I want you gone. Saphira is mine and mine only!'_ He knew that only saying it to Eragon wouldn't keep it private. He announced it so everyone in the room could hear it clearly.

'_I am no such thing!'_ Saphira let out a loud growl, but held it at that. Plumes of smoke rose from her nostrils and she held Eragon close to her chest. Shay'Tur knew what she said, despite not hearing anything.

Everything was tearing Eragon apart. Shay'Tur had made an untrue statement. Saphira was owned by no-body, and anyone who was to claim ownership would've been burnt to a crisp immediately after. It was obvious what Shay'Tur wanted. But Eragon could feel that Saphira had lost all trust with Shay'Tur in that short moment.

"I am not going anywhere! And there is nothing you can do to make me!" Eragon took a step in front of Saphira, as if trying to protect her. He had no idea on what was coming after that statement, but put up his defences, preparing for the worst.

'_Then you leave me no option.'_ Shay'Tur exited the house, Saphira had put an arm around Eragon and held him closely as Shay'Tur passed them.

'_I don't know what he has planned, but I want both of you to stay here.'_

'_How can you say such a thing? Obviously he wants you gone, and is willing to do anything to get it that way! You'll be killed!'_ Saphira released Eragon and he stood between her and Arya.

'_He won't rest until he or I are gone. And until such time, there is nothing we can do about it.'_

Eragon reached for Brisingr and strapped it to his belt. Arya grabbed one of Eragon's arms. "How can you do this? Shay'Tur is not someone you can simply dispose of! And I object to this course of action! I won't allow you to kill him!"

"Arya, it's either him, or me... The only other option is that both Saphira and I leave Ellesméra. Because I'm not going anywhere without her beside me!"

Saphira was happy to know that Eragon would go to such lengths to protect her, but was also afraid for what might happen to him. '_Then we'll go. You won't fight Shay'Tur, and we'll both leave Ellesméra.'_

"This means that we'll never be able to see each other again..." Eragon's mind ran with many ideas on places to go. The most sensible one was Farthen'Dúr.

"It is a price I am willing to pay to protect Shay'Tur from his own insanity right now. If you were to kill him, I wouldn't want to see you again anyway."

"So this is the end for us." Eragon embraced Arya for one last time. "I'll miss you."

"And I you." Sadness resonated throughout Arya's voice, she never wanted them to part, but fate had destroyed her dreams more than once before.

"I'm going to need you to hold Shay'Tur down so he doesn't follow us." Eragon then grabbed his pack, and filled it with anything he would require. Most of his possessions would be replaced by Orik or Nasuada. But amongst the many things he grabbed, the gold egg was one of them. _Théra and Marníu can continue the race up here when they're ready. _He climbed atop Saphira once more, and watched as Arya headed for the door.

Arya nodded with agreement, then stepped outside only to hear Shay'Tur roar when got a hold of him. '_Go quickly, I don't have much time.'_

Saphira then followed Arya's path and bounded into the sky from behind her. Shay'Tur was pinned against the ground with rings around each of him arms and neck. Eragon didn't know what Arya had done, but it kept her dragon grounded nonetheless.

'_Goodbye Arya, good luck with Shay'Tur.'_

'_Goodbye Eragon.'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To all of you that expected another chapter yesterday... I am sorry for not updating...

It was very busy here and so much came up it wasn't funny...

Anyway! For all of you who take a guess at what's coming next... DON'T!

This is the choice that I believe swung the story in a different direction, but alas, all is not lost...

As I always say, keep the reviews coming, and the chapters will keep flowing... I am nearing 100,000 words so, there's something special along the way, it may not be much, but it'll be something special...

LATER!


	44. Leaving the Forest

Hey all, this is mainly just a 'for your information' chapter... (a filler, if you will.) But there is still much more to come... (As you could guess...)

Anyway, I have a few ideas for the next few events, and I will not be able to please EVERYBODY but I am trying...

Well, enjoy this, for next chapter is the 100,000 word reacher... (Surprise imminent) So, keep the reviews coming in, and I'll continue the story...

ENJOY!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 44:** **Leaving the Forests**

Tiolsi and Nutài were wandering around Ellesméra like they normally did when there was nothing else to do. Conversation covered many subjects during the time, but never did Tiolsi's past come up. Marníu spent most of the day laying on Théra, and so she was distracted for most of the day. Having Théra anywhere near Marníu just removed her from the world. Nutài tried to ask Théra for her opinion many times during the day, only to have her ask for the question again. It didn't take Nutài long to see Théra as an unreliable source of information during these times.

Tiolsi had placed Marníu atop Théra for that exact reason. He knew that she would be powerless to ignore the hatchling and force Nutài to answer all his questions. Occasionally Tiolsi would make a joke and look at Théra, laughing in the process. Then her expression quickly turned to denial, while having no clue on what he was laughing at. This amused Nutài numerous times during the day, although she did explain what they were saying to Théra immediately after, removing all thought of payback on her behalf.

After about an hour, the group saw Saphira fly overhead. They tried to contact her but got nothing in return. The group didn't worry about it since Saphira had taken off during near random times before.

"Where do you think she's going this time?" Tiolsi took his eyes out of the sky and looked back to Nutài.

"I don't know, but she'll be back by the end of the day. Saphira always comes back." Nutài continued to follow Saphira's trail through the gaps in the trees.

"You know her alot better than I do, but she wouldn't go anywhere without Eragon anyway."

"That's true."

The four wandered around aimlessly for several more hours until well after midday. Marníu had slept for most of the morning, but this didn't break Théra's attention. She continued to study him. When they made it back to the rider's village, everything was unnaturally still. As the group made their way over to the houses, they noticed many claw marks that tore up the ground before Eragon and Arya's place.

'_I don't like the look of this.'_ Théra broke attention from Marníu for the first time without conversation.

'_We should check on Arya first._' Tiolsi took the lead, walking around the slash marks in the ground. He reached for the door and knocked cautiously.

There was a long pause before anything was heard. Eventually there was a rustle behind the door, and it swung inward soon after. Revealing Arya in the most distraught state he had seen her in. Her face had gone into a pure red, wide tracks ran down each side of her face from the tears. Arya herself was just a ghost of her previous self.

Tiolsi couldn't feel anything from Arya, she had shut herself off from the world and hadn't said anything since Eragon left. He was cautious at first, not wanting to say anything that would upset her again.

"What happened?" Nutài joined Tiolsi beside him, watching Arya wipe her face with an arm.

"I... Don't want to talk about it." Arya retreated inside the house, but Tiolsi held the door open, forcing himself inside behind her.

"Something is wrong Arya, never in my life have I heard of such behaviour from you." Tiolsi observed the empty room. He had never been inside Arya's house before - there was never a need to be there. No sign of Eragon was to be found, his sword and armour wasn't within view.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Arya turned back to look at Tiolsi, her eyes burning with a slight rage.

"Arya, this is obviously something that you can't just keep bottled away. We'll go and ask Eragon if we have to." Nutài had walked inside as well. Leaving Théra and Marníu outside.

Arya's eyes started to swell up again upon hearing Eragon's name. Arya turned away and ran up the stairs, holding both hands against her face.

'_I think that this has something to do with when we saw Saphira this morning.'_

'_You're right Nutài, I think that Arya needs some time to herself.'_

The two slowly backed out of the house, and into Nutài's. Nothing was said and not a thought was to be had, until they reached the security of Nutài's house.

"I wonder what happened between them." Tiolsi reached up on Théra to pull Marníu down.

"Would it have anything to do with the claw marks outside?"

"I don't know. But if it does, then where's Shay'Tur?" Tiolsi held Marníu in his arms, allowing Théra to curl up in her corner.

"That's a good question. It's not like him to leave Arya in such a state. Maybe we should look for him Théra."

'_And risk looking like the ground outside?'_

Nutài sat down against Théra and reached over her head, stroking under the dragon's wing. "But we wouldn't know where to look. There is much land around Ellesméra where he might be."

Tiolsi sat down on the nearest chair. It was almost pointless to look for Shay'Tur, because of the land Ellesméra covered. And it was even more pointless to ask Arya, since she wouldn't say anything to anyone. "There isn't much we can do about it. Shay'Tur could be anywhere, and Arya isn't going to say anything soon. We are powerless, so we must wait."

Nutài didn't like the idea of doing nothing when Arya was in clear distraught over the morning's events. "Did you notice Saphira having any scratches on her when she flew above us?"

Tiolsi thought about it for a second. "No, I don't think so..."

"Then why would there be such marks in the ground? One of either Saphira or Shay'Tur must have been held down by Eragon or Arya by magic."

'_But why would they even consider doing that? Both Eragon and Arya would never cause harm to either of their dragons.'_

"Maybe that's why Eragon left..."

***

Eragon and Saphira were well on their way to Farthen'Dúr. Leaving the forests of Dú'Weldenvarden made Eragon remember the last time they left together. It was his foolish idea that made them leave, but it made him think about it once more, wondering if Saphira would object to it, now that Shay'Tur had become increasingly jealous of the two's situation.

Eragon thought about it for a moment, but considered it too much of a risk, considering the fragile state that Saphira was in at the moment. He planned on leaving it for at least a few weeks, then asking before just doing. To avoid any unwanted arguments between them.

'_Do you want to take a rest soon Saphira?'_

'_I want to get far from Ellesméra before I even consider stopping.'_

There was little talk between them. All Eragon could think about was Arya, all Saphira could think about was Shay'Tur. Despite his clear over-reaction to the situation, Saphira didn't want to have everything between them torn down in a matter of minutes.

It was a long flight, and Eragon spent most of the time asleep against Saphira's neck. She enjoyed having him close, after losing the second closest being near her. Before dark, Saphira decided that she had flown far enough. The forests of Dú'Weldenvarden were nothing but a shadow in the distance. Many leagues were covered in one day, but Saphira wasn't going to be able to hold that pace the entire trip.

'_It should only be another three days until we reach Farthen'Dúr.'_ Eragon had climbed off Saphira and took all his packed equipment off her back. Eragon even removed the saddle to reduce her burden. '_Are you alright Saphira?'_

A massive fireball flew into the sky, illuminating everything like it was daylight. '_I feel a little better now.'_ Saphira lay on the ground, wings outstretched.

'_We both lost someone very close to us today.'_

'_But at least we still have each other.'_ As the light diminished back to its regular level, Eragon sat down next to Saphira, and started stroking her like he normally did. It was exactly what Saphira needed. Eragon could feel the enjoyment flowing through their link, in turn, making him happier also. Saphira rolled onto her back after a few minutes and placed Eragon on her chest like she normally would.

Darkness continued to engulf the land around them. Eragon took a few minutes away from Saphira to light a fire, then went straight back to stroking his dragon._ I should ask her._ Eragon continued to worry over the argument that would be his idea on changing to a dragon again. '_I only wish that there was another way…'_

'_What was that Eragon?'_ Saphira hadn't moved, despite the involuntary twitches that occurred when Eragon changed where he was touching.

'_It's nothing…'_ Eragon had thought out loud by mistake, finding it hard to concentrate on stroking Saphira at the same time.

'_Don't do that to me Eragon. I am finally in a good enough mood to talk to, now tell me, what is there 'another way' to?'_ Saphira lifted her head off the ground to stare at Eragon laying half-way down her chest. He clawed his way back to the highest point.

Eragon used the movement as thinking time, he slid his feet on purpose trying to gain more time to think, but when his foot slipped directly down the centre of her stomach, Saphira let out a light yelp and flipped back onto her legs. Sending Eragon flying into the ground.

'_Don't you ever do anything like that again! Do you have any idea on how painful that was?'_ Eragon had landed face first in the dust, only missing the fire by a metre.

"It was only an accident Saphira. And what could I possibly hit that would cause you so much pain?" Eragon had no idea on what he did, besides put Saphira in a bad mood again.

Saphira was surprised to hear Eragon give that response, but was unsure on her next action because of it. '_For you to know how much that hurt, how would you like to feel my pain in a different way?'_ Saphira seemed amused by the idea.

Eragon got back up to a vertical base, and stood several feet from Saphira. His face owned by confusion. "What are you talking about Saphira?"

'_I mean this.'_ Saphira flicked the smooth side of a claw at Eragon, striking him in the groin. He immediately doubled over in pain. Although it hurt more than anything, he was relieved to know that Saphira was still in a relatively good mood. But there wasn't much comfort knowing that. '_Understand yet?'_

Eragon opened his mouth, but no words came out. '_You could've just told me!'_

'_I like it this way. It'll make you remember next time to be a little more careful.'_ Saphira lay on the ground once more, allowing the fire to warm her scales. Saphira watched as Eragon continued to lie still on the ground. '_I didn't hit you that hard.'_

'_That doesn't mean it didn't hurt.'_ Saphira picked Eragon up, and laid him against her belly. A wing came over the top of Eragon, he enjoyed the comfort that it left. He was safe from anything that came by, everything would be kept out by the thin membrane that surrounded him, the weather or a beast, Saphira stopped everything from reaching him.

'_Just be a little more careful next time.'_ Saphira tightened the embrace with her wing, holding Eragon in place. '_Goodnight little one.'_

'_Goodnight Saphira.'_

***

For the entire rest of the day, Tiolsi and Nutài had spent the entire time trying to think of a reason that would make Shay'Tur leave. But they both ended up with nothing but far-out circumstances that didn't seem possible. When nightfall came, another concern arose. Where was Eragon and Saphira? There was a distinct thud outside that lifted their hopes, as Nutài and Tiolsi ran for the door. Opened, Shay'Tur stood beside the claw marks in the ground.

"What happened Shay'Tur? Where are Eragon and Saphira?"

'_Eragon left this morning with Saphira. Good riddance to bad friends.'_

"How can you say that about Saphira? She was your mate, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

'_It means nothing to me. I was only used because I was the last hope. If there was another choice I'm sure she would've jumped on them too.'_ Shay'Tur went to his door and opened it. Slowly leaving view.

Tiolsi and Nutài were both stunned to hear what Shay'Tur had said. They both went back inside and went to their previous positions. "Something big has happened, and I don't think Shay'Tur is going to give us a straight answer." Tiolsi was the first to speak. Nutài was still tying to make sense of the situation.

"This isn't right, as much as I want to know why he's saying those things, I don't want to know what happened between them to get it that far."

'_He's not the same dragon anymore. Something must have happened between him and Saphira that caused this. But whatever the reason, it must've been big for Saphira to flee with Eragon.'_

"But what will this do to the dragon race? If Saphira and Shay'Tur are now apart, that only leaves Théra and Marnìu." Tiolsi looked at Théra, who hadn't even thought about that part of the event.

'_Whatever happens, don't let me do anything like what has happened today.'_

"I wouldn't let Marnìu think about it." Tiolsi looked back at Nutài who was half asleep against Théra. Tiolsi took Marnìu from Théra and headed out the door. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

'_Goodnight Tiolsi.'_ Nutài couldn't have bothered to talk normally. She was still over-whelmed with what had happened between Saphira and Shay'Tur.


	45. Forgotten Ideas

Ok, just an FYI (For your information)

In the previous chapter I have written something that contradicts the book... (Eldest to be exact) And if everyone remembers what happens at the stone of broken eggs, something is revealed that goes against what I wrote...

I know this because I only read that chapter about 5 minutes ago..... (Convenient, hey?)

Anyway, I am saying this so people don't leave a review saying... "Uh, that's wrong because Eraogn had read many scrolls on anatomy it is even said on page........" blah blah blah....

So, with that out of the way, this is the special chapter I have been working on... because with this chapter I made 100,000 words...! (cheers) And to all those who are fans of my work, the end is not even close... (crickets in the background)

Well, enjoy this chapter, and there'll be another one after it tomorrow.... LATER!

(Yes I know, I ramble)  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 45:** **Forgotten Ideas**

Morning came and the sun rose lighting the sky with countless colours. Eragon tapped Saphira in the ribs, indicating that he wanted to get up. As the wing lifted up over his head, many droplets from the morning dew rolled down the thin membrane. Eragon examined the sky seeing the spectacular ray of colours stretching from the brightest yellow of the sun, to the deepest blue of the sky. Saphira stood up and stretched, digging her talons into the ground leaving it with many divots.

'_Beautiful, isn't it?'_ Saphira's gaze was directed into the sky upon hearing Eragon's thoughts.

'_There are more important things than the sky right now little one.'_

Eragon looked back down at Saphira, her blue scales left hundreds of small specks on the surrounding area. '_And I'm looking right at one.'_

Eragon walked over to Saphira and wrapped his arms around her neck. Saphira surrounded Eragon by curling her head around him, eventually ending up with her nose against his head. They stood still for what seemed to Eragon as only a few minutes, but the sun had moved several leagues in the sky before they set off towards Farthen'Dúr once more.

They had travelled a great distance the previous day, leaving no rush for the days of travel ahead. The only thing between them and the Boers was the expansive Hardarac desert. Eragon had travelled through the desert several times, but never enjoyed entering the empty space that it was.

Eragon was filled with many questions to Saphira as to how she was handling the events of the previous day. But couldn't find the right words to use. _I have to try._

'_Saphira...'_

'_Yes Eragon?'_

'_About the other day, what are you planning on doing now that there aren't going to be any other dragons around anymore?'_ Eragon was unsure if he left enough details for what he meant to ask, but Saphira got the message.

'_I don't know, since I'm going to be the only dragon around I guess that we're going to have to wait until Théra and Marníu are ready, then find a way to get another egg down into Farthen'Dúr. But I see no reasonable options beyond that.'_

Eragon assumed that his idea was one of the unreasonable options. '_I suppose that if the gold dragon turns out to be ma-'_

'_No! I am not doing that again. It was hard enough the first time to wait. I am not going through it all again.'_

Eragon wasn't ready to ask Saphira about what he wanted. It was too soon, and he didn't want to upset her by bringing up the idea.

'_That is up to you Saphira, but we are doing nothing for the gold dragon by letting it grow up without any more of its kind.'_

'_Unless you have a better idea than going back to Ellesméra and taking an egg, I'd like to hear it.'_

If there was a time to tell Saphira, it was now. Eragon was unsure if she had remembered it, since everything that happened on that trip wasn't something he wanted to bring up again. But he couldn't stand to wait before asking again. '_What if I was to become one?'_ Eragon was afraid when he said it. But there was no immediate reaction to the idea.

Saphira flew for a few minutes in silence, contemplating the idea. Eragon was slowly filling with excitement with each passing moment, knowing that the longer she thought about it, the more likely the idea was.

'_We've been over this before Eragon. Because we're already intimately linked like this, it wouldn't be right.'_

Eragon was upset with Saphira's choice –again- he knew that there was no way to change her mind. And if he was to change without her say so he would be resented and ignored until he would change back.

'_I'm sorry Saphira, but you know that I really want this.'_

'_And I want to keep you as a friend. Eragon if you were to do this, I know that I would have a natural attraction to you, but in the end it will destroy what we've had for these many years.'_ Saphira was staring back at Eragon who was flat against her neck. She could tell that he was upset with her decision, but there was no other way.

'_Please Saphira... Just for a day?'_

'_No Eragon, then you won't want to change back, and I am afraid that I wouldn't want you to either.'_ Saphira angled down towards an oasis and landed in a sea of dust and sand. Eragon climbed off her back and made his way down to the water. '_You must understand that I am doing this for the better of us. I know you only mean well but this isn't something that should just be thrown around.'_

He knew that she was right. It was the exact same conversation they had less than a week ago. The lack of time they spent in Ellesméra astounded Eragon, since it was this time only four days ago when he had sworn never to leave the elven capitol without good reason. Although having a dragon challenge you for the rights to your own dragon was a good reason, Eragon regretted that he had to leave.

Eragon took a large draught from the pool of water, and filled his only waterskin. Saphira stood beside Eragon and took a drink from the oasis. '_I know that you had your heart set on this Eragon, but I don't want what we have to end.'_

'_Your right again Saphira. But you know why I want this so much, don't you?'_

'_I know exactly why you want this, and I appreciate your concern. But Théra and Marníu should be more than capable. We just have to somehow get another egg down into Farthen'Dúr.'_

'_I'm sure Arya can help us with that.'_

***

Nutài and Théra both slept late into the morning, but when they did wake they were both relieved to not find Tiolsi looking at them. As much as Nutài liked Tiolsi, she liked to have privacy like any other person. Most of her body was covered by the white that was Théra's wing, and although there was a bed in the house, Nutài couldn't tell the difference between the two. As Nutài made it to the floor, she staggered to her feet, and leant against Théra.

'_Did you sleep well last night Nutài?'_

'_No, I can't stop thinking about what happened between Eragon and Arya.'_

'_You shouldn't stress about it. I have heard many stories of them working out many troubles encountered during their time together. Eragon will be back.'_

'_What about Shay'Tur? He said some horrible things about Saphira last night, and it doesn't seem like he's going to take them back any time soon._'

'_Everything will be fine. Just don't worry about it.'_

Nutài stretched out her arms and headed for the door, only to have it open before her. Tiolsi was standing in the way struggling to hold Marníu in his arms. After another few shifts, he broke free and floated to the ground. Upon contact his feet started tearing up the floor as he ran up to Théra. "I can't stop him anymore. It's like all he wants to do is be with Théra."

"I know what you mean. When Théra was that small all she wanted to do was play with Saphira. But I'm happy that your here, I needed something to get my mind off last night."

"Couldn't you sleep either? I thought it was just me."

'_That is neither of your concerns.'_ Shay'Tur had entered the conversation. Tiolsi and Nutài looked around wondering if he was within sight, but found nothing. '_I would leave everything as it is if I were you.'_

"Why are you doing this Shay'Tur? This isn't right!" Tiolsi took a step closer to Nutài, Théra did the same on the other side.

'_No, what isn't right is when your closest friend-and their closest friend-run off into the wilderness with no explanation on why. That's not right!'_

Tiolsi and Nutài had no idea on what Shay'Tur was talking about. Nutài knew that Eragon and Saphira had taken several journeys alone away from Ellesméra, but there was always a steady flow of farm-hands that came through. But the event of the previous day must have pushed Shay'Tur over the edge.

"Eragon wouldn't do anything with Saphira, surely you kno-"

'_Really? Well, if I did know that then we wouldn't be having this argument right now, would we?'_

"Do you know where they went to?"

'_If I knew that then I would be hunting Eragon down and bringing back my prize!'_

Tiolsi and Nutài stopped everything after that. They felt no more of Shay'Tur, but didn't utter a word on the off chance that he was still listening. '_There is definitely something wrong with him.'_ Tiolsi said so quietly even Nutài just heard it.

'_But what can we do about it? All we can do is wait for Eragon and Saphira to come back.'_

'_Maybe Arya could talk some sense into him. She was upset that Eragon was gone, so maybe she was against the whole thing.'_

Nutài pulled Tiolsi closer, embracing him like she had the previous day. She felt powerless in the whole situation. '_We have to choose who will be the next egg carriers today. I don't think Arya can make a decision.'_

'_How do we do that?'_

'_I'll explain on the way.'_ Nutài released Tiolsi and gestured with Théra to follow. Marnìu had climbed onto her back and was running in circles like he normally did.

It was a long day for the three of them. Hundreds of applicants continued to flow through. The true number of people in Ellesméra never ceased to amaze Nutài. Tiolsi was fairly surprised at the numbers even after many months of searching. But cutting hundreds-if not thousands- down to two people was not an easy task.

Eventually the final decision was made, and the two were chosen. Being equally fair, Tiolsi and Nutài each had one choice on who they wanted to bear the eggs. Nutài in turn had to share with Théra, but they both had the same opinion. It had taken several hours, but the two were finally chosen.

"I never want to do this again. It's just not fair to everyone." Tiolsi had taken several hours to make his decision.

"And I'm sure there are many people who think that you shouldn't be a rider. You never even nominated yourself!" Tiolsi nodded in agreement. He was lucky, but no-body was complaining about his sudden appearance as a rider.

Nightfall came and the two groups were eager to get back to their houses. Nutài enjoyed making up new ways on revealing on which colour egg they had received. This time, Nutài had hidden the eggs in a certain nook within each house. Many shouts of glee were thrown out when each person found which egg they had. Wälouf, a twenty-three year old sword fighting apprentice, had the red one. And Andréa, a nineteen year old magic scholar, the blue.

"I wonder if we made the right choice." Tiolsi closed the door behind him, looking at Nutài, curled up in the corner against Théra. Marnìu had tired for the third time of the day, asleep in Théra's arms.

"It's not like choosing a rider is easy. It took Eragon and Arya weeks before they chose me."

'_And I could never thank them enough for it.'_ Nutài let out a small chuckle.

"It's not like anything bad can come from it." Tiolsi walked over to Théra and bent down to pick up Marnìu.

'_Nutài, can't Marnìu stay here?'_ Théra sent a silent message to Nutài.

'_But then Tiolsi has to stay here too. And it's not going to happen.'_ Nutài ended all thought of Marnìu staying from her mind. _Do I want Tiolsi to stay?_ It was a stupid question, of course she did. But it was a little son for things like that to be happening. "Goodnight Tiolsi…"

"Night, Nutài. See you tomorrow no doubt." Tiolsi held Marnìu in his arm, and left Nutài's sight, closing the door behind him.

'_Why don't you want him to stay?'_ Théra arched her neck around to look at Nutài, who ignored Théra and just closed her eyes.

'_It's only been two days Théra. Yes I know that there are going to be years to come between us, but that doesn't mean that I want to rush it.'_

'_I understand. But you know why I want Marnìu around.'_

'_That's the difference between you and I, you're rushing everything between you and him. An-'_

'_No such thing!' _Théra snorted and a cloud of smoke flew from her nose into the air. '_I only want him here because he's so cute. Could you ever say no to something like that?'_

Nutài laughed, but knew that she had a point. '_Ok Théra. That one I'll agree with.'_

Théra rest her head on the ground once more. '_Goodnight Nutài.'_

'_Goodnight Théra.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I said earlier, this is the 100,000 word chapter... (It was said approximately 2,255 words ago) and I've decided to make another turn in the winding road that is this story...

However, there is still much to cover and many waiting to hear what's happening next. Although I know that I said there would be something waiting at the end here, as a surprise, and I have come up with nothing... so I'll say this...

the 100th reviewer will hear the rest of the plot ellements that I have 'planned'...

UNLESS!

1. They don't want to know... (by which the choice then go to the 99th reviewer)

and 2. They are annonomous... (however you spell it)

Also, I will be counting on that person to sway the story in whichever way he/she pleases... So, without prattling on any further... The next chapter will be up tomorrow!

LATER!


	46. Monotony

**Chapter 46:** **Monotony**

Three days passed and everything had been exactly the same for Nutài and Tiolsi. Nutài would wake up to find Tiolsi waiting outside her door, and Marnìu came rushing in without a moments notice. They would share what new ideas they had with the situation concerning Saphira and Shay'Tur, but ultimately ending up with no real conclusion. The two talked for hours while Marnìu played with Théra in the corner. When lunch time rolled around they headed into Ellesméra and wandered around town with no defined direction or purpose. Arya hadn't been seen by anyone in Ellesméra since the day Eragon and Saphira left. Nutài was becoming worried that they would never come back, and with good reason. Shay'Tur had forced himself into their conversations on more than one account. Tiolsi and Nutài continued to assume that until Shay'Tur calmed down, Saphira was ever coming back.

As the day turned into afternoon-and eventually evening- The group made their way back to the village and into Nutài's house for another few hours before the two went to bed. Théra insisted that Marnìu stayed the night, but Nutài continually rejected the idea because Tiolsi would never leave Marnìu behind, and she didn't want him sleeping so close so soon. Marnìu himself had doubled in size since the day he hatched.

Although he still played atop Théra for most of the day, Tiolsi started to feel a steady flow of emotions through their developing link. Everything from the most basic urges of hunger, to now excitement when he sat outside Nutài's house in the mornings. Tiolsi tried his best to control Marnìu during such times, with little success. But he too was eager to see Nutài every single day to be hypocritical over the whole situation.

Eragon and Saphira reached Farthen'Dúr on the evening from their fourth day of travelling, and tried to reach the dragon hold before drawing a crowd. As Eragon had reached the hidden gate, memories streamed through him of when the kull were attacking him and Murtagh. As the gates opened Eragon made sure that the soldiers wouldn't speak a word to anyone about his arrival. Eragon scouted down each corridor and made his way through the empty tunnels underneath Tronjheim. Eventually, Saphira was spotted from behind while dashing across a gap to stay with Eragon.

They were met with the same precession and praise as when he and Arya made it into Ellesméra. However, Eragon still felt the emptiness that was Arya, but there was nothing he could do about it. On the upside, Eragon had gained full respect of every dwarf in Farthen'Dúr because of Galbatorix's downfall. This was the first time since Orik's ascension to dwarf king that Eragon had seen inside the walls of the mountain. There were many people before him -but nil elsewhere- leaving the great city of Tronjheim looking like nothing more than a ghost town.

As word spread throughout Farthen'Dúr, Eragon quickly climbed onto Saphira and she flew above the crowd and flew into the dragon hold, leaving the cheering crowd of dwarves behind them. Everything was empty, the cave held nothing but a bed. Grooves were cut out of the rock to allow lanterns to hang overhead, but otherwise, it was bare.

Eragon stood at the entrance of the cave, observing the surrounding environment like he first had years ago. '_I almost forgot how beautiful it was in here.'_ He looked straight at the giant star sapphire. Rays of light reflected out of the hundreds of curves, each releasing many different coloured patterns illuminating the chamber.

'_And it was I who restored it.'_

'_But you and Arya destroyed it in the first place.'_

'_I had every right to do so. I wasn't to stand idly by while Durza hacked you to bits!'_

'_At least you righted your wrongs.'_ Eragon turned away and collapsed with a thud on the only bed. The bed frame creaked as Eragon put his weight onto it, but didn't give any signs of breaking. It was soft compared to Saphira, and Eragon welcomed the change, of course, not allowing Saphira to feel his thoughts.

The cave was dark and gloomy, besides the dancing colours from the reflected torch light. Saphira made her way onto the raised surface that was her bed, only this time there was no padding against the hardened stone. '_At least you get some comfort. But, Eragon…'_ She circled around several times in her attempts to find something she could use as padding. '_Why are we in Farthen'Dúr anyway?'_

'_I thought that we should see Orik again, I don't remember even seeing him after we slew Galbatorix.'_

Saphira's head recoiled from the statement. '_I never want to hear that name again in my life.'_

'_We should never have to.'_ Eragon stood from the bed and ran his hand along the top of Saphira's head. '_We shall go to Surda in a few days, I wonder if Nasuada's moved the Varden from there since…'_

'_There is no reason not to, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Varden has broken up completely.'_

'_Alagaësia needs to have some peace keepers before the riders emerge again. I'll ask Orik if he knows of anything about them.'_

Eragon walked back along the length of Saphira, keeping his hand against her side the entire time. He collapsed on the bed once more, and watched Saphira try to make a comfortable position upon her dais. '_Forget this!'_ She raced outside the room and turned the corner. Eragon got up and headed to the cave entrance, wondering what Saphira was doing.

He only saw few flashes of the dragon, weaving in and out of the other caves in the area. After going into the seventh opening, Saphira made her way back into where Eragon was standing, carrying on her back the mattresses of the other rooms. Eragon couldn't help himself but laugh as Saphira dropped each mattress the ground and arranged them to suit her shape. After a minute or so of arranging, Saphira deemed that it was good enough for that night. Eragon continued laughing as Saphira gingerly stepped onto her makeshift bed and eventually lying down on it. After several stern glares from Saphira, Eragon hadn't stopped being amused by her ingenuity. But after the fifth stare, Eragon found a bed flying at him, almost squashing him completely.

'_Why did you do that?'_ Eragon forced the mattress off himself and sat on the side of his bed.

'_I thought you needed help stopping, so I did what I could.'_

Eragon picked up the bed and threw it at Saphira with magic, only to have it become stuck on her spikes, covering a fair portion of her face. With a flick of her claw it was dislodged and fell to the ground. '_Why must you do things like that?'_

'_No reason.'_ Eragon had readied himself for the almost certain retaliation, but received nothing besides an overwhelming feeling of tiredness. That thought never occurred to Eragon, after all, Saphira had just spent four days flying non-stop. '_Goodnight Saphira.'_

'_Goodnight little one.'  
_

The next morning, Eragon was awoken abnormally early. He was reluctant to open his eyes from fatigue, but the being continued to poke him as if wanting attention. Eragon searched for Saphira, wondering if it was her. But with no success, Saphira was fast asleep and Eragon caught a glimpse of a dream about the two of them, Eragon stopped everything to make out what was happening, and figured out that it was during one of the many times he had stroked her. Eragon was touched by the thought, but was becoming annoyed at the continuous thrust of fingers into his ribs.

"Go away." Eragon muffled into the mattress, trying to ignore the being completely.

"Typical Knurlhiem." The voice was oddly familiar, as with the name too. Eragon considered the voice and where it was from. Then the thought jolted through him. He immediately sprung to his feet and found Orik standing beside the bed. "That's no way to speak to the dwarf king!"

Eragon immediately apologised and straightened his hair so it looked representable. "I thought that you were just another person trying to praise me for defeating Galbatorix."

Saphira's nostrils flared and released a puff of smoke, which startled Orik who thought that she was asleep. '_I thought we agreed yesterday not to spe-'_

'_Yes I know Saphira, I thought you were asleep, you were having such a pleasant dream.'_ Eragon tried to keep his focus on Orik, but his eyes wandered towards Saphira who stretched out her legs, clawing the mattresses underneath her, tearing many without effort.

'_T'was wasn't it.'_

Orik cleared his throat, it as obvious that Eragon was talking to Saphira. "Such ignorance to the king, I should have you executed."

Eragon bowed and apologised again, he knew that Orik was kidding. But there was no excuse for the lack of manners to royalty, no matter how friendly they've been in the past.

"Ah. Now Eragon, why have you come to Farthen'Dúr?"

Eragon explained everything from just after the war, to the issue against Shay'Tur. "Saphira and I came here before going to find Nasuada and the Varden." Eragon paused for a minute trying to gather his thoughts after the outpour of information. "Would you happen to know where they are stationed?"

Orik had listened for quite a while. Eragon's story was long and complicated. Issues such as the revival of Brom and Oromis's sword brought up many questions, and they were answered with a short reply. Eragon seemed in a hurry to get everything out, but didn't have anything to do. "The last I heard from them is that Nasuada had moved the Varden again, to rid themselves of Surda altogether." Orik paused for a while, he looked as if trying to remember where, but Eragon knew that Orik wouldn't just forget bits of information like that. "I believe that she moved them to Uru'Baen, because of convenience or some blasted reason. Probably because it's in the centre of Alagaësia, who knows really."

_Uru'Baen? How could she lead the Varden from there?_ Eragon was fuming at the idea, but could never have opposed the idea because he was too busy in Ellesméra with Arya to bother about anything else in the land. _Knowing how much pain and suffering was caused from that one location._

"Nasuada holds all of the wiling soldiers there. And anyone who wants to join can by passing some simple tests. But most of the family men and women stayed in Surda for the peaceful life."

Eragon couldn't argue the fact, many people who fought for the Varden had lived in the mountain of Farthen'Dúr their entire life until the move to Surda, and fought in every battle since the age of fifteen at the earliest. "I would like to stay for longer, but we must leave tomorrow."

Orik stood up from the bed, greeted Saphira since he hadn't on the way in, and stood facing the exit. "Aye, go you must, I have nothing against it, I'm sure your busy after such… _incidents_ in Ellesméra. I will try to keep everyone possible out of the area, but leave at your own risk." Orik cracked a slight smile back towards Eragon. "Everyone expects a great feast for tonight, but I must ask if you agree to it or not."

Eragon didn't even consider Saphira for the offer. "Sorry, but I must decline. This is not the appropriate time." Saphira was objecting to his answer but understood the reasons entirely. "We will return after a short while, definitely then."

Orik nodded and left the chamber with the sound of his solid armour boots tapping against the ground. '_Maybe Nasuada has changed the view of Uru'Baen, much like you did with Zar'roc when you once wielded it.'_

'_I will never forget the pain and suffering caused by that one city and its old ruler.'_ Eragon avoided saying Galbatorix. He knew that Saphira wanted nothing more to be said about the fiendish villain that once ruled.

'_Neither will I, but there are some things in this world that we cannot change.'_ Saphira stood beside Eragon and nudged him in the arm with her head. '_If we're to be locked inside this cave for today, what is it we shall do?'_

'_I don't know Saphira. I don't plan on doing anything really.'_ Eragon sat back down on the bed and fell to one side. Leaving everything behind as he slipped out of his mind, not thinking of anything but Arya. Saphira felt it immediately and picked Eragon up in one arm. '_What are you doing?'_

'_I'm not going to let you wallow in your own sadness. Someone else has to watch your memories too.' _Eragon was amused at the thought, if not only slightly.

Eragon was placed onto Saphira's sparkling blue back. The light reflected through the Star Sapphire put her in a glow that would cause nothing but awe from onlookers. Eragon could see the millions of blue flecks around the dragon hold. Causing his thoughts to shift from one speck to another, Eragon tried to force himself to focus on one thing. But with Saphira constantly turning her head and neck, it was a blue disco inside the chamber. _'Then where are you taking me?'_

'_Does it matter? As long as I'm with you, there is no worry as to where. Just the when.'_ Saphira walked in the circle surrounding the Star Sapphire just to get some movement through her body. It was deathly silent throughout the chamber, only the clicks of Saphira's talons against the grounds rocky surface filled the air.

She walked the circle three times with Eragon lying down on her back. He had crunched up into a ball where the saddle usually sat. Occasionally Saphira looked back at Eragon only to jab him with one of her many spikes. '_Stop doing that. I'm not a pin cushion!'_

'_Would I be doing this on purpose little one?'_

It was a good question, Eragon had no idea on if, or why she would. But came up with nothing, so maybe it was an accident on her behalf. Saphira made it to a stairwell big enough for her and went down one level. When they levelled out once more, Saphira turned her head back to look at Eragon again, jabbing him with another spike.

'_You did it again!'_ Eragon now stood up on her back, there were slight piercings all over his clothes.

'_I know.'_ Saphira chuckled lightly but Eragon didn't think it was funny. '_But I am distracting you from the thoughts of Arya.'_

She was right, Eragon could only think about Arya and Ellesméra. But he had no choice for the course of action. If the two were to stay in Ellesméra, Eragon would've had to kill, or be killed. And either way ended up being resented or mourned for eternity by Arya after that. But leaving Ellesméra was tough on both of them.

'_Thank you Saphira.'_ As much as they hurt, Eragon knew that Saphira was doing all she could to help.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I won't say much now... I'm sure you're all saying... "We want more! Put up another chapter!"

And to all of you who are saying that... I'M TRYING!

Anything else you want me to say??? (Besides what I'm going to tell the 100th reviewer.... Thank you 'Zedrou9' (anonymous reviewer)


	47. Realisation

**Chapter 47:** **Realisation**

The day wore on, with an endless cycle of Eragon and Saphira resting in their quarters, wandering around the deserted dragon hold, or just gazing into the Star Sapphire in awe of the millions of colours produced by the giant diamond. There was no living creature allowed inside the giant chamber due to Eragon's request to Orik. He was in no mood to be praised or cheered upon. All he needed was Saphira beside him for the entire day. Although they had spent the past four days together, Saphira talked alot more during the day because her concentration was solely on the conversation at hand. Not watching for rifts in the air and potential threats from the ground.

There was much said between them, but only a few topics covered. Arya and Shay'Tur were the main points of interest. Saphira resented Shay'Tur after he claimed ownership of her, but there were still some feelings of him inside her. Eragon too held much anger towards Shay'Tur, but there was nothing he could do about it. There was an apology due on his behalf, and a good one at that.

The gold egg was brought up only once, and the subject quickly changed by Eragon trying to avoid everything to do with that subject, only getting memories from the previous days flight. Théra and Marnìu also came up once during the day, even if it was for brief moment, Eragon enjoyed talking about something other than Arya.

Nightfall came at the unusual time of only three in the afternoon. Leaving everything inside Farthen'Dúr dancing with the flames from torches. Eragon and Saphira had retreated back to their cave and lie beside each other. Eventually Saphira picked Eragon up and lay him against her, only to be left alone on the ground as he paced away and back onto the bed.

'_What's wrong Eragon?'_ Even Saphira knew that it was a stupid question, but knew that it was the polite thing to do.

'_What are we going to do Saphira? I can't stay out here forever. I just hope that Shay'Tur will give up soon.'_

'_There is nothing we can do about it little one. We must trust Arya to change him back.'_

Eragon's chin hit his chest upon hearing her name. '_I hope she's taking this better than I am.'_

***

Many hours had passed, but Eragon and Saphira could not judge the time from the sun. Inside Tronjheim it had been black since the early afternoon, which left everything in the eerie glow mixed from lanterns and the many torches. The only thing that Eragon had to judge the time was how tired he was, and his weariness was slowly getting the better of him. Deciding to call it a night, Eragon curled up against Saphira feeling her warmth compared to the stone walls that surrounded them.

Morning came and everything was still deathly silent. There was no clatter of boots on stone, no sound of talk or wildlife. Everything was still except for Saphira's steady breathing that was clear inside the cavern. Eragon was still against Saphira, not wanting to wake her, since days of travel were ahead of them once more.

_Another two days in the air._ Eragon was tiring of the travel flying. He missed the thrill of battles flying atop Saphira. But the ever present feeling of death was always unnerving to Eragon, much like the walls of Uru'Baen. Saphira's breathing quickened as her eyes flicked open. '_This is going to feel much different. Uru'Baen as a friendly city, I thought that I'd never see the day.'_

'_Death still haunts it's walls, but there is still much of the castle that has been unexplored.'_

'_I don't want to enter the castle again. But if I do, there has to be a good reason.'_

Eragon got up and wandered over to his pile of things. Saphira quickly followed allowing him to put on the saddle and attach his various belongings to it. '_I'm sure you'll go in if I do.'_

Eragon was amused by the comment, but essentially she was right. He didn't ever want to leave Saphira's side again. When the final pieces of his belongings were fastened to the saddle, Eragon climbed atop Saphira once more, and she took off floating in circles around the Star Sapphire. The cavern was still dark, and always will be until at least ten in the morning. The lantern light was just enough for Eragon to see, but Saphira had no troubles in the dim light.

Their exit from Farthen'Dúr was unknown as Orik had refused to say anything to anyone about his unexpected arrival, and almost immediate departure. The gate was opened at the sight if the two, allowing a free passage outside the mountains and into the daylight that surrounded the Boer mountains. Saphira was quick to get off the ground, and flew between the mountains and over the Sbjakf River that rushed below.

The crisp breeze was chilling at first to Eragon, but he stuck close to Saphira instead of complaining. Her warmth was more than what Eragon had expected, and pressed everything he could against her. There was much that Eragon missed Saphira say during the day, most of the time he gave an undecided grunt and stopped anything further from being said. But other times he had just ignored her completely. It wasn't on purpose, and Saphira knew that, because she couldn't feel anything from him. She was either blocked, or Eragon had nothing in his mind.

Eragon enjoyed having the sun against him during the day, and welcomed the change from the cavernous recesses that was Farthen'Dúr. No thought flew through his mind, and there was nothing he could think of that didn't upset him. Eragon thought of his family. _Roran, Garrow, Selena… The only one left is Murtagh._ Then Arya flew through his mind again, leaving his face tear ridden.

Saphira was locked out of Eragon's mind. He was tying to keep her concentrating on the sky, but feeling several cold droplets against her neck only made her think about Eragon more. She did the only thing that would wake him up to the world. Saphira gained more altitude, but Eragon seemed not to notice. The higher she flew, the colder the air became, only causing Eragon to tighten his embrace around her to a near strangulation. Finally, when Saphira knew that it wasn't working, she folded up her wings and fell from the sky. Eragon felt the dramatic change in angle and felt the wind pick up around his ears.

'_Saphira! What are you doing?'_

'_Making you realise what's important!'_

The two shot towards the ground at increasing speeds, Eragon then realised that they had only just left the mountains and the edge of the desert. '_You're going to kill us both!'_

'_Then you have to think fast!'_

Eragon couldn't make a single thought in his mind except to make Saphira pull out of her suicide dive. He saw the bright orange dust swirling around on the ground. An updraft caused the sand to fly into the air, almost by coincidence straight at them, hazing Eragon's view, but Saphira's path didn't change.

'_Have you got anything yet?'_

Eragon thought hard, and cleared his mind of everything but his fear of crashing into the desert floor. Saphira knew what she was doing, but there was enough of Eragon's fear to cause an innate reaction, unfurling her wings and gliding to the ground, where Eragon jumped off before Saphira actually reached the ground. The sand was soft and flicked everywhere when Eragon hit the surface, but he was glad to be back on solid ground.

'_Are you trying to kill us both? What possessed you to do that?'_

'_You are in no position to make accusations like that Eragon! This isn't my fault, if you could just forget about Arya for a minute and try to get on with your life we wouldn't be here in this situation!'_ Saphira was full of venom, each word was thrown with new level of irritation and anger.

'_So you're blaming me for this?'_ Saphira snorted sending smoke into the air. '_I'm sorry if I feel sad about losing Arya! You would be doing the same thing about Shay'Tur if we were the ones who fought.'_

'_You're wrong Eragon! There are some things that I know cannot be changed.'_

'_The only way I could've change the situation is if I stayed in Ellesméra and fought Shay'Tur, but I'd lose Arya that way too!'_ Eragon turned away and had a deep thought. Thinking about how this whole situation came about, but he didn't know anything about it. The first Eragon knew of it was when he had just awoken and found Arya fighting with Shay'Tur. '_Why are we out here anyway? What did you do that made Shay'Tur change his mind?'_

'_Eragon, what are you talking about?'_

'_Why was it, that when I just woke up, Shay'Tur started accusing me of taking you from him? What did you do that made him think that?'_

'_This whole thing started when you were awake when I laid the gold egg! I would've gone alone, and everything would've been normal! But because you were awake, I had to take you with me.'_

'_I didn't force you to take me! But what does this have to do with anything?'_

'_Because Shay'Tur thought that we were…'_ Saphira turned her head away, almost ashamed to say it since it may've been what Eragon's whole plan to change was about.

'_What? Come on, out with it!'_

Saphira lost her anger that was fuelling the argument. She walked towards Eragon and ley her head on the ground before him, eyes gleaming with almost an apology. '_Shay'Tur was jealous of me taking you, instead of him, that morning. And because I refused to tell him anything about that morning's events he thought that you were taking me from him.'_

Eragon sat on the top of a dune, not too far from where Saphira had stopped, taking in everything that was just said. The gusty winds blew at him from either direction, causing his hair to obscure most of his view. '_Why didn't you just tell him that nothing happened?'_ Eragon knew that Saphira wasn't lying. He could see it in her eyes that it was the truth.

'_I tried my best to reason with him, but nothing I could say would change his mind. I'm sorry Eragon, but Shay'Tur wouldn't listen to me.'_

Eragon watched as the sand whipped past him, it would've caused a rash if not for is hair. '_I'm sorry Saphira. I didn't know that your choice to take me that morning would cause this much trouble.'_ Another strong gust of wind collided against Eragon. He staggered against the strong winds towards Saphira, holding his hands up to his eyes, trying to block as much sand as he could. Only through the gaps in his fingers could he see glimpses of Saphira that directed him to her direction. Saphira herself was trying so shield her eyes, burying her head underneath a wing. Saphira could sense Eragon and picked him up with her tail, placing him gently underneath one of her wings also.

'_I think we're staying here for a while Saphira.'_

There was no response, but the air was calm once more underneath Saphira. The harsh desert sunlight also disappeared behind the translucent membrane that was her wing. Eragon sat down against her belly and leant his head back, stretching out his now sore neck. The wind beat against Saphira and a low whistle caused by the wind rattled between Eragon and her wing. _How could I blame Saphira for this trouble?_ _She was doing her best to keep everything normal._

'_It's nice of you to think that.'_

Eragon shook his head trying to think straight again, and looked over at Saphira who stared straight back at him. He had forgotten that there were no barriers between them, none. Everything he thought about went straight through to her.

'_I'm sorry I yelled at you Saphira, I keep losing myself in the fact. But now that I know how it began there is nothing we could've done about it.'_

'_And the only thing we can do now is wait, wait until Shay'Tur believes my words. But I am afraid that it might be a while until he accepts my words.'_

'_I only hope that it's sooner, rather than later.'_ Eragon made his way into a crouch, and sat against the edge of Saphira's face, avoiding any spikes that protruded from it. '_I wish this dust storm would do the same though.'_

Eragon closed his eyes and concentrated on several words that might ease the winds. There were many that came into his mind, but in the end, moving a dust storm that size would take more energy that he held within himself. After all, having some quiet time that close to Saphira was welcoming to Eragon, after learning the origin of the 'problem' between him and Shay'Tur.

Eragon looked up into her one visible eye, as it blinked in unison of when the harsher winds blew through. Eragon was instantly reminded of the time when she first got caught in a storm, and he had to come to Saphira's aid in closing her wings.

'_I try to forget those moments about myself.'_

'_It shows a time when you weren't perfect. You should always look back on those times to see how far you've really come. Last time this happened you needed me to help you, now it is I who needed you.'_

'_You speak as if you are a dragon sometimes Eragon.'_

'But _I shall stay this way just for you.'_

Eragon tuned out after that, he heard Saphira say something, but didn't worry about it. He knew it was nothing of grave importance.

The wind howled past them until it was dusk, leaving no more time to travel on that day. Saphira had made a fair distance in the time they had, but it was now two hard days of flying ahead of Saphira if they wanted to make itby nightfall the next day. There was no rush to get to Uru'Baen, in fact Eragon was afraid of the moment when he would set his eyes on the city again. It had been many months since they last left the castle, but he didn't know what was going to happen with Nasuada in charge. She seemed to make more brash decisions than anyone he knew -besides himself.

As Saphira lifted her wing and uncovered Eragon, they found themselves buried amongst a new dune. The landscape Eragon had observed before was completely different, but he and Saphira were almost completely submerged by the fine grains.

'_It's hard to believe that everything was shifted within such a short amount of time.'_

'_Much changes in short burst Eragon, I only hope Shay'Tur can be changed this quickly.'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another chapter with no real action in it... Yes, I know that there is nothing happening at the moment, BUT I am trying something new and changing how I am writing... This isn't going to affect what happens, just how long it will take to get there... There is one more chapter like this coming, but that will be number 49... But like I normally say... THANK YOU ALL

Anyway, thanks again to the crowd of people that like this... and the 20 (or so) that have an alert on it... (I can't name you all)

LATER!


	48. Uru'Baen

**Chapter 48:** **Uru'Baen**

On the final day of their flight towards Uru'Baen, Eragon and Saphira found themselves with nothing but clear sky. There was only a few hours of travel before their destination, so Eragon and Saphira enjoyed having the morning to themselves, just laying in the sunlight, keeping each other company. There had been no arguments between them since Saphira had told Eragon the full story as to why Shay'Tur was angry at him. He understood from her explanation that there were still some feelings for him within her, but it would take a lot more than a single apology to undo the damage their friendship withstood several days ago. Eragon had received no message from Arya, and couldn't try to contact her even with all his energy put into it. _The wards around Dú'Weldenvarden mustn't of been removed since after the war._

The two waited long into the morning before they even thought about moving towards Uru'Baen. They were in no rush, but Eragon was eager to see Nasuada once more. He knew that his oath to her was still in effect, she was still liable for his actions, yet had no idea on what had been happening during the time Eragon had spent in Ellesméra.

'_We should get going now, I would like to be there before lunch time.'_ Saphira stood with Eragon sprawled out on her back. He slid down one of her wings and landed on both feet.

'_So would I. We're out of food, since not all of us are cannibals.'_ Saphira let the comment pass, she knew that there was no insult meant by it.

Eragon scrounged through one of his bags, checking to make sure that everything was still around. He had left his things in a pile beside a small tree, but it was still a fair distance from where he and Saphira had slept during the night. After Eragon was sure that everything was still there, he strapped the saddle to Saphira, and took off towards Uru'Baen.

Nasuada was attending to her daily chores of assessing the soldiers, and distributing the pay accordingly. Ever since the fall of Galbatorix wealth flowed into the land, it was surprising how much he had stolen from the world and hidden in the hundreds of nooks and crannies that overwhelmed the castle at Uru'Baen. Ever since the great clean of the castle many items of interest had been discovered, and the more important on display in her office.

A guard opened the door and knelt just inside the room, Nasuada was surprised to see someone burst into her room that wasn't Murtagh. "M'lady, Eragon is here to see you."

"Eragon?" Nasuada was surprised to hear that he had arrived, since there was no word of him coming, no reason for his presence. "Send him in then."

"Very well M'lady."

The guard stood back up, and walked backward out of the room, only turning and running down the corridor when the door was firmly shut once again. But it was only shut for a moment, when Eragon made his way inside.

His eyes were shooting around the room, there had been no word from the Varden into Ellesméra, or at least to his knowledge, since Islanzadí was annoyed with Saphira. The walls of Nasuada's office were lined with gold dragon sculptures and crowns encrusted with jewels on numerous pedestals. But three items in particular caught Eragon's eyes. Behind the desk where Nasuada was sitting stood two swords. One he instantly recognised as Galbatorix's, but the other blade was unknown to Eragon. A purple bladed sword that was grounded in a stand. But it wasn't the weapons that caught Eragon by surprise. In the centre of Nasuada's table sat a black dragon egg.

"Eragon, why do I have the pleasure of this visit?" Eragon's eyes were still fixed on the dragon egg. He was tranced by its sudden appearance. "Eragon! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. But where did you find that?" Eragon didn't break eye contact from the egg the entire time, it made Nasuada seem unimportant, yet she understood his fascination over the egg. She too had done the exact same thing when it was brought before her.

"It was found underneath Galbatorix's throne. I guess that he hid it there in case the others were taken from him."

Eragon stepped closer to Nasuada's desk, once he came within arms reach, Nasuada stood up and drew Eragon's attention away from the egg. "But why is it here then? Shouldn't it be cycled around the soldiers?"

"It was Murtagh's idea to keep it away from the soldiers, since there would be no more of its kind around besides Thorn, and he is hardly what I'd call a role model dragon."

Although it was a harsh comment against Thorn, Eragon knew that she was right. He picked off the bag from his back, and gently placed it on the ground. Nasuada watched Eragon's hands as they dove into the pack.

"Since Saphira and I are staying for a while, you had better send this around with it." Eragon pulled the gold egg out of his pack, and placed it beside the black egg. The two colours contrasted against each other creating a harmonious glow between the two. "I took this before I left Ellesméra. Send it into the groups, one with the boys, and one with the girls."

Eragon threw his pack around one shoulder and walked to the other side of Nasuada's desk, standing before the purple blade. Nasuada was still surprised that Eragon had brought an egg with him, and the reason to his appearance was still a mystery. But nothing flew through her mind but the wonder of the golden egg. It was only the third one she had ever seen, and there was still much mystery about them to her.

"When did you find this?"

Nasuada threw her view towards Eragon standing before the purple sword. "That was one of the first treasures we came across, but there is still much mystery about it to us, no-body knows anything about it, not even Murtagh."

"When everything goes back to normal, may I find out?"

Nasuada stood beside Eragon before the sword. "What do you mean normal? Why are you here anyway?"

Eragon stood back from the sword and backed into the desk, both the eggs wobbled in their place, but neither started to roll off the table. Eragon handed his way around the table and towards the exit.

"Eragon? I must know."

He stopped before the door and turned his head around, keeping it facing the ground hiding his face from view. "It is something I would rather not talk about." Eragon then opened the door, and headed to the exit closest to where he could feel Saphira.

'_I want to get out of this castle, all I can feel is the evil that is inside it.'_

'_Eragon, there is much bad inside the walls, but there was more good inside than we expected.'_ Saphira had heard everything about the new egg and the other rider's sword.

Eragon rushed outside as quickly as he could without running or arising suspicion from the guards within the castle's walls. When he managed to find his way outside, Eragon found Saphira, Thorn and Murtagh standing around each other sharing their stories of what happened between their last visits.

"… And Nasuada and I are married." Eragon just heard the end of Murtagh's story.

"What? Why didn't you tell me, I would've come!" Not only was Eragon surprised to hear that he and Nasuada were wed, but there was also some outrage as to why Murtagh hadn't mentioned it to him earlier.

"I tried several times to tell you about it. I tried telepathy, I tried an envoy, but nothing seemed to get to you! I specifically told the best man we have here to give you the message! He said that Islanzadí took it off him, saying that she would personally give it to you."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "There's your mistake. Ever since Saphira had the argument with Islanzadí about the eggs, she's been against me ever since." He then looked at Saphira.

'_Don't say a word Eragon. I did what I had to.'_ Saphira hadn't broken eye contact with Thorn and Murtagh, but she knew Eragon was going to say something.

"I tried to get word to you, at least you can't blame me for that!"

"Why didn't you come to Ellesméra yourself?" Eragon looked away from Saphira, he didn't want an argument between them.

"I wouldn't last one day in that forest! The only way you got through it was because of Arya."

Eragon knew that Murtagh had a point. Even when he flew into Ellesméra just after the war he would've lost his way to the elven capitol. He had hoped that Saphira remembered the way, but in the end Arya was the rider and everything worked out fine.

'_Are we done here? I'm hungry.'_ Thorn glanced between Eragon and Saphira, their hunger soon became apparent at the mention of food.

Murtagh sighed and lead Eragon and Saphira towards the hall, Thorn trailed behind the three and ignored every eye stared towards Eragon and Saphira.

It was just before lunch when the group made it inside, Saphira and Thorn were kept outside because of their massive size, but that didn't mean they weren't well catered for. Eragon followed Murtagh to the ef, bypassing the line completely.

"Isn't this taking advantage of people?" Eragon wasn't sharing Murtagh's obvious range of power over the other soldiers.

"Probably, but if you don't care, it doesn't mater."

Eragon reluctantly followed Murtagh up to the front of the line, since he didn't want to wait an hour to get a meal. But the meal itself wasn't what Eragon had in mind. There were piles of meat on the tables provided, and Murtagh helped himself to the largest steak he could find. Eragon stood beside the table with an empty plate.

Eragon looked around the other tables and down by the end was one garnished with salads and fruit. He quickly made his way over and piled his plate high with everything he could see. Eragon made his way to a table and started eating, Murtagh eventually joined him.

Murtagh looked at Eragon's plate, then at Eragon himself. "Since when have you been a fruit?" He laughed at his own joke, but Eragon took it very seriously.

"It would take me too long to explain it to you." Eragon then took another bite of the apple in hand.

"Oh yeah? Try me!"

Eragon made a deep sigh, and explained that element of his life during his first training in Ellesméra. There was still much that Eragon had kept from everybody during his training with Oromis, but h was bound not to reveal the secrets until he needed to teach the next generation of riders. And in a few more months, Nutài and Tiolsi would need that training. He only hoped that Arya knew enough for until he went back to Ellesméra.

"So it's the _elves_ fault!" Murtagh had finished all his food while Eragon was explaining how he had become a vegetarian. "What else did they do to you, besides the make-over?"

"I'm afraid that even I cannot tell you that." Eragon continued eating his food, it was almost untouched since he had explained so much to Murtagh. "I am still under an oath not to reveal anything."

"I wouldn't want to know about their secrets anyway. If I was to be turned into one of them, and become a vegetarian, I would much rather keep with what I know. I leant much from Galbatorix during the war." Eragon heard Saphira growl in his mind, she had heard everything that was said, and didn't take to kindly to Murtagh calling her rider a 'fruit'. Eragon knew about what Saphira and Thorn were talking about, but it was nothing interesting, so he tried to focus mostly on his own conversation.

Murtagh and Thorn usually kept to themselves when it came to different conversations. Murtagh avoided Thorn's conversations mostly with success, but if he had nothing better to do, Murtagh would listen in on what he was talking about. Thorn tried to listen to everything surrounding him, yet usually found himself blocked out of Murtagh's mind.

After several more minutes, and many more jokes about Eragon's vegetarianism, the group left the hall with Saphira walking between Eragon and Murtagh. She had one eye fixed on Murtagh the entire time. Eragon hadn't said anything to Murtagh about what Saphira said during his many jokes, but it was obvious to both Murtagh and Thorn that she wasn't happy about what he had said.

'_Just say the word Eragon, I will enjoy every minute of it.'_

'_Easy Saphira, there is nothing harmful about what Murtagh said.'_ Eragon was grinning extensively on the other side of Saphira, and everything she said only made his smile grow wider.

'_That doesn't mean that it wasn't hurtful.'_

'_He didn't mean any of it. He's my brother remember Saphira. And even if he did mean it, I wouldn't allow you to do anything to him.'_ Eragon rested a hand against Saphira's side. Her warmth never seemed to go away, even in the fresh riverside air surrounding Uru'Baen, Saphira continued to keep herself at an astounding temperature.

'_He may be your brother, but there as been much blood spilt between the two of you.'_

"Would you mind telling Saphira to back off a little? She's scaring Thorn." Murtagh stopped and walked behind Saphira to see Eragon with the smile across his face. Saphira followed him like a hawk, always keeping Murtagh in view. "As long as your enjoying this! Thorn and I are going."

Murtagh then mounted Thorn and took off into the air, flying back towards Uru'Baen castle. '_No doubt to see Nasuada.'_

'_You didn't have to do that Saphira! Now I'm going to have to fix everything between us again.'_

'_I know that is might not seem like the nicest thing to do, but maybe he won't say those things to you anymore.'_

As much as Eragon enjoyed having his half-brother back on his side, he was thankful that he had Saphira with him the entire time. There were still moments when he thought that he wasn't worthy of being her rider, but Saphira heard these thoughts and nuzzled him before any other action. This was one of those moments.

***

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, Sorry for not updating yesterday... But I can't control the weather...

All of you can probably assume what's going to happen... (One person KNOWS what's coming)

But, like I keep saying, There are unexpected twists and turns at every oppertunity, since I am such an erratic writer... (I think that's how you spell it)

Anyway, there SHOULD be another chapter up tomorrow... but I'm not holding my breath, I had to be quick to throw this one up, and so...

LATER!

For everyone reading this! There is a poll on my page asking for YOUR opinion on how this story will go!

What YOU say will affect the outcome, and I will only be able to go so far without people's opinions! So VOTE NOW! Or this shall become 'unfinished work' (Do you really want that?)


	49. Reasoning Without Thought

**Chapter 49:** **Reasoning Without Thought**

Tiolsi and Nutài had spent the last week trying to get information out of either Shay'Tur or Arya as to Eragon's disappearance. But in the end, got nothing more than what they already knew. They were gone. The morning sun was blocked by the hundreds of trees that engulfed Ellesméra. Tiolsi was sitting on Nutài's porch trying to get Marnìu to talk with him, but the only thing Tiolsi could get from him were deep feelings of failure. Marnìu was trying to get something out, but not even the encouraging words from Tiolsi could get a verbal response. Nutài and Théra were aware of Tiolsi's attempts outside, and knew that it was much too early for anything to be said.

'S_hould we tell him that it takes at least a month before Marnìu would be able to talk?' _Nutài was resting against Théra, eyes closed but mind wide open.

'_It's fun listening to him though. Maybe in a few minutes.'_ Théra was watching Nutài against her.

Much had occurred over the past week, and Nutài and Tiolsi were overwhelmed with how much work was actually needed to be done with a new dragon around. There was now only one dragon egg in circulation, Andréa was the new dragon rider. Andréa and her royal blue dragon were given the next house along, beside Tiolsi's. Her move in was quick and sudden. The day after Isúel – Andréa's dragon – hatched and she was issued her quarters, there was a busy flow of pictures and furniture that was ferried into her house. Tiolsi and Nutài hadn't seen inside the house, but expected it to be extravagant.

'_Maybe you should let him inside before Andréa gets up.'_ Théra had noticed Andréa take a quick shine towards Tiolsi, but Nutài seemed blind to her sudden attraction towards him.

'_Why do you say that? Can't I just leave him out there and suffer for a few more minutes?' _Nutài seemed amused by Tiolsi's determination on getting Marnìu to talk back, but his efforts were useless in the end.

'_Obviously you haven't noticed how Andréa's been talking to Tiolsi. You should look closer next time they're together.'_

'_Are you trying to tell me that Andréa's making a move on Tiolsi?'_ Nutài jumped to her feet, and looked straight at Théra, who was rolling her eyes at the time. '_Why didn't you tell me this before just now?'_

'_Because Andréa has only been a rider for three days, and you shouldn't be so blind to the world instead of just eyeing Tiolsi. You need to make it clear to Andréa that you two are together.'_ Théra lifted her head from the ground, and opened the door, to find Andréa sitting on the porch beside Tiolsi, with both dragons playing amongst each other. Tiolsi was about three times Isúel's size, and it showed with the much greater strength Marnìu showed. '_I told you that something had to be done, now your going to have to invite them both inside.'_

Nutài was slowly filling with anger. _You're not going to steal Tiolsi from me! _A determined look came across Nutài's face, but Théra stopped Nutài before she came into view.

'_You must look normal before going outside, because you can't just fight her for him.'_ Théra held Nutài in her tail, and waited for her to calm down before releasing her.

Nutài put on the nicest smile she could muster from the anger swelling inside her. "Andréa, could I have a few words with you?" Nutài was still unaware of her dragon's name, but knowledge of this could make or break her relationship chances with Tiolsi.

Andréa had been overlooked by Eragon and Arya many times before, and was grateful towards Nutài and Tiolsi for giving her a chance. "Certainly Nutài-elda."

"I have told you before, I am not worthy of that title, just Nutài is fine." Regardless on how many times Nutài told Andréa to call her by name, it wasn't going to stick.

"Yes Nutài." The two walked away from Tiolsi, leaving him with Théra, Marnìu and Isúel. "What is it you need to tell me?"

Nutài waited until they were out of earshot, yet within sight so Théra didn't assume anything was happening between them, since there was a wall surrounding Nutài's mind. "There are a few things that I wish to ask you."

"Certainly Nutài-elda. What is it that you would like to know?"

Nutài let the name pass, since it was useless trying to get her to stop. "Firstly, I would like to know what name you have given your dragon."

"I have named her Isúel." Nutài wasn't happy with the knowledge that her dragon was also female.

"Very good, now there are a few things that I must still find out…" Nutài asked Andréa many questions about her past and family in much more detail than what she had left on the nomination paper. "Now that everything's cleared up, I must formally congratulate you on becoming a part of the dragon riders."

"Thank you, Nutài-elda."

The two turned around and headed back to where Tiolsi had moved to against Théra, with both the other dragons asleep atop her. Nutài made sure that she arrived amongst the group first, and placed herself against Tiolsi, grabbing his hand in the process. Trying to send the message to Andréa.

'_Now that's a message that is likely to stick.'_ Théra looked between the three riders, as Marnìu and Isúel had fallen asleep on her back against each other. Théra had some feeling against it, since Marnìu was only three weeks older than Isúel. But in the end, Théra knew that she would have to try her best to keep Andréa away from Tiolsi if any hope was to be kept. She was sure that Nutài was capable of the task, but had to make sure that it was going to stay that way.

'_Why don't you tell her instead of fighting over me?'_ Tiolsi welcomed the contact between the two, but only since Andréa came around, there embraces became more and more common.

'_Because I can't just tell her that she has to be alone until the red egg hatches. Don't you like the extra attention?'_

'_It's because you shouldn't get her hopes up over the idea.'_ Tiolsi was glancing between Théra, Nutài and Andréa, as if nothing was being said. '_And I don't want to have to tell her in the end.'_

Nutài had looked straight at Tiolsi the entire time, leaving no doubt in Andréa's mind that they were talking between each other. "I'll leave you two alone for a while then." Andréa picked up Isúel and headed back into her house.

'_Told you so.'_

'_It's hardly what I would call nice though.'_ Tiolsi stopped looking around the village and focused completely on Nutài, until Marnìu floated down to the ground directly in front of them. Marnìu stumbled when he first made contact with the ground, eventually slamming his head into the grass. Tiolsi felt a slight tickle in his neck, and assumed that it was really Marnìu's pain he felt.

Nutài and Théra couldn't help themselves but laugh, and Tiolsi was no exception, until Marnìu regained his balance and jumped onto Tiolsi's chest, clawing at his shirt. There were many small gashes against his chest, but Tiolsi knew that he deserved it for being so inconsiderate towards his dragon.

'_Someone's not happy.'_ Théra took pity on Marnìu, she thought that it was funny in a sense, but relief followed when she realised that he was ok.

"Maybe you should be a little more careful when flying." Tiolsi held Marnìu high above his head, so that he couldn't do any more damage. Or maybe I shouldn't be so mean to you."

The group heard the door to Arya's place click, and swing open, only to have Shay'Tur make his way outside, and shut the door behind him. Tiolsi, Nutài and Théra all readied their guard on the off chance that Shay'Tur would have another attack on them, in case they had contact with Eragon on Saphira. Arya hadn't been seen for the second week now, and both Tiolsi and Nutài were beginning to get worried about her, and desperate means of communication were nearing initiation.

Tiolsi knew that he had to take a chance, if anything was going to happen to help the situation. He stood up and walked around Théra, drawing all of Shay'Tur's attention towards himself. "Shay'Tur, where is Arya? No-body has seen her in Ellesméra for weeks! Why is sh-"

'_Wouldn't you like to know? She's fine, and so am I. Now I will say once more, leave me alone!'_ Shay'Tur leapt into the air, and left Nutài's Tiolsi's view. But for the brief moment that Shay'Tur was above the tree tops, he was bathed in the sunlight, casting almost invisible green flecks around the village, obscured by the grass and trees alike. Tiolsi and Nutài could feel Shay'Tur no more, leaving them to breathe deeply in relief. There would be nothing more said to him now that they both had been warned in such fashion.

'_You must be more careful around Shay'Tur Tiolsi! You don't know what could set him off.'_ Nutài stayed hidden behind Théra, not wanting anything to do with Shay'Tur until he became sane again.

'_I am not going to simply wait while Arya destroys herself and Shay'Tur!'_ Tiolsi stormed over to Arya's house, and entered without hesitation. All the windows were closed, and the air was heavy and filled with many odours. Most of which were too foul to eve consider what it was, but Tiolsi tried his hardest, and forced himself to continue inside the near forbidden area.

"Arya, are you here?" It was a stupid question, Arya had to be inside, the only question was where. Most of the furniture had been stacked against the windows, blocking out any light source. Tiolsi assumed that Shay'Tur did this for the amount of space it left him in the middle of the room. But he was in no position to guess, since Arya was in such an unpredictable state of mind.

Tiolsi slowly made his way up the stairs, trying his best not to make a noise. As he ascended the staircase, he could feel Théra Nutài connect with him, trying to stick with everything he was doing at the present time. A continuos flow of mental pictures kept Théra and Nutài in with what was happening inside the tree. But there was still no way of describing the wafts of odours that continued to plague the air.

When the final step was reached, Tiolsi eyed the room, and it looked the same as downstairs. All windows were firmly shut, and the furniture piled high up against them. The only sources of light were from downstairs, where Tiolsi had left the door open, and from underneath a final door into what he assumed was Arya's room. The floor was scattered with scrolls and small pieces of blank parchment, Tiolsi picked up one of the scrolls and read what was inscribed. _This was Eragon's poem from the last Aagetí Blödhren._ Tiolsi was listening intently when it was first recited, but the fine print on which it was written had faded significantly, and was torn in many places, leaving large gaps in the script. It was a shame to have such a fine piece of writing destroyed, who had written it was unknown to him, but they had a fine hand. Nearby there was a cylinder that was inscribed with the same quality of writing. _How could someone do this?_

Many of the other scrolls on the ground were of notable hand-script, but none was of such quality as Eragon's poem. Tiolsi cautiously stepped around the other pieces of parchment on the ground, and approached the door with much caution. Lfting a hand to knock, he lifted the guard on his mind, after a quick explanation why to Théra and Nutài, and tapped on the door several times. An arrow pierced through the door, cutting the hair on the side of Tiolsi's face. He jumped to one side as a small bit of hair floated down towards the ground. A second arrow was shot through the door, this time catching the back of his head, in the direction he had jumped. _She's insane!_ Tiolsi stepped away from the door, as five more arrows became lodged inside it. Each arrow fit the outline of his body shape, which was once standing before the door. Several more arrows quickly followed and completed the silhouette that was his head and shoulders. One final arrow pierced the door, this time directly through where his head would've been. Tiolsi took no time on waiting, and left the house before anything else could happen.

Outside, Tiolsi was grateful of the fresh air that filed his lungs. But both Nutài and Théra were interested in what occurred inside. Tiolsi was out of breath, and held both hands against his hips. "I am not going in there again!"

"What happened in there? Is Arya ok?" Marníu was awake on Théra's back, head jerking around filled with Tiolsi's fear. Théra was immediately brought to his attention.

'_Nutài, Marníu is acting strangely and so is Tiolsi, we should ask with caution.'_

'_Agreed.'_ Nutài looked back at Tiolsi once more. "Maybe we should go back inside." Tiolsi had noticeably lost much of his hair, and his face had gone paler than normal from the near death experience, it still retained much colour, but wasn't anything like when he changed it on purpose.

Only when the group was within the confines of Nutài's house, did Tiolsi sho anything of after he cut Nutài and Théra out of his mind. He played it like a slow motion movie, stringing mental pictures together forming a short story in a way. There was much out, but the two main points of Eragon's poem and Arya's arrow silhouette were not missed. Nutài and Théra both retracted from the sights of such thoughtlessness, but this only made it clearer to them that Arya wasn't in a clear state of mind. Tiolsi had been seated on one of the chairs, and Marníu had glided down and landed on his lap, causing his throat to vibrate like a cat purring.

"I don't want you to go in there again either. Even with Shay'Tur gone, it's dangerous enough." Nutài had seated herself beside Tiolsi, stroking Marníu with one hand.

"I still can't believe that Arya would do such... _Things_..." Tiolsi kept his eyes focused on Marníu, but ran both hands through his hair, trying to get a better idea of what damage had been done.

"At least you're ok. We can still be thankful for that."

"Nevertheless."

Nutài knew that there was nothing more Tiolsi wanted to say about his escapade into the dark and gloomy cave that Arya's quarters had become. There was nothing more asked, but there was a continuous flow of thoughts between Nutài and Théra but nothing was voiced towards Tiolsi.

'_Do you think that Arya will return to normal eventually?'_ With the clear lack of evidence behind the argument, Nutài wondered if Théra got anything else from the events that had transpired.

'_I am unsure. All I have known of Arya is silent, yet outgoing. Eragon usually spoke on her behalf. But we have to hope that Arya snaps out of it eventually, because our training is due to re-commence the day after Marníu is my size.'_

'_I think that we should avoid anything that could aggravate Arya any further, she still seems distraught over Eragon leaving, but I don't believe Shay'Tur in saying that she's ok.'_

Théra felt an understanding of the situation. '_If Shay'Tur found out that Tiolsi went inside the house, it could mean dire consequences.'_

'_What are you getting at?'_

'_My suggestion, for the safety of Tiolsi and Marníu, is to have them here, so I can sense Shay'Tur before any harm is done.'_

Nutài had a feeling that the idea was going to come up again, but this time, there was a valid point to her idea. She too had thought about it, since that Andréa was now around, and she would've done everything in her power to take Tiolsi from Nutài.

'_Ok, fine, but if he asks why, I'll say that it was your idea.'_

'_I can live with that.'_

***

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, for everyone un-aware of it... There is a poll on my profile page that will determine the outcome of this story... (vote now, or it might go the other way)

Anyway, I am trying to write quickly, but it's not that simple... This is becomming harder and harder to write now that I have read 'Eragon' and 'Eldest' (and I have to TRY and make the characters act the same)

But enough of that, chapter 50 shouldn't be any more than 2 days away, and the poll results will be used in chapter 51... (So there is about two days left to make your choice)

But enough of my rambling, thank you all again for sticking with me over the past month... (most likely less, but whatever) and no matter what outcome from the poll, I will try my best to keep it of the same quality... The only thing I'm worried about is the ending... I DON'T WANT TO STOP!

LATER!


	50. Emergence

**Chapter 50:** **Emergence**

"And for what reason do you think that Shay'Tur's going to attack me?" Nutài had asked Tiolsi for his opinion on the idea of staying over the night.

"Because if Arya was to tell Shay'Tur that you had been inside their house, then who knows what might happen. At least if you stay here, then Théra would be able to sense something amiss before anything bad happened to you." Tiolsi had stood up and taken several steps towards the door. Marnìu was laying down in his arms, but was less than a week away from being to big for it. "I only say this because I worry about your safety when he's in this state of mind. And if you were to stay, you could sleep upstairs with Marnìu out of sight from Théra and I."

"What makes you think that Shay'Tur is going to attack me? I didn't do anything in there. No spells, no stealing, all I did was worry about Arya's wellbeing."

"I know that, but it was breaking and entering to even open the door without one of them around." Nutài stood beside Théra, her head was cocked to one side slightly and both arms were crossed on her chest. Théra rested her head on the ground and kept all attention on Marnìu. She was listening on the conversation in case her input was required. "Please Tiolsi, I don't want anything to happen to you, that's all."

There was a long silence, Tiolsi was contemplating his situation and running through all the possible answers and actions that would follow. It was times like these that he wished Marnìu would talk back with him. "Ok, fine. I'll stay. But I will sleep upstairs –with Marnìu- for the night." Théra sighed. "I'm going to get some _things_ from my house. Make sure that upstairs is free from possessions that you wish to keep secret."

Tiolsi placed Marnìu on the ground, and headed out the door and collected many belongings and placed them into a small pack. As he crossed the gap between the two houses, Tiolsi could just see the sun above the trees. But upon scanning around the rest of the village, he was alarmed to find Andréa seemingly waiting for him just a few metres from the entrance to his house. Isúel was seated upon her left shoulder like a parrot, and flared her wings at every movement to steady herself. Andréa was patting the dragon with both hands, but kept all focus on Tiolsi who slung the pack onto his back and widened his stance under the unexpected girth.

"Going somewhere Tiolsi?" There was a near condescending look upon Andréa. She continued to pat Isúel as the conversation continued. Andréa didn't hold as much gratitude towards Tiolsi, since she was Andréa's choice –one which she greatly regretted given the circumstance- as a potential dragon rider. "Where is Marnìu, if I might ask?"

"Marnìu is with Nutài and Théra. And for some reason, I am also required to stay there. It's a long story, so don't ask me to explain." Tiolsi took a step, only to have Andréa stand in his path.

"I have no doubt that it is a worth while reason." Andréa paced around Tiolsi, leaving one arm against his shoulder, forcing him to stay in place. "And I can understand why she wanted you to stay." Andréa winked twice at Tiolsi, then headed back towards her place, leaving with nothing more than a careless wave over the top of Isúel.

_That was weird, but if Nutài found out it could mean trouble._ Tiolsi continued on his path towards Nutài's place, the door was left ajar, with what light was inside filtering out underneath the shadows of the taller trees. He spent no more time waiting, and headed back inside Nutài's place.

Nutài was perched up against Théra, who held Marnìu in her left foreleg. Nutài was surprised to see Tiolsi, although he was obviously expected, she thought that it would've taken a little longer than ten minutes. "How much did you actually bring?"

Tiolsi swung the bag off his back and placed it gently on a chair. It's bulging sides showed that it was obviously overstuffed. "Not much, I'm not going to be staying here for long, right?"

Nutài hid her face as a small amount of amusement came across her face. "Until you see fit, how about that?"

Tiolsi nodded and sat beside where Marnìu was held, reaching between Théra's upturned talons and pulling Marnìu onto his lap. "Is upstairs cleared?"

"I never used upstairs. Almost everything of mine is down here. But the few things of mine that _are_ upstairs, I want you to leave as they be, there is nothing of your concern."

"Very well, I'll set my things up then." Tiolsi stood and held Marnìu close to himself. He picked up the bag, and made his way up the stairs and into the one bedroom. Tiolsi wasted no time in collapsing onto the bed. It felt exactly the same, which was pleasing as he didn't take to well with change concerning his sleep. When he had first moved into the riders village, Marnìu spent many sleepless nights tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable spot on the mattress. Marnìu didn't help the situation by just taking up space, but Tiolsi was never going to throw him off. His pack was left beside the door, the straps holding it together gave way after the bag hit the solid floor, spilling items of clothing and accessories onto the ground.

'A_re you coming down soon? Théra and I were going into Ellesméra until after lunch.'_

Tiolsi looked at Marnìu who was jumping from one side of his back to the other. No matter how hard Tiolsi tried, Marnìu seemed to never calm down unless he was asleep. Whether there was something wrong with him or not, Tiolsi didn't know, but he still worried constantly about him. '_Coming.'_ Was his obvious answer, he was never going to miss an opportunity to be with Nutài. Marnìu tried to jump over Tiolsi's back once more, only to be caught mid-flight. Tiolsi's arms strained at the sudden addition of weight. "You're getting heavy you know." Marnìu was then held against Tiolsi's chest once more.

The ceiling rattled like a parade was passing over as Tiolsi jumped from the bed and seed to stomp his way down the stairs. '_Do you have to be so loud? It's like there's a barrage of thunder!'_

Tiolsi made it down to the ground floor and looked at Nutài and Théra, who were both watching him try to hold Marnìu in one place. "It's not my fault that Marnìu has gained so much weight. You hold him and try to walk normally."

"Ok, fine. Pass him here."

Tiolsi inched closer towards Nutài extending both arms supporting Marnìu. Every muscle in his arms shook as Marnìu became further towards Nutài. "Take him, just don't say I didn't warn you."

As Nutài slowly took the weight of Marnìu from Tiolsi, she visibly struggled to keep him in the air. Her arms gave in and Marnìu started falling towards the ground.

"Rïsa!" Tiolsi had prepared for this event, and although he believed that Marnìu would've floated to the ground quite safely, Tiolsi wasn't going to take any chances with it.

Nutài had leant forward with both arms trying to catch Marnìu, but before the contact was made between him and her hands, a cushion of energy appeared underneath Marnìu and Tiolsi took him once more.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." Only when Tiolsi had Marnìu firmly in his grasp did he speak. The sudden lack of control made Marnìu start to squirm, but Tiolsi tried his best to calm the hatchling down with soothing thoughts. After a few minutes Marnìu calmed down, and found himself with all four legs on the ground.

"Théra was only that big after a month. So at least Marnìu's growing at about the same rate." Nutài closed the gap between her and Tiolsi while Théra was playing with Marnìu. Their plans of going into Ellesméra seemed to dissipate in the moment of closeness between the two.

Théra was playing with Marnìu like she normally was whenever he was around. '_I wouldn't be thinking about that just now Nutài.'_

Although they had been together for over three months now, Nutài still hadn't gotten used to sharing a mind with Théra. And on the odd occasion when she was with Tiolsi, Nutài wouldn't guard herself and continue the flow of emotion towards Théra. The thoughts Nutài had almost scared Théra at the time, so she took it upon herself to block out what she could.

Nutài had Tiolsi held close against her, and she was happy that he couldn't see her face. Nutài was glowing red with embarrassment with the thought of Théra hearing and seeing every idea she could come up with. '_I'm sorry Théra, but you knew I that I wanted this from the first day of Tiolsi becoming a rider.'_

'_I just wish that you would guard those thoughts from me once.'_ Théra let out a quiet laugh, too quiet for Nutài to hear, but she knew through their link.

There were many hours past with the minimal of movement from the group. Théra stayed on the ground with Marnìu continuing to run around her. Nutài and Tiolsi had sat down on the two chairs, still leaving the minimalist of margins between them. The essence of hunger hung in the air, and so the plan to go into Ellesméra was once more in effect.

Arya had left her room for the first time in two weeks. She had relied upon Shay'Tur to collect and deliver food, but there was never an ask for it. He had become worried for how Arya was acting. Although his opinion towards Eragon hadn't changed, there were still many thoughts about Saphira and the time they had together. He knew that it was a mistake to say such things about her towards Tiolsi and Nutài, but being stubborn by nature, he knew that some of the comments he made were valid.

Arya pulled the arrows out from the door, and sung the holes back into place. She knew that is was only a few weeks until Marnìu was to fly and grow to Théra's size within at most three weeks, and so Arya had to prepare to train them. She could feel their minds in the house next door, their consciousness moved away from the village and joined the nearing millions of others that crowded the city of Ellesméra.

Shay'Tur soared around the city, keeping out of view from the eyes of the elves, but still in contact with Arya. There had been nothing said between the two, but a routine had been set up so that Arya stayed content with the situation at the moment. Shay'Tur had met with some of Islanzadí's cooks and met with them early every morning and late in the evening, to remove all suspicion of what he was doing. This worked to his advantage, because neither Nutài nor Tiolsi knew they he had left, so Shay'Tur thought that he was doing a good job about it. At first, Arya's separation from Eragon had proved more of a challenge than she first thought. It had re-hardened her feelings, allowing nothing more than a continued dullness pass through to Shay'Tur.

Arya's isolation from civilisation had proved easier than she first thought. She had lost all thought for what had happened, and tried her best to move on and forget the past. Eragon had gone, as much as she hated to admit it, and there was nothing she could say to Shay'Tur that would change his venomous thoughts towards him. She knew that Eragon had taken the gold egg with him, but had no idea on where he might be. She could scry for him, but then he would feel her presence. It was a tough choice, but if she could only see him it would make her yearning worse.

Having so much time to herself allowed for many ideas or plans on what might happen and a list of possible re-actions along with their consequences. When it came to training Nutài and Tiolsi, there was no way to disrupt their thoughts on asking about Eragon. Arya only had the idea that he was looking for the Varden, but that was only a thought. _He could be anywhere in this land, everyone has a part of him._ Either the dwarves or the Varden have him, but within those two choices, held three possible locations: Tarnag, Farthen'Dúr, or Surda. Farthen'Dúr and Tarnag were close enough to call one, but searching the entire state of Surda could be an arduous task, even atop Shay'Tur it could take weeks. _Maybe Orrin would know what Nasuada's done with the Varden._

Shay'Tur didn't so much as enjoy the separation time between him and Arya, but spending prolonged amounts of time in the air had strengthened his muscles and toned the rest of his shape. It was the strongest that Shay'Tur had ever been, and he was pleased that something good came from the situation.

'_Shay'Tur, are you there?'_ He was elated to hear her voice once more.

'_Arya! I've been waiting for yo-'_

'_I heard what you said about Saphira yesterday. I know that you didn't mean any of it.'_ Arya had re-seated herself on the bed. '_We both know that you only want to be rid of Eragon.'_

'_I know that you want Eragon back Arya, but he and I simply cannot live near each ot-'_

'_No, it is you who can't live with him! When Eragon left weeks ago, he had no idea on what was happening. All he knew was that you wanted to fight him for Saphira.'_ The past two weeks of anger were erupting out of Arya. '_And it is your fault that they are on the opposite side of Alagaësia!'_

As hurtful as her comments were, Shay'Tur knew that Arya was right. He was the cause of all the trouble. His clear ignorance towards Saphira's words caused himself, Arya, Eragon and Saphira much grief from the short two minute outburst. '_Arya, I'm sorry about what happened, but I have had much thought about what I can do to fix the situation. All I need to know is where Eragon is, and then I can set everything right.'_

Arya was unsure on what Shay'Tur meant, he sounded determined to be at his presence. Shay'Tur allowed nothing more to pass through their link, as if trying to hide his real intention. '_Whatever you have planned, I want to know about it before we see him, ok?'_

There was no answer, but Shay'Tur hid everything he could from her. There was a prolonged silence between the two, but in the end Shay'Tur and Arya had an understanding of the situation. Shay'Tur floated back towards ground level, but dared not enter the rider's village. He knew that Arya resented part of him, but she could never stay like that forever.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, there we have it... 50 chapters...

I never thought that I would make it, but there is still much more that I can write... (Now that I am reading the books anyway)

BUT The results of the poll are not what I have expected... NOW since I know that everyone has a different choice, (and it shows in the results displayed on my page) I have taken it upon myself to make the choice... So, be prepared for anything!

I never thought that there was an even number of people who wanted each side, but in the end, it doesn't really matter, does it?

LATER!


	51. At a Loss

Even I must say that this is a strange time to update, but better strange than never, right? (I know the saying's different)

Anyway, this is just another normal chapter concerning the people in Ellesmera still... I know you want more of Eragon and Saphira, but next chapter is a filler, and THEN I can get to them... Sorry, you'll have to wait...

I will let you read this, and then there'll be a note at the bottom, something happens here that people will hate me for, but once again, I have a plan... (You hate me when I say that... Right?)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 51:** **At a Loss**

Tiolsi and Nutài took notice of Shay'Tur descending towards the ground in the distance, the bright green reflection gave away his presence for miles around, leaving everyone who wasn't tree hidden in Ellesméra to be wary of his presence. Only Nutài and Tiolsi had been in verbal contact with Shay'Tur, but the rest of the population never heard anything from the dragon riders, unless there was a new one among the ranks. Théra had taken Marnìu with her on a flight outside of Ellesméra so he could have meat as a meal. Tiolsi was reluctant to allow Marnìu to go by himself with Théra, but Nutài seemed insistent that the two got some alone time together. Lunch was of the usual variety within the forest of Du Weldenvarden: plates of salads and fruit served on astonishingly detailed pieces of finely polished wood. The patterns around the edge of the platters were coiled as two different threads of fabric, wrapped around one another creating a coiled wooden lining. Etched into each strand were glyphs and symbols of the ancient language, Tiolsi had a fairly vast knowledge of the language itself, but most of the runes escaped his intellect.

Nutài had no better chance of reading the inscribing than he did. Tiolsi surpassed Nutài in everything but the ability to sing to the trees and the general understanding of dragons. Although they hadn't duelled against each other in sword fighting or magic, they never had the inclination to start such rivalries. As far as each other were concerned, when there was something one didn't understand, the other usually did.

When the meal was finished, Tiolsi and Nutài took what time they had alone together, and headed back into the rider's village, and then inside her house. There were still no signs of life from Arya's house, and even after searching into the house for her mind, there was nothing. Tiolsi could still remember everything from his brief entrance into Arya's house from that morning. But even with those memories, he found it hard to concentrate on one specific thought. Nutài had entered the house before him and lay down on the giant cushion that was Théra's bed. She hadn't really had time to examine it, since Théra was usually covering the entire thing before Nutài got anywhere near it, but the only thing irregular about it was that the colour matched Théra's tone exactly. It would've been a simple spell, but it also added to the reason as to why she never took much notice of it.

Tiolsi lay against Nutài on the over-sized cushion, and stared into the ceiling. He propped one arm around her, and lightly gripped one of her hands with the other. Nutài used her one free hand to angle his face towards hers.

They were several inches apart, but it was the closet the two had ever been together. Tiolsi and Nutài both appreciated each other's company and even more so being so close to each other. No thought reached out to grab the other's mind, but Nutài had locked Théra from all of her thoughts to avoid the embarrassment of having to explain what was actually happening. Théra seemed to take no notice, because Nutài couldn't feel her mind prod into her barriers, and liked the idea f having some privacy from her eternal friend.

"Théra and Marnìu should be back at any minute," Tiolsi was almost only mouthed the words they were so quiet. "and what if Andréa was to come in for som-"

Nutài didn't want to waste anymore of the time they had together. She knew that their time away from everyone was short, and Nutài wasn't going to spend any more time just talking. Nutài had moved her free hand to around the back of Tiolsi's head and pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his, just for a moment, then pulling back away to their previous distance.

Tiolsi was stunned. All thoughts were expelled from his mind, and his guards vanished before his own mind, leaving him susceptible to anyone who wanted to read his mind. Almost frozen in time, Tiolsi did nothing but blink and breathe. Nutài didn't want to dive into the depths of information that was Tiolsi's mind, yet couldn't help herself but feel the river of emotions that swirled around his mind.

Nutài lowered her guard and slowly felt Tiolsi's feelings seep through the gaps left from Nutài's dissipating defences. But as her mind stretched out once more, she felt Théra closing in on the rider's village, and tried to erase all thought of what had just occurred. Tiolsi had regained control of himself, if not just slightly, but movement returned to his limbs as they released Nutài and allowed her to stand up, and pull him to her level once more. Nutài disappeared upstairs and tried to remove the red low she had attained during their moment of closeness together. Tiolsi also had a tint of red upon his face, but with a quick spell he returned to the faint green that he normally was.

There was a thud outside the door as Théra landed in the clearing just outside the door to Nutài's home. The door was opened soon after, quickly followed with Marnìu bounding across the floor and jumping into Tiolsi's outstretched arms. The force behind Marnìu's weight was great, causing Tiolsi to fall backwards onto Théra's bed-cushion. Nutài had hid her mind, trying to calm herself from the act that preceded Théra's arrival. Her complexion had returned to normal, but her feelings and emotions were more than running wild at the moment.

Tiolsi was still in slight shock over Nutài's action, but felt much closer to her as a result of it. He had wanted to do the exact same thing for the past week, but could never think of the right time to do so.

'_Where's Nutài? I thought she was here with you.'_

"I am here." Nutài was slowly bringing herself back down the staircase, and she laughed seeing Tiolsi covered by Marnìu on Théra's bed.

Nutài was spending much of her attention towards Tiolsi, Théra was naturally suspicious, but let her thoughts go since the sight was rather comical. "A little help here Théra?" Tiolsi was struggling to get Marnìu off, he was pinned down by Marnìu laying on his chest, and using his front legs to hold down his left arm, hid hind legs and tail with the right. One of his wings covered Tiolsi's face, enough to obscure everything behind it, yet still allow him to breathe.

After several minutes with fighting against his dragon, Tiolsi gave up and used magic to release himself from the vulnerable position. "Letta." He muttered. Marnìu was immobilised by the invisible force that was magic, and only when Tiolsi was upright and several feet away from Marnìu did he release the hatchling. Tiolsi had taken place beside Nutài, nothing closer than they usually were when Théra was around, but they allowed their minds to touch during which time. Tiolsi could sware that he could feel Théra's thoughts, but Nutài made sure that she was sealed off from that part of her consciousness.

_It's like I'm living three different lives!_ The sensation within Nutài was less than comfortable. Théra was trying to figure out why she was cut off from some of her feelings and Tiolsi's were even harder to hide than her own. Nutài was expelling so much energy that she started to sway slightly, only to be held in place by Tiolsi and guided to a chair. He withdrew from her mind, easing the stress that was caused by his presence.

Marnìu leapt onto Tiolsi's lap after regathering his thoughts and able to have voluntary movements again, in the two accounts of which Tiolsi used magic on him Marnìu was less than happy, and wanted to make sure that Tiolsi knew about it. Marnìu dug his claws into Tiolsi's legs slightly, not drawing blood, but enough to send the message. After the fourth prick in the thigh Tiolsi stood up and Marnìu glided to the floor, content that the stakes were even once again. "I hope he doesn't act like this when he's Théra's size, otherwise I mightn't be around for much longer."

'_That depends on if you are ever going to treat him right. The only two times he's done anything like this, and both those times you provoked such behaviour.'_ Théra had lay down on her cushion, and continued to look at Nutài with much interest. Her gaze hadn't left Tiolsi since Marníu had jumped on him. '_I hope nothing happened between you two while we were gone.'_

Nutài glanced at Théra, then back towards Tiolsi. '_I know you can feel it Théra, and I will tell you later, but not right now.'_

Théra's interest rose for a moment, she knew that nothing of great proportion would've happened. But she always enjoyed listening to Nutài's stories of the day.

***

The next day began for Arya without the usual platter of food that appeared on the floor in the main room of upstairs. She heard Shay'Tur exit the house, and assumed that he was going to get it then. She was always filled with a dull wonder as to how he got it up the stairs, but without it, she would've starved to death. The two hadn't seen each other in the two weeks that Eragon and Saphira left, and their only communication was yesterday. They had gone to sleep in silence, but Shay'Tur was restless the entire night, wanting to be awake if Arya was to present herself.

Shay'Tur was waiting for Arya to contact him again. He kept an open mind, waiting for his rider. Arya's mood had worsened spending more time away from Eragon, and unfortunately for Shay'Tur that was the only thing she wanted to feel. Everything was open except for his plan for when he was to be face to face with Eragon. He sat intently focused on their house, waiting for Arya to make the first contact.

Hours passed, and Shay'Tur stayed his position. Nothing but the slow expansion and compression of his chest from breathing was all that moved. Tiolsi left Nutài's house after an hour of Shay'Tur sitting at his doorway. And upon sight of Shay'Tur, he quickly darted back inside, and wasn't seen again.

Midday soon arrived and only with Théra standing guard did Tiolsi feel safe enough to leave the rider's village. Shay'Tur chuckled lightly at the amount of fear he had bestowed upon Tiolsi, but knew that he would have to become friendly once again to begin the training with Théra and Marníu.

'_Are you going to feed me or what?'_ Arya finally had gotten sick of waiting, and grew evermore hungry.

'_Are you going to come out of the house?'_

There was a long pause as if Arya was contemplating the deal, but if she was to leave the house, Arya wouldn't need Shay'Tur to wade on her hand and foot. '_I'll come downstairs, nothing more. We need to talk about what you have planned for Eragon before I go any further.'_

'_Good, I will be back in a few minutes. I expect to see you downstairs when I come back.'_

Arya heard Shay'Tur's wings bat the ground with strong currents of air, as he took flight into Ellesméra. He knew that getting food for Arya now would definitely arouse some suspicion, but he didn't care, thinking that the extra attention might bring Arya out of hiding.

Upon his return to the village, the door was jammed shut, and when he tried to gain entrance it wouldn't budge. The door was locked in place by magic, and was impenetrable to a normal dragon.

'_Tell me what you have planned, or I won't let you inside.'_

'_Arya, we both know that you can't hold that spell forever, and if you want your lunch then you will let me in. I will not tell you about my plans, so just give it up, and let me inside.'_

Shay'Tur put the salad on the ground, and sat in the same position he had all morning. The slash marks in the ground from when Arya held him down and allowed Eragon to escape had disappeared and healed up like new.

Arya knew that he was right, she would tire and run out of energy soon enough, but not if she took the energy out of everything around her. A slight evil grin took over her face, as she started slowly draining the energy within Shay'Tur. Enough so that it would take effect, yet still subtle enough not for him to notice.

Many hours passed, and Shay'Tur found himself unusually sleepy. He checked the door many times during the wait, but it wouldn't budge. One hour before sundown, Tiolsi, Nutài, Théra and Marníu returned from their day in Ellesméra, surprised to see Shay'Tur in the same position he was that morning. The group hadn't noticed him fly into Ellesméra during the day, so assumed that he was waiting for Arya because something is never that worthwhile. They still didn't approach him, but spent much less attention towards him as an un-attackable threat.

Night had arrived and Shay'Tur's neck was swaying from drowsiness. _She can't keep this up forever, I must....stay....awake........ _He shook his head several times to try and wake his eyes up, but nothing worked. Shay'Tur rested his head on the ground, and closed his eyes, fighting against his mind to stay awake.

Arya heard the thud of Shay'Tur's head hitting the ground, but she could feel that he was still conscious of his thoughts. '_Are you going to tell me yet?'_ Arya continued to drain her dragon's strength. She knew that it was cruel, but after he had sent Eragon away it would only count as penance over his actions.

An overwhelmed feeling of expenditure washed over Shay'Tur. Never before had he been so tired. _She must be using magic. FIGHT! She must feel worse than I do! _Shay'Tur wedged his eyes shut, clenching them tighter. His claws dg into the ground with whatever strength he had left and his tail thudded against the ground leaving a decently sized dent in the soft grass. '_Never shall I tell you what…. I…. have………'_ Shay'Tur went completely limp, eyelids becoming relaxed, claws releasing the earth, breathing down to almost nothing. Shay'Tur's energy levels had completely depleted, there was nothing left.

Arya opened the door slowly, thinking that he had only fallen asleep. The night was cool and Arya took in the fresh air as if it was the first time she had ever done so. It was so clean and scented from the garden beds that lined the outside of the rider's village. Arya bent over to pick up the tray of food, then glanced over at Shay'Tur's lifeless body. His mind had stopped, there was no thought in his unnaturally still sleep.

'_Shay? Shay'Tur? Are you ok?'_ Arya checked his mind again. Nothing.

She quickly lost interest in the food and ran over to the near lifeless dragon. Arya had sapped his strength completely, there was only a faint glow of the once gleaming light that was his energy. Arya started to panic, there was no time to think or everything would be lost. Her energy levels were nearly at the state of emptiness as well, there was only one thing to do.

'_Nutài! Tiolsi, I need you now!'_ Arya shouted into the nearby house, and the door burst open shortly after hearing Arya's mind.

Tiolsi and Nutài both ran over to where Arya lay atop Shay'Tur's limp neck, she had paled considerably after the two weeks of seclusion and her black hair was covering her face, but Nutài and Tiolsi could see tears running down the side of Shay'Tur's neck.

Arya looked up at the two, who were standing much closer to each other than she had remembered. '_Please help him, he has no energy and it was I who did this! I don't have enough on my own to revive him so please help!'_

Arya's eye continued to flood over, Nutài and Tiolsi had no idea on what she was talking about or why Shay'Tur seemed to be dead in front of them. There was a flash of light and Arya collapsed on Shay'Tur's neck once again. Her breathing was faint, his was almost non-existent. Théra jumped out of the house leaving Marnìu behind, she had heard everything and was worried for the green dragon.

'_We have no time to lose, he is dying and she is going with him! Their strength is dwindling quickly and soon they will both die. Shay'Tur isn't breathing so I'm going to need you help to roll him onto his back!'_ Théra picked up Arya with her jaws and placed the elf on the ground several metres away. '_Nutài, give Arya enough strength to live, but don't over-exert yourself, Tiolsi, help me roll Shay'Tur over, then give him what you can! We haven't much time!'_

Both Nutài and Tiolsi acted without thought. There was a flash of light from Nutài and Arya's life-force grew to a very low level, enough to stay alive, but barely. Tiolsi lifted Shay'Tur off the ground and turned him over by magic, this sapped a considerable amount of his strength, but he gave what he could to the dragon, his life continued to drain away from him. Théra placed herself beside Shay'Tur and instructed Nutài to give what she could to him also. There was one last flash of light and Nutài fell to the ground, Tiolsi immediately went to her aid.

Théra searched Shay'Tur again, there was energy, but nothing was happening. It was a race against the clock, Théra reared up on her hind legs, and clasped both her forelegs together, making a giant scaled hammer she put some force behind it, and let clashed against Shay'Tur's chest, trying to get his heart to start again. Nothing. But Théra was not to give up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, didn't see that coming did you? Umm, before people say things I just want to make a few comments...

1: I'm sure that he SHOULD'VE been aware of Arya taking his strength, but not once does it say that people are conscious of others using their strength unless it was given..

2: About the flash of light, that is the energy being transferred... It's what I'm making it out to be anyway...

3: Nice to have Arya out of the house again, isn't it??

That about covers it... Now like I normally say, thanks for all who give their support and the results of the poll are posted on my profile page... The stories plot is know to a few of my die-hard fans... (I didn't mean it like obsessed with it, come on, you know I say alot of 'stuff')

But keep the reviews coming, I would LOVE to know if I do the whole suspense thing... And feel free to think about anything that may/may-not happen, I will be interested to hear what you come up with... (lol)

LATER!


	52. Painful Moments

Hi! Me again!

Now, a time skip... I'lllet you read this, and have a message waiting at the bottom... I did get a little carried away when it came to writing this chapter, but, well... I know it's long, but hopefully I don't rabbit on (ramble) for the whole chapter...

THIS IS WHERE I NEED HONESTY PEOPLE! IF THIS SOUNDS CRAP LET ME KNOW!!!!!!!! (please)

**Chapter 52:** **Painful Moments**

Seven months passed and another dragon rider had emerged. The golden egg had hatched just after it was set into the groups. The dragon had grown to full size and Eragon started to train its rider. Stefan had been with the Varden for less than a month which caused some anguish amongst the veterans within the force. His dragon, named Kangé was surprisingly quick on both the ground and in the air. He was no match for Saphira when it came to them training, but he was just as good as Saphira was when she first started flying.

Saphira herself had been avoiding everybody within the Varden unless she had no other choice. Eragon was her only consistent from of communication, but he didn't prove very helpful when she wanted to talk. Saphira spent most of her days thinking of nothing else but the time she had spent in Ellesméra with Shay'Tur. After spending so much time with him, and just to leave without more than a moments notice had left a hole inside her that couldn't be filled. Dwelling on the fact that she might never see him again didn't help the situation, but to her, there would never be another time when she, Eragon, Arya and Shay'Tur could be within miles of each other, and still feel safe at the same time.

Eragon had kept himself occupied by the many small duties that Nasuada had assigned to him. Eragon left Uru'Baen only once to see Orik in Farthen'Dúr, the brief week that he was there held the long awaited feast for the anniversary for the death of Galbatorix, and freedom of Alagaësia. The trips to and from were awkward at best, Eragon refused to talk on the risk of Saphira taking a comment in offence. After about the fifth month apart from Shay'Tur almost everything seemed to be an insult in her mind. It was during that time that Eragon came to the conclusion that she needed Shay'Tur as much –if not even more- than he needed Arya.

It was the night exactly seven months after Eragon and Saphira had left Ellesméra, and never a day went by when the two wished that they were back at the rider's village. Eragon was lying against Saphira with his eyes open, feeling the breeze generated by her breathing pointed straight at him. His hair fluttered in the breeze of Saphira's exhale, but all else remained still. She had been asleep for several hours, but Eragon knew that if he was to move at all she would be wide awake and ready to attack if necessary.

Much against their own protests, Eragon and Saphira were given a room in Uru'Baen castle high up in one of its many spires. Their balcony circled around the entire spire, allowing them to see everything. The city of Uru'Baen was directly outside the door, and the Ramr river flowing in the distance of the other. Eragon had left the door open to keep the room cool, the stone had been chipped away and the door widened to allow for Saphira to fit inside and the single room that it was extended by knocking down a wall, leaving Saphira with an entire room to herself if she saw fit. The widened door sat where the knocked down wall was, allowing the entire room to be illuminated evenly by the ever rising moonlight. The room itself was cast in a pale shadow, leaving no colours but black and grey. Eragon's armour had been put in a case for display purposes, and although no-one came into his room, Eragon would never have a use for the armour anytime soon. The bed was set on the opposite wall to Saphira's, and since it had been bolted in place, Eragon could not move it without ripping up the marble tiled flooring.

Sleeping against Saphira was Eragon's choice. He knew that she needed some comforting over the whole incident. He would do anything to keep her happy, but anytime he did get her in a remotely good mood, there was always something to bring her down. Eragon turned his head to look out the open door, Saphira exhaled, blowing his hair into view, but within a few seconds it was back behind him, allowing vision to return. The night was eerily still, there was no breeze, no clouds, but yet with all the perfect conditions the air was cold against Eragon's skin. He tried to snuggle closer to Saphira but with her breathing aiding the dropping temperatures, he got up and started closing the door.

The first panel of the double doors shut without any sound more than a mouse squeak. But when he reached for the second one, he glanced back at Saphira who was staring right at him. She didn't say a word, just turned around and went back to sleep, ignoring him completely.

_Why must she be like this? She misses Shay'Tur, I miss Arya. _Eragon slowly started closing the door, keeping his gaze on Saphira until the door was left ajar. _She told me not to worry about it ages ago. Maybe it's my turn to comfort her._ Eragon looked back out above the twinkling lights of Uru'Baen city, taking the beautiful sight for a moment.

There was a bright flash of light holding a slight greenish hue, and a gust of wind stronger than any Saphira had ever made with her wings, the doors flew open striking Eragon in the skull and sending him flying across to the opposite wall. His body slammed into the stone architecture and fell limply to the floor. He was unconscious before he hit the wall.

'_Eragon! Are you ok?_' By the time Eragon had awoken the sun had well and truly risen. The minute his mind regained thought, Eragon wondered what had happened. He opened his eyes only to find a blurred blue on the other side. It was Saphira.

'_Can you keep it down? My head hurts as much as it is.'_ Eragon closed his eyes again. Looking at the blurred masses only made him feel worse, although Saphira's booming voice in his mind wasn't helping either.

'_What you said long ago has happened. Arya has sent a dragon egg here. I can only assume tha-'_

'_Saphira! Please. Give me a few minutes for this headache to go away. Then we can talk, ok?'_

'_I'm sorry little one.'_ Saphira picked up Eragon in what he guessed was her teeth, and was placed against her side.

'_Thank you Saphira.'_

***

One week earlier.

***

"I am Farlie Mallestone of dwarf clan Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Orik had me bring forward a message for you concerning Eragon and Saphira." The dwarf handed Arya a scroll held together by a seal of wax in the pattern of the clan's symbol. After relinquishing the scroll the dwarf left the porch and headed back out of the rider's village. Arya didn't have any time to react before the dwarf was out of view.

The sun was high in the sky, leaving nothing in shadow except the trees with overhanging leaves. Shay'Tur was inside, wanting nothing to do with the outside world unless Saphira was near. He had taken Arya's position in being silent and secluded. Nutài, Tiolsi and Andréa had started their training, along with Théra, Marnìu and Isúel. This was the only time when Shay'Tur left the house, but not the only time when he talked to people. Arya always made sure that he kept a healthy state of mind just before going to bed. She began sleeping against him once more to try and stay closer to him on the off chance that he would come back to normal.

Tiolsi had taken up permanent residence with Nutài, because whenever they weren't training, Théra and Marnìu spent entire days away from Ellesméra with each other. Nutài and Tiolsi were unsure as to wether or not the two had mated together, but both Marnìu and Théra had breathed fire so they knew that the time would soon come. Most of the nights involved continuos circular conversations with Théra and Marnìu only saying small but obscure parts of their day, leaving Tiolsi and Nutài with no clue on what had actually happened.

Andréa spent all of her days with Isúel, and Isúel spent most of her time trying to talk with Shay'Tur, since the only other three of her kind were leagues away most of the day. She tried endlessly every morning until Andréa woke and started talking with her. The best reply that Isúel got out of Shay'Tur was a non-committing grunt, but usually she didn't even get that. Only once did Shay'Tur actually talk with a dragon first. It was Théra, holding a short thank-you for saving his life, but that conversation was short-lived and nothing more than an exchange of very few words.

Arya slid one finger underneath the flap of the scroll, not knowing what would be held inside. All she knew was that it was concerning Eragon and Saphira. Nothing more, nothing less. She checked her link with Shay'Tur, finding him asleep and unaware of what was happening in the world. As she rolled open the parchment, there was a short greeting from Orik and a smaller scroll to be given to Islanzadí. But nothing caught her attention until she saw the word _Eragon_.

Arya read the scroll twice over not believing her eyes after the first. _Why would they go to Uru'Baen?_ _Nasuada must be out of her mind._ Arya burnt the scroll in her hand with magic to prevent Shay'Tur learning of their whereabouts. Shay'Tur hadn't spoken of is plans for when he confronted Eragon, but Arya wanted to make sure that nothing would happen. Arya proceeded into Ellesméra to give her mother the other piece of parchment. Islanzadí and Arya hadn't spoken to each other since she first arrived back from the wilderness. So much of her first two weeks without Eragon reminded her of that time. Alone, miserable, and nothing to do but continue on despite what stood before you. It was a sad prospect at the time, she now knew where he was. Just getting there would be the problem. Arya knew of there being another rider in Uru'Baen, but everything else was unknown, because if the Varden were to send a message to Ellesméra, she knew that Islanzadí would keep everything from her.

Upon reaching Islanzadí's quarters, Arya left the scroll on a table where it was sure to be noticed, for if she was to have another argument like the last, there would be nothing left of their closeness but family name. After leaving Islanzadí's quarters, Arya set out to find Nutài and effectively, Tiolsi also. Arya had no idea on how Marnìu and Théra had done, but with the knowledge of another rider being in Uru'Baen, Arya wanted to give it another friend of its own race beside Saphira.

"There's no use, they won't tell us anything about it!" Tiolsi almost seemed upset at the idea of not knowing what his dragon was up to. "It's almost like I can't talk to Marnìu anymore." Arya could do nothing but relate with what Tiolsi was saying. All Shay'Tur did the moment he knew how to fly was spend time with Saphira. Shay'Tur had even used underhanded tricks involving Eragon to spend more time alone with Saphira. But even though that part was missing from the situation, Arya felt slightly sorry for Tiolsi at the time.

"Would you rather Marnìu be more like Shay'Tur? Doing nothing all day and even less all night?"

"You have point, but in the end, they won't tell us anything about what is going on between them, the only way we will find out is if Nutài and I woke up one day with a dragon egg beside their _nest_."

Théra flew overhead with Marnìu seeming to be hanging onto her. '_Tiolsi, Nutài, Arya, come to the riders village now! I-…. It's Théra, something's wrong!'_ Marnìu's voice was filled with panic and fear, something that neither Tiolsi or Nutài had ever heard from him, but they spent no time thinking about it. There was something seriously wrong with Théra, but what it was escaped even Arya since their view of the dragons was nothing more than a glance towards the sky and the tip of Marnìu's glowing purple tail. Théra was invisible unless she was under Marnìu, her body and wings hiding perfectly amongst the clouds.

The dash towards the village was a hard-fought battle against the busying crowds of Ellesméra. But constant messages from Marnìu telling the three to hurry was nothing more than annoying after the third minute of fighting the mass of elves. Nutài found it harder and harder to run as her legs started to give way, Arya gave her a quick check finding that her energy was draining quickly, but it was a result of her link to Théra. Tiolsi stopped and aided Nutài while Arya pressed on to reach the village.

Upon Arya's arrival she found Marnìu holding up Théra's head with his neck, and fanning her with a wing. The sight itself was rather comical, but there was no joking around in the situation. "Marnìu, you have to tell me exactly what happened before Théra started feeling like this."

'_Well, we were hunting at the time… For lunch… When she just started having these 'pains'.'_

"Where does it hurt her? Did Théra tell you?" Arya tried to sense Théra's mind, but it was completely blocked off from the world.

'_No, she just told me to bring her here. Please, can you find out what's wrong with her?'_

"I can't find out unless she will let me into her mind, or she tells you exactly where it hurts. Otherwise, I am no use at all!"

Tiolsi and Nutài came into the village at that moment, Nutài was clutching down by her stomach. Arya took notice of this, and looked around Théra in about the same area. Théra was laid down on her back, wings in a bundled head either side of her. Arya climbed atop Marnìu to get a better view of the area, when she noticed the area between Théra's legs was almost glowing red against the bone white scales of her underbelly.

'_Nutài, Théra will be fine. The reason why you're grasping at your stomach is because these two just mated.'_

Nutài fought against her instinct to lie down and sat up at hearing Arya's deduction. "What? Are you sure?" Arya nodded and returned to the ground.

'_Aren't you going to help her?'_ Marnìu had reduced the urgency in his voice, and lay Théra's head down, making sure that it didn't drop to the ground. He continued to fan her with his wings, but sensed that the he was found out. '_Ok. I can explain, but can we remove Théra's pain?'_

"I'm afraid not. There would be some way to do it, I'm sure. But we risk harming the egg, so. No. If you keep doing what you are, then it should be fine." Arya seemed happy about the idea of Théra being gravid, there was an egg coming, but the only problem was convincing Nutài and Tiolsi to allow her to send it to Eragon in Uru'Baen. Tiolsi and Nutài were aware of there being another rider. Nutài thought it was a great thing because it would keep Andréa away from Tiolsi knowing that there was another rider around. But as if having Tiolsi sleeping in her house wasn't enough of a hint to leave him alone. "I am not entirely sure on how long this pain will last however. Eragon would be the only non-dragon that might even have the slightest idea about it, but even then I have my doubts."

'_Théra will be fine in about ten minutes, this happens periodically throughout the days, mainly in the mornings and nights though. To Saphira it was nothing more than uncomfortable, but she was over two years old when it happened, so it may take longer. But there is nothing you can do but comfort her during this time.'_ Shay'Tur stayed hidden from the group, and fell silent again after the speech.

'_Thank you Shay'Tur.'_ Marnìu tended to Théra, and knew that after her pain had subsided, Tiolsi and Nutài would want to hear the full explanation of his actions.

***

'_And that's why we didn't say anything to you.'_ Marnìu had done all the explaining. Théra only gave comment when asked her opinion over some of Marnìu's words.

"As happy I am over the whole situation, I only wished that you told us what was happening. Tiolsi and I both knew it was coming, you have to trust us more. You two are the last mating pair in Alagaësia, so we have nothing against it." Nutài was sitting beside Tiolsi on the chairs looking at Théra and Marnìu on their bed.

"We are a little disappointed with both of you over this. But there is no point in that, it's your responsibility and Théra will ask for a lot during the next few days until the egg has been laid." Tiolsi had only heard stories from Nutài who had heard stories from Arya who had been told from Shay'Tur as to how different Saphira became during her time of pregnancy. And after going through so many minds, the stories seemed way out of proportion.

'_Just don't lock me out of your mind during this time Théra, I know that it will hurt me, but I only want to make it easier on you.'_

'_If you felt it even when I had blocked everything from my mind, you will feel it no matter what happens.'_ Théra nuzzled against Marnìu, who returned the action. '_But from what I heard from Saphira, it gets less and less painful every time.'_

"I sure hope so, going through that at least twice every day surely can't be good for you, but in the end the price is worth it, wouldn't you say?"

'_And that's why I insisted that we did do it.'_ Nutài and Tiolsi looked at each other as if they hadn't heard Théra correctly. '_Yes, it was my idea. Marnìu would never do ask me about it, so I asked him. Obviously the answer was yes.'_

Tiolsi understood completely, Marnìu always seemed to have problems talking to Théra about the concept of mating. He had asked Tiolsi about it more than once before, and had no troubles with conversing on the subject of mating. But when either Nutài or Théra were around, he froze up and couldn't say anything. "It's good the way you asked him though, I thought he would never stop asking me about it. Can you believe that he even aske-"

'_I would stop there if I were you.' _Marnìu glared at Tiolsi making it clear to Théra and Nutài that he didn't want anything else said.

'_Ok, ok.'_ Tiolsi regained his composure. "But you were very _shy_ when it came to talking to Nutài or Théra about it."

Marnìu ignored the comment and refocused all his attention on Théra, nuzzling his head against hers and trying to move closer with his body. One wing was draped over Théra and his tail was wrapped around hers.

It was late in the night and Marnìu's explaining of the situation took just over an hour. After another few minutes of showing his affection towards Théra, Marnìu became tired and quickly fell asleep. Nutài and Tiolsi decided to call it a night too, and curled up against each other against Marnìu, soon finding a wing over the top of them.

'_I thought you were asleep.'_

'_I was, but I shall be sleeping again soon.'_

Nothing more was said between Tiolsi and Marnìu, as sleep engulfed the group in one quick wave.

The next morning Nutài woke to find Théra in the immense pain that Shay'Tur had warned them of the previous day. Théra tried her best to remain unfazed by the pain, but there were constant winces at her lower midsection pulsed with pain and activity.

When the pain subsided, Nutài was on the floor, being calmed by Tiolsi who gave everything he could to relieve her suffering, but Nutài was insistent on him helping Théra. But every time he got near Théra, he was pushed away and asked to tend to Nutài who was writhing on the floor. Tiolsi was pushed between the two for the entire ten minutes that held Théra and Nutài in pain and suffering.

Marnìu had stuck by Théra the entire time, and Tiolsi tried to use that excuse to stick beside Nutài, but she wanted nothing of it. "Are you ok now Nutài?" Tiolsi had helped Nutài off the floor and onto one of the chairs. "You can't just pawn me off to help Théra when she has Marnìu beside her. Not only that, it looked like it wasn't even affecting her at the time!"

"Believe me when I say this Tiolsi." Nutài fixed her gave upon him, staring straight into his eyes. "You never want to feel what we just went through!" Nutài returned her head to its previous hanging position letting her hair drape over her face as it slowly returned to its normal colour.

Tiolsi fingered through her hair and pulled it back to its original position. "If I had to go through that for you, I wouldn't hesitate my decision for one second!"

'_And I to you Théra.'_ Marnìu added.

'_I am going through this not just for you Marnìu, but for our entire species. We are all that's left, unless a miracle happens between Shay'Tur and Eragon.'_

'_We can live in hope that they will sort everything out.'_ Théra glared at Marnìu. '_Not that I don't want to be with you, but there is much pressure on us now.'_

'That pressure has been t_here since the day Saphira and Shay'Tur separated. But you were much too young to remember everything about that.'_

'_I remember waiting on your doorstep with Tiolsi and playing with you early in the morning.'_ The memory jumped between Tiolsi and Marnìu, making them both feel joyous at the same time. Tiolsi because he was using Marnìu as an excuse to become closer to Nutài, and Marnìu because he enjoyed playing with Théra during that time.

'_Until you came to live with us after Tiolsi entered Arya's house.'_

"I was the only one who wanted to bring Arya back into the real world, so what if I wanted to keep someone from going insane."

The group spent the entire morning conversing over the past and what lay ahead for Théra and Marnìu in the future. All the answer were obvious, but sometimes those answers came with harsh conclusions.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, not all things turn out the way you plan them…

This was meant to be a filler chapter but everything kinda flowed… Unfortunately to all the readers out there… (And there are a lot of you) The next chapter won't be about Eragon and Saphira either… (I know, sorry guys… But I didn't think that explaining the situation of Thera laying an egg would take that much time and effort…

Anyway, as you could probably tell, my update are becoming less and less frequent, well, that is because school is going back and so, I haven't had much time to write… But this was my LONGEST chapter ever so, well, not that bad, right? (Give feedback!)

As you could guess, the ext chapter will still be 'one week earlier' (I don't know why I wrote it like that, but… *shrugs*)

Keep the reviews coming, I think chapter 51 was a record for most of a chapter, but I don't keep track of it, anyway, I will try to update as soon as I can…

LATER!

AND before I forget:

**To all the anonomous reviewers:** If you ask a question, you need to make an account or find a way to contact me if you ask a question! Because when it comes time to writing these short (meaning to be short anyway) messages I can't fit the answers in because they take some explaining...

**To all lovers of the Saphira-x-Eragon stories:** If you have seen the results of the poll, you'll know it's a tie, but this story is going to be E-x-A...

My next one **should **be E-x-S because now that I know how everything flows from the books, I have a better understanding on what has happened and what still could happen... (I have just made it to half-way through Brisingr now, so even my reading time has been cut down...)

Not such a short message anymore...

LATER! (finally)


	53. The Power Required

**Chapter 53:** **The Power Required**

Six days passed and Théra had laid the egg, Arya hadn't confronted Tiolsi or Nutài about her plan to send it to Uru'Baen and was dreading their reaction if it was taken the wrong way. Arya awoke in the morning to an empty house, the moment she noticed that Shay'Tur was gone her mind shot out in every direction, trying to find her dragon an what he might be up to. Nothing.

Arya wasted no time trying to wake herself, and dashed out the door. The sun had risen, but the hundreds of trees towards the east blocked all light from entering the rider's village. Arya searched the riders village for everyone else. Nothing.

_Where is everyone?_ Arya's worry about Shay'Tur had dissipated significantly, knowing that everyone else was gone too. But to where, Arya had no idea on what they might be doing, but that didn't change her urge to find them. _Either they are out of reach, or they have blocked me for some reason._ Arya let everything go, searching the entirety of Ellesméra once more in case she had missed them. Nothing.

Arya headed back inside her house, and filled a bowl with water. Arya held on to both sides of the bowl, and gazed into it with much anticipation. "Draumr kópa." The water began to circle and eventually turned to black. Slowly, an image of Shay'Tur came into the picture and nothing but pure white in the background. Shay'Tur's wings were spread out, so Arya assumed he was flying. _Where could he be going?_ Arya quickly sifted through her thoughts about Eragon's whereabouts. _He doesn't even know that I know. I should check on Tiolsi and Nutài._ She knew that they would be together, so she just thought of Nutài and the water changed accordingly. The two were in Ellesméra –once again, a white background surrounded the two, but they were standing unusually close to each other. _This is crazy, where is everyone?_ Arya cleared her mind again, and searched for Marnìu, knowing that Théra would always be nearby. The two were descending upon the land, which Arya immediately recognised as the Stone of Broken Eggs. _Finally, I know where someone is._ Arya cleared the water just as Marnìu landed behind Théra.

Nutài and Tiolsi spent the entire morning together like normal, and ate lunch at the same spot they normally did. The two couldn't feel anything from Théra or Marnìu, but had gotten used to being ignored by them ever since Marnìu had become Théra's size. But, as much as the two dragons kept their minds hidden from Nutài and Tiolsi, they too were keeping more and more time secluded from everyone but themselves. The two lowered their guards to the world, and found themselves immediately questioned by Arya.

'_Where is Shay'Tur? I know he's not with Marnìu or Théra, but did he tell you anything this morning?'_

Tiolsi looked at Nutài, who only stared blankly back at him, as if searching her mind for anything Shay'Tur had said. '_He didn't tell me anything.'_ Tiolsi continued to gaze at Nutài as she continued her search.

'_I think he said something about Isúel and Andréa… I cant remember what he said exactly because I was…… Occupied, during the time he told us.'_

'_Do you know where they are?'_

'_Andréa wouldn't tell me anything even if we were stuck in the Hardarac! She has despised me ever since Tiolsi moved in.'_

Arya was on the verge of losing her temper, but that wasn't the only thing that was rising up. _What does Shay'Tur think he's doing? He had better not be… _Arya slumped into a chair inside her house. _Surely he wouldn't, I mean… He loves Saphira……_

'_Tiolsi, Nutài, I have something to ask you about the egg Théra has laid.'_

The two re-gained their blank stares. '_What is it Arya?'_

'_You know how there is another rider in Uru'Baen.'_

'_Yes, what's your point?'_

'_Since that one is the only of its kind down there, besides Saphira, I thought that I could send the egg down there so there is another dragon in Uru'Baen.'_

There was a long pause, Tiolsi and Nutài understood Arya's concern, but what would Théra or Marnìu think of the idea. Tiolsi and Nutài discussed it between themselves for a while. '_We both think that it is a good idea, but the only problem is convincing Théra or Marnìu to allow you to send it there.'_

'_That shouldn't be a problem, because right now, I am lead to believe that they are making another.'_

***

Nightfall came, and the seasonal coldness ensued. Shay'Tur had been out all day, and still hadn't arrived back in the rider's village, Arya's worry only growing for what Shay'Tur might be up to. Arya was in her house, with Nutài Tiolsi, Marnìu and Théra in theirs.

'_I believe that you have good intentions in mind Arya. So I have no problem with the idea. I only wish that there was anther way. Marnìu, do you have anything against it?'_

'_I too wish that there was another way, but in the end, this is for the future and some sacrifices must be made. Send it down to Uru'Baen Arya, just do it quickly before we change our minds.'_ It pained Marnìu and Théra to have their first egg sent away, but they knew that the two would be re-united in the near future.

'_I thank you both for agreeing, and could not fathom how hard a decision it would've been. Is it ok if I send it down now?'_

'_The sooner the better I guess, it will be hard to watch it go.'_

Arya got up out of the chair, and made her way over to Nutài's house. The door was slightly open, and Arya pulled it open slowly as if not trying to make a noise with it. On the inside, Arya looked at Théra and Marnìu, who were laying atop each other with Tiolsi and Nutài against one of their sides. The obvious lack of space in the house was even more apparent with both dragons staying there. '_I'll see to it that this house is sung upon to give you all more room.'_

'_I'll appreciate that, thank you Arya.' _Marnìu was underneath Théra, with her head lying atop his, like the rest of her body. Both were staring at the chair holding the near black egg. It was almost dark as night, but there was a distinct purple glow on it.

'_It's the least I can do for you, since I am sending your egg leagues away.' _Arya, wasted no time in picking up the egg. '_I thank you two again.'_

Marnìu nodded his head, which made Théra's do the same. Arya stepped outside the door, bowing once more before the two dragons, then closed the door and stood in the middle of the rider's village. Holding the egg above her head, Arya remembered on how she sent Saphira's egg, and the land's last hope for freedom, towards Carvahall hoping that Brom would find it. Arya took one last breath, knowing what drain would occur on her power. This time however, Arya had more time to make the spell, thus increasing her accuracy of the target. After a short moment of choosing her target, Arya uttered several short words in the ancient language. Engulfed in the green flash she collapsed onto the ground.

Tiolsi and Nùtai saw the flash from underneath the door and then darkness prevailed once more. There was nothing said, and no movement in the house as sleep engulfed the group. Théra knew that in a few days she would have another egg, but that was little help for having her first sent many leagues away.

Shay'Tur, Isúel and Andréa saw the flash and wondered what had happened. Shay'Tur was the only one who could sense Arya from that distance, and knew exactly what had happened. _How could she keep Eragon's location from me?_ _Why didn't I sense it from her sooner?_ Shay'Tur charged towards the rider's village, hurtling towards Arya's position.

Upon arrival, everything was silent. Nothing moved, and no mind held activity. He searched Arya's consciousness to make sure that he would head in the right direction, and found that he truly was in Uru'Baen. Shay'Tur coiled up his legs as if to jump into the air, then paused just before releasing the built up pressure. _Arya would kill me if I left without her._ _Would I be able to reach Uru'Baen before she awoke?_ Indecision plagued Shay'Tur with every thought. _I am wasting too much time! I must leave now if I wish to get there before she wakes!_ Shay'Tur carefully lifted Arya up off the ground, and placed her on his back. Luckily for him, his saddle hadn't been removed from their last training session. Although it was uncomfortable during the nights, he was thankful now that it wasn't put away.

At first, Shay'Tur tried to hook Arya's legs into the dangling straps of the saddle, but it proved too difficult to get her legs attached into the footholds. Isúel and Andréa arrived shortly after Shay'Tur had Arya placed onto his saddle. '_What are you doing Shay'Tur? And why is Arya unconscious?'_

'_She sent Théra's egg down to Eragon in Uru'Baen, and I am going there to find them myself! Go to bed before Tiolsi or Nùtai wake and find me like this!'_ Shay'Tur continued to struggle with Arya in the saddle. He tried to lean her against the back of his neck, but could never get her in a balanced position.

'_We are not going to sit and wait for you to bring back Eragon! And if you don't want Tiolsi or Nùtai awake now, you'll let us come with you!'_

Shay'Tur growled. '_I don't have time for this! If you can get Arya secure in this saddle, and if you can keep up with me, then you can come.'_

Andréa jumped off Isúel and secured Arya in the saddle atop Shay'Tur. Her legs were fastened into the straps on the saddle, and she was leaning against the base of Shay'Tur's neck. Andréa quickly climbed onto Isúel and then the two dragons leapt into the air, causing a gust of wind to tear through the rider's village and shook the hundreds of trees that circled around the whole area.

***

Please note that it is back to where chapter 52 started

***

'_I can't believe that Arya actually sent an egg down here.'_ Eragon eyed the near black stone sitting on his bed. Saphira was laying on her bed, staring back at the egg along with Eragon. It was daylight, and there was no cloud in the sky, allowing the sun to filter through the doorway and illuminate the room to a near blinding level. The floor tiles reflected the light and threw the light against the far walls. Saphira's scales didn't help in the situation, making blue flecks dance around the room with her movement. But it wasn't her fault.

'_Should we give it to Nasuada now? I'm sure the barracks would be interested in having another egg being circulated around.'_

'_I don't know, I'm sure that many people saw the flash, but until someone reports it, I am going to keep it here for now. I will give it to Nasuada in a few days if nothing comes up.'_

'_Very well.'_

Eragon left the egg on his bed, and collapsed against Saphira on hers. It was late afternoon and nothing had disturbed them all day. Eragon was still feeling the effects of when the door slammed into his head, but it had subsided to only a dull throb. Night was fast approaching, and both Eragon and Saphira welcomed the darkness, since being blinded by the light inside the room.

Eragon thought to himself for a moment, taking in everything that had happened over the day. _Saphira has changed. She is back to what she was before we had left Ellesméra. _Eragon was happy at his thoughts. '_Saphira,'_

'_Yes little one.'_

'_You do know what this means though, right?'_

Saphira looked at Eragon, shifting her view from the egg to him. '_What do you mean?'_

'_Since Arya has sent another egg here, I can only assume that she is trying to hide our location from Shay'Tur. So, he must still want to fight me fo-'_

'_Nonsense! Arya has done this because Ellesméra is at least three days travel away, and that is from flying! It would take her four days to get here. And if she was to come, Shay'Tur would track her, and eventually us, down.'_ Saphira moved her gave back towards the egg, keeping her face from view. '_The only reason I say this Eragon is because you can't rush things, Shay'Tur may want to fight you for me, and there is nothing that shows more respect, but I can not allow him to drop to a level as low as fighting you.'_

'_You still have feelings for him.'_

'_That I do. But I am doing this for the sake of both of us. There is much time yet to be had Eragon, and we must not rush the process.'_

Evening came and the two talked late into the night. There was nothing to do for the next day, and Eragon hoped that his head would stop throbbing overnight. _I can only hope that time moves faster than before. _Eragon stared through the door and into the night once more. _I will come in time._

***

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry guys, short chapter... But I was eager to write the next one, and I bet that you can tell why...

Anyway, I'll only leave a short mesage, (I say that every time), but THIS time I mean it...

Please review, that's all I can ask from you guys... Another chapter in a few days, but since I am eager to write it it should be up very soon...

LATER! (see, I can do short messages) lol


	54. Confrontation

**Chapter 54:** **Confrontation**

Arya was still to awaken, and the group was only a league from Uru'Baen. Shay'Tur had flown all through the night, intent on finding Eragon alone, away from Saphira.

'_We are only a few miles out of Uru'Baen. Keep your mind shielded so people can't feel you.'_ Shay'Tur was leading the group. Trying his best to hold speed, yet keep the piercing cold from Arya on his back. In the end, it was a tough battle but Arya had kept to her subconscious state. Andréa and Isúel were following closely behind, keeping an eye on Arya in case she was to fall off. Uru'Baen was a speck in the distance, but within an hour they would be right on top of the city.

'_What is the point of hiding our minds? Won't people be able to see you two before we're even within miles of the city?'_

'_Andréa, I don't care if people see us. While our minds are hidden, they won't know who we are until it is too late. Although they don't know who you are anyway, I want you to just do as I say!'_ Shay'Tur was more on edge than ever. The strain on his wings was becoming evermore apparent, since flying through the night with few stops just for food and drink.

As the group neared Uru'Baen, they were instantly noticed. Guards were frantic in informing everyone that might want to know what was going on. The first dragon they immediately recognised as Shay'Tur, but the other was unknown to everyone.

"M'Lady, Shay'Tur and another dragon approach Uru'Baen as we speak!" The guard was out of breath and leaning against one of the walls hunched over, fighting to stand straight for Nasuada. "What are your orders?"

Nasuada looked at the gasping soldier. "Inform Eragon as to Shay'Tur's presence, they must not see each other at the risk of both their well beings!"

"Yes M'Lady!" The soldier took one more deep breath, and ran outside Nasuada's office towards Eragon's quarters. It was a long run, but when he reached Eragon's room it was empty. He cursed and started back down the stairs.

'_I missed this time that we had together, how long has it been since we could last just lie here together?'_

Eragon and Saphira were on the shoreline of the Ramr river. The two were dripping wet, but Eragon lay atop Saphira's chest in the sunlight. Eragon was thankful that the air was still, because the water was almost unbearably cold. '_It has been too long little one. But I am glad that we came here.'_

As Eragon's mind expanded over the landscape nearby, he couldn't help but notice someone different. It had been over half a year since he had felt the presence, yet he felt uncannily close to it. '_Arya?'_ He shot out, but got no reply. Saphira's neck shot up at hearing Eragon's thoughts. '_Saphira, do you feel that?'_

'_I do. It has been so long since we have felt Arya's presence before. Are you sure it is her?'_

'_I am not going to take a chance! We must go. Even if it isn't Arya, it is much more complex than any human, it must be an elf of some kind!'_

Eragon slid off Saphira's chest, and landed on the ground, Saphira rolled over and allowed Eragon onto her back. Saphira leapt into the sky, and at first, she couldn't believe her eyes. '_Shay'Tur is here, it must be Arya! But I can't feel him, they're tracking us. What should we do?'_

'_I don't know,'_ Eragon shivered as the wind passed against his body, it was almost at freezing temperature but he only pressed himself harder against the base of Saphira's neck. '_Wait until he knows we can see him, then wait for his reaction. I don't want to test his patience for too long though.'_

Shay'Tur was heading straight at Saphira, yet he didn't lower his guard for another few minutes. '_Isúel, leave us, I must talk with Saphira and Eragon alone! NOW!'_ He shot a glare back at Isúel and Andréa. There was no objection, or comment back at him. Isúel only angled towards the ground just before Uru'Baen castle. '_Saphira, I must talk to Eragon alone for a moment!'_

'_All this time we have been separated, and this is all you can say! You have to see Eragon, I can agree with that, but you have to talk with me first!'_ Saphira spiralled towards the ground. The two knew that Arya was on Shay'Tur's back, but didn't want to search her mind for what had happened to leave her unconscious.

Shay'Tur followed Saphira down towards the ground, and landed gently to prevent Arya from falling off. She was still hunched against Shay'Tur's neck, which he was grateful for. '_Saphira, there is much I wish to say to you-_

'_Well, out with it then!'_

'_-er, right. Saphira, what I did in Ellesméra was foolish. Only after this time away have I been able to think about what I had done to you. It was hard on both of us, bu-'_

'_Both of us? You think it was hard on both of us? You don't know how I felt, flying away from Ellesméra with you clawing the ground trying to get away from Arya's power. You had lost yourself Shay'Tur, and I didn't know if I could ever see you again with Eragon after what I saw. You don't have any idea on what I went through!'_

'_Saphira, please. There is nothing I can say to make up for my mistake, but I must speak with Eragon in private to set everything right again!'_

'_And why should I be to trust you? The past eight months of my life have been of worry for Eragon's life on the chance that you would track us down just like this moment!'_ Saphira was crouched low to the ground, ready for an attack. '_I am yet to be convinced that you still don't want to fight against Eragon.'_

Shay'Tur sighed deeply, he slowly lowered himself to the ground, to make sure that Saphira wouldn't see it as an attack. '_There is no way for me to prove to you that I have changed without leaving myself defenceless.'_

'_Saphira, let me talk with him. Take Arya with you wh-'_

'_I will not leave you here! And by the looks of it, Arya isn't in and condition to be flying!'_

'_Saphira please, I want to hear him out, if anything happens, I will call you and hold him down with magic. I haven't done anything for days, so I should have at least several minutes to get away. Just give me one minute alone with him.'_

'_Eragon, I will not leave you. I am not going to leave you alone with him after what he threatened to do.'_

'_Then let his actions show his truthfulness.'_ Eragon jumped off Saphira's back, and landed on the soft grass.

'_Eragon every time I leave you something bad happens. During the war it was inevitable, but now we never have to leave each other's side. Nothing can go wrong if I stay here beside you.'_

'_Stay on the ground then. Just give us some space, I am going to see what he has to say. So either,' _Eragon pointed to a tree about eighty feet away. '_you can watch from over there, or up in the sky.'_

Saphira snorted releasing plumes of smoke that rose into the sky. '_You leave me no choice! I am not leaving you with him!'_ Saphira reached out with one arm to pick up Eragon, only to have Shay'Tur throw himself between them. Saphira pulled her arm back, before it was crushed underneath Shay'Tur's weight.

'_Please Saphira. Let me spe-'_

Saphira let out a deafening roar. Eragon covered his ears and turned away, trying everything to reduce the impact on his hearing. While Eragon was turned away, the ground shook slightly, causing him to stumble, but he maintained his footing. Eragon turned around to find Saphira laying on Shay'Tur. Arya had been pushed off his back and lay on the grass, but Saphira held onto Shay'Tur's neck with her jaw, clamping down and drawing slight trickles of blood.

'_Saphira, please.'_ Shay'Tur's breathing became heavy as pressure started to build around his throat. '_I don't want to…harm Eragon! There are some things…that he needs to know.'_

'_Tell him already! The more time you waste the harder it will become to speak. Do it quickly, before I make it worse for you!'_ Saphira dug her claws into the ground, forcing any possible movement of his to become even more impossible.

'_Eragon, I have waited for…months to be able to contact…you. I know that when…you and Saphira left Ellesméra, something of…me changed during that time… It was my…actions that caused this in the end… But, Saphira, I should've believed you when…you said that nothing happened… I know that it is a little late…now. But I am sorry for what I had…become.'_ Shay'Tur yelped as Saphira tightened her grip on his now blood-tracked neck. '_I know that it doesn't sound…like much now. But if there…was anything else I could do to earn…your trust again. Please…I would give………anything.'_ Shay'Tur's head became limp, and fell to the ground, shaking the ground once more.

Saphira released her grip from his neck, but still held him down in place. Eragon did nothing but watch the entire time, as Shay'Tur's eyes glanced between him, Arya who was still on the ground, and Saphira. To Eragon and Saphira, he was lifeless. But his breathing continued, even as shallow as it was.

"Saphira! What have you done!"

'_I was protecting whom I care for most!'_

"By severely injuring the one who is second on the list? Why did you have to do that, Shay'Tur wasn't going to do anything!"

'_Eragon listen to me! Some things must be done even if it means harming one you care about.'_

"Saphira nothing was going to happen. And because you couldn't see that, he's now half dead with Arya unconscious beside him! There is no excuse for such behaviour!" Eragon stepped forward and picked Arya up from the grass. Inspecting Shay'Tur's wounds in the process. The ground underneath Saphira's bite marks was covered in his blood. And upon the closer inspection, his wounds were not going to stop by themselves. He glanced at Saphira, who had gotten of Shay'Tur and padded off in the opposite direction, incinerating a tree in the process. "Waise Heil." Eragon whispered softly, trying not to gain Saphira's attention in the process.

Eragon propped Arya up against Shay'Tur's side, away from his neck and the red painted grass that surrounded it. Saphira had walked down to the tree Eragon had pointed at earlier and laid on the grass, staring back at the distinct green glow that was Shay'Tur. Saphira couldn't see or feel Eragon, and she knew that a line had been crossed.

After Eragon had fixed the last seeping holes in Shay'Tur's neck, he stared down at Saphira. '_I expect much Saphira. After what you have done here, you deserve worse than this, but I can understand your over-protectiveness. I'll be with you shortly.'_

'_Eragon, I stand by my actions but I shall not apologise to Shay'Tur for them. He deserved more than what he got.'_

'_I know Saphira, but I believe what he as true. He would give anything to have you as a friend again.'_

'_I am well aware of that, and friendship is all he'll get until I believe everything has been covered. He has to accept my words as the truth, before I can start to trust him again.'_

Eragon trudged down the hillside and patted Saphira when he arrived by her side. '_He has done well, but this is only the start. I can sense it from him now, he wants everything back the way it was before we left Ellesméra.'_

'_But there is still much that needs to be done.'_

***

Saphira woke the next morning to find Eragon, Shay'Tur and Arya missing from her view. She jumped up and searched the area for Eragon. '_Saphira, it's ok. Arya is with me and Shay'Tur is at Uru'Baen castle.'_

'_Why didn't you tell me that you left in the morning?'_ Saphira could feel Eragon's presence, but he didn't allow her to find him.

'_Arya woke me up earlier this morning, and she was in enough shock as it is. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Arya said that Shay'Tur left because he wanted to leave you in peace to think about what happened yesterday.'_

Eragon was with Arya down by the water, sitting beside one another on a stone. The two looked out over the Ramr river, they could only just make out the far shoreline. _'Saphira, he is really trying. Arya has told me about how Shay'Tur acted over the last few weeks, and it looks worse than it sounds.'_

'_I just cannot simply ignore what he has done to me Eragon. It will take more than a few sincere apologies and stories of how he felt to make up for what happened between you two.'_ Saphira look flight, hoping to see Eragon and Arya by chance. '_I know that you can tell how I feel about him at the moment, but he must learn a lesson from this.'_

'_I think he already has. Shay'Tur is listening to you, yesterday, he did nothing to stop you from attacking him, and said everything he could to try and fix his mistake. I know that you are the deciding factor in his fight for your trust. Make whatever choice you believe is right. I have some preferred outcome, but I will stand by you no matter what decision you make.'_

'_Thank you Eragon.'_

'_It is the best I can do.'_

As Saphira flew above the forest, she could notice a glint of green that was Shay'Tur in Uru'Baen, but beside him were two others. One was of a very bright gold, and the other was of a very faint blue. The reflections of all three gleamed in the sunlight and shifted from their movements. A thought occurred to Saphira. _Eragon will give up everything for me. _She continued to circle high above the forest. _He will stick by me even if it means that I leave Shay'Tur, and he must leave Arya._ Saphira spiralled into a steep dive, closing her eyes for a moment. _Oh little one._ She flared her wings out and pulled back up, starting to gain altitude again, her talons slicing through the canopy of the trees in the process.

Eragon and Arya stayed on the boulder overlooking the river for several hours, sharing their thoughts like they once had in Ellesméra, over seven months ago. "I have missed you." Eragon moved his arm to around Arya's waist and held her close.

Arya's head leant on Eragon's left shoulder. "I missed you too Eragon."

***

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, let me know what you think of this chapter... Did I tell it well? Was there enough to make people happy? Do you wished that I had updated it sooner? (Ok, that last one was a stupid question)

I've been looking at some of the longer stories out there, and the number of reviews they've gotten... I'm not one to become a 'I need X ammount of reviews before the next update' (I know that's what the first chapter said, but people gave me ALOT and so it died out quickly)

I say this every week, but I just looked at some of the stats, over 17,000 hits and 125,535 (the real count) words IN JUST UNDER A MONTH!!! That's gotta mean something...

Anyway, I'll say it again, review and say what you think about the chapter, (please something more than 'it was good / update soon / loving it' etc...

LATER!


	55. The Right Choice

**Chapter 55:** **The Right Choice**

Eragon and Arya spent the entire morning in each other's company, watching the river flow, and the sunrise before them. There was nothing said, but the steady flow of thoughts between the two filled the air with activity. It was crisp by the water, but with each other's warmth, they managed to stay in each other's embrace for several hours until it was just before lunch.

Saphira had flown overhead for the entire time, she had spotted them after one hour of searching the area but didn't land beside them because she was blocked from both Eragon and Arya's minds. She could only imagine what they were thinking about, but didn't worry herself with their possible thoughts. Saphira had a life changing decision ahead of her, and it wasn't to be taken lightly. _He threatened to kill Eragon._ Saphira was trying to weigh up both sides and choose the better. _He is my mate. _Those two thoughts were the main two for each side. _We have been apart for over eight months._ _He came searching for me the moment my location was known. _Saphira grew impatient with her thoughts. _Why must this be so hard!_

Both Eragon and Arya heard Saphira flying overhead, and every time she passed, Arya wanted to talk with her about the choice. Only to have Eragon tell her: '_Its Saphira's choice, all we can do is wait, and hope. Because her choice could tear us apart.'_

'_But I don't want to leave you!'_

'_Nor do I, but my feelings about her situation only makes her choice harder.'_ Saphira glided over them once more. '_Saphira will make the right choice. Just give her time.'_

Shay'Tur was with Isúel and Andréa in Uru'Baen. Andréa had met Stefan and Kangé, ad was less than happy about the situation. Isúel, on the other hand, loved the idea of having Kangé around. '_Isúel cut that out! Kangé isn't the one for you!'_ Isúel was ever nearing closer to the gold dragon, but Andréa made sure that nothing happened between them.

'_Why can't I do any-'_

'_Because Stefan is a human, and so you are going to have to wait for another elven rider.'_

Isúel was less than happy about Andréa's argument. '_Arya doesn't seem to mind that Eragon is a human.'_

'_Eragon is different. He looks like one of us, he rescued Arya from prison and torture, and he is the cause of giving us the freedom we have today!'_

'_But Andréa, it could be years before another rider emerges! Am I doomed to be alone for the rest of my life?'_

'_There will be a dragon for you in the future. Just be patient, think about Shay'Tur for a second.'_ Andréa was avoiding all contact with Stefan, and he did the same to Andréa. '_Saphira is deciding whether or not he will be alone for the rest of eternity. And from what I've seen over the past few weeks, he wouldn't last if the answer was no.'_

'_I still wish that you would allow me some fun once in a while.'_

'_As long as it's not against anything I have said, you can do whatever you want.'_

The two exchanged glances again. '_You have forbid me to do anything fun at all. Sometimes even when I stay within the rules, you just make another one to stop it.'_

'_I can't help the way I am, but you chose me so there must be something you liked.'_ Andréa allowed a slight smile, but fought it off after a few seconds.

Shay'Tur was lying on the ground, in the centre of a walkway. His eyes fixed on Saphira circling just out of town. He dared not contact her, but refused to look away. Saphira was the only one, besides Arya, whom he cared about. He had awoken that morning to find Saphira and Eragon against a tree in the near distance. Arya wasn't unconscious, but asleep at the moment. Shay'Tur got up, trying not to wake Arya, and left for Uru'Baen city. When Arya did awaken though, he explained everything that happened, and was berated for his actions for a minute, but Arya then thanked him because she wanted to see Eragon and was willing to give anything to do it. He couldn't feel Arya at the moment, but expected that since Arya was with Eragon at the time. Shay'Tur lay on the ground in silence, ignoring the gaze of many passing villagers.

The day wore on, but neither Shay'Tur nor Saphira changed their movement pattern. Saphira continued to spiral above the nearby forests and Shay'Tur watched her the whole time.

_I wish he wouldn't watch me. _Saphira spiralled towards the ground and landed next to the river for a drink and a short break. Eragon and Arya watched the entire time, and lowered their guard for the short time Saphira was on the ground. '_I don't know what to do Eragon! This is the hardest decision in my life since I chose to hatch for you.'_

'_I don't want to interfere Saphira, this is your choice and I know that you will make the right decision.'_

'_You're not helping!'_ Saphira took off into the sky once more, and continued in her circular pattern.

'_Eragon, why can't you tell her what you think?'_ Arya stood from the stone and looked back at Eragon who was staring at Saphira.

'_She knows how I feel, and what I would be willing to do to make her decision. But I cannot let my thoughts change her opinion.'_ Eragon took almost no notice of Arya leaving his side.

"This could tear us apart if you don't do something!"

"What am I supposed to do? If I influence Saphira with my opinions then she would do it just for me! I am trying to keep her happy, and I am willing to give anything to do that." Eragon looked back down at Arya. "Even if it means I have to lose you."

Arya's face softened. She knew that Eragon would give anything in the world to make Saphira happy. "If you love me you will try your best to stay with me."

Eragon was in a tough choice. He loved Arya all he could, and changing Saphira's decision might be the difference in them being together or apart. "I can't do it Arya. There is nothing I would love more than to stay with you. But I can't force anything onto Saphira even if it means losing you. I'm sorry."

Arya started walking towards Uru'Baen through the forest. "The I may not see you again. If this is what you want, you better hope that Saphira makes the right choice." Arya disappeared into the dense forest, leaving Eragon by himself by the river.

'_I can't believe you would do that for me little one.'_

'_You have heard too much, this is your choice and I should've kept my voice down.'_

'_It's nice to know that you would give anything for me, but I have made my decision regardless of your thoughts.'_

'_Could you give me a lift into Uru'Baen?'_

'_Of course little one.'_

Saphira sank from the sky and allowed Eragon onto her back. They weren't far from Uru'Baen, but Eragon didn't want to look like he was following Arya after their last conversation. As the two descended into Uru'Baen, both Shay'Tur and Arya could only watch as they landed in the centre of the city. There was an awkward silence between the four, and a small crowd gathered around them as Saphira inched closer to Shay'Tur, who was still lying on the ground. Isúel, Andréa, Kangé and Stefan joined in the crowd, both standing on opposite sides, but they shared the amount of interest with the entire city. The people of Uru'Baen hadn't a clue on what was going on, but by the fact of there being four dragons around could've made anything interesting. Eragon glanced around at the crowd, and spotted Nasuada standing behind the crowd, but she was forcing herself to the front. Nasuada was aware of the going-ons, but wanted to know how everything was going to work out. The decision of whether or not Saphira and Eragon would stay in Uru'Baen, or if they were to head back to Ellesméra. Nasuada dared not try to stop Saphira, or try to get everyone back. She was powerless to change anything until everything had passed.

Saphira stared at Shay'Tur on the ground. He was curled up into a tight ball besides from his head, which stuck out to look straight at Saphira. '_Please Saphira, just say it quickly, get it over with.'_

'_I have nothing to say to you.'_ Shay'Tur closed his eyes tightly at the thought of never being able to see Saphira again. Arya looked away and thought about never being able to see Eragon again. Eragon was still on Saphira's back, and could feel her continue to inch towards where Shay'Tur was positioned, but he also had his eyes wedged shut with the same thoughts for Arya. '_Because words cannot explain why I have chosen to do this.'_

The crowd looked on at Saphira, Eragon, Shay'Tur and Arya. Wondering what was happening. There was no sound apart from the slight thump of Saphira's steps, and the heavied breathing of the dragons. They watched on as Saphira neared Shay'Tur and rested her snout against his.

The green dragons eyes snapped open, and staring back at him were Saphira's eyes open and forgiving. '_I only wish for this to never happen again.'_

Eragon slid off Saphira's side and ran over to Arya. He embraced her again. "I told you she would make the right choice." He whispered into her ear. Arya said nothing but returned Eragon's hug with one of her own.

The crowd still had no idea on what was going on, but when Nasuada stepped forward to Eragon and Saphira did anyone move. "I hate to break up this moment, but these people must get back to work, could you take this somewhere else?"

Saphira let out a low growl, but it got muffled when Shay'Tur picked himself up off the ground and stood beside Saphira. '_I have missed having you beside me.'_

Saphira just nodded and then proceeded to pick up Eragon as Shay'Tur picked up Arya, placing them on their backs. '_Thank you for your hospitality Nasuada, we shall stay here for one more night, then we shall be off to Ellesméra.'_

"That is nice to know." Nasuada bowed her head as Saphira and Shay'Tur took off before her. The gust of wind would've knocked over the first row of people, if it weren't so crowded.

The two dragons landed inside Eragon's room and Saphira made her way to her bed before anything else. Eragon and Arya sat down on the chairs beside each other while Shay'Tur lay against Saphira once again. There was nothing said between the four, but the flow of emotions between the two groups was almost unbearable. If it wasn't for Eragon and Arya having their minds shielded from Saphira and Shay'Tur, they would've lost all self-control in that moment.

***

Morning came, and the four had made the minimalist of movements. The only change was Eragon and Arya to the bed, not wanting to be next to Saphira or Shay'Tur during the night. To Eragon, it felt strange sharing a bed with someone, he stuck to his edge, but Arya seemed intent on sleeping at his side, and after several prods at his mind, Eragon gave in and slept against Arya for the night.

Eragon was the first to awaken, and immediately left Arya alone, after being away from her for half a year had made him only want her more. All of his willpower was used to resist his urges to stay beside her, but he left the bed and moved the nearest chair beside Arya and sat, watching her as the sun rose on the other side of the open door. It wasn't long before Saphira was awake, but she dared not move since Shay'Tur's wing was draped over the top of her.

'_Thank you Saphira.'_

'_I have done nothing here. Like you said, I chose what I wanted. And this is exactly what I want. Don't think that I am doing this for you.'_

'_But that's exactly it. You chose what you wanted, and I am thanking you for that.'_

Saphira took a deep breath, but left the comment unanswered, waking Shay'Tur from the slight movement. She placed her head before his, leaving almost no gap in the process. As Shay'Tur opened his eyes, he found Saphira's sparkling blue looking straight back at him.

'_I could never tire of waking like this.'_

'_We'll be like this for a very long time.'_

'_I could think of nothing better.'_ Shay'Tur didn't look away, but could sense Eragon awake. '_In case it wasn't clear the other day, I am sorry for what came between us Eragon.'_

'_You needn't worry about that. Everything is as it should be.'_

Shay'Tur nodded slightly in agreement, then returned his focus to Saphira, who was still staring into his emerald green eyes. Arya turned over in her sleep, and after a slight brush against Shay'Tur's thoughts, she decided to wake also.

Eragon couldn't help himself but watch as Arya slid to the other side of the bed, and stood, disappearing into the bathroom. Even after sleep, Arya's black hair draped down to her shoulders, not one strand was out of place. _I wish that I knew how to do that._ Eragon gained a slight smile at the thought, but looked back at Saphira and Shay'Tur after Arya left his field of view.

"When do we want to go back to Ellesméra?" Eragon said it loud enough for Arya to hear in the other room.

'_The sooner we leave, the sooner we arrive.'_ Was Saphira's comment.

'_Tiolsi and Nutài are probably worried sick about what has happened to us.'_

"But who's going to tell them the story?" Arya poked back into view, glancing between the dragons and Eragon.

"It would probably be better if we didn't tell them at all. Bringing up such bad memories can't be good for you." Everyone nodded. "Besides, no-one would volunteer to tell the entire story anyway."

"Mmmhmm."

***

It was less than a few hours before the group was ready, both Saphira and Eragon couldn't wait to get back to Ellesméra. Before they took flight Isúel and Andréa came from within the castle walls.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving without me." Andréa was sitting on Isúel as she trotted over to the group.

"I had completely forgotten that you were with us Andréa. Bu-"

"I can understand why, no doubt."

Shay'Tur growled slightly. Isúel had told him about how much Andréa's attitude had changed since Nutài made any chance of Andréa being with Tiolsi nonexistent.

"Do you know if Stefan and Kangé are coming?" Eragon glanced behind Isúel to find the human and dragon not too far behind the others.

"I thought that you might appreciate it if…" Stefan reached into his pack. "I brought this with me." Pulling out the black dragon egg. "Since none of us are staying here."

"Why are you coming anyway?" Arya looked back at Stefan.

"I don't want to be the only rider here, and since I know almost nothing at all about being a rider, I thought it would be better if I was trained with the group in the forests." Stefan slipped the black egg into his pack. "Even if I am going to be the only human up there."

"Fair enough, but do they know that you are taking the egg back with us?"

"Ummm, yes." Stefan rolled his eyes back into his head.

"That's not the right way to do things, but we will send two riders back here in another few months. They are just going to have to wait until then." Saphira turned back towards the opening before the castle walls.

'_Let us be off!'_ Saphira roared loudly, enough to wake anyone who was sleeping in, and leapt into the air, angling towards Ellesméra with almost no hesitation.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I thought that the quick updates were ou the window by now... It fooled me anyway...

Ok, as for how everything is going, I know that I'm going to sound hipocritical about this (whatever, you know what I mean)

But would it kill you guys to push the little green button under this message? It takes like, 2 minutes, 5 at the most if you write something long...

I know that it's not very high on your priority list, but if you have written a story, how much better is it when you have a little note saying "good job" or "Work on this"...

ANYTHING! I would almost kill off a main character to see a reaction to it, if it would get me a review...

Anyway, with that out of the way, for people who haven't looked at my profile page, I have another (yes, gasp) poll running, and this will go until the end of this story (which I don't know will happen yet.) Once again, vote for your choice, and I shall see what happens next. I am really enjoying this writing thing, so I would like to keep it up if people want to see more...

I'll say this again, please push the green button and write something, even if it's 4 words short, it's nice to hear from fans...

And, ending in my usual fashion... (wait for it, wait for it)

LATER! (lol)


	56. Edge of the Forest

**Chapter 56:** **Edge of the Forest**

"They've been missing for more than a week Nutài. Why can't we just scry them?" It had been eight days since Arya, Shay'Tur, Andréa and Isúel had been missing. To their whereabouts, neither he nor Nutài knew. Marnìu and Théra were likewise, but Nutài ruled out scrying Arya or Andréa because she thought about their privacy before anything else. "They could be killed for all we know."

It was early morning, and from the only visible window, it seemed that the sun hadn't even risen yet. There was just enough light to see the opposite side of the room, which was lucky to be more than seven metres away, but for all Tiolsi could care, he could see Nutài almost as clear as day. "I have told you before, we are not to scry them, no matter how long it has been since last contact. Arya will be fine no matter what happens. Besides, if there happen to be dire consequences, Arya will contact us if necessary. You have so little trust in Arya, she will be fine."

"It's not that I don't trust Arya, its Shay'Tur I don't trust." The two were laying beside Théra, who shifted slightly at that moment. Causing both Tiolsi and Nutài to move atop each other, which wasn't going to be changed by either at that moment.

'_Maybe we should be a little quieter.'_

'_Is there something wrong?'_ Tiolsi moved his arms around Nutài.

She said nothing, and just went limp in his arms. Nutài's hair covering most of Tiolsi's face.

Tiolsi thought to himself for a moment. _At least there is one thing that I don't have to worry about._

'_And you don't know how happy I am to know that this is to stay forever.'_ Marnìu whispered into Tiolsi's mind. '_There is nothing I would like more than just to live like this for the rest of my life.'_

'_So do I.'_

Marnìu shifted off Théra and eventually, all four of his limbs found the ground. Théra was an unusually heavy sleeper, but if danger was around, she always stayed alert. But since nothing was going to happen in Ellesméra she found it pointless in laying half awake for most of the night. As Marnìu headed for the door, he glanced at the yellow green dragon egg sitting on the nearest chair before continuing towards the exit. Tiolsi and Nutái followed the purple dragon outside, taking in the sight of the riders village predawn.

Although it looked exactly the same, the sunlight added extra depth to the atmosphere. Having the rays stream over the trees added to the breathtaking sight that was the elven capitol. Marnìu stepped outside the house, scanning the area in case Shay'Tur or Arya had returned through the night, but ultimately found nothing.

'_If they don't turn up soon, we have to do something.'_ Marnìu had also become worried for his teacher, but to a lesser extent than Arya. '_Maybe Arya left again, and Shay'Tur has gone out looking for her.'_

'_Then why would Andréa and Isúel follow? Unless he asked for their help, which I find doubtful.'_

'It's not like he could ask us, ever since Théra has started laying eggs Shay'Tur has spent less time with us since Théra can't train while gravid.'

Tiolsi and Nutái nodded in agreement, despite having almost no idea on how it worked. They were thankful either way.

Marnìu looked behind Tiolsi and Nutái who were in the doorway. Théra hadn't awoken, but it was unusually early for them to be awake, and without being disturbed, she wouldn't awaken until at least after dawn, which was about an hour away.

'So is there another egg coming Marnìu?' Tiolsi liked using the time of Théra being asleep to his advantage, talking to Marnìu about things that would usually get a growl from the other dragon. Théra preferred to keep things secret, but Marnìu had a much different idea towards the situation.

'You know that I am risking my neck when you ask me those things.'

'He does, but we do have a right to know.' Nutái broke her silence and finally took her eyes off Tiolsi.

'No, there isn't another one coming. And I am not saying anything more on the risk of-'

'The risk of what?' Théra's eyes fluttered open, finding the house empty, but Tiolsi and Nutái in the doorway, blocking Marnìu from view. 'Are Shay'Tur and Arya back?'

'I'm sorry if we woke you Théra, but no, Arya and Shay'Tur haven't returned to Ellesméra.'

'Then what are you risking?'

Marnìu had to think fast, either that, or either Nutái or Tiolsi had to make an excuse. Many answers shot through Marnìu's mind, but none catching on as his thinking became more and more erratic.

'He was thinking about us trying to find them. But as to the risk, he never told us either.' Tiolsi made a glance back at Théra before changing back to Marnìu.

Marnìu's thoughts slowed, as he tried to regain his composure. Only once before had Théra caught him speaking about her laying an egg, but made the warning clear that she wasn't going to be so forgiving the next time he would be caught. 'Thank you.'

'Well, considering that we have no lead as to where she left, it seems pointless to just fly over the countryside and search. Besides, it would take us a day to even get out of Du'Weldenvarden.'

'But we could spot Shay'Tur from miles away.' Tiolsi tried his best to make the argument seem possible, and effectively save Marnìu from a certain argument. But making his reasoning harder, Marnìu had walked away from the house, and tried to slow his thoughts.

Marnìu had blocked the most active parts of his consciousness. Enough to miss most of the conversation, but he was still there if someone wanted to search for him.

'I still think it's foolish to search out for them, Arya will return no matter what happens, and that is all that matters.' Théra forced her way past Tiolsi and Nutái to nuzzle against Marnìu who had just come out of hiding.

'_I wish that you hadn't woken me up so early, but it isn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep.'_

'_I hope that Arya returns soon, I am finding it harder and harder to find sleep.'_

'_At least we are close together nonetheless.'_

Marnìu allowed a low growl to escape, one of pleasure not discomfort. '_I assume that there is nothing you want to have done today, like usual.'_

'_There is never anything to do, not until Arya and Shay'Tur returns so we could train some more.'_

'_I'm happy just doing nothing, shall we meet up with you two for lunch or something?'_

"No, you two can have the day to yourselves. We would prefer to see you before sunset, but you must be back before Nightfall." Tiolsi and Nutái both turned back inside the house as the two dragons opened their wings and also turned away.

'_Are we ever late?'_

***

'_Eragon, we are in no hurry. Should we take another rest and wait to reach Ellesméra tomorrow?'_ Saphira said into Eragon's mind. She was leading the group with Shay'Tur to one side. Kangé and Isúel were not too far behind, but Andréa forced Isúel to stay away from the gold dragon.

'_I'm sure that Stefan and Andréa are eager to get to Ellesméra, but we are in no rush, besides, we must land before entering Du'Weldenvarden. We will rest there for the night.'_

'_Should we alert Tiolsi and Nutái about our arrival?'_

Eragon had completely forgot about them. Although he was carrying Théra's first egg with him, they might want to know about its return to them. '_I think it would be better if we left it a surprise, they might want an explanation I cannot give through scrying.'_

'_That would be wise.'_

***

The group landed by the edge of Du'Weldenvarden, and made a camp on the outside of the forest so they could make a fire with no chance of burning part of the forest. "Why are we camped here? Isn't Ellesméra near?" Stefan had nothing to do for the entire time, he wondered how Eragon used to travel across the entire land with no-one but Saphira by his side.

"Ellesméra is at least another full day of travel ahead of us, yes, we may have reached Du'Weldenvarden, but there is still much ground to cover."

Stefan groaned at the prospect of flying for another full day, and Kangé soon followed. '_I can't fly for another full day. This is the most work I've done in my life.'_

'_This is nothing. Try flying for three days and three night, with little rest, then fight for another full day!'_ Saphira had more than enough experience when it came to flying over long distances during the war, although some of her fitness had diminished over the past year, she was still capable of such an accomplishment. '_And I didn't have a choice but to continue. For if it wasn't for us, then you wouldn't be here today.'_

'_It isn't that bad Kangé. Shay'Tur and I flew this track to reach Uru'Baen only a week ago.'_ Isúel cleared out a patch of debris and lay on the cool grass. Andréa was soon to follow, staying in the saddle for the night. 'W_e're flying for another full day tomorrow Kangé, so I would get to sleep quickly.'_

There was a puff of smoke, then Kangé lay on a patch of grass, placing Stefan against his side.

Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Shay'Tur all waited until the others were asleep, then moved from their positions of keeping guard, to beside each other once again. '_Must we hide ourselves from Stefan and Andréa?'_ Shay'Tur dug himself further into Saphira's side showing as much affection as she would allow him.

'_Andréa is hardly what you would call subtle when it comes to things like that. Surely you've seen how much she has changed since Nutài has fallen for Tiolsi.'_ After a few minutes of watching their dragons rub against each other, they finally rested on the ground. Arya and Eragon lay against Saphira's side, and allowed themselves drift into sleep.

***

_If I can't have him, then neither can Nutài! _Andréa awoke when the moon was directly above them. _I'm going to find out what's so special about Kirtan!_ Andréa moved away from Isúel, picking out a few essential items from one of the saddlebags. _I wish that it didn't have to come to this. But you brought this on yourself Nutài!_

Isúel stirred from the unusual amount of activity from Andréa's mind. '_What are you doing now Andréa? It's midnight, what could you possibly be doing?'_

'_Ah, good. You're awake. Get up, we're leaving I'll explain on the way.'_

'_I am not simply just a tool for you to boss around without any consent. I have feelings too you know!'_ Isúel shut her eyes again, wanting to go back to sleep.

'_Ok, fine. I'll go without you, but if something happens then it's your fault.'_ Andréa turned away from the saddle, and headed off into the forest.

'_Andréa stop! What has happened to you? Ever since this whole incident between you and Nutài, you have done nothing but plot revenge against her. What happened to the time when you were grateful for her of choosing you?'_ Isúel stood and followed Andréa into the forest from the clearing. '_Please, tell me what is going on, we have the rest of eternity to find partners. You told me yourse-'_

'_I know what I said, and it stopped you didn't it? Not everything goes to plan! Surely you should know that by now!'_

'_I live in hope at least! Where are you going? I am not going to leave your side.'_

'_You shall know in due time, but it's not as far as Ellesméra, I'll leave it at that.'_

Andréa and Isúel wandered for hours until they reached a clearing several miles from the group, so that Isúel could fly without waking the others.

***

Morning came, and with it's usual surprises as Andréa and Isúel were missing from the group. Although Stefan and Kangé were still sleeping in the same position Eragon and Arya had seen them in last night, the two couldn't help themselves but wonder if they had something to do with it.

Eragon dug through Saphira and Kangé's saddlebags to make sure that both eggs were with them. Once Eragon established that nothing was missing, he placed both black and midnight coloured stones into separate bags of Saphira's saddle.

'_Do you have anything missing Arya?'_ Eragon whispered into her mind.

'_Everything is still here. There might be something missing from Isúel's saddle, but I didn't know what Andréa packed into it.'_ Arya returned to Eragon's side, and they both watched Saphira and Shay'Tur nuzzle against each other for a moment. Blocking her dragon from thought. '_I don't know what he would've done without Saphira.'_

'_I don't know what I would've done without you.'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally! Brisingr is finished!!!! Now all I want is book 4....

Anyway, I wish that I didn't have to chuck a spaz like I did last about reviews, and I am sorry for the slow update... I am trying to keep up at least 2 updates a week, but now that I don't have to read anything, (but Fanfics), I should spend more time writing...

In a few chapters something of great importance is going to make an appearence! (Guess who... lol) Now that I know what a certain element of the story is about...

Anyway, with all that said, I must say that the poll is finally working on my profile page, someone managed to get a vote in, so, could you all do the same? (please)

I think that's everything, If i forgot something, I guess that's my fault...

and in my usual fashion:

LATER!


	57. Retrieved Losses

**Chapter 57:** **Retrieved Losses**

Eragon and Arya scanned the ground and the sky alike, trying to find any sign for what reason Andréa and Isúel would've left for, but ultimately found nothing as to her whereabouts or direction of travel. Stefan denied knowing anything about Andréa's location, and Kangé was soon to follow his rider's denial about the situation.

"How hard can it be to track a dragon? There must be a footprint leading somewhere, and Isúel couldn't have taken off here or we would've noticed." Arya had paced out their camp many times and couldn't find sign of the two. Even their scents were removed from the area.

'_The ground is hard and dry.'_ Saphira stomped her left fore leg into the ground, leaving only a very faint mark. '_If I was to only walk, there would be no mark at all, but as to their scents, the only answer is magic.'_

"Either way, they left no sign for us to follow, so they obviously don't want to be found. We must set off now if we want to reach Ellesméra before dinner." Eragon made his way around the back of Saphira, since Shay'Tur had stuck to her side it was impossible to climb atop from his preferred side.

"That's good, I can't deal with another day of flying." Stefan climbed onto Kangé, settling into the saddle and clutching the nearest neck spike.

'_Says you. How do you think I feel?'_ Kangé rose from his laying position, and prepared to follow Saphira and Shay'Tur into the forest. '_Are we going any time soon? Or shall we wait until you're done?'_

Shay'Tur still hadn't left Saphira's side, despite all of Eragon's, and now Arya's, yelling. After several minutes of everyone except Shay'Tur himself wanting to leave, Eragon had grown tired of just using words. "Gánja!"

Shay'Tur took off like a scalded cat into the forest, his quick motion took Arya by surprise, who almost fell straight out of the saddle, just bringing one hand to grab the saddle before hitting the ground. Saphira and eventually Kangé followed into the forest, with not nearly as much pace as Shay'Tur did, but they weren't driven by magic.

***

'_Why are we stopping here for Andréa? And where are we going anyway?'_ Isúel had little idea on how Alagaësia looked, she had never had access to a map or any other geographical equipment. She knew the basics on where everything was, but the details about smaller cities took the better of her.

'_You'll know when we get there. How many more times do I have to say that?'_

'_What has happened to you Andréa? You are not who I chose to become my rider and you making it harder for me to rema-'_

"Do you know what it's like to have your dreams shattered in a single instant? I know that there are others in the world and I shouldn't be like this! But there is something about him that makes me believe......" Andréa paused to take a drink from the running stream by where they stopped.

'_Makes you believe what? That he is the one and only.'_

"I don't expect you to understand. But some things cannot go unpunished. What Nutài did to me, I was anything but civil. If you can remember, she didn't say anything to me, nothing. Not a word about Tiolsi! So, we are going to dig up the truth about him."

'_This cannot end well Andréa. We both know that it will either drive Nutài insane, and make you the enemy. Do you really want that?'_

"If I have to leave Ellesméra for my actions, I don't care. As long as it drives them apart!" Andréa filled up her waterskin and proceeded to climbing atop Isúel once again.

'_Where are we going to go if you get us sent away from Ellesméra?'_ Isúel looked back at Andréa as she settled deep into the saddle.

"Uru'Baen is the most probable answer, but we could go anywhere you want to. But as of right now, we're heading to Kirtan."

Isuél knew about Tiolsi's past through Théra's telling. Almost everything she said was obscured by a series of elongated words, but the main message came through, Kirtan was the one place that held the truth. '_It could ruin their lives! Do you really want to undo everything they have done to forget about it?'_

"Yes, and it is necessary. I am not doing this because I want to create destruction, this is purely for revenge." Andréa cut their link, making any further communication by Isuél impossible. _This is your own fault._

***

There was a loud uproar from the crowd in Ellesméra who noticed Saphira flying overhead. The noise from the city was deafening to anyone on ground level, while in the air, the joy was visible from the amount of activity seen. Saphira relished in the amount of attention, but wasn't going to land until she reached the rider's village near the outskirts of the city. Shay'Tur stayed as close as she could to Saphira, allowing their wings to overlap slightly while Kangé and Stefan followed behind, taking in everything they could.

'_Is it always like this here?'_

'_The elves have a different opinion on everything from the humans.'_ Eragon was the only one to hear their thoughts. '_In their culture, dragons are the most important creatures in this world, even more so than the queen herself. Who by the way, will want to meet you before the end of today.'_

Stefan rocked back in his saddle as the group angled towards the rider's village courtyard. '_T- Th- the queen?'_

Everyone laughed at his reaction. '_It's nothing to worry about, she will only want to meet you. Just be careful of what you say. But since you are an outsider, nothing should be remembered as you don't know how to act in our culture.'_

The three landed within the village, but there was no group rushing towards them from the outside of the archway that was the entrance to the village. Everything was deathly silent. It was almost like no-one lived in the village at all. Eragon threw his mind out into the two houses that he remembered being Tiolsi and Nutài's. Only to find one inhabited.

Inside the house Tiolsi and Nutài didn't hear anything. There was a slight shudder, but nothing that was capable from Théra or Marnìu's breathing. Until they both lifted their heads off the ground. Shay'Tur's scent being the one giveaway that he, and possibly Arya, had returned to Ellesméra. '_You're back!'_

'_And I brought a few friends with me.'_

Théra and Marnìu quickly fumbled against each other, trying to make their way outside. Tiolsi and Nutài weren't far behind. There were two light growls escaping both Marnìu and Théra, as the gold dragon hid himself from their view, Kangé taking in as much as he could before meeting the others. "Arya! Eragon! Saphira! You've returned!"

Théra and Marnìu wasted no time in greeting Saphira and Shay'Tur, but after this was done, they walked around to find Kangé sitting on his haunches, staring at the tree houses. '_I see we have another dragon amongst us.'_

'_And to a human rider, I thought it would be a lifetime before we could meet you. I am Théra. And this is Marnìu…'_

Tiolsi and Nutài both stayed beside each other, as Eragon and Arya dismounted and moved closer to the others. "They have been waiting for months to meet the new dragon. It has been long since another has hatched." Tiolsi was the first to talk as Eragon and Arya closed the gap between them.

"Kangé has been… Excited to meet other dragons, but he did his fair share of complaining along the way." The group started laughing slightly, looking back at the five dragons as they reacquainted themselves with each other. "But we have returned with some losses, Andréa is out there somewhere. And she didn't say anything for the entire trip until the edge of Du'Weldenvarden. They left last night with no sign of wanting to be found."

Tiolsi and Nutài looked at the ground before their feet. "We knew that this would happen. She has been saying less to us as every day that has passed. There wasn't anything we could say that would get her to talk, but all she seemed to want was me to be gone."

"Which I would never allow to happen." Tiolsi held Nutài closer against his side.

"Yes, well. The only thing we could do to find her would be to scry, but chances are that she has cast several wards around herself and Isuél to be hidden from the world." Nutài returned her gaze to Eragon and Arya. "Brom made sure that being hidden was a high priority during his training."

"He always was one to remain hidden and stealthy from the world. But actually, with my return, I have brought something for Théra and Marnìu."

Both dragons turned their heads and looked at Eragon upon hearing their names. '_What could you have brought for us?'_

"It is something that you would find very special to both of you." Eragon made his way over to Saphira, who was sitting against a wall with Shay'Tur on her other side. Eragon climbed onto her back and unstrapped two saddlebags. Carrying them with an unusually high amount of care.

Both Théra and Marnìu sat beside each other, wondering what he could have in the bags. "Now, I know that what Arya did was hard on both of you." Both dragons looked at each other, then back at Eragon, having several ideas on what it could be. "But I'm sure that this would be better off in your hands." Eragon dug one hand into a bag after gently laying the other one on the ground. He reached into the bag and pulled out the midnight black egg. "I think you two would want to have it for the time being anyway."

Théra could help herself but reach out and pick the egg up from Eragon's outstretched arms. '_I never thought I would never see it again. Until it was a hatchling anyway.'_

"I thought that it would be better if you two held onto your own eggs, while we take care of Saphira and Shay'Tur's. But you can't hold onto them forever, eventually Nutài and Tiolsi would choose someone to carry it for a week."

'_We know, but like Théra said. We thought we would never see it again like that.'_ Marnìu nuzzled against Théra as the two turned around and made their way back over to the group of dragons.

Eragon picked up the other bag, and carried it with him until he was before Nutài and Tiolsi again. "But there is another surprise."

"What could possi-bl-y…" Tiolsi started, as Eragon held out the final pitch black egg. "Where did you find that?"

"It was hidden in Uru'Baen castle, Nasuada found it and assumed that…" Eragon reduced his voice to a whisper not to enrage Saphira. "Galbatorix… Would force it to hatch in case Shruikan died."

"So that was his back up plan?"

"That's what we assumed. But either way, we have it now."

***

Nightfall came, and Stefan was shown his own quarters beside where Andréa lived. He found his new home strange, and the smell of wood dominated over everything else. But when he reached his room, everything was forgotten when he collapsed onto the bed, tired from the past few days of travel. Kangé was hardly used to anything, but having his own place to sleep was a welcome change from the ground.

Arya had made up for her promise with Marnìu and Théra, making her first act of the next day to get several elves to sing to the tree. Usually a task like that would take weeks, if not months, but with enough energy, it could take merely a few hours. Shay'Tur and Saphira slept against each other on the dais, with Eragon and Arya against Saphira's side, like they had done more than eight months prior.

There was little activity in the village until the very late hours of the morning. Eragon and Arya relished in the time they had together in the place that they would call their home for the rest of their lives.

After what had happened between Saphira and Shay'Tur, there was nothing about the thoughts in the area. Saphira never wanted to think of the time they had apart ever again, but if such drastic measures had to be taken again, she was afraid that it would mean the end between them. But, Saphira avoided all thought on these subjects, leaving nothing but her love for Shay'Tur, and binding with Eragon.

When they were forced to awaken, Eragon and Arya had to force themselves apart for the moment, as Eragon checked what was going on in the village. It turned out that Islanzadí had come for her visit to meet the new rider, Stefan.

Stefan had no idea on who the elf queen was, or what she looked like. But by a simple deduction with the aid of Kangé, he assumed by the precession outside that she was here.

Of course, he did what was natural, and tried to go back to sleep against Kangé, until he was asked to awaken by someone of importance. '_I don't know how to meet a queen, the most important person I've met is Eragon, and he just seems like a normal person.'_

'_Elves are different from humans. Sure, Eragon is part elf, but his mind is still that of a human. He is more like you than anyone else in this forest, but I have been told that great respect must be paid to the queen.'_

'_I think I might just wait here until they leave, how long could they wait for me?'_

Kangé sighed. '_Not everything is that simple.'_

Eragon made his way outside and greeted the elf queen in the usual way. "Where is this _new rider_ that you told me about before Eragon?"

Eragon secretly despised the queen ever since she hid the information about his brother's wedding from him. But didn't allow anything to show as Islanzadí and Saphira were still at each other's throats over the egg incident. "He must still be sleeping, I didn't hear him fly out last night, and he would have no reason to. It shouldn't take him too long to awaken."

Islanzadí glanced into the sky, as if trying to choose her words carefully. "Some of us don't have that kind of time." She glanced back down at Eragon then around the rest of the village. "I don't have time for this, I will meet him when I am not on such a tight schedule."

Eragon couldn't believe it. Islanzadí was leaving without completing what she set out to do. It was so unlike her. "What of the new rider then? When shall you want to meet him?"

"When he awakens accompany him to my quarters, someone will know of my whereabouts." Islanzadí turned around to walk off, but then tilted her head back enough so Eragon could see half her face. "Oh, I almost forgot. About that missing rider, Andréa. We have received word that she is in Kirtan. No-one has informed us of her activities, just her location." Islanzadí turned away and left with a slight flick of her wrist as a wave.

Eragon's mind sunk, he remembered what Nutài had told him about her talks with Tiolsi. And heard from Arya how badly her friendship with Nutài was. _This can't be good._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok everyone, let me know what you think, I'll try not to leave such a long message this time.

I know that I tend to get carried away in this section, and today will probably be no exception... (sorry guys)

Umm, thanks to everyone that did review last chapter, feedback is always helpful and appreciated... But it's usually the same people, lets get some new faces out there!

I know that it doesn't help that a new chapter is churned out every few days, so people who are on here once a week can't keep up, but, well... I guess I can't complain, I know you people are out there, and most are loving every minute of it, I only wish that I could make more time to write and update faster... And to that I say, SCREW YOU SCHOOL!!

(Note, I do not recommend quitting school or anything like that, it was just a joke, calm down)

Well, it's a long message again, (I have to get better at these...)

Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I have to know, are the characters still in character? And have I developed the thers well enough? (Minus Kange and Stefan as they are new) Thanks.

LATER!


	58. Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 58:** **Forgotten Memories**

Kirtan looked much like Ellesméra from above, only by the abundance of trees and scattering dots on the ground. The two found it difficult to find a place to land, since there hadn't been a dragon in the area for over a century, but eventually, a clearing became known and landing was imminent.

The people of Kirtan were just as loyal to a dragon rider as in Ellesméra. Everyone bowed before Isúel and Andréa, oblivious as to why they had chosen to visit Kirtan. As soon as it was apparent that they wanted to stay, they were lead to what seemed to be the fanciest housing in the city.

"Normally, we save this area for when Islanzadí comes to visit, but you are just as special as our queen. It has been years since we have had a dragon rider stay here." Andréa and Isúel were enjoying being worshipped like the queen in Kirtan.

'_This is what we should be treated like. I could get used to this.'_ Andréa remained sitting on Isúel, watching the countless number of elves bow before her dragon.

'_But this kind of attention could drive you mad after a time, I don't know how Eragon and Saphira would've dealt with it when they first arrived in Ellesméra.'_ One elf bowed low before Isúel and Andréa, forcing them to stop in their paths. The elf kept her face hidden, and proceeded closer to Isúel, kissing one of her claws, then moving out of the way. '_But I do love this for the time being.'_

'_I guess that I can't stop them can I.'_ Andréa let out a slight laugh, it went unnoticed by the elves as by their fixation on the cyan blue dragon, but Isúel felt it.

'_Would you forbid me to have this fun too?'_

'_No I wouldn't. I mean, I'm not heartless, am I?'_

Isúel didn't have an answer and remained silent, she didn't want to put Andréa into a bad mood, and knew that all the answers she could've come up with would do just that.

***

The room they were lead to looked like any other from the outside, but once the doors were opened, the inner beauty was revealed. Luscious plants lined every wall, blossoming into flowers covering every colour imaginable. The inside seemed to have been sealed up from the outside for a while, causing the scents to almost explode outwards when the first door was opened. There was an almost endless hallway that extended the room down a side. The doorway wasn't big enough for Isúel to fit inside.

'_Where am I meant to sleep? I'm not staying out here for the night!'_

'_Oh relax, I'll pick a room with a window large enough to fit you inside, and big enough to hold the both of us for the night, give me a minute to find a place.'_

Isúel waited outside the tree house, waiting patiently as the continuous stream of elves continued to show respect to her. '_You don't have to rush, I'm fine out here for a while.'_

There was no answer, but Andréa knew what was going on. She sealed the door to allow no-one inside, but she would start her search tomorrow allowing some time for rest.

Andréa searched the house for several minutes, eventually finding a room large enough to fit Isúel inside. Andréa shot a mental picture to the dragon, and soon enough, she was landing within the edge of the room.

'_Where's my bed?'_

"This house wasn't designed for dragons Isúel, surely you can figure that out." Isúel let out a sigh and curled up in one of the corners, avoiding all furniture that lined the walls in the process. Andréa had cleared out some space for Isúel and made a pile of the assorted tables on one side. "But we will be staying here for a short while, so get comfortable."

Andréa's hair blew back as Isúel let out another, deeper sigh. '_When are you going to start asking about Tiolsi?'_

"WE," Andréa started. "Are going to start asking about him tomorrow, I thought that you might appreciate having some time to relax and enjoy yourself."

'_I guess I should thank you for that, but, there is nothing to do so it might be an early night.'_

"You can do as you wish for the while, but I want you here before we start anything tomorrow."

Isúel pricked up her ears for a second, she was granted some free time to do as she pleased, only in one of the worst possible places with nothing actually to do. It was a nice gesture, but only if she were in Ellesméra would it be a worthwhile thought. '_I don't have anywhere to go, so I might just stick to sleeping.'_

"Sounds like a good idea."

Isúel yawned expansively, showing that she was tired from the previous eight days of almost non-stop flying. She welcomed the rapidly approaching wave of sleep, despite the fact that it was only late afternoon and the sun was still visible through their third story window.

***

"You shouldn't be asking about things that could get you killed! Everybody here knows of what he has done, but none will ever bring it up as for the hurt he brought with those actions!" Andréa and Isúel were on the outskirts of Kirtan, just beginning their search for the truth on Tiolsi. "Some dark days those words bring up. It was banished from thought just because of the pain he caused." The elderly woman hung her head down, resting her chin on her chest. "Sure, he was young and impressionable, but such actions aren't worth remembering for any amount."

The old woman turned away and walked back into her house. Leaving Andréa and Isúel standing speechless just outside her door. '_Sounds like this isn't going to be as easy as you thought. She seemed more intent on taking her life, than remembering his actions.'_

'_But this is good. If people don't want to remember it, the worse his actions were. The more chance I have of breaking the two apart!'_

'_I said this before Andréa, but I don't like this idea any more than I did yesterday!'_

'_You worry too much… Come on, somebody has to be willing to talk about it.'_ Andréa turned away from the first house, then padded over to the second home.

The answer was instantaneous. Upon mentioning Tiolsi's name, there was a bow of the residents head, then a slam of the door. But quickly after the door was closed, the inhabitants quickly praised the rider and dragon, only to shut the door carefully before them.

This action was repeated almost exactly the entire way around the city, no-one wanted to talk about the past, and even less wanted to hear his name. It was a worthless struggle, no matter how many different approaches Andréa took, there was no person willing to divulge the information she needed.

'_This is hopeless, how many people have you asked so far, and how many of them said anything more than nothing at all?'_

"I am not going to give up, besides, would you rather do this, or fly for another three full days? I am not going to give up on this, and I am not returning to Ellesméra until I find out what he did!" Andréa approached another door, and knocked waiting for the reply.

Behind the door stood a young looking elf, but from experience Andréa guessed his age at about five hundred. The hallway behind him was covered in decorated rocks and specially carved stones.

Andréa took her gaze from down the hallway and onto the elf towering over her. It only took a few minutes to explain why she was there, but upon mentioning Tiolsi's name, the elf looked left and right outside, then proceeded to bring Andréa into the house.

'_I told you that it would work if we just waited.'_

'_He hasn't said anything yet, so I don't know why you're celebrating.'_

The elf walked down through the hallway, leading Andréa to a sitting room. He signalled for Andréa to sit in an armchair, and then he disappeared into another room. There were several cluttering noises coming from through the archway, but Andréa was too busy taking in everything within the house.

The array of stones on the walls only increased from the opening hallway, the chairs seemed to be stuffed with some form of fur, as it was warm to sit against, yet soft enough to be a bed if the time called for it. The other chair in the house looked to be in the exact same form, but dared not move since the owner hadn't said a word since Andréa had presented herself.

'_What is he doing? Why isn't he saying anything?'_

Isúel was sitting outside the house on her haunches, waiting for word to reach her of Tiolsi's past. All they knew so far was that it was something no-one wanted to bring up. But Isúel didn't say anything in reply, laughing softly on the inside wondering how the man would simply reject Andréa's ask for information.

The man returned from the other room with a platter of assorted fruits, placing it on the small table in between the two chairs. Andréa felt an unknown presence in her mind, wanting to communicate with her, but she blocked it out waiting for the man to speak to her.

After several minutes of blocking out the unknown presence, the pressure stopped and the elf changed his expression. He sat down on the chair opposite where Andréa was sitting and reached up to pull down the neck of his tunic. Revealing a scar across his throat, it was then that Andréa removed her defences, allowing the voice to contact her.

'_Many times people don't understand why I do not speak, and for this one time I shall break my silence.'_ Andréa was puzzled at what the elf said. '_It has been nearly a century since anyone has come to speak with me, and probably more since I have left this house.'_

'_Then why is it that you want to speak to me about this, surely there are others that wou-'_

'_No-one in this entire city will reveal to you the past of his actions. I was one of the few that stood against him to stop his rampage, and it was then that I lost my ability to speak.'_ The man gestured towards the pile of fruit in the centre of the room. '_It is a long story, so take what you want whenever you feel like it, tell your dragon that you will not be out for a while.'_

Andréa did just that, and not a moment later there was a thud from Isúel's wings followed by another, until the sound had left their hearing.

'_You said that it has been over a century since you have left this house, then how long ago did that happen to you?'_

'_He has lied about his age? No? It was not long before that, but he was very young at that time. Despite his age at the time, Tiolsi had proved himself being a very powerful warrior, he could defeat any in our ranks within minutes if he dared to try. But this was his undoing. Although he was the best fighter within the ranks, he grew arrogant that he could defeat anyone at any time, once he fought three of the master trainers at once, only to watch them fall one by one leaving him victorious during his time as champion._

'_They would not accept him into the force, he was much to young and his mind was yet to become fully trained. He could fight with a blade but his magic lacked because of it. He tried many times to use magic like the others, but he failed miserably with every attempt at it, The others laughed at him after failing to conjure fire by hand, causing him to challenge the entire class in a sword fight against him. But no-one was brave or stupid enough to take his challenge.'_

'_What does this have to do with people not wanting to remember him?'_

'_I am getting to that! His actions need explaining, but I understand why you want to know. He has become a dragon rider, yes?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Very well, he isn't known very much around the rest of the forest, everything that happened here about him was sealed shut, so that nobody should speak of it again._

_After trying year after year to get his magic to catch up with his blade work, Tiolsi became frustrated and started losing his mind in the work, he stayed awake for an entire week, trying every method available to get even the most simplest of spells to work, but nothing came. He became a ghost of his former self beyond that, in more way than one too._

'_It was after years of work in the beginner class that drove him mad, but it was his actions that spoke louder than words. He went on a rampage, he got tired of everyone teasing him over his inability, but through his failure and the rampage, he discovered another more deadly trait._

'_Since the students back then played numerous practical jokes on him, he saw the leader of magic studies and he granted him a nullifying necklace, stopping all spells cast towards him. It was filled with much power, and no-one knew how much was inside it, surely it would run out eventually, but it is yet to find an end._

_But one day, over a century ago, he was pushed over the edge. People stopped with their magic tricks and used real ones against him. He was excluded from every group, and became an outcast. This was the final time we saw him sane._

_Tiolsi lost control, he started at one end of a building, and made his way to the other, cutting down anybody in his sight. It didn't matter how strong they were because eventually, everyone fell. Beginners, seniors, masters, nothing could stop him. I was the only one to survive against his onslaught but I still didn't make it out unscathed. But it didn't end there, I wasn't in the building at the time, but I heard the screams followed by several slicing sounds then silence. I tried to make my way to the training grounds but I was too late. I came in from where he started and it is something I would much rather forget.'_

The man closed his eyes and sent picture after picture to Andréa. _Countless bodies lying in a hallway, walls stained with a seemingly endless drip of blood. _It was pure chaos. The pictures continued as he walked into a room, everything was the same. _Bodies were strewn over the floor with slashing cuts across their faces._ Andréa couldn't help herself but feel tears roll down the sides of her faces. Although she knew no-body on the floor, she couldn't help but cry over the inhumane acts that Tiolsi had brought.

'_But it didn't stop there, he sought out every single elf that showed their face to him, if you so even glanced in his direction you wouldn't live another day. Eventually he made his way towards the outskirts of the city, and into his home, it was there that I caught up to him._

'_It wasn't hard to follow him, I just watched the continuing path of destruction. The people were tending to the wounded, but there wasn't enough life in them to continue. Everyone watched as I followed his path, pleading for me to bring an end to his deranged assault._

'_Once I opened the door into his house, there were the bodies of his parents and no sign of him. I stepped inside, only to have him drop down behind me and start his attack. It was a short-lived battle, but in the end, he sliced my throat and ran from the city._

'_It was a week before I awoke, to find nothing but destruction in this once peaceful city. We didn't tell anyone of this incident at the risk of more lives being lost, but enough had gone from Kirtan._

'_It took a few hours for me to remember what happened, but after a brief speech from other people, I was the only survivor that faced him. I was also the last master inside the city. I couldn't live on knowing what I had unleashed on our world, so I told the few around that I was dead, and so I took refuge in this house, and have never left since.'_

'_Then how did everyone live on knowing that such a…monster was loose in Du'Weldenvarden?'_

'_We did what any one else would in our situation. Every record of him ever living here was destroyed, every memory locked away, every word was sealed. It still pains us to know that he's out there, but it would be worse if he turned that way again. As for him being a dragon rider, he must have changed more than anyone could've imagined. If he has only come out of hiding months ago, I would hate to know what happened to him during the eons of loneliness.'_

'_But he is now fluent with magic use, from what I have seen he is just as capable as anyone I have ever met.'_

'_That would've been it. Being a rider would accelerate his magic ability to be just as powerful as any normal elf. This could save us all from his lost thoughts.'_ The elf paused and leant back into his chair, closing his eyes once again. '_I don't know what you are planning to do with this information, but if you push him to such acts again, dire consequences face you and anyone else living in Ellesméra. Be wary, because some things are best left forgotten.'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I planned on updating this yesterday, but lightning will kinda stop you from turning on your computer... (get the hint?) Anyway, I will write this as if it WAS updated yesterday... ok, here is goes...

WOW! 2 months this story has been up... And I must say that it is more than I expected!

58 chapters, over 130,000 words... Even I'm surprised at those numbers...

This is longer than I planned it to be, and more popular than I could've even dreampt of it being. And this brings me to two words that I say way too often...

!!!THANK YOU! TO EVERYONE!!!

This goes out to all the people reading or following this story, even though there is no sign of it happening, the hit counter has reached over 20,000!!! (YEAH!)

I would PERSONALLY like toname everyone who has added this to favourites, in order of who's been here the longest!

1. twilightwolf8988  
2. Arkillon Shadeslayer  
3. AuroraandRosalieWannabe  
4. Belld-chan  
5. CookazzLokazz  
6. Dragonmaster0283  
7. Emerald Magic  
8. Eragonrules  
9. FiLlInGtHeVoId  
10. FlamingDeath  
11. Future Aviator  
12. IceRose84528  
13. InheriWriter  
14. Kiminaru  
15. Kittisbat  
16. Kyubbiman  
17. Leahwannabe479  
18. Oromis and Glaedr  
19. Predja  
20. Rapidashponyta  
21. Rockgirl4995  
22. ShadedWriterOfTheDarkness  
23. SilverSalvation13  
24. SlayerofShades  
25. Sophstar  
26. ThirteenthApocalypse  
27. Tubz1995  
28. VampireDragonKills  
29. Adamspurgin  
30. blahblahblah123456789  
31. bolkite  
32. brngurl  
33. dreyanor  
34. john15951  
35. stalkurn  
36. super yoshi  
37. swimluver  
38. twilightwolf8988

Ok, that's everyone minus the one who's stayed by me through all the bad things I put into this story... For the moment, he has disappeared, but I would like to personally thank rainbowsix for saving this story so many times I lost count...

So, wherever you are, please, it's been so long since I've heard word from you... before this turns into a PM, I'll continue to write the A/N

For all who hate it when I do this, sorry, but I felt inclined to writing something special as it has been two month since it was published.

ANYWAY!

You guys are my inspiration, and I look forward to writing much, much more...

once again,

LATER!


	59. The Challenge

WOOT!!! AFTER BOOK 4 IS BACK ON THE UPDATE LIST!!!!!

And I'm sure that many of you are happy to know that!

It's been a good 3 weeks without an update, so I'm sure that many just want to read the 59th installment to this story... lol

I'll leave another message at the end, so, ENJOY!

NOTE! if you've forgotten about what happened in the last chapter, I strongly suggest that you re-read it, because something is elaborated on so, yea, that's just my suggestion... anyway, back to the story...

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 59:** **The Challenge**

Another week passed and the sun sank below the horizon once more in Ellesméra, and the entire village was still. Life was perfect for those who lived in the rider's village. Eragon and Arya had been closer than ever, and the same went for Saphira and Shay'Tur. But neither pair shared any information to the other as to their activities between each other. Eragon welcomed the newfound privacy that he was entitled to, but there were times when Saphira wanted to know what they did during the day, only to have the question shot down by one about her activities. Tiolsi and Nutái were exactly the same with Théra and Marnìu, the only difference was that Tiolsi and Nutái shared their events with Marnìu, in return of their activities for the day.

Andréa hadn't been heard from since she had left the group at the edge of Dú'Weldenvarden. But although one of their own was missing, there was little worry as to what she was doing. Both Eragon and Arya knew that she had left for Kirtan, but nothing was said to Tiolsi or Nutái at the risk of something happening between the two.

A great many things were considered by Eragon. His life had been perfect for more than a few hours, so he was expecting the almost inevitable interruption that would disturb his life once more. Ever since the fall of the Empire there had been one event after another, when all he wanted was to settle down and live on in the world of peace that he created. As the entire village settled into sleep, Eragon positioned himself against Arya in preparation for their third night together. The two had stopped sleeping beside their dragons to increase the amount of privacy they could have. But many times both Saphira and Shay'Tur tried to find the answer why.

***

Two people stood on a ship, both staring straight into each other's eyes. There was nothing that Eragon could see beyond the two. The couple were held together tightly, slowly moving out into the misty expanse beyond them. The silhouettes of the beings slowly faded into the grey that was the mist. When the couple had gone completely from view, Eragon shifted his gaze around the rest of the area. There was nothing that looked familiar to the rider. But the definite feel of pebbles plagued his weary feet. While examining the rest of the landscape, Eragon spotted two over-sized shadows that rolled around each other, only to find the grey mist that was completely surrounding the area.

_I've been here before._ Eragon thought to himself.

He took a step forward, watching as the mist cleared before him, showing a single figure staring out towards where the boat had left. Eragon couldn't see much of the person. But it was down on both knees, craning it's neck backwards, facing the colourless sky.

A wave of sound suddenly hit Eragon, it was a man's shout. "Era-"

***

'-_G__on!' _Saphira's voice rang out inside his mind.

Eragon awoke with a shock. The burning of the sun was across his entire face. Arya wasn't beside him either, but the morning was late and so that didn't worry him too much. Eragon searched out with his mind trying to find that of anyone that would be in the village. Saphira was the only one that was within a minds-reach of him.

'_Saphira! Why did you wake me?'_

'_Eragon, you were shouting at me from your sleep, what were you dreaming about?'_

He thought back to the first time when he first had the dream remembering that there had been many years since he had last had it. '_What was I saying Saphira? Did anyone else hear me?'_

'_As far as I know, I was the only one that heard your thoughts. The second you started talking about you being sorry I shielded your mind for you.'_

'_What was I saying sorry about?'_ Eragon was becoming worried. He rushed out of bed and headed down the stairs to be greeted by Saphira lying on her bed.

'_You were saying that I was right. That you were wrong about trying to stay here…'_

Eragon was lost for words. He was even unsure that he heard those come out of Saphira. '_What do you think it means?'_

'_I think you have to tell Arya.'_ Saphira got up from her position and headed towards the door. '_She went out with Shay'Tur for a while. But I'm sure that she would be back soon.'_

Eragon gathered his thoughts over what had happened. _Why would I be wrong about staying here?_ There was much that ran through Eragon's mind. The thought of leaving frightened Eragon. Ellesméra had become his first home since his journey to destroy the black king began. There had been many faces that Eragon would never forget throughout his journey, but if he was to leave many he would never see many again, but the most memorable people were already lost to him. '_Did I say anything else?'_

'_I'm sorry Eragon, but all you mentioned was leaving. As to where I do not know, but that is all I heard.'_

Eragon followed Saphira outside and mounted his dragon in the hope of finding Arya and Shay'Tur. As the two were lifted into the air, and scanned the horizon for any signs of the others. No other riders had come into his mind's reach, but Eragon wanted to find the others. '_Did they tell you where they went?'_

'_Tiolsi, Nutài and Stefan went out training with Arya. So I assume that the riders, and dragons, would be separated from each other.'_

'_Why aren't you out there training with them?'_

'_I was guarding your mind from the others. That dream of yours caused everyone to think that I wasn't feeling well.'_ Eragon had a slight laugh, but felt pleased to know that Saphira still put him above all others.

'_Thank you Saphira.'_

'_There is no need to than-'_ Saphira turned her head, finding a glimmer in the distance. '_Looks like I found them.'_ The sapphire blue dragoness turned toward the reflection, finding it in a slight purple hue.

'_Surely Marnìu would be around Théra, but what about Shay'Tur and Arya?'_

'_Eragon, they left to train. I don't know why Shay'Tur wouldn't be there, he is the second-most trained dragon in the entire land.'_

Eragon smiled for a second. '_You're forgetting about Thorn Saphira. Surely he must have something against Shay'Tur.'_

'_Not by a long shot.'_

The two flew in silence until they arrived at the clearing which Shay'Tur and Saphira had picked to be their training ground. It was a hard job trying to find a clearing large enough for two dragons to land, let alone five.

'_Saphira! I see that you're feeling better.'_ Shay'Tur as the first to notice that she had actually arrived. Eragon could see Arya focusing most of her attention on Stefan, as Tiolsi and Nutài worked together on other projects. But mostly Tiolsi tried to avoid the sword fighting and focused most of his time on magic.

'_This is mainly Eragon's doing. But I think that I might just watch for today.'_ Saphira looked back at Eragon.

'_Thanks again Saphira.'_ He said privately before moving off to where Arya and Stefan were working.

Stefan looked well trained with the sword, but compared to the elves increased strength and agility, it was a futile effort. Watching Stefan try to defeat Arya reminded Eragon of his first journey into Ellesméra, fighting against Vanir and failing almost immediately after the duel started.

Arya was working on her defensive pattern shifting stances every two or three blows to try and confuse whomever she might be fighting. It had been a while since both Eragon and Arya faced off against each other to see who was the better sword-fighter. But both Eragon and Arya thought it a waste of time, since they were both the best within the entire land, and that was no question.

Stefan was visibly struggling to keep up with Arya, but he didn't want to give in to her until he was completely spent. Arya parried a blow aimed at her front leg, and disarmed Stefan with a move faster than he could think. Arya slipped around to his back and held the sword's edge up against his throat. "Dead." She said simply.

Stefan went down onto one knee, knowing that he would never be able to stand up against an elf in sword fighting or magic. "You'll have to teach me- how to do that one day." Stefan panted out. Eventually he walked over to his sword and sheathed it back against his waist.

'_You last longer every time I see you fight Stefan.'_ Kangé had seen most of the duel between him and Arya as Marnìu and Théra wanted to do their training first, leaving them with the entire day together.

"But it's still not enough."

"Stefan, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I'm impressed that you can hold your own for that long against me. As a human, that is an incredible display of endurance." Arya had sheathed her sword too. She had resorted to just calling it her sword on the risk of what might take control of Eragon at the same time. "When Tiolsi and Nutài move down to Uru'Baen, I would like you to train under them, as you would e a much better match to the other human riders that would eventually be uncovered."

"It would be nice to be around my own kind again. No offence Eragon."

"There is nothing to apologise about. I am neither elf no human. So I am to be alone for all of eternity."

"That's why you have me." Arya moved to Eragon's side as he wrapped his arm around her.

Stefan took a deep breath, leaning against Kangé who had moved to his side to support him. "So who is the best fighter out of all of you?"

Both Eragon and Arya looked at each other. Eragon had just gone through that train of thought, so almost had an answer immediately. "Neither of us have fought against each other in years. But I'm happy to be equal with her."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Seriously, who is the best fighter in this world. I know that it either has to be Eragon, because he defeated Galbatorix, or Arya because she trains the rest of us."

Arya looked over at Stefan who was almost standing straight against his gold dragon. "I might train both Tiolsi and Nutài, but whenever I am fighting against Tiolsi, he never breaks a sweat. So as far as I'm concerned we could all be equal best in Alagaësia."

Tiolsi and Nutài both looked at each other after hearing their names brought up. "What about us?" Tiolsi stood up and dropped the many stones he was levitating. He and Nutài walked up to beside where Stefan was standing and entered the conversation.

"I was just saying that every time I tried to train you with a sword you never broke a sweat, so I don't actually know how good you are."

"Well, there's only one way to find out…" Stefan spoke up looking at Tiolsi in the process. "Come on, let's see what you've got."

Tiolsi immediately turned around and headed back to the tree stump he was sitting on. "No, not going to happen. Not an option."

Nutài held her position and held on to one of Tiolsi's arms. "They have a point. Every time I have watched you fight it seemed in slow motion."

Tiolsi turned around and faced the entire group. Marnìu, Théra, Saphira and Shay'Tur had all gathered around wondering what was going to happen. They had all heard the conversation, but they too were interested in knowing who was the best of all.

"I told you, I am not going to fight against you even if it means losing an arm. There is nothing you can do that will change my mind."

'_I want to see what he can do.'_ Eragon said quietly to Arya. Eragon took a few steps forward, keeping all his attention on Tiolsi. Eragon pulled out Brisingr and continued towards Tiolsi. "Hey, Tiolsi." Eragon called out, moving within striking distance to the turned away elf who stopped when his name was called. Nutài had stepped away from Tiolsi, wondering what Eragon had planned. "Think quick!"

Eragon leapt into the air, flying towards the back of Tiolsi, only to have him whirl around and block Eragon's swipe as his arm. Eragon was surprised at the speed in which Tiolsi had spun around. "I said that I wasn't going to fight you."

"I want to see what you can do." Eragon swung his sword around aiming at Tiolsi's other arm, only to have it blocked mere inches from his skin.

"Ok, you want to see what I can do?" Tiolsi asked rhetorically. He swung his sword around to hit Eragon on his opposite arm, changing the ark mid flight and jabbing towards Eragon's abdomen in the process.

The change in flight path took Eragon off guard, but he managed to block the attack before any contact was made. Eragon went on the defensive and started to block everything that Tiolsi threw at him.

_He's holding back…_ Eragon could feel the power behind each blow disappear almost a half-second before their swords made contact, so he turned the tables and went on the offensive. Eragon swung his sword out and struck at the side of Tiolsi's head.

Eragon's attack seemed to take an age to him. It was then that he realised that they were fighting with proper swords, with the edge sharpened and ready for battle. _This is dangerous._ He thought. But his worries were nothing compared to what happened next.

Tiolsi saw the attack coming, and waited as long as he could, before swinging his sword up towards Eragon's. He deflected the attack aimed at the side of his head, and pulled it back down with lightning speed, slicing into Eragon's ribs in the process. Tiolsi immediately pulled his sword out and muttered a word in the ancient language to clean his sword.

"I told you that I didn't want to fight you Eragon. Maybe next time you will be wise and heed my warnings." Tiolsi turned away from Eragon who had collapsed on the grass in pain from Tiolsi's sword being embedded in the side of his body. It wasn't long before Arya made it to his side and healed the gash.

When his would was healed, Eragon looked around for Tiolsi, wanting to talk to him about their duel. "Were you holding back Eragon?"

"No, I gave it everything I had, and he still managed to beat me in one move." Eragon ran his hand over the mended skin. It was still bruised slightly from Tiolsi's attack, but otherwise he was fine. "I don't understand. Maybe we're not the best fighters in Alagaësia."

Nutài was standing beside Eragon and Arya, wondering where Tiolsi had gone to. "I don't know why he would avoid fighting if he is that good at it."

"Maybe there's a reason to that too, but first we have to find him…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ooooohhhhhhh... Don't challenge a guy to a sword fight that turns it down immediately... There is a moral here... People say no for a reason...

lol...

Man, it feels so good o be able to write this story again, I've been working and working, trying to get something that fits, and I guess that I found something that will keep everything rolling... (Or so you think...) lol, but there will be another time for that...

ANYWAY! Thnks to all who is still with this story despite the prolonged wait, but this story is now in the routine... I will do one chapter of this, then one of A bond together, unless it comes to an important part of the story on either one...

But, please review people, and I think that I might start an annonomous review section down here to answer questions that those people leave behind... I read through all the anonomous reviews, and some must be really annoyed that I couldn't reply to them, so, at the end here I'll leave a message to each person... guess that it won't be a private message or anything, but at least I can answer your questions...

rambling again... lol... man it feels good to be back in the swing of things... lol

LATER!


	60. Fall Into Ruin

**Chapter 60:** **Fall into Ruin**

Tiolsi sat alone in the middle of Dú'Weldenvarden alone on a boulder set standing in the middle of a small hill. This is where Tiolsi felt he belonged. There was a spark in his mind that set him off right before Eragon attacked him. The taste of death was fresh in his mind after he had inflicted a wound on another being. His first sight of blood since he left Kirtan, disgraced as the wretch people claimed he was. _This isn't right! I have changed!_ Tiolsi thought to himself over and over. He was now known to the world once more, and it was only a matter of time until people realised who he was, and what he had become.

'_Good, your back. How much I have missed you…'_ Tiolsi's head jerked around, trying to find the source of the voice. '_Yes… It has been a while hasn't it.'_ Tiolsi held both of his hands against his head, erecting as many barriers as possible to try and avoid the voice. '_I left you almost a century ago and I have travelled many leagues to find you again. Both Arya and Eragon felt my power, but they weren't worthy enough to contain it. That is why I have found you again. Our time has come once more, only now it is not the elves that need attention. But the riders.'_

'_No, I will never turn on them. Becoming a rider was the only thing that changed me for the better. It is the one event of my life that I can say was for the better!'_

'_The only good thing? No, you fool. Ridding the world of the suspicious acts carried out in Kirtan, that was a great deed. And ridding the riders along with their so called glory is only the next step to your ultimate level of power. The dragons are the only thing that stands between us and the domination of this world!'_

'_No, I will not do it!'_

'_You don't have a choice.'_

***

"Tiolsi! Where are you?" Nutài had been searching for Tiolsi ever since finding out that Eragon was ok. She had travelled for what seemed like an hour trying to find her love. Even Marníu and Théra were flying overhead searching for him. Nutài entered a small clearing, only to find it empty like the rest of the forest. Nutài walked further into the centre, and sat down on a stone placed atop a small hill. "Where could he be?"

"I'm right here." Nutài turned around to find Tiolsi standing directly behind her. His skin had changed into the pale green that it was when she had first discovered feelings for him. "But you can't stay for long. There isn't much time."

"What time? Why did you run off like that?"

"Nutài, it's happening again. I am becoming what I was and I don't want to hurt you." Tiolsi turned away for a moment and drew his sword. "Get out of here before I do something that I will regret. Take Théra and Marníu away from Dú'Weldenvarden so that I can't find you."

"What has happened to you Tiolsi?"

"Talk to Andréa, she knows exactly why you must leave. Pass Kirtan on your way out of here, and take Eragon and Arya with you. I don't want to destroy the riders."

'_What are you doing? Fool, kill her now while she is defenceless!'_

"Go now before I can't control it!" Tiolsi turned back towards where Nutài was standing, swinging his sword in a wide ark over his head, burying itself in the stone several feet. Nutài dove out of the way from Tiolsi's sword, calling out for the two dragons in the process.

'_We're coming Nutài! But Marnìu is acting strangely. I can't explain it.'_

It dawned on Nutài then that because of their link, Marnìu would too be effected by Tiolsi's mind. '_Never mind about me! Take Marnìu away from Tiolsi, I will explain when I find you.'_ Nutài rolled onto her back, finding Tiolsi's sword flying towards her once more.

"Letta!" Tiolsi's sword froze inches from making contact with Nutài's body. She was petrified beyond belief, yet she found movement almost impossible. She too was frozen, but not from magic, just out of fear.

'_Let me go!'_ Tiolsi shouted into her mind. But Nutài's defences held strong against any of Tiolsi's wishes.

Nutài scrambled out from underneath the point of Tiolsi's sword, and started running in the direction the two dragons had taken off. Just before leaving the clearing, Nutài turned back and stared at Tiolsi's still form. His rage slowly building due to the lack of movement. _I must find that necklace!_ Tiolsi was berating himself for leaving it amongst his most valuable possession inside his home.

"What has happened to you?" Nutài turned away and started running towards Ellesméra, wanting to pass on the message to Arya and Eragon.

Nutài felt the drain on her strength increase as Tiolsi continued to fight against her spell, but she had to keep it up ad gain as much distance as possible before she had to release it. It was then that she looked up into the sky, finding Marnìu soaring towards Tiolsi's location, with Théra following, her attempts to slow the purple dragon were futile from the eyes of Nutài.

'_Théra! Leave Marnìu for now. Something is wrong with Tiolsi and Eragon must know.'_

'_But Nu-'_

'_Please! We must go, I can't hold the spell for long!'_

Théra roared as she released her mate's tail and picked up her rider, promptly speeding towards Ellesméra to warn both Eragon and Arya of Tiolsi's health and wellbeing. '_Nutài, what is the meaning of this? What has happened to Tiolsi?'_

'_I don't know what is wrong with him. But Andréa knows why for some reason. We must go.'_

'_Andréa is in Ellesméra, I can sense her from here. But Eragon and Arya have found her before you.'_

***

"What were you thinking? Flying off to Kirtan to find out about what? Some story about Tiolsi?" Eragon was standing before Andréa as she sat on the outside of her home. "I thought I made myself clear when I told everyone to avoid Kirtan! Why did you disobey a direct order?"

"If I could turn back and change what happened, then I wouldn't have gone. I don't want to know about what he has done in the past. As long as it never happens again." Andréa continued to glance back to Isúel who was in the same position as her. Cowering underneath her two superiors, Saphira and Shay'Tur.

'_Wait! Eragon, Arya. I need to speak with Andréa!'_ Théra landed inside the rider's village almost immediately after sending the message. "I need to know what Tiolsi did in his past."

"Nutài, what is the meaning of this? I thought you, of all people, would respect Tiolsi's past and leave everything be!"

"I know!" Nutài shouted back, her sadness becoming apparent in her voice. "But Tiolsi told me to, whatever he did back there, it's happening to him again."

Everone froze. Even Saphira and Shay'Tur moved away from Isúel giving her some space after Nutài's message. Andréa glanced back between Eragon, Arya, Nutài and Shay'Tur. As they all crept closer to her almost in anticipation in what the young rider had done.

"I'll tell you, but it's something that I'd rather forget." Andréa took a deep breath and started going through everything that the silent elderly elf said to her several days ago. Everyone from Eragon to Shay'Tur was shocked to know of the acts that Tiolsi had done while he was younger.

"You mean to say that he is the best fighter within the entire world?" Eragon had taken a seat against Saphira's side with Arya throughout the long story.

"Yes, but we must stop him before something serious happens." Andréa looked over towards Nutài. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. Bu-"

"That doesn't matter. But from what I could hear from his mind, he plans on destroying the riders and becoming the ruler of Alagaësia much like Galbatorix." Saphira growled at the mention of the black king's name, but Nutài only expected it to be a reflex action. "He told me to warn you guys and to leave Dú'Weldenvarden as soon as possible."

Eragon nodded. "We don't have much time then, judging by the way that Marnìu isn't with Théra, he is with Tiolsi. That could make escape almost impossible, but we must find a way to remove this curse from Tiolsi before someone gets hurt."

There was aloud roar heard in the distance, and it was then that everyone wondered what had happened. Then Eragon figured out what had happened. "Where is Kangé and Stefan?"

All riders immediately mounted their dragons and took off after the roar, finding a purple glint on the horizon. But to their luck, it was only getting smaller.

As the entire group of riders landed, they found Stefan impaled on a tree with his own sword through his heart. Kangé was laying lifeless on the ground beside his deceased rider. But there was no movement from the lifeless dragon. They were both dead and gone.

All riders and dragons immediately fell to the ground. The first of the new generation of riders had fallen. An overcoming sense of weakness ran through all the bodies within the area. Even a few elves who head the roar emerged from the trees to find the fallen rider and dragon.

"We need to get out of here. Stefan wouldn't want us to find the same fate. May your soul find peace amongst the afterlife, and pray that we do not fall victim as you have." Eragon bowed his head slightly. Although Stefan had been a rider for the least amount of time, all riders felt the pain through each other. Andréa the most, because if she had have accepted that he was human, which was what Isúel asked of her, nothing would've changed. But that wasn't what happened. "We must move. Tomorrow we will leave, but after Stefan's funeral."

Each of the four remaining dragons picked up one limb of the fallen dragon, carrying him to the centre of the rider's village, only to have Islanzadí confront them.

"What the meaning of this Eragon? Why has a rider fallen?"

"It's Tiolsi." Eragon dismounted from Saphira who had fallen deathly silent. Kangé was her child. Shay'Tur too was in distress. Both Théra and Isúel tried to comfort them, but it was no use at the present time. "We must speak about this. We are leaving tomorrow morning after Stefan's funeral. But I'm afraid that I don't know how we're going to stop Tiolsi."

Eragon started explaining the same story that Andréa had explained to him just over fifteen minutes ago. Arya joined Eragon's side mid-way through his explanation, but Islanzadí was too worried about the wellbeing of the dragons to worry.

"This will not do. We need to fortify our defences and stop Tiolsi from killing any more of you. No, you shall not leave Ellesméra. But I will detail every single one of our finest guards to defend this area." Islanzadí looked over at Saphira, feeling her sorrow just from an instant of viewing her form. "You do not know how hard this is Eragon. We have finally witnessed the revival of the dragon race only to have something like this happen. I will not allow it! I shall keep every treetop covered with scouts to warn of Tiolsi's presence. Go and comfort your dragon, she needs you more than ever now. I will take care of everything else. Nothing will stop the riders, even if it happens to be one of your own."

Eragon lowered his glance towards Islanzadí and turned away, quickly making it to Saphira's side, trying to comfort his dragon over her loss. '_Why did we leave them out there when we have such a threat around? This is all my fault, I should've been there for him! Why wasn't I there to protect my son?'_

"Saphira, if you were there, then you would've suffered the same fate. It would take all of us combined to take down Tiolsi, but it isn't Tiolsi that I would be worried about. Marnìu would be just as, I not more, powerful than his rider."

'_And I have to lose him too after all of this! I cannot fight against my own son! Even if it means for me to face death itself, I will not do it!'_

"Saphira, I promise you that Marnìu will not be a problem through all this. If you don't want to fight, you don't have to. There are more than enough of us to hold him at bay with magic. All we need is enough people to keep Tiolsi distracted while Marnìu is being overpowered."

Saphira continued to grieve her loss as the afternoon slowly turned into night. None of the riders knew that morning that the dragon race would be facing extinction again. None of them knew that another great threat would be to rise and challenge for power. And there was only one thing that they could do as the countless number of troops from Islanzadí's service surrounded the rider's village and scouted the skies. Prepare.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, I know I have been saying this every single chapter that I put up for this story... But it is driving me insane...

You guys are the ONE SINGLE reason as to why I wrote this... and I'll be damned if I don't give YOU GUYS an ending to this story...

I know that your al robably sick of me saying that this story is over, or that I'm back doing it again... But it has finally pushed me to breaking point!

I AM GOING TO GET THIS DONE FOR Y-O-U! (the readers)

That's it! It's official! I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE!!!!!

(This means that all my other stories are going on a temporary hiatus to accompany for my devotion to this one)

so, prepare for the future, as AFTER BOOK 4 is back in the running!!!

(PLEASE note that this story wilbe left open for a 'sequel', open meaning that ANYONE can continue it... But the end is not far off, so, wait for it before any thoughts fly into your head...)

LATER!


	61. Don't Stray

**Chapter 61:** **Don't Stray**

'_Go, take them now! They are defenceless!'_ Tiolsi was hiding deep within a cave with Marnìu asleep at his side. '_What are you waiting for? Strike them down!'_

Tiolsi shot up from his laying position and walked to the mouth of the cave. Tearing at his hair in the process. '_Get out of my head! I won't do it!'_

'_You've already killed one, and he was barely what I would call a challenge. Now, you will fight them whether you want to or not.'_

'_Just try and make me!'_

'_With pleasure.'_

Tiolsi felt the unwanted presence in his mind slowly leave the barriers that concealed his essence and drain away from him completely. He took a quick sigh, wondering what was to come. Tiolsi made his way back towards the purple dragon and lay against his side, wanting nothing more than to feel sleeps embrace, yet he knew that something wasn't right.

_I'm sorry Stefan. _The disgraced rider had flown to the northernmost edge of Alagaësia. The cave was facing out towards the ocean, with the edge of Dú'Weldenvarden just over a ridge about a hundred feet from the pebble ridden coastline. _I didn't mean for it to be this way._ Tiolsi shut his eyes and tried to leave his world for the night, if only just to reminisce on the past events that brought him joy and peace. Everything was perfect, but it just wasn't meant to be that way.

Tiolsi was thrown from his position against the side edge of the cave, moved completely by Marnìu's sudden thrashing. The large dragon bashed his tail against the side of the cave while holding his head against the stone floor with both forepaws. A pain stricken roar echoed throughout the cave, the waves of sound being sounded at an almost ear splitting level.

Tiolsi pulled himself up from the hard floor, wondering why Marnìu had suddenly come under attack, also wondering why he wasn't feeling anything against his mind. Marnìu was completely shut off from the world, but it wasn't on his own accord.

'_I tell you now! Kill the riders or I will torment your dragon until he passes! You can't feel a thing so it makes the pain so much worse for him. Now, go! Strike them now!'_

"Stop this!" Tiolsi shouted over the uneven thumping caused by Marnìu's now bloody tail against the hard stone wall. "It's me you want! Leave Marnìu out of it!"

'_But if I torture you, then nothing will happen. Now I'll tell you again. Kill the riders!'_

Another pain filled roar shot through Tiolsi's ears, the wall slowly being painted red by Marnìu's tail. "That's enough! I'll do it, just leave Marnìu alone!"

The purple dragon suddenly collapsed on the ground, lifeless. '_Fine. But to make sure that you will do your job, I will not allow you to contact your dragon until another rider has fallen! Go, complete your destiny!'_

Tiolsi felt empty once again. As his ears slowly stopped ringing he paced over to the still dragon. "I'm sorry that this had to happen. I don't want anything to happen to you." Tiolsi examined his dragon's tail, finding it stripped almost completely to the bone. The elf remembered his study with magic on healing with Brom and Nutài. The two figured that healing was probably the most important aspect of magic considering the situation so that was what they focused on most. Tiolsi searched his memory for the right collection of words then prepared himself for the drain it would take on his energy. "It's all my fault."

***

"Today is a sad day, as it marks the loss of the first of the new generation of riders. Despite the fact that Stefan and Kangé had been one of us for only a short amount of time, his name will be immortalised as one of us for the rest of eternity." Eragon was standing on an elevated platform before the two bodies of Kangé and Stefan. The golden dragon's scales were overbright in the morning sunlight, putting the lifeless body in what seemed like a spotlight focused directly onto it. Stefan was laid flat, laying to Eragon's right side, grasping his sheathed sword by the hilt running down his body.

Both Nutài and Arya were against having Stefan hold the very item that caused his death, but it was his sword and it was how a rider's funeral had been done since the time of old. Oromis' being the only exception as his sword was lost amongst the debris after the siege on Gil'ead.

"His death wasn't one that any of us asked for, as one of your own has turned against us, much like how the riders of old once fell. But the outcome will be different this time! We have order and strength. We know of the threat and what will occur if nothing is done to stop it." Eragon turned to face the corpses of Kangé and Stefan. "So although this is a sad day for the elves and the riders, we must not grieve for our losses, as there are more troubles on the horizon. One that could destroy the dragons." He turned to face the gathered crowd once more. "But one that will never come! Rest in peace brother, and let the light of the dragon's fire guide you both peacefully."

Eragon fell to one knee, signalling to Saphira, Shay'Tur, Isúel and Théra to ignite the two bodies of their former comrades. The mix of coloured flames danced between each other, being formed and contained by the many spell casters sitting off to the side. Patterns of dragons and riders alike danced above the fallen couple for several minutes, allowing for the gathered elves to gaze in awe of the collected flames. But eventually the flames died down and exploded in one giant flash of colours, leaving the two pedestals empty.

Eragon stayed his position for several minutes, until Arya came to his side and picked the rider's leader up from his lowered position. "Eragon, there was nothing you could do about it. But there is something more important that we need to think about."

"I know Arya," Eragon wrapped his arm around her waist, holding Arya tightly against himself as a sense of security. "But I can't help it. He was one of our own."

"I know that too Eragon. But you're not the only one that needs comforting. Saphira lost a child, as you only lost a follower."

Both Eragon and Arya glanced towards the distressed sapphire blue dragoness. Eragon had never seen her in such a sorry state. There was something about her that made him only feel worse. Saphira was doing well to hide her pain, but Eragon could feel that her mind was quite the opposite.

'_At least you didn't have to make the fire all by yourself…'_ Eragon joked slightly towards Saphira. He remembered after Oromis' funeral the blue dragoness was exhausted. It had taken almost a complete minute for there to be enough fire for the spell casters to manipulate. But she refused to give up for the one that taught her all she knows now. '_Saphira. I know this is hard for you. But it can't last long. We well be free soon again, all we have to do is wait.'_

'_Wait for what? Wait for me to lose another child? Wait for us to find Ellesméra as a burning ruin, forcing us to fun to Uru'Baen? When will it end Eragon? It has been over a year since the fall of Galbatorix, but all we've gone through is loss and heartbreak. When will it end little one? Just… When?'_

'_I don't know Saphira. But there isn't much more we can do until Tiolsi decides to show himself again.'_ Saphira cringed like she did at the mention of Galbatorix's name, but was thankful that her son hadn't been mentioned. '_I know how you feel Saphira. Just please don't give up on me. For all the times that I lost the ones I cared for, I had you. That was my choice, the family that I loved and cared for, that raised me for most of my life. Or the dragon that knew almost nothing of this world but how to catch a bird… When we lost Brom, I had you. When Oromis was lost, you were still there. When Ro-'_

'_It's ok little one.' _Saphira interrupted, stopping Eragon in his speech. '_I understand.'_

'_Thank you.'_

Eragon turned his focus back to Arya, who looked like she was having the exact same conversation with Shay'Tur. But Eragon didn't want to interfere, he knew that Arya would know exactly what to say, as it was Arya who helped to comfort him after Oromis' passing.

Nutài and Andréa were standing beside their dragons, preparing to leave the area back to the rider's village. They weren't friends at all, but there was one thing they could agree on, that Stefan was the least likely one that deserved death.

Isúel and Andréa left almost immediately after Eragon had turned his glance to her, banking towards the rider's village immediately.

'_I know that you're distraught over this Nutài. But we must not lose focus here. I want you to go back to the rider's village with Andréa. I know that you two argue at almost every opportunity, but in this situation we can't afford to lose either of you.'_

'_I know Eragon, and I will go to the rider's village shortly. But I need a minute to clear my mind.'_ Nutài mounted the pure white dragoness, signalling for her to leave the ground.

'_Not a second more Nutài. Time isn't something that we can mess around with.'_

'_I only need a minute alone with Théra.'_ Nutài blocked her mind from all in the area after Théra took off away from the centre of Ellesméra and flew north for several minutes, enjoying the wind through her hair.

The two turned down towards a small clearing that was just beyond mind's reach from the heart of Ellesméra. Nutài promptly jumped from Théra's back and sat cross-legged on a nearby log stump, opening her thoughts to the world around her. _Why can't I be happy? Why must I lose the only one I loved to something as stupid as a thought?_

The light around Nutài darkened if not only for a second, causing her to open her eyes for a moment and examine the area around her. Nothing. _Tiolsi! I know that it's not your fault, but I need you now!_

"I am right here." Nutài whirled around, finding Théra asleep on the ground. Nutài tried to shout into her dragon's mind, but found nothing but an impenetrable barrier that stopped any force Nutài threw at it. "Your dragon is asleep to the world, not completely gone, yet, still part of this world." Tiolsi's voice was darker and deeper than normal. It truly suited the pale white colour that his body had become.

"What do you want from me? You've caused enough heartbreak on me! What more could you want?"

"Your heart in my hand!" Tiolsi lunged at Nutài with his sword drawn, barely missing Nutài with his wide-arced swing. Tiolsi dropped his sword and jumped back from Nutài, almost backing into Marnìu who had taken position staring intently towards Théra. "No! I don't want to kill you. Run Nutài! You shouldn't be out here." His voice returning to normal if only for that split second.

"I can't go on Tiolsi! What am I to do without you?"

"Just go! I can't control myself for long… Run!" Tiolsi stared at Nutài, feeling her fear and love for the one that was once part of the rider's order.

"I can't leave without Théra! Can you let her go?"

Tiolsi was deafened by a roar coming from Marnìu. The purple dragon was being assaulted once more by the mysterious force that took Stefan's life. '_Kill the dragon! Either that, or I kill yours!'_

Tiolsi couldn't stand to go on without Nutài, but she was already lost to him. The only companion he had left was Marnìu. And life without his dragon was of almost no use at all. "I'm sorry Nutài… But I can't release your dragon, not without losing my own. You are already lost to me, that I know. But I cannot go on without Marnìu." The paled rider moved to his sword which was still beside the stump where Nutài once sat. Picking it up swiftly. "Go quickly, for there is nothing else I can do but spare your life."

Nutài started to turn away, following her love's plea, only to realise what he was going to do. "Tiolsi no! You can fight it, I still love you just please don't leave me! Without Théra I'm nothing, not even alive!"

"I have no choice." Tiolsi slowly climbed up Théra's forearms and stood at the base of her skull. "Marnìu is now all I have, I'm sorry."

Nutài was frozen in her spot. Lost by rage, love, hate, and guilt. She had cost her dragon her life, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nutài could only watch on as she saw Tiolsi grab his sword by its hilt and lift it high above his head.

Nutài shouted something if by nothing but instinct alone to save the partner of her heart and mind, but the effort was futile. The faint roars from Marnìu was all that sounded throughout the forest as he was being tortured from the very pits of his mind.

Tiolsi turned his head around to stare at Nutài once more, his sword already on the down slope towards the back of Théra's mind. "I'm sorry…" He mouthed softly as time continued to slow for Nutài.

As the tip of Tiolsi's blade penetrated the first layer of scales Nutài felt the sharp pain rip through her entire form. Communication to her dragon was cut, but the bond of rider and dragon was everything but closed. Nutài could only watch on as Théra suddenly sprang to life, jerking her head violently upwards, which only deepened the blade into her skull, killing the dragoness instantly.

Nutài could hear the cries of pain and roars of agony from her dragon, but her own ain was beyond the limit of her body. Nutài lost her balance and started falling to the ground with no thought apart from the deafening roars of the fallen dragon. To Nutài, it was the most horrible feeling imaginable, losing the one that shared your mind, feeling the blade press deeper into her own skull. As her limp body collided with the hard ground Nutài was gone from the world, along with her dragon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, thank you all for not reviewing for the NEW chapter 60, I didn't deserve any and I didn't get a single one...

Now, I have a school trip that is taking me from Wednesday-Friday so I WON'T get any writing done during the end of this week... I wil write all night tomorrow to try and get a chapter out, but there are no garuntees...

**ANONOMOUS REVIEWS**

redaii11523:  
I'm not sure what you meant, andby now you've probably forgotten that you meant too... lol But I appreciate the review... TRUST ME this ending is going to be different... (well, different from all the stories that I have read anyway.) LATER!

NOW I know how many of you were sad about me ending this story, but REJOICE it will have an ending (but it's probably not a nice one) Oh well... You can probably guess what's going to happen, but this story is still going NO MATTER WHAT!

Ok, so, now that I only have about another 2 hours to write tonight, I'll put them to good use.... (Chapter 62)

LATER!


	62. Losses

**Chapter 62:** **Losses**

Tiolsi stood atop the lifeless white dragon, watching helplessly as the love of his life collapsed before his eyes. _I have no choice._ He knew that Nutài was gone, the pain from her dragon's injury would've been too much to bare. There was nothing he could do about it. It was either Théra, or Marníu, who was still writhing in pain on the ground despite the fact that both Théra and Nutài were dead and gone.

"Leave him be! Haven't I suffered enough?" Tiolsi shouted, facing Marníu continue to fight against the voice's relentless assault on the purple dragon's mind.

'_I told you to kill the rider, not the dragon! So now I will take yours from this world unless another rider falls! Your dragon cannot last long with this kind of punishment, so I would act quickly. The riders are unaware of what has transpired here, so for all they know Nutài is coming back soon. But before long Eragon and Arya will be after you.'_ There was a pain stricken roar that emanated from the purple dragon. '_They will be on their way now. Both Eragon and Arya will be coming here, so the rider's village is empty. Go, kill the riders, or I'll kill your dragon…'_

Tiolsi turned to run, but looked back at his struggling dragon. "Hang in there Marníu. It will all be over soon." The paled elf turned towards Ellesméra and sprinted through the forest. _I won't let you die._

Tiolsi ran through the dense forest for several minutes, only to glance overhead and see Saphira and shay'Tur heading in the direction where he came from. Tiolsi thought about telling them about Marníu, but that would compromise his position and stop him from saving the purple dragon. He hoped that both Eragon and Arya held enough decency than to strike a helpless dragon. It was all he could hope for.

As Tiolsi approached the outskirts of Ellesméra he followed it around until the rider's village was in view. Looking at the village once more brought back the memories of his time with Nutài. How they had shared each other's lives for many months, now she was gone from the world, and he was everything but. The thought of his lost love almost destroyed him, as the thought of never seeing her again became all too real.

'_Hurry up! I can feel your dragon's strength weakening now… Although maybe if you destroyed some of the other dragon eggs I could be a little more… Forgiving.'_

Tiolsi stopped in his tracks upon mention of his dragon's only child. '_It was hard enough for me to lose the love of my life! Now I have to destroy my dragon's child?'_

'_You don't have to… You could leave the egg alone and lose your dragon instead… What would you choose?' _Tiolsi shouted into the air, drawing attention to himself. '_You shouldn't have done that… I would act quickly, if I were you…'_

Tiolsi shouted once more, but moved to Eragon's residence. Finding that the door was unlock surprised him, although they hadn't any time to prepare for this surprise attack. There were three dragon eggs sitting inside the room. One was a midnight blue, another pitch black, and the final was a magnificent ruby red. _This is for Marníu…_ Tiolsi picked up the midnight blue dragon egg. _I'm sorry Saphira, but I can't live without him._ "Jierda!"

The egg exploded into a thousand pieces, covering the inside of the house in the shattered remains. There was a fine clear yellow mix that lined the top of his hand, but Tiolsi just picked up the black dragon egg. _I wish it didn't have to be this way._ "Jierda!"

Again, the room was covered in the finely shattered particles of the once whole dragon egg. But Tiolsi had no choice. It was either this, or his own dragon. The elf pointed his marked palm towards the final red egg. _Jierda!_ He thought, mid-way through his process the door opened, changing his focus to Andréa who had opened the door. The female rider fell lifelessly to the ground, every bone in her body was destroyed as she was not prepared for the attack. Tiolsi didn't mean to kill the rider, but his thoughts were moved elsewhere during the shift. But it was another rider down and Marníu might still live.

'_Good, another rider down. Even if it was unintentional. Now destroy the last two eggs! There is Saphira's last one, then Marníu's!'_

Tiolsi shook the voice's presence off, and refocused on the red egg. "Jierda!"

There was one final explosion from the egg, and then silence. Isúel wasn't heard anywhere, the dragoness had collapsed lifeless outside the home. She was keeping guard outside in case something was to come from behind. But in the end, she was dead. And that was all that mattered.

Tiolsi ran outside and into his home. _The sooner it's over, the sooner Marníu can live! _The door to his former home was again unlocked, making entry easy, but as his eyes scanned over the scattered remains of his short-lived life as a rider, the egg was no-where to be found.

"Where is it?" Tiolsi scattered crazily around his house, knowing that he was racing against the clock to save his dragon. The elf searched for five full minutes before giving up on the search. "Forget it." Tiolsi moved to outside of the house and raised his marked palm to face the house. "Jierda!"

The entire tree was destroyed, and everything on the inside of the house was vaporised. Tiolsi walked over the rubble of what was once his home. After taking a few steps he found the small pile of clear mucous that would've lined the inside of the egg. _'There! Are you happy now?'_ Tiolsi fell to his knees. '_I have destroyed everything that has ever meant anything to me! Are you happy? My life is ruined because of you! Where is Marníu?'_

There was an evil laugh that answered Tiolsi's call. '_Marníu is right where you left him. But as to how he is would be another question. Let's just say that your dragon is a little, still…_'

Tiolsi's face turned to shock. He had done everything that was asked, yet there was still more that he wanted. '_What have you done to him?'_

'_I have done nothing. The moment you destroyed the final egg was the moment I stopped my tortures. But when I stopped, that's where Eragon and Arya began.'_

Tiolsi sprinted over the rest of his home, and left the rider's village for what would be forever. However, Tiolsi didn't stop to reminisce on what was, as his dragon was all that filled his mind.

***

Eragon and Arya both stood over the fallen purple dragon. His actions were sudden and aggressive. After several minutes of watching the helpless dragon writhe in pain, It suddenly shot up to it's feet and attacked everything in sight upon realising that Théra was gone. Eragon, Arya, Saphira and Shay'Tur were all confused as to the purple dragon's actions. But the second they became provoked, was the moment Eragon and Arya knew what had to be done. Saphira had left the scene, she didn't want to see her child fall. But as Eragon and Arya held the purple dragon in place, Shay'Tur was the one that ended his life.

Shay'Tur had promptly left the two riders in search of Saphira, he was distressed after having to kill his son, but after losing Théra and Kangé it was all to much for him. The emerald green dragon searched for Saphira, finding her alone perched on a mountain, staring off into the horizon. There was nothing exchanged between the two dragons, they just needed each other alone for a while.

Eragon and Arya were feeling almost exactly like their dragons. After losing Nutài there was only Andréa left within the rider's order. But they too needed a moment alone with each other to take in what had gone wrong.

"Why did I let Nutài come out here? It is too dangerous for any of us to be out here either. We should get back to Ellesméra. Islanzadí must know."

"There is nothing we can do about it Eragon. But we must watch each other. We have to keep Andréa safe because aside from Murtagh and Thorn. She is all that is left."

There was rustle in the bushes behind both Eragon and Arya, who immediately spun around to find Tiolsi panting from the run. Eragon and Arya both thought the same thing as each other. _No!_

Tiolsi looked upon the two riders, and then glanced towards the bloodied corpse of his dragon. He was dead. "You! Why did you kill him?"

Eragon drew his sword along with Arya, taking a defensive stance towards the great fighter. "We had no choice. Marníu attacked us after whatever was attacking him stopped."

It was then that it dawned on Tiolsi. The moment that the voice had stopped it's assault on Marníu, his mind would've been too far off to know who was causing the pain, so the first ones he saw were to receive his wrath. "It wasn't his fault! Now I have nothing!" The rider's voice was filled with sorrow as it had turned back to its original pitch.

"You had nothing to begin with! You lied to all of us about everything, you were someone you weren't! Tiolsi, this whole life you've lived as a rider is a lie! For this is what you deserve for your actions! Banishment as a rider, and death on the spot!" Eragon raised his sword high and advanced towards Tiolsi.

"Eragon, listen to me! I was not the one that caused these deaths! I am but a puppet in something more than I can control!" Tiolsi backed away from the now advancing pair as Arya caught up with Eragon. "Please listen to me! I'm sorry for what I've done, and if I could take it back I could, but I am the victim here! I have lost everything from my love to the partner of my heart and mind!"

"You're the victim here? What about Nutài? She's dead... Stefan? The same. Andréa is lucky to be alive right now as the other riders have fallen to you!"

Tiolsi fell to the ground, writhing at his forehead, causing both Eragon and Arya to back away from the seemingly insane rider. Several minutes passed as Tiolsi struggled against his inner demons. Suddenly the wild thrashings stopped, leaving Tiolsi drenched in his own sweat. As he climbed to his feet, an evil smirk lined his face.

"You'll be surprised at how loose Andréa is right about now. Your friend here really did a number on her, let's just say that pieces surround her." His voice was once more deeper and more demonic.

Eragon and Arya lifted their swords one more, pointing the tips at what was Tiolsi's body. "What are you?"

There was an evil laugh that emanated throughout the entire clearing. "I am the intense concentrated thought of a convicted youth. When a wish for power becomes so great that the person would wish for death just to escape their reality, I come to destroy everything that caused such pain. Tiolsi managed to create me after the countless years of his inability to conjure magic. The hate that flowed through him was so immense that I just couldn't help but, 'help' him get even with those that caused trouble." Tiolsi stood still, his body completely neutral to the defensive Eragon and Arya. "I must thank you for killing the purple dragon though. That will make his anger all the more... Emotional. That will make your lives a living hell in the future."

"You caused this! Yet Marníu blamed us for it!"

"That is true, yes. But it worked so well that not even I believed it. Now, I must warn you two, The place that you call home, is a little more, 'decorated' if I may say so myself. I shall bid you a due, until you meet the rider with nothing more to lose." The body of Tiolsi calmly walked straight towards Eragon and Arya, causing the two riders to only tighten together standing completely in the demon's path.

"I cannot let a rider live in such misery. Death is the only way you're going anywhere!" Eragon readied himself to attack.

"But you see, Tiolsi is no longer a rider. You said so yourself. Banishing him from the order of the riders. Now, if I were you, I would leave this area before I change my mind on letting you live."

As much as Eragon hated to admit it, Tiolsi was no longer a rider by Eragon's word. "That matters not. As a rider I pledged myself to protect those against evil. And you are something that must die!"

Eragon lifted his sword to strike the demonic Tiolsi. "A pity... Malthinae!" The attacking rider was frozen in time, binded by the demon's spell. Arya stood still, unaffected by the magic. The elf was standing guard beside Eragon, preparing for the counterattack that would surely come, but as Eragon became frozen, Arya held firm.

"Letta!" Arya effectively froze herself from the spell.

"Fool, you should know better than to use magic against me! But I will let you off this time as you didn't know any better. I would strike you down now, but where's the fun in that? Tiolsi will be seeing you two very soon. Be certain of that."

Arya could feel her spell sapping her own energy as she fought against its bonds. '_Why don't you just kill us now? That is what you want isn't it?'_

"Because it is not my destiny to destroy the riders and their so called 'order'. Otherwise Tiolsi would just rely on me to do everything for him. Now I can't have a servant treating me like what I should be treating him. Now, be a good little elf and run back to your home. I'm sure that you'll find my decorating a little, scattered."

Arya could only watch as the demonic form left her eyesight, only giving them footsteps to judge distance. But soon, they were all alone in the woods as Eragon suddenly became unstuck from the demon's spell, promptly releasing Arya from her own bindings.

"This isn't right Arya. Obviously from what he said Andréa is no more, so that leave us as the only riders once more. Murtagh and Thorn must know of what has happened here, but for now it's not safe. We mu-"

"Eragon! What are we going to do? The dragon race is almost destroyed and if we don't do anything everything will be lost!"

"Arya, there are still four dragon eggs within the village. But I am still worried about it. We must get out of here. Both Saphira and Shay'Tur are safe now that Marníu is no more, but we need to watch ourselves." Eragon started on the long walk back towards Ellesméra. "Tiolsi may strike tonight, he may strike tomorrow. But I want to be anywhere but here. Alagaësia is too dangerous for us at the moment and I refuse to live in hiding in Uru'Baen while this is going on."

"We don't have a choice Eragon. Let's take the eggs and leave Ellesméra. Maybe something will come to us tonight, but right now I want to get to safety." Arya moved to Eragon's now open arm, taking it around her shoulder with much relief. Security flowed through her as they moved towards Ellesméra.

But upon their eventual arrival, more than one surprise was going to show itself to the couple. One that would change the fate of the dragons, and the riders.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, quick update here which I assume all of you love no matter how bad the story is written... (I think this chapter still needs a lot of work, but you be the judge)

I added in a bit of magic just for some reason... (I had to look up the books for Manthinae... For those of you who have forgotten it means 'freeze' or 'bind' [something of the sorts]) So I hope that THAT part of the story worked fine...

I gave an insight as to what the 'voice' was, as some people asked me what or who... So, that settles that problem...  
AND finally, I hope you enjoyed this bit of drabble as I will be unable to update again until next week, so, I hope this 'fills the void' (cheers to the guy with the penname) for the time being

So, until next week guys... (AND GIRLS!!! sorry that I always forget to mention you but I just use 'guys' as a general blanket... no harm done, right?)  
I made a whole rambling comment about this on my profile page...

so, before I start/continue rambling... Until next week............

LATER!


	63. Final Decision

**Chapter 63:** **Final Decision**

"There is nothing else we can do. Send word to Murtagh and Thorn, they must know of our choice." Eragon and Arya were standing before Islanzadí who was waiting inside the rider's village examining the destruction that had destroyed an entire living quarters.

"Very well," Islanzadí clicked her fingers once, and an elf immediately came to her side. "Alert Murtagh of what has happened, as much as I hate to admit it, we need his help. Say that we need his urgent assistance, and nothing more, we don't want the new free world to know of this disaster." The elf nodded once, then turned and sprinted to the scrying mirror. "Do your dragons know of this choice?"

"Both Saphira and Shay'Tur don't even know that their other children have been killed." Eragon said grimly. "I don't know how much more she can take, but the decision is final, we're leaving Alagaësia. I cannot live in within this land knowing what has become of the riders."

Eragon, Arya and Islanzadí bowed their heads as the bodies of Isúel and Andréa were taken from the scene. "This is a sad day for us all. Two riders fell in less than an hour. When are you planning on leaving?"

"Before the days end, tomorrow at the latest. But regardless of Tiolsi's status, we are going, mother." Arya heightened her stance to seem more confident, yet her worried expression left much more to the imagination.

"As much as I don't want you to go, there is nothing I can do to stop you. I am sorry for all that has come between us Arya, but we must leave our differences aside and do what is right. You are definitely your father's daughter, that is certain."

Arya bowed once more before the queen of the elves and turned back to Eragon. "We must tell the dragons."

He replied softly. "I know." Eragon re-directed his attention back to Islanzadí. "We need to find our dragons, there will be time for farewells later, but first there is something we both have to do."

"And that you do. Tell Saphira that I feel for her, although it might not do so much good." The elvin queen turned away and left the rider's village while both Eragon and Arya stretched out their minds to find Saphira and Shay'Tur.

***

"What has happened? Why am I needed in Ellesméra?" Murtagh was standing before the mirror staring at the elf on the other side. "Tell me something!"

"I am sorry, but I can reveal nothing other than that Eragon needs your help. It is urgent that you are here immediately. But that is all I can say."

Murtagh growled under his breath. "Alright fine. Tell him I'm coming and that I'll be there by tomorrow. But this had better be good."

"And that I shall." The image swirled out into the blank steel that it originally was, leaving Murtagh alone in the room. "I wonder how I'm going to tell Nasuada about this…"

"Your not." Murtagh spun around to find his wife standing in the entryway. "Go to Eragon, from the sound of it he needs you more than I do. There isn't much use for a rider around these parts, so I will manage without you."

It was then that Murtagh remembered why he'd married Nasuada. It was her ability to govern a nation with wise decisions that kept order amongst the ranks. She would come up with an elaborate excuse that was entirely reasonable, for something that was almost completely insane. She held the ability to control thousands, and still take care of each individual. She was truly a thinking woman.

Murtagh linked arms with Nasuada and started walking down the corridor. "I shall leave immediately then, I won't be any more than a few days. How urgent could this be?"

"I am not sure, but Eragon wouldn't call for you unless it was completely necessary." Nasuada smiled warmly as the two made their way up to the throne room, where Thorn was sure to be. For if he wasn't hunting, he was sleeping.

'_Thorn, wake up.'_ Murtagh prodded gently against his dragon's mind. '_We're needed'_

'_What is so important that needs us to go and fix it?'_ A long yawn escaped from the red dragon, which echoed down the near empty corridors.

'_It's Eragon, he needs our help and we're leaving to go to Ellesméra soon. We have a long flight ahead of us. It's urgent.'_

'_What's this 'we' I'm the one that does all the work.'_ There was a slight chuckle that came from Murtagh.

'_Whatever. I'm coming to the throne room so be ready to leave when I arrive.'_

'_Ok, so why are we going again?'_

'_Not even I know that. All I know that it's urgent. The messenger didn't say anything past that.'_

Thorn grunted. '_They're useless. All of them.'_

***

'_We want to leave Alagaësia.'_ Saphira, Shay'Tur, Arya and Eragon had met in a clearing just outside of Ellesméra. But both Eragon and Arya were shocked to find out that Saphira had made the same plan as them. '_We cannot live where there has been so much pain and suffering around us.'_ Saphira was sitting unusually close to Shay'Tur, nuzzling against him as much as possible. Saphira was clearly not well. '_We'll take our eggs and Théra's. At least we can try to keep some of our race alive.'_

Eragon looked at Arya with a worried expression. "Saphira. I don't want to have to say this… But-"

It was Shay'Tur this time that answered. '_What do you mean? What happened to our young?'_

"Tiolsi destroyed them, along with his entire home. I am sorry Andréa tried to stop him, but she ended up losing her life in the process."

There were two ear-splitting roars that shook across the entire forest of Dú'Weldenvarden. '_He will pay for this! Even if it kills me to do so, Tiolsi will die!'_ The Sapphire dragoness shot to her feet and flared her wings. '_Where is he?'_

"We don't know. None of us do. Saphira I know that this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us, but Murtagh and Thorn are coming as we speak so can you please wait until then?" Eragon stepped forward from Arya, trying to comfort his dragon.

'_No! I want vengeance! I want Tiolsi's head ripped from his body and the rest to be burnt by my flames!'_ Saphira lowered her head, just skimming the thick grass below. Her eyes started to swell up. '_I can't believe they're gone… My children, all of them…'_

The emerald green dragon moved to beside Saphira, draping a wing over his mate. '_We will seek revenge Saphira. We just need some backup in case something happens. We both have lost more than we deserve, but I couldn't stand to lose you.'_

'_And I you.'_ Saphira said with a sniff.

"We must get back. It's not safe out here." Eragon moved towards Saphira as Arya moved to Shay'Tur.

'_No. I don't want to go to where my younglings were murdered. I don't want to see what they have become.'_

"Saphira, there is no other safe place for us to go. But if you don't want to go to the rider's village, then we shall find somewhere else to stay for one night." Eragon proceeded in mounting Saphira as Arya did with Shay'Tur. "There must be someplace we can stay that is within Ellesméra."

***

"Come on Thorn. You used to be able to this for days on end!" Thorn was flying over the outskirts of the desert. His sluggish flying style almost annoying Murtagh to no end. "I didn't think dragons could become unfit!"

'_I'm not unfit!'_ Thorn shouted back. '_I am merely conserving my energy for the entire trip.'_

"We don't have time for that! All I know is that it's urgent, and that if Eragon can't handle it with the other riders, then it must be serious." Murtagh lightly jabbed his heels into Thorn ribs, almost immediately resulting in Thorn jumping forward with a burst of speed.

'_Don't do that! Otherwise I could do this!'_ The large red dragon pulled back, sending both of them high into the sky. Thorn flew at the high altitude for a while, the below freezing temperatures cool against his scales. Murtagh on the other hand was struggling to breathe with the lack of oxygen.

'_Take me down Thorn! I can't live up here!'_ The rider shouted into his dragon's mind, finding it impossible to speak normally.

'_Maybe now you'll regret kicking me!'_ Thorn flew at the high altitude for several minutes, while Murtagh continued to shout into his mind. The red dragon simply blocked his thoughts out and continued, until Murtagh had passed out from the lack of oxygen in his system, so only then did Thorn descend. _Maybe I can fly in peace for a while now._ The red dragon held a decent pace, but was unsure of Ellesméra's location as Murtagh held the directions. But his rider wasn't to be unconscious for long.

As the edge of the elvin forest came into view, the sun was just setting upon the horizon. Thorn knew from one of many conversations with Saphira that the elvin capitol was about a day's flight from the edge. _This is going to be a long night._ Thorn said to himself.

***

Saphira and Shay'Tur had collapsed against the side of Tildari hall, wanting nothing more than to escape what their reality had become. It was a nightmare for both dragons. All of their young had been killed. Even, in human terms, their grandchild had lost its chance at life, without even having a chance at it. There was truly nothing left in Alagaësia for them. Besides each other, and their riders.

Eragon and Arya weren't fairing much better. They had lost everything they have worked for, all of the hard work then went into their last two years of living was all destroyed in less than one complete day.

Talk was sparse between the four, but feelings were shared between each rider and dragon. Saphira and Shay'Tur wasted no time in falling asleep, wanting nothing more than to leave the pain filled world behind. But Eragon and Arya weren't so easily lost inside a dream.

"Where are we going to go? We don't know of anything else out there. Not even the elves know of any other land beyond the seas." Arya was sitting on the side of her assigned bed, while Eragon was sitting on the single chair against a nearby wall.

"But the elves came from somewhere, and that is what we know. So there must be something, somewhere."

"But how are we going to find anything? Are we just going to get on a boat and leave with no sense of direction?"

"Arya, we have both Saphira and Shay'Tur to guide us. They will be able to spot anything about thirty leagues away. Besides, if we don't find where the elves came from, maybe the humans are out there too."

"I don't want to live away from my kind. If we do find the human's homeland, we will be different to everyone else. And what about our dragons? Are they to just hide for the rest of their lives?"

Eragon moved from his chair to beside Arya. "We will think of something, we always do. If they don't know about the dragons, then we will find a way to either hide them, or share them with the world. But only if it's absolutely necessary." Eragon wrapped an arm across Arya's shoulder. "Everything will be fine. We will think of something when it comes."

"I hope your right." Arya leant her head against Eragon's shoulder. "Tomorrow we leave all of this behind. And start anew wherever we want to."

"But first we have to leave safely. But with Murtagh and Thorn here everything should be fine. I'm not going to lose you."

"I wouldn't leave you." Arya replied back with a slight smile.

Eragon flopped back against the mattress, finding it unusually comfortable, feeling the inviting call of sleep tug against his mind. '_Goodnight Arya.'_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, I don't know WHAT I was thinking when I wrote this, but I couldn't think of anything else to stick here, so, we got a bit of Murtagh/Thorn fluff mixed with some Saphira/Shay'Tur/Eragon/Arya whatever......

Yeah, boring chapter I know.... and it's short.... but I really had nothing for this...

but NOW, that makes the next one all the more important, as this only sets the scene for what is going to happen in the FINAL CHAPTER!  
(damatic music)

**Anonomous Reviews:**

**RC-1185: **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! (that's all)  
LATER!

Ok, that's all from me... 1 more to go and I hope to get it up by friday (hopefully sooner but I want to make it a long chapter) But if it's not up until Monday (I've been taking weekends off for the past 3-4 months) Then I'll make SURE for it to be better than the rest...

People, I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen, but, I still have one surprise for one of our friends... (goody goody goody)

(I will post a message after the final chapter leaving specific thank-you's, so, if your mentioned, feel special!)

LATER!


	64. Last Wrong Before Right

**Chapter 64:** **Last Wrong Before Right**

The night was long and cold for Tiolsi, his tortured mind fighting against the restless soul of his now gone dragon. Marnìu was all Tiolsi had ever since his second spiral into insanity. Death and blood was all that forced him to survive, and even that was for his dragon. Tiolsi had no idea on where he was, or why he was running. But nothing he could do would allow the disgraced rider to halt in his endless pursuit for no reason. He was being controlled from beyond, the voice having full control of his actions, yet his mind was able to wander into whatever he pleased. But after losing Marnìu, Tiolsi had nothing.

The loss of one's dragon is beyond all feeling. Words could not describe how one rider would feel to lose the other half of his mind and soul. But to lose one's dragon without contact was something completely different. Tiolsi couldn't even remember the last thing he'd said to his dragon. Whether or not it was nice or evil he would never know. If Marnìu had heard his voiced words or not was a mystery and that is how it would stay.

Tiolsi's body continued running despite the ache his legs held. They were tired, over-worked and on the verge of giving in, but every time he reached for control of his limbs, a quick and painful strike would make it's way into his mind, signalling for him to stop. He was helpless, nothing but a pawn in a sadistic plan to control the world through force, exactly how Galbatorix had risen to power. Tiolsi felt like he deserved the title of traitor and egg breaker, as that is what he had become. Through free will, only to try and save the only one he still had. Marnìu.

_Marnìu_. The sound of his dragon's name resonated throughout his entire conscience. _How could I lose you? What have I become?_ Tiolsi had lost everything once more, and he would either live in self exile for another century, trying to forget about what he had done, again. Or take his own life, and join his dragon within the black void of death. Immense sadness continued to flow through Tiolsi, for if the ex-rider had any control of his body, tears would be flowing freely from his eyes. But that was not the case.

'_Why don't you make yourself useful and plan something for your next attack?'_ The voice shouted at the distressed elf, causing his thoughts to shift from the sadness of his lost dragon, to hatred against the one that forced him.

'_No! I want nothing to do with this anymore! Do with me what you will, I will not kill Eragon or Arya!'_ Tiolsi shouted back, receiving a slight laugh in the process.

'_You will do as you're told! And you will do so with gratitude when you're placed as king of this land!'_

'_No!'_ Tiolsi fought against the voice's hold on his body, trying to regain come form of control, ignoring the pain it caused him to do so.

'_You will listen to me whether you like it or not!'_ The voice steered Tiolsi off-course, straight towards the thickest tree within visible range. '_And for your disobedience to me this is what you get!'_ Tiolsi's legs pressed on for one final stride, only to collide head first against the tree. There was a dull thud that sounded through the forest, then silence.

***

'_Eragon? Eragon, are you awake?'_ Saphira prodded gently against her rider's mind. The young rider slowly came to upon hearing his dragon's serenading voice. '_Eragon, Murtagh and Thorn are almost here, but I think they would want to speak with you before anything happens.'_

'_Thank you Saphira. I'll be down shortly.'_ Eragon slowly crawled out from underneath the beds covers, trying not to disturb Arya in the process. '_Do you know how long it will take for them to get here?'_

'_That I know not, but soon is what I can tell.'_

Eragon looked around the dimly lit room, finding it fairly hard to navigate in the pre-dawn light. Eventually, Eragon found a new set of clothes, no doubt dropped off by the elves that night, and made his way downstairs and outside to where Saphira and Shay'Tur had slept for the night.

'_Where's Shay'Tur?'_ Eragon asked as he walked outside, finding only the sapphire dragoness on the ground.

'_He went out hunting for food. I know that he'll be safe out there.'_ Saphira said confidently. '_But I want to talk with Thorn for a while about our plans to leave.'_

'_That's good. I need to talk with Murtagh for a while without Thorn around. What do you plan on telling him?'_ Eragon sat down amongst Saphira's forelegs, which was quite warm compared to the harsh temperatures of that morning.

'_I have something for him, something that I think he will thank me for in the future.'_ Saphira said with a smirk. '_Something that he has wanted for a long time.'_

'_So how do you plan on getting Shay'Tur to leave you alone while you and Thorn talk?'_

'_Shay'Tur has only just left, and if he is to eat as much as he usually does, it could take him an hour. We dragons aren't allowed to bring our kills within the city. Which was stated clearly as the first rule when we arrived many years ago.'_

'_It seems like eternity since that day.'_

'_But we still have much longer to go little one.'_

Eragon smiled at Saphira's pet name for him. It had been a long time since the two were able to just sit and talk together without being interrupted by something or someone. Eragon enjoyed his time with Arya, but it was the conversations with Saphira that kept him whole. The pair has never had much time for each other since the war had ended, and that was over two years ago. But they both had partners of their own to tend to. And that was more than either of them could've asked for.

'_Eragon why did you call me all the way up here for?'_ Thorn appeared over the tops of the trees surrounding Tildari hall. '_And why aren't you in the rider's village?'_

'_Good luck.'_ Saphira said to Eragon silently through their link.

"Murtagh, we need to talk and Saphira needs to see Thorn, alone." Eragon motioned for his brother to follow. "You might need to sit down for this."

As Murtagh dismounted from Thorn, he followed Eragon to the bench that he sat at, signalling for Saphira to leave for her talk with the other dragon. Eragon was suspicious at first, but it was the last time she would see him for a while, so he quickly waved off the thought and tried to find an easy way to break the news of him leaving Alagaësia.

"Eragon, why am I here? You know the elves don't like me like they do you. What is so important that you and the other riders can't handle?"

"Murtagh, there is a reason I have called you here, and it is about the riders. They're gone."

Murtagh gained a slight grimace at Eragon's comment, laughing lightly in the process. "Good one, now seriously, why am I here? Are you going to marry Arya?"

"Murtagh listen to me! The riders are gone, dead! You, me and Arya are all that's left. And it's all my fault."

Murtagh's smile quickly washed away, realising that Eragon was dead serious. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

Eragon took a quick sigh and prepared to tell the entire story from when he left Uru'Baen up until yesterday.

***

The two dragons flew for several minutes, in the opposite direction to where Shay'Tur had left for his hunt. Saphira swooped down quickly into a clearing just out of earshot from the heart of Ellesméra, Thorn promptly landing with a thud beside Saphira.

'_Saphira? What is the meaning of this? Why do you want to talk to me?'_ Thorn was surprised at Saphira's sudden want to communicate with him. Although it was something he had wanted since the day he met her, something didn't feel right.

'_Thorn, something terrible has happened. Only three of us remain again.'_

'_Only three? What? Saphira is this some kind of joke?'_

'_Thorn listen to me! A rider has lost his mind and turned against us, killing all but Eragon, Arya and Murtagh. Only three dragons live now, but we have decided to leave Alagaësia behind and start a new life away from it all.'_

'_You're what? Saphira what is going to happen to me? Am I to be the only dragon living within this entire land?'_

'_Essentially, yes. But I have thought about you Thorn.'_

'_Thought about me? What have you done for me? I am to live by myself for the rest of eternity without any other of my race! How could you call this 'thinking of me'?'_

'_Thorn, let me finish!'_ Saphira snapped back, almost growling at the red dragon's inability to hear her out. '_I have something for you, something that you should thank me for.'_

The red dragon sat on his haunches for a moment, and cocked his head to one side. _'What are you talking about Saphira?'_

'_I am talking about this.'_ The sapphire dragoness placed the tip of her snout against the ground and opened her maw slightly. '_Promise that you will be quiet about this until we have left. You are a good friend, but I couldn't let the dragons die out here.'_

'_Saphira, if that's a-'_

Saphira lifted her head from against the soft grass, leaving a lightly pink egg on a tuft of grass before the two dragons. '_You don't know how hard it is for me to do this. I know that it's a girl, so you are to have a family Thorn. Whether or not she needs a rider, that is up to you.'_

The red dragon's eyes softened upon viewing the pink stone. '_Saphira… But, why?'_

'_I have lost almost everything here Thorn, but I know that a hatchling is not what I should take to a world unknown to us. But you and I are the only ones that know of her. I didn't even let Shay'Tur know. So do not speak a word of it to him.'_ Saphira turned away from the red dragon. '_Please, take care of her Thorn. But when we go remember this… She had no mother or father. Whether we shall return or not is something different. But that is for fate to decide, not I. But please just take care of her.'_

The mesmerised male just stood, staring at the shining egg before him. '_I promise that nothing will happen to her Saphira. I don't know how I can repay you…'_

'_Don't, for you deserve this. You deserve a family. Just don't let this happen to you, watch for corruption amongst your ranks. Don't allow anarchy to reign again, this land deserves peace, give them that.'_ Saphira quickly turned back to the red dragon. '_We had better get going. I don't want them to think that something happened. Take the egg and hide her until we are gone. But after we leave your choice must be fast, or she will remain a wild dragon.'_

'_Thank you Saphira.'_

'_Care for her, that is how you can repay me.'_

***

"I can't believe it…" Eragon had just finished the entire story regarding Tiolsi and what had happened over the past few days. "So you and Arya are leaving Alagaësia… Forever?"

"We may return in time, but we are leaving today, but that is not why you're here."

"What am I needed for?"

"I would like you to stop Tiolsi from doing anything against us. I would like for you and Thorn to stand guard as we leave, in case something is to happen."

"Why don't you just take an army of the elves?"

"We are, but it wouldn't be enough. Tiolsi is the best swordsman within the land, but you will have an entire army of elvin magic behind you, so that might make it even."

"What if he does show up? How can you be sure that this guy can't cast magic of his own?"

"Tiolsi, as himself, knows only very basic spells, but the demon that possessed him knows more than any elf. It would take half the army to guard us as we leave, and the other half to assist you against him, but it won't be easy either way." Eragon left his seat to turn away from Murtagh and face Tildari hall, only to have the other rider come to his face. "But once we leave, you cannot speak a word of it to anyone. Thorn will know, so he is one, but all others must think that we're within Ellesméra."

Murtagh looked at his brother in disbelief. "Why mustn't anyone know?"

"Because if I have left, then so will the dragon race. Saphira is once again the only female left, and it has almost broken her completely to have lost every one of her young. I don't even know if she will want to even have another hatchling. But that is her choice to make, and I will not say anything on the matter to her. It is to be Saphira's choice."

"So you are just going to let the dragons die out?" Murtagh said louder than his normal voice.

"Keep it down!" Eragon said as a loud whisper. "If the elves found out that Saphira didn't want to have anymore young then it would destroy them. Now it is not my choice to make. But promise me that you won't take advantage of being the only rider within the land. Don't allow it to fall into what Galbatorix once made it into. Let Nasuada run the world and let her choose what happens. You are already king of the new world, just don't lose everything as I almost have."

"I won't let you down." Murtagh said, looking up into the sky to find Saphira and Thorn arrive back at the hall. "I won't lose it all."

***

'_Get up! They will be leaving soon and if you don't get to the set off point in time you will miss your opportunity!'_ Tiolsi rolled onto his belly and jumped to his feet, if only by instinct of his previous years in the wilderness. Almost immediately blinded by the pain his head held. '_You're not going to become king of this world without any work! Now get to the northernmost point of the shore, that is where they're sure to leave from!'_

Tiolsi was forced once again to move without his own orders. '_I will not kill them! I have nothing more for you to take! My life is over now because of you!'_

'_That's what you said after murdering your parents! But yet you still came crawling back…'_

'_You came to me! I was fine living my own life until you came along!'_

'_It sounds like somebody needs another tree to come to their senses… But this time I guess you can run a little faster!'_

Tiolsi started to freak out. He could feel the dry blood against his forehead crack as his strides started to quicken. '_Alright!'_ As much as he hated his life, Tiolsi was even more afraid to die. '_I'll do it! Just let me control myself!'_

There was a pause as if the voice was thinking about releasing Tiolsi from its grasp. '_No, I like you this way. It removes the possibility that you might turn around and go the other way. Besides, I think you need the exercise.'_

Tiolsi ignored the voices comments and tried to ignore the pain from his head and legs, but the effort was pointless as the countless groups of leaves and branches bashed against his face as is body was navigated through the forest and up to the beach.

'_You see, this is where it is all going to happen! This is where you become king of Alagaësia! In a matter of hours the world will be ours for the taking. Nothing can stand in our way!'_

'_I don't want anyone else to die! I am not killing Eragon and Arya! I owe them my life! They changed me into a rider. One of peace and compassion.'_

'_And I changed you back, into the greatest being of power imaginable! You know nothing beyond the blade, so I am your power! Without me you are worthless!'_

'_Then let me prove to you what I can do! Allow me to take on both Eragon and Arya without your help! Let me control my own actions as that is how I must fight!'_

'_Very well, you can take on both riders without my help. But they will have an army with them, that much I can guarantee, so, prepare for a long fight Tiolsi. As it will be the greatest you have ever been apart of!'_

Tiolsi gained a smirk. '_It would be my pleasure.'_

***

"Eragon, Arya. We are ready for your departure, just say the word and I shall have our greatest fighters see you off!" Islanzadí stood before Eragon and Arya. It was just before mid-day, and if the two planned on leaving that afternoon, they would have to leave now if travelling by foot.

"It would do the dragons good to travel without us on their backs. We shall leave immediately with the group, as the dragons fly overhead. I know that Murtagh and Thorn are probably tired so they can walk with us, but I think that Saphira and Shay'Tur would benefit from the short flight."

"And that they would." Islanzadí glanced to one of the soldiers and passed on a short message. As the single elf nodded and moved to the front of the army, they knew then that their time had come. The rider that ridded Alagaësia of tyranny and injustice, alongside the last heir to the elvin throne both walked away from the reigning queen Islanzadí. "Take care of her Eragon. You have my blessing wherever you go."

Eragon turned back to face Islanzadí. '_And that I shall.'_ He said quietly back to her with a slight nod. Islanzadí returned the gesture as Eragon turned back to the head of the ground with Arya. '_Are you ready to go Saphira?'_ Eragon asked as he saw her rub up against Shay'Tur.

'_We could stay here for another hour and catch up, but we won't be far behind.'_ Shay'Tur answered for Saphira. '_Just watch for Thorn. He looks like he's going to fall asleep.'_

Both Eragon and Arya glanced over to the red dragon whose eyes were half closed with Murtagh sitting on his saddle. Thorn was visibly tired, but could still take on the world if it was asked of him at that moment.

'_Are you ready to go Thorn?'_ Eragon whispered into the red dragon's mind quietly not to startle the large male dragon.

'_I shall be close behind. My wings will enjoy the rest but I shall be right behind you.'_ Thorn looked to where Murtagh was sitting, finding his rider asleep and leaning against the back of his neck. '_If only I could say the same for Murtagh.'_

Eragon had a small laugh. '_Hopefully we don't need him at all.'_ Eragon turned back to face the army before him. '_But nothing can go as we plan it these days.'_

'_Your life has been full of surprises Eragon.'_

'_That it has.'_ Eragon turned his attention to the group's leader and nodded, signalling for the group to move out.

"Move out!" Was the call all around as the elvin force moved forward through the forest, and one by one the force dissipated into the forest, leaving a near deserted city of Ellesméra behind.

'_Be careful Saphira.'_ Eragon said to his dragon as he followed the force out of the city.

'_You be careful.'_ Was her reply as everything turned into a vast spray of green and brown for the two riders Eragon and Arya. Thorn was close behind with Murtagh still sound asleep on his back.

'_How could he be asleep now? Was he up all night while you flew?'_

'_About that, I was flying slightly slower than normal, trying to conserve my energy as I had no time to prepare for our trip here, so Murtagh got up e for going slow.'_ The red dragon started, weaving his way through the tightly packed forest. '_Although I used the reason to conserve my energy, Murtagh just thought I was unfit.'_

'_I bad mistake to make.'_ Arya spoke through, knowing from first-hand experience that dragons stayed at a decent physical condition regardless of their living standards. But constant activity would always make for a healthier and stronger dragon.

'_Aye, that is was. So I flew up higher than he could breathe, effectively knocking him out after a short while. So I would say that he still has the problem from there.'_

'_And how is he supposed to take on Tiolsi like this?'_ Eragon said half worried.

'_How was I supposed to know you were going to have him fight some unbeatable foe? All I knew was that you needed us, and so here we are.'_

Eragon grumbled slightly, but couldn't complain because they actually came in the first place. '_At least your here.'_

The walk was slow and long, but as the sun slowly descended below the horizon, the elves had reached the waterfront, which was the northernmost point within all of Alagaësia.

***

'_I can hear them coming! You had better hold good with your offer!'_

'_I'll take care of them, if that is enough.'_ Tiolsi stood atop the nearest mountain, tracking the elvin force by the two dragons flying overhead. '_They should be arriving at the waterfront soon.'_

'_And so you must get going!' _The voice said impatiently.

'_In time, you want this to be a surprise attack, no?'_

'_I just want the job done! Regardless of how you do it.'_

'_Well, you should trust me then. My plan is a surprise attack, and I will leave the moment they reach the water's edge.'_ Tiolsi said with much confidence.

'_You had better be sure of that, because if they get away you will be doomed to suffer my wrath until I decide to call you slave again!'_

Tiolsi gulped at the thought of becoming wracked with pain for an unknown amount of time. It could take anywhere from weeks to months of near constant agony before he was seen as a slave from the voice. But Tiolsi had a plan of his own that was already half-completed. '_Very well, I shall move now.'_ Tiolsi jumped from the edge of the mountain and started free-falling towards the earth.

As Tiolsi's speed increased the voice started shouting at the banished rider as he continued to reach a normally unattainable velocity. '_What are you doing fool?'_ The voice finally coming through the initial rush of adrenaline. '_Are you trying to get yourself killed?'_

'_Are you going to stop me?'_

Tiolsi could hear a growl from inside his mind. '_Just because I need you doesn't mean I don't own you!'_ Millimetres from impact, Tiolsi stopped, leaving the tip of his nose to just brush against the lush grass below. '_You will pay for that when the deed is done!'_

Tiolsi knew that there would be some form of revenge involved, but that's not what is plan involved. '_Sure, now let me think an leave me be! I need to concentrate completely for this to work!'_

'_You had better know what you're doing, because if you don-'_

'_Just leave me be!'_ Tiolsi shouted back, almost enraging the voice to no end, but Tiolsi knew that he was immune to his punishments for now, so he was his own master until Eragon, Arya and Murtagh had fallen.

Tiolsi started his dash towards the water's edge, stealthily skipping over the debris that lined the forest floor. _I must do this! It is for their own good!_

***

Eragon and Arya stepped forward, standing in the centre of the massive raft made by the elves the night before. There was clearly enough room for both dragons to land on if they were to ever get tired. But the entire craft floated several metres from the water surface.

"The entire rig is powered by the jewel held underneath. The entire forest converged their forces into the gem you stand above. It will hold both dragons' weight for many months, and will propel you in any direction upon tapping into its power. But be careful, if you draw too much energy from it then you could be blown miles away from it." The lead elf spoke up as both Eragon and Arya linked arms, facing the army before them.

The sight was magnificent, hundreds of silver-haired elves, clad in shining silver armour stood and watched as the two had boarded the raft. "You don't know how much this means to us." Eragon spoke up, trying to understand how much time and effort it would've taken himself to make it. "We can surely survive on this for a long time, hopefully long enough to find another land."

'_That is where we come in.'_ Saphira spoke up. '_If anything comes within sight, we shall call it's location to you.'_

Eragon faced his sapphire dragoness and smiled warmly at her. '_Take a rest as you please I don't want anything to go wrong.'_

'_We could swim alongside you if we really wanted to…'_ Shay'Tur said with a chuckle. '_But yes, your offer will be considered whenever I feel fatigued.'_

Arya nodded back to her dragon as she tightened her grip on Eragon's arm. "This is it, we're going…"

"I have waited many years for this to come true." Eragon spoke to himself. _I can't believe Angela was right, I am leaving Alagaësia…_

"Addressed to both Eragon Shadeslayer, and Arya Dröttningu." The lead elf spoke up once more. "You had given us the order of the riders once more, and for that we praise you, but losing you today destroys all hope of seeing the riders again in their once former glory." The entire army saddened upon mention of the riders no longer being amongst them, yet all three remaining dragons held their heads high, Saphira and Thorn glanced at each other. Saphira with pleads to hold her youngling safe, and Thorn in thanks and gratitude. "But we may see light again! The riders may return with more of their kind, and in time, we might all have the golden age once more!" There was silence from the crowd and all around the leading elf. "Go forth and follow your nose! Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono Shur'Tugal. Atra esterní onno thelduin."

Upon finishing the sentence, the elvin force then joined in chants, not of song, but of magic to move the massive raft out into the open water. "Live in peace and tranquillity wherever life leads you!" Was the final shout from the lead elf, as half the force continued to chant their respective spells.

It was then that a roar was heard, when Thorn saw Tiolsi enter the area and dash for the leaving vessel.

"Seize him!" Was the call from the lead elf, as half of the elvin army changed their focus onto the disgraced rider, freezing him in mid-air from the immense power held behind the chants.

'_What are you doing? Fight back! You had the power within you to destroy them all!'_ The voice tried to take control of Tiolsi, only to be forced behind countless barriers, and only increased in strength as he fought against them. '_What have you done?'_

'_I have saved the one's I care for! Regardless I they think that I am a fraud and a coward!'_

The chants continued to increase in power as the raft moved out of sight from the army, changing their focus from the boat to Tiolsi. '_You have doomed yourself! Don't you know that?'_

'_I was doomed no matter what I chose. I just made the right choice.'_ Tiolsi's body was lowered from his frozen position in the air, and placed on his knees on the pebble-ridden shoreline.

Tiolsi's head was forced to face the ground as he heard the footsteps of someone approaching. But his final view was that of the boat leaving Alagaësia, possible never to return again.

"You are the cause of all this?" Murtagh said with a slight grimace. "So it was you who destroyed the riders… Who destroyed all that both Eragon and Arya worked hard to achieve!" Murtagh walked before the defeated elf and raised his head to look into his eyes, seeing sorrow and misery, but getting no words in response. "So be it. But know that the last thing you will see is the one you couldn't kill, the only one strong enough to avoid your unlawful ways."

Murtagh unsheathed his sword and held it against the back of Tiolsi's neck. "Era-!" Was the final sound uttered from the disgraced rider, as his body fell limply against the cold sand, it was over, the elves and the riders were free. The way it should be.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THE END!

Wasn't that looooooooong???

Short message here, long message as the 'next chapter'...

LATER!


	65. FINAL MESSAGE: Thank you

Ok, just official numbers on the last chapter…

4,911 words…. DAMN

Ok, first thing's first… Before you get out the books and check it up, the two sentences spoken by the elf in the ancient language were: May luck and happiness follow you. May good fortune rule over you dragon rider

(I didn't know the plural of Shur'Turgal… So fine, burn me for that little thing…)

But that isn't the meaning of this message… it is to thank YOU! (the readers) for making all of this possible…

I said originally that I was writing this story for your guys (if you can remember what the beginning was) AND THAT IS WHY I AM HERE!

So, without further ado, the following people deserve a mention: (It's a long list)

**PEOPLE WHO HAVE ME AS THEIR FAVOURITE AUTHOR (as of 13****th**** May 09)**

**(in order of first, to last who added me)**

dreyanor- 4th/1st (my birthday) (I thought it needed a mention)  
ThirteenthApocalypse

AuroraandRosalieWannabe

rainbowsix

Leahwannabe497

Emerald Magic

Future Aviator

adamspurgin

mike299

Elementricks

Helldragon92

DragonLuvrBETA

Edoc'sil Shadeslayer

TMHB77

Valgas

silent werewolf

fawksphoenixflame

columbarius

Black Cyrus

**PEOPLE WHO HAVE THIS STORY FAVOURITED (looooong list)**

**Again in order of first to last**

Twilightwolf8988-13th/12th 08! (The day I posted this!)

Oromis and Glaedr

Blahblahblah123456789

Rockgirl4995

Rapidashponyta

bolkite

FlamingDeath

Predja

swimluver

KIminaru

IceRose84538

dreyanor

SlayerofShades

Eragonrules

Kittisbat

Tubz1995

adamspurgin

Aarik076

VampireDragonKills

Dragonmaster0283

stalkurn

brngurl

InheriWriter

super yoshi

ThirteenthApocalypse

ChibiUnyuu

SilverSalvation131

AuroraandRosalieWannabe

Belld-chan

rainbowsix

ShadedWriterOfTheDarkness

FiLlInGtHeVoId

Leahwannabe479

Arkillon Shadeslayer

Kyubbiman

Emerald Magic

Future Aviator

jrfess

GoldenPen246

The touch of a fingertip

Alaska 412

redneck 17

Burnup77

Bisingr abr Wyrda

fawksphoenixflame

armegddon

Skoobles

psycho1212

columbarius

THANK YOU ALL FOR LIKING MY WORK!!!

I could ask for a better crowd… (but then where would you guys (and girls) be?) lol

Thought that it was going to be the same old speech? WRONG

But the message is still the same…

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU one million times over… I couldn't have done this without your continued support…

So, without further ado, for the LAST TIME EVER for this story……

LATER!

(I'm going to miss this story… But it is now archived for the rest of this site's existence!)

THANK YOU ALL!

(please don't review this message, if you feel you must… PM me)

(guess it wasn't the last time… lol)

LATER!


End file.
